Four Elements High
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Modern Day When Avatar Aang comes back to school for his Senior year, a new girl transfers and antics follow, but will his secret stay secret?
1. Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen

**UPDATE: I've redone every chapter, mostly changing spelling and taking out some curse words, but nothing too big.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or the characters **

Ages: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki: 18

Toph, Ty Lee: 17

**The Pairings are: A/K, So/Su, To/TL (If you don't like it, you don't have to read it :P) Also this is M for Mature people, if you are under 17 or immature and don't like adult content and maybe a Lemon, don't read this.**

Aang walked the up steps to Elements High School for another year of perfect grades and getting bullied by Prince Zuko for being what he called "a weakling". But what Zuko didn't know was that Aang was the Avatar, no one knew because Aang didn't want anyone mobbing him for autographs and wedding proposals. Aang slid his white beanie onto his head and sighed.

'_Hopefully Senior year is a lot better_,' He thought as he walked though the multicolored double doors. Elements High School was huge and split into four sections; one for physical activity, another for academics, the third for bending, and the last for the main offices and storage. All the sections were connected in the middle by a giant indoor courtyard, where the kids would meditate or simply have fun. Aang walked into the courtyard and spotted his only friend sitting next to mini waterfall in the courtyard. He sat down next to her and she jumped as she realized how close he got without her knowing it.

"Damn Twinkle Toes," She nearly shouted, "You scared the shit out of me!" She sat in her baggy cargo pants and too tight of a green tank top. Her black hair framed her pale face and her misty eyes.

Aang laughed, "Sorry Toph, I thought you would feel me coming. Wait, where is Ty Lee? You two are usually inseparable." Toph turned her face away and blushed at what he said. Toph and Ty Lee had been going out since sophomore year and, like Aang said, had been inseparable since.

Toph punched him in the arm, "At least I'm getting some Twinkle Toes."

"Hey!" Aang yelled that made everyone near turn towards them, but he didn't notice them, "I could get _some _if I wanted to Toph, there just aren't any girls I like."

"Oh, really now Aang?" Toph scoffed, she put her foot on the ground and felt the vibrations, "Well what about Meng, she's been in love with you for years?" Toph pointed over to Meng, who saw their attention turn to her and she waved to Aang and blew him kisses.

Aang shuddered, "I have a feeling she would already be picking out kids names on the first date."

"Hmmm," Toph 'looked' around the courtyard, "What about On Ji? She seems level headed."

Aang shook his head, even though Toph couldn't see it, "No, she is with Hide, I had one conversation with her and he tried picking a fight with me."

"Well how about her?" Toph pointed to a girl walking into the courtyard. She had tan skin and dark flowing brown hair that came down past her shoulders. Her cerulean eyes looked like deep pools of clear blue water. She wore a blue dress that hung off her shoulders and came down to her knees. The girl was looking around the courtyard and back down to a paper, she clearly was a new girl.

"My Spirits," Aang muttered, "Toph she's beautiful."

Toph face palmed, "You're right Aang, she is really good looking, my eyes can barely believe it." Aang quickly realized his mistake.

"Sorry Toph, I forgot," Aang apologized as Toph hit him again. Aang turned to look at the girl again, only to see her a mere foot away.

"Hi, I'm Katara," she said, surprising Aang and making him fall into the pond the waterfall flowed into. "Oh my Spirits, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Toph said as she stood up and 'looked' Aang's way, "He scares really easily, by the way, I'm Toph," She reached out and shook Katara's hand. "This idiot here is Aang."

Aang got out of the pond and air bended himself dry. "Thanks Toph, you really know how to make me feel good about myself."

Katara giggled, "Sorry I made you fall into the pond, I just wanted to introduce myself because I'm new and don't know anyone."

"Well what classes do you have Katara," Toph asked. Katara looked at her paper.

"Uh, well I have…" Katara started, but Aang didn't hear anything she said.

'_She is so pretty, I wonder if she has a boyfriend,_' he thought to himself, '_Well of course she has one, who wouldn't want to be this girl_!'

"Well it looks like you have all classes with Aang and I," Toph said, bringing Aang out of his mind.

"Well I guess I have great luck then, I thought I would have to be alone," Katara smiled, "By the way, you two are a really cute couple." Aang's jaw almost hit the ground as Toph fell over laughing.

"Aang and I?" Toph said as she was still laughing, "I'm not into dudes, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh my spirits," Katara covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't assume."

Toph finally stood up and wiped her eyes from the tears that started to form from laughing so hard, "It's okay, that just means he is free for you." Toph started to walk off as Katara and Aang both turned bright red and tried to catch up with the blind girl.

* * *

><p>The first class of the day for the three was English, taught by Mr. Iroh. Since it was the first day of class, Mr. Iroh let everyone sit wherever they wanted. Aang took advantage of that opportunity and sat in between Katara and Toph. While Toph turned on her iPod and listened to her music, Aang tried to learn a little bit more about Katara.<p>

"So Katara, tell me about yourself," Aang asked as Katara looked up from her phone.

"Oh, well my family and I came down from the North after I mastered water bending. My father, Hakoda, became chief of police here and enrolled my brother, Sokka, and I here," Katara explained as she finished her text and put her phone in her backpack.

Before Aang could say anything, Zuko slid into the seat next to Katara, "Hey pretty lady, I'm Prince Zuko; you must be Katara Aqua, the police chief's daughter."

"Yes, I am," Katara replied, surprised that he knew about her, "how do you know who I am?"

"I'm the Prince," Zuko told her, "It's my job to know who comes into my family's land."

Aang sighed as Zuko moved in on Katara; he turned towards Toph and whispered, "I can't believe that dick head is hitting on…" Aang stopped when he realized Toph was talking to Ty Lee, who just almost dressed just like Toph, but was in pink. Aang softly hit his head against his desk over and over again until a big man with a short beard came into the classroom filled with the mindless chatter of other students.

"Okay, quiet down class," Mr. Iroh said as he set down some papers, "I am Mr. Iroh, your English teacher. Now if our resident Prince would stop flirting with the pretty new student, I could start my class." Everyone laughed at the teacher's comment as Zuko turned his attention forward.

"Thanks Uncle," Zuko muttered sarcastically as Aang secretly thanked Mr. Iroh.

"Anytime Nephew, now I hope you all know how to write essays because unfortunately the district has informed us that you will need to write one every two weeks," Mr. Iroh explained as everyone groaned, "I know kids, it is as you kids call, a drag, but it doesn't mean this whole year will be horrible."

Aang silently laughed at Mr. Iroh's idea of the sayings kids say now. "An essay every two weeks should be easy," he whispered as be doodled a bison on the class description paper Mr. Iroh had passed out.

"What are you drawing?" Aang almost jumped when he heard her whisper. Katara was leaning against him while looking at the paper.

"Um, it's a bison. I call him Appa and he can fly," Aang whispered back to her and met her beautiful blues with his grey eyes. Her perfume was almost intoxicating to Aang, she smelled just like fire lilies.

"You are quite an artist Aang," She said as she got closer, her hand on his arm, "You should try to make a career out of it."

Aang gulped and pulled at his collar, he had never had a beautiful girl talk this nice to him, let alone be so close to him. "Well, uh, I'm more of a nerd Katara," he quietly laughed nervously, trying to be quiet and not to get Mr. Iroh's attention.

What Katara said next, almost made Aang melt in his seat. She was inches away from his ear and she whispered, "I like nerds…they're kind of cute." Aang's eyes went wide as saucers and his heart was beating faster than a bass drum at a death metal concert.

"Mr. White and Miss Aqua, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Mr. Iroh asked with a giant smile.

"No Mr. Iroh," they both muttered and looked down at their desks. Zuko started to fume and Toph was silently laughing.

Aang glanced over at Katara, who looked his way. She winked and looked back towards Mr. Iroh. Aang sighed as he finally cooled down from Katara's comment; he had never felt that way before. He cleared this mind of Katara for the moment and tried paying attention to what Mr. Iroh was talking about, but he kept thinking of Katara being so close to him. His mind filled with dirty thoughts instead of the caramel skinned girl instead of the works of Edgar Allen Poe that Mr. Iroh was talking about. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of this year would be.

**hope you liked this first chapter, please Read and Review.**


	2. Meathead and The Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own A:TLA, If I did I wouldn't of let the movie be shit**

Aang carried his lunch tray to the nearest table, he still hadn't recovered from what Katara said to him. He didn't know why it affected him so much, he was the Avatar for crying out loud, how could one girl's comment nearly make him go crazy? Second period was no different, Katara would steal glances at him and he would try to keep his mind on the lesson plan for the year instead of fantasizing about the new girl.

"AIRHEAD!" Toph yelled, breaking Aang out of his trance, he realized he was now surrounded by Toph, Ty Lee, Katara and some guy who looked like Katara, but dress in a blue tank top and black pants.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Aang replied as he took a bite of his burger.

Everyone laughed and Toph spoke up, "As I was saying, this is Sokka…"

"Katara's brother," Aang finished.

"How did you know he was Katara's brother Twinkle Toes?" Toph questioned him.

"Katara told me," Aang said as he plastered on a big smile, "It's nice to meet you Sokka."

Aang and Sokka shook hands and everyone started talking and eating again. Toph and Ty Lee got to know Katara better while Aang and Sokka talked about the newest games to come out on Xbox. All 5 students had a free period after lunch, so they sat in courtyard and relaxed on the grass.

"Hey Aang," Sokka finally broke the silence of the group," could I talk to you for a second?" Everyone eyed both boys as Aang nodded and stood up with Sokka. They walked to the other side of the courtyard and Sokka stopped and looked around like he was about to give secret government knowledge.

"Sokka, I don't think anyone will hear us," Aang joked as Sokka shot him a look.

"Ha, Ha Aang, but I wanted to talk to you about my sister," Sokka got serious, "I can tell my sister likes you, but there is something I need to tell you about her."

"Oh Spirits, she has a dick doesn't she?" Aang almost shouted, "I knew she was too good to be true, dammit, no girl would be on me like that."

Sokka rubbed his temples, "No Aang, my sister isn't a dude…she falls for people very easy, if you couldn't tell already."

Aang thought back to the first class, with her flirting with him even though they had just met 30 minutes before that. "I really didn't think about that until now."

"I have no control over who Katara likes or who likes her, but as her older brother, I'm going to tell you," Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "If you string my sister along, I will have to destroy you with my space sword."

Aang's eyes grew wide, "Umm, I actually like Katara, I wouldn't even think about doing that Sokka."

He smiled, "Good, I knew you were a good guy Aang."

They both started walking back to the girls who hadn't moved an inch, "You really have a space sword Sokka?"

"Yeah, I got it off of eBay for $100, I thought it was fake, until I caught one of Katara's exes, Jet, hitting on another girl, so I threw the sword at him and went right through the tree he was by," Sokka explained.

"So you threw a sword…at another person…" Aang muttered out, hoping he would never have to be on the receiving end of that sword.

"Dude, we lived in Canada at the time," Sokka said, "That was nothing out of the norm up there." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"So Sugar Queen, what kind of music do you like," Toph asked as Ty Lee snuggled up next to her under the tree.<p>

"Why do you keep calling me Sugar Queen Toph?" Katara asked, "I really have no idea how you got that nickname for me."

"Because you are all sweet, like sugar," Ty Lee replied for Toph.

"Ooookay, well I like a lot of music," Katara told them, "I don't think there is music I don't like."

"Oh, so you like that Justin Bieber don't you?" Toph laughed as she messed with Ty Lee's braid.

"Never mind, I don't like some music, I swear that little 12 year old is gay," Katara giggled. She wiped her eyes and realized Toph and Ty Lee were silent.

"Have a problem with Gay's Sugar Queen?" Toph asked in a monotone voice, "You must think we shouldn't get married either."

Katara's smile dropped, "No no no, that's not what I meant at all Toph! I'm so sorry!"

Both girls started laughing, "Oh Spirits Katara, you are just too easy; we are just pulling your leg. You are almost as easy as Aang."

"Speaking of Aang, where is he and my brother," Katara looked around for the two guys, trying to get the subject off of her.

"Did someone ask for me?" Sokka announced as he and Aang walked back to the group.

"Welcome back you two, did you guys talk about the new Twilight movie and hold hands?" Toph joked.

"Yeah Toph," Aang replied sarcastically, "No, Sokka and I just had a…man talk."

"Well I could of given you that talk," Toph stood up, walked up to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder, "That thing in your pants is called a penis."

Everyone laughed as Aang hung his head, but then the attention was brought to the four girls who walked into the courtyard, all of them dressed in the same cheerleading uniforms. Aang, Toph and Ty Lee sighed as they made their way to the middle of the courtyard.

"Who are they?" Sokka asked, his eyes never leaving the girl who looked like the leader of the group, who even though was dress like the others, stood out with her Auburn hair and teal colored eyes.

"The school's cheerleaders," Aang said as he sat down next to Katara, "The Kyoshi Warriors cheerleading team, as they are better known, are known for their cheers, dancing, and bitchyness."

Sokka's gaze never leaving the head cheerleader, "I think I'm going to talk to her." He got up and walked towards the girls.

"What is he doing?" Ty Lee questioned as they all watched him walk over in a trance like state.

"Who knows and who cares," Toph chucked. They sat back and relaxed once again.

"So Katara," Aang turned towards the caramel colored girl, "Did you and Sokka want to come over and hang out with Toph, Ty Lee and I after school?"

Her face lit up, "Yeah, that would be great Aang, we would have to ask our dad, but I'm sure he would be happy to let us come."

"Cool, we are going to the mall downtown and…" Aang drifted off as Sokka walked back in the same trance like state. "Sokka, you okay?"

Sokka sat down still looking off in the distance, "I think I'm in love with that girl."

"Here we go," Katara mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What girl?" Ty Lee asked while looking towards the now giggling cheerleaders.

"Suki…" Sokka muttered quietly.

"Oh Suki? Everyone likes her Sokka," Aang explained, "She's suppose to be the most beautiful girl in school."

"Even I think she's hot," Toph joked, everyone but Sokka laughed.

"Come on Sokka," Aang got up, "She's not worth it, let's get you to class." As they left the courtyard, the eyes of the head cheerleader followed Sokka as he left.


	3. Videogames and Mansions

**Welcome to the Third chapter of my somehow liked story :D It has come to my attention (Thanks to PandaLily22) that I have forgotten to make it clear about Sokka and Katara, they are fraternal twins, and Sokka was born before Katara, making him the older sibling, by a couple minutes of course. ALSO, this is Rated M for the lovin, but I'm not going to jump the gun on  
>Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, if I did I most likely wouldn't have made the sequel to the series years into the future. One last thing before I start up, thank you to all the people who have reviewed the story.<strong>

"…and that was the second time Aang forgot his pants," Toph finished off the embarrassing story about Aang in the third grade to the gang. Everyone laughed as Aang sunk down in his chair in the food court of the Iceberg Mall.

"Aw Aang, did you really just space out that much," Katara giggled.

"Well you try to keep track of everything when a smaller and higher pitched version of Toph is screaming, '_Come on Twinkle Toes, hurry up or I'll pound you_,'" Aang mimicked Toph as everyone burst out into laughter again.

Sokka wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh Spirits, you guys are just great, I'm happy we moved here."

"Me too," Katara agreed as she looked at Aang and smiled.

"Well hopefully you guys are here for the whole year and won't disappear for 6 months," Toph 'faced' Aang. Katara and Sokka looked at each other confused, then turned to Toph to hopefully get the answer.

"When are you going to let that go Toph, I said I was sorry," Aang laughed, "I had to go live with my Uncle for a little bit." Aang explained the lie he had told Toph many times. The reason he left was to train to be the Avatar, even though it would usually take 2 years to learn all four elements, Aang did it in 6 months. He was told by his father, Gyatso, he couldn't tell anyone who he was because of the danger it could cause people around him.

"If you didn't keep telling me that you just went to your Uncle's just cause, I wouldn't keep bringing it up," Toph stuck her tongue out at Aang. "Come on Snoozles, I wanna see if you can beat Ty Lee's and my score on _House of the Dead_," The two girls and Sokka started off towards the arcade, leaving Aang and Katara.

"Why does Toph insist on calling him Snoozles," Katara laughed.

"Well Toph loves giving people nicknames and because Sokka fell asleep in Mr. Pakku's Chemistry class," Aang explained as he ate a fry from his plate.

"That explains a lot…well uh Aang, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Katara started, "Sorry if I came on a little bit too much in Mr. Iroh's class, I seem to do that a lot."

Aang smiled, "Its okay Katara, I, uh, kind of liked having a girl come on to me for once."

Katara reached out and held Aang's hand on the table, "Aang, I know this is extremely weird for me to be asking this right now, but do you want to be my boyfriend?" Aang's heart leapt for joy, then he remembered what Sokka said. '_She falls for people very easy_'. What if when she sees someone else? Would she just fall for them and leave him behind? Also, he doesn't even really know Katara, she could be a crazy girl. Even though all of those were negative thoughts, he couldn't fight the two reasons he would go out with her. She was the nicest and sweetest girl that he had ever talked to…and she was REALLY hot. Katara started to pull away from his hand, hurt had taken over her eyes, "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked so soon."

Aang finally came back to reality, "Oh, sorry Katara, I would love to be your boyfriend, it's just that we don't know each other that much."

Katara's face lit back up again at Aang's response, "Well, we can get to know each other more before we make our relationship public," Katara scooted over next to Aang. He looked into her deep blue eyes as she looked into his stormy grey ones. Katara quickly closed the distance between the two of them as she forced her lips against his. Aang embraced the girl he had just met hours ago, longing more of the taste of her lips. Her tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch. Aang brought Katara closer to him as if he needed more of the bronze toned girl. She started running her hands down his tone stomach almost making her moan in pleasure thinking about him shirtless. Katara's fingers started to go under the hem of his shirt. Aang pulled away from their kiss, both of them breathing hard.

"I'm pretty sure if we keep on going, we would be in trouble," Aang stuttered out, "We should go find the others."

"Yeah, Sokka probably been asking what being lesbian is like," Katara joked. Katara kissed Aang on the lips again and they left for the arcade. As they walked, Katara looked up towards the shaggy haired boy, "So where does this put us Aang? I mean, do we not tell Sokka and them and keep this on the down low or what?"

"Well," Aang rubbed the back of his head, "I think it would be better not to tell them because Ty Lee has such a big mouth about these sorts of things. I really just want to get to know you since we just met today."

Katara nodded as they walked into the arcade, they saw Ty Lee and Toph playing _House of the Dead_. After they finished the game and were about to put more quarters in, but Aang stopped them.

"Toph where is Sokka?" Aang asked as she proceeded again to put more quarters in.

"He is in the corner, I think he is still crying," Toph replied as she headshotted another zombies with a barrel.

Katara leaned over to Aang, "Aang, I thought she was blind, how can Toph play a videogame?"

"I really have no idea, she beats me at all videogames even though she can't see," Aang whispered back.

"It's because I'm just that epic Twinkle Toes," Toph shouted as she blasted another zombie.

Aang shook his head and walked over to the corner where Sokka was rocking back and forth while mumbling something. "Sokka! Are you okay?" Katara knelt down and grabbed a hold of her shaking brother.

"Z-Zombies s-s-shouldn't throw a-axes," Sokka stuttered out.

Both Aang and Katara looked at each other and burst out laughing. They helped Sokka out of the arcade and sat him on a bench. "I've never seen him so scared because of a videogame," Katara laughed as they both walked back into the arcade.

"You guys don't have that game in Canada?" Aang questioned as he exchanged his dollar for quarters.

"No, we do have this one zombie game called '_Resident Evil…eh_', it was my favorite game because I love zombies, but Sokka was scared of it because he is a little girl," Katara explained as they both started a game of Skee ball.

"You love Zombies too?" Aang almost shouted as he once again made the ball in the 10 hole.

"Of course," Katara said as she rolled the ball into the 100 hole, "I'm not too much into those vampires and werewolves like other girls."

Aang smiled, even though he his ball went into the 0 hole, "You are really the coolest girl ever Katara."

Katara looked to see if the gang could see them, then kissed Aang on the cheek, "Thank you Aang," and without looking she rolled another ball into the 100 hole. Toph and Ty Lee walked up to the two when Aang rolled his last ball.

"Hey, let's go to my house, I'm tired of the puke smell in here," Toph said as her and Ty Lee started walking out. Toph punched Sokka in the arm and told him to man up. They all started walking towards the exit when someone called his name.

"Hey Aang, where do you think you're going, you haven't had your beat down of the day yet," Zuko yelled as his friends laughed.

"Zuko, just leave me alone," Aang replied coldly. Katara was about to say something but Aang looked at her and shook his head.

"Do I need to pound your head in weakling?" Zuko got up in Aang's face trying to intimidate him.

"Zuko, I use to think that you use to bully me because your dad was a complete asshole to you and you just used me to get your feelings out. But then you kept beating me down again and again even though I made no attempt to stop you because then I realized," Aang paused as he looked right into Zuko's gold eyes, "You are just a fucking asshole." Everyone's jaw dropped at Aang's words. Zuko's face got red and socked Aang in the face. It didn't seem to faze Aang that much as he Air bent Zuko into a store's glass window, shattering it and went through the back wall.

"Holy Shit Twinkle Toes! I never knew you had it in you," Toph shouted, "Let's get out of here before Zuko gets back up." The gang quickly left as Zuko's friends went into the store to pick up their bruised and cut up friend.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are, my own house," Toph extended her hand towards her house. Ty Lee quickly moved Toph's arm to the left.<p>

"How could this be your house Toph? And how can you own a house when you are still in high school?" Sokka asked, stunned by the giant mansion that stood in front of him.

"My dad wrote for that cartoon, '_Avatar: The Last Airbender_', and makes a lot of money off of it. He doesn't like…," Toph paused as she held Ty Lee's hand tighter, "my life style choices, so he gave me my own house, pays for all my stuff as long as I don't stay there."

"Oh Toph," Katara hugged her, "That's so horrible."

"Okay Sugar Queen, don't get all mushy on me, I got over it." Toph pushed Katara off of her, "I didn't want to live with him anyways, the way he make the show is weird, making the fire benders evil and killing all the air benders…it's just stupid. Also, why not make it in these times? We have an Avatar in these times too and benders."

Aang laughed nervously, hoping the conversation would turn away from the Avatar, "How about we go inside Toph?" They all walked into the giant house Toph called a home. It was a teenager's wet dream, big screen televisions, game systems with every new game, and a fully stocked kitchen.

"Toph, if you weren't lesbian, I would marry you," Sokka said as he ran into the kitchen and got some leftover ribs in Toph's kitchen.

"Go ahead everyone, make yourselves a home," Toph sat down on her couch and turned on her TV.

"Seriously," Katara whispered to Aang, "How can she see the TV?"

"By the way, since the school decided to start the year off on a Friday, did you all want to stay here?" Toph asked as Ty Lee rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well Sokka and I would have to ask, but I'm sure we would be able to, let me just call and check in," Katara started dialing her phone and walked out of the room.

"How about you Twinkle Toes are you going to join us tonight?" Toph shouted at Aang.

"Toph, I'm right here, no need to yell," Aang told her as he covered his ears, "I'm sure Gyatso will let me stay over, I'll just text him." Aang texted his father really quickly and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. There was a knock at Toph's door. "I'll get it Toph," Aang walked to the door and opened it up. There stood the auburn hair cheerleader, but now dressed in a V-neck green shirt and skinny jeans.

"Um, hi Aang, is Sokka with you guys?" Suki asked nervously.

**That was a really long chapter! So hopefully I didn't create more questions that I should of made obvious. On a personal note, I have nothing against Canada or Canadians, I just thought it would be funny to make a couple jokes. So Read and Review, tell me what you think and if there is anything that sounds stupid. So until next time, Good bye Everybody! :D**


	4. Advice and Vodka

**Welcome back to my story all you nice FF people! I, am still SubjectDeltabubz, You, are nice readers who give me lots of love with reviews and PMs. You must be thinking why i am in such a good mood, it is because I am on my fourth chapter of my first story and everyone is really nice to me :D On another note, i would like to thank one of my favorite reviewer, Pandalily22, for pointing out what i am messing up on, and for helping me correct it. #1 They are all in L.A and #2 Katara's 'lustfull' additude will be REVEALED! And to make you even happier, I have added more Adult Content in this chapter cuz i can! On with the story!**

Aang still stood there in shock. Why was Suki looking for Sokka? How did she know Sokka was here? And when did Mountain Dew taste this good? He took a sip of his soda, enjoying the taste.

"Aang?" Suki asked, "Did you hear me?" she stood impatiently, looking around to make sure no one saw her there.

"Uh, yeah, he is here, sorry I kind of spaced, come in," Aang moved out of the way and let the cheerleader in. She looked around the foyer of Toph's house, "I think he is in the kitchen…eating…again," Aang laughed as he walked back to the TV room and sat down.

"Who was that?" Toph questioned, staring blankly at the TV.

"It was Suki…she's here for Sokka," Aang said after he took another drink of his soda, "This is really good soda Toph!"

"I guess Snoozles already got a girlfriend," Toph laughed, "Wait, what soda?"

"The Mountain Dew," Aang said before he took another drink.

"Uh Aang, that soda has been in there for months," Ty Lee giggled as Aang spit out the drink.

"Bleh, why do you still have that in there if it's all old Toph?" Aang shouted as he wiped his tongue off.

"Because my sight really allows me to tell what can is the old one Aang," Toph waved a hand in front of her face as Ty Lee laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to get another drink," Aang walked into the kitchen to see Sokka and Suki in a deep conversation. "Sorry guys, just coming in to get a drink."

"It's okay Aang, we're done talking anyways," Sokka stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sokka…" Suki laid her head in her arms and groaned. Aang grabbed a soda sat down next to the now mumbling girl.

"What's going on between you and Sokka?" Aang asked Suki as she rose her head up from her arms.

"I like Sokka, Aang, I really do, but, we can't be together," Suki mumbled, "I'm a cheerleader and he is…well Sokka…Sokka."

"So you aren't going to be with him because he isn't in your social class," Aang inquired almost angrily.

"Well yeah, I have a reputation to uphold," Suki said in a matter of fact tone.

"Suki, romantic feelings don't judge someone's social class, race, or religion. If I were you, I would follow my heart and not listen to what people say, but if you do, you can leave and never talk to Sokka again," Aang stood and started to leave.

"Aang," Suki stopped him, he turned to her and a tear had escaped her left eye and ran down her cheek, "Help me," he almost missed what she said because she whispered it so quietly.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders; he looked into her eyes and took a serious tone, "You have to choose Suki, even though you just met Sokka today, would you rather choose someone you could have a meaningful relationship with or go back to your meaningless life of being shallow."

Suki would have taken offense to that if didn't already know that it was true, "Well, he is really nice and cu…"

"No," Aang voice almost letting out the other Avatars, "You either choose Sokka or your old life."

"I want Sokka," She muttered out.

"Then go tell him Suki, I can't tell him myself," Aang let him arms drop off her shoulders.

Suki smiled, "Thank you Aang, I think you would the Avatar a run for his money if you started resolving more people's problems."

Aang laughed nervously again, "Yeah…maybe."

Suki wiped her tears and went to go find Sokka. Aang grabbed his soda and turned to see Katara standing in the doorway grinning. She ran up and hugged Aang with all her might.

"Katara," Aang choked out, "You're…crushing…me."

Katara let go of Aang, "Sorry Aang," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for doing something for Sokka."

"No problem," Aang waved it off like it was nothing; he scratched his head and remembered he needed to talk to her, "Umm, Katara we need to talk about something…"

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked as she sat down.

"About what happened in the Food court, I never got to ask this because there was no blood in my brain at the time," Aang blushed at the last part, "But why do you insist on rushing things Katara?"

Katara looked down, "You've noticed that huh? Well I think it has to do with my first relationship, when I was 16, I was dumped because I didn't put out fast enough, I didn't even kiss him until our 3rd date, so ever since then I thought guys wouldn't want to be with me if I didn't rush the relationship." Aang looked into her sad blue eyes as they brimmed with tears.

"Katara," Aang crouched down to look at her lowered face and held her hand, "I'm not going to dump you if you don't try to sleep with me, I would rather have a meaningful relationship with you then to have a physical one. From what I already know about you, you seem like the greatest girl I've met, we can save the physical stuff until we actually have a relationship."

Katara smiled once again, "Thank you Aang," she hugged him as he stood up; "You're the greatest."

"Go watch some TV with Toph and Ty Lee, I think I have some advice to be giving today…and also I REALLY got to pee," Aang joked and he kissed Katara on the cheek.

"We should give you the nickname 'Avatar' now Aang," Katara giggled as she went into the other room.

"If you only knew the half of it," Aang whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Aang and the gang had been sitting on the couch watching TV for 2 hours before Toph broke the silence, "This is boring, let's go hot tubing." Toph started off towards her backyard's sliding glass door.<p>

"What about bathing suits Toph?" Katara shouted as Toph left the room.

"It's called underwear Sugar Queen," Only Toph's laugh could be heard after that since everyone turned red because of the image of being in the tub with no clothes except underwear. Ty Lee started cart wheeling towards where Toph left, leaving Katara, Sokka, Aang and the newest member of the gang, Suki in the TV room.

"Last one out there is a Badger mole!" Sokka shouted as he jumped up and starting stripping out of his clothes. Everyone followed Sokka's lead, but not tripping and falling while trying to take off their pants.

Only the sound of the bubbles was heard as everyone sat in only their boxers or bras and panties. Toph and Ty Lee sat on one side, Sokka and Suki on the other and Katara and Aang had their own sides, as to not give suspicion of their 'secret' relationship.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make situations awkward," Toph finally broke the silence as Ty Lee and she laughed.

"I didn't know I didn't have any underwear on, I'm sorry," Sokka joked and everyone erupted in laughter. All of a sudden Aang's phone starting ringing and playing _Nightmare _by Avenged Sevenfold. "You going to get that Aang?" Sokka asked as he looked at his new friend.

"Yeah, one second," Aang stood up in the tub, showing his muscles and almost see through underwear, both Suki and Katara whistled at the sight of Aang. He quickly hid himself, "You know what, I'll let it go to voice mail." The tub erupted into laughter once again.

"So I'm guessing you like Avenged Sevenfold by your ringtone Aang?" Katara wiped the tears of laughter off her cheek.

"Yeah, I like their music; I also like The Beatles, Stone Sour, Eminem, and Frank Sinatra," Aang counted out on his fingers.

"Wow, someone has a wide variety," Sokka interrupted.

"Those are all good artists Aang, but tell me, do you only like The Beatles because of that new _Rock Band_ game?" Katara questioned.

"No way, I grew up listening to them, Gyatso, my father, played them all throughout my childhood," Aang proudly announced.

"Okay Twinkle Toes, don't fall off that high horse of yours," Toph punched him in the arm. Toph got partially out of the tub and bent over the side to grab something, she came back with a full bottle of vodka. "Who's ready to _really _party?" Toph asked as she popped off the top of the bottle.

"Uh Toph, aren't you a little bit too young to have Vodka?" Katara worriedly asked as she took a swig.

"Don't worry Sweetness, between the six of us; we will all make sure none of us get too drunk. No one here is driving home either; I have rooms for everyone to have 3. We will all be safe," Toph explained as she passed the bottle to her significant other.

Aang was stunned, "Wow Toph, that was really…different than something you would usually say."

"Yeah…LETS GET FUCKED UP!" She shouted as she pressed a button that started club music.

***3/4 of a Vodka Bottle Later***

"All I'm shaying is, you ssshhould run around the yard, topless," Toph slurred while only being held up by a very drunk Ty Lee.

"No, No, No, Toph," Suki almost laughed, "I'm shooo not doing thhhat."

"I'll buy breakfast tomorrow," Toph offered, even though she would probably not remember the next morning.

"Hmmm, ffiine, but but but, I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Suki got out of the tub and stripped off her wet underwear top and ran around laughing the whole time.

The whole gang laughed the whole time not even seeming to care that Suki was topless. She tried to do a cartwheel in the middle of the lawn but she failed and fell on the ground laughing. This made everyone else laugh even harder.

"Hey Suki, a little bit cold out there?" Sokka joked. Suki looked down at her bare C-cup breasts and laughed.

"Sssseems like it," Everyone laughed again as Suki stumbled her way back to the hot tub.

She crawled back in but forgot her bra; she tried reaching for it from the tub but gave up because she was too lazy to get out of the tub. "You know, I never would of thought I would be toplesssss around other people and be cool with it," Suki slurred again.

"Yeah and you just met Ssssokka and you are already wrapped around him like a bbelt," Toph joked still barely hanging onto Ty Lee.

"Hey!" Suki drunkenly pointed at Toph and wobbled a little bit, "…fffuck you got me there."

Everyone laughed again, "You guys are hilarious drunks," Aang was now seated close enough to Katara to wrap his arm around her waist, thinking the group was too drunk to notice.

"What do youuu mean Twink…Twink…whaaat do you mean?" Toph questioned, still incredibly drunk.

"Katara and I are barely even buzzed, just because we wanted to see how silly you guys got," Aang and Katara both laughed.

Toph just waved it off and leaned back against the tub with Ty Lee and Sokka and Suki did the same. They all seemed to fall into a quick nap. "I think they are out," Katara whispered, "hopefully they don't sink down and drown."

"If we keep an eye on them, they shouldn't drown," Aang whispered back as he got closer to Katara and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I like this," Katara whispered out, she grabbed his hand underwater and intertwined her fingers with his.

Aang smiled, "I like this too Katara," He leaned his head on hers, then the drunk teenagers all seemed to wake up at once and Katara and Aang quickly separated. Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki all got out of the tub went and puked in the bushes. Katara and Aang laughed, "Looks like some people can't hold their liquor," Aang hoped out of the hot tub and helped Katara out then put the over back over it. "Okay you cooky kids, let's get you to bed," Aang imitated a fatherly voice

"Ugh, no one talksss that way anymore," Toph muttered as they all walked back into the house. Toph went into her room with Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki picked a room and Aang and Katara chose another. Aang opened the door and extended his hand as he got on one knee.

"After you my lady," he joked as she walked in, "I'll be right back with our stuff." Aang ran downstairs and grabbed their clothes, when a phone rang. He knew it wasn't his and checked Katara's purse. 'Incoming Call from: Haru 3'.

**Well that was chapter 4, Read and Review. I also wanted to point out, those artist i said, are some of the ones i like, if you don't like em, its all good, you have your right to whatever music you like, i dont judge :D Also, Katara and Aang were barely buzzed cuz they didn't drink that much, not because they have a high tolerence or anything like that. So until next time, Goodbye Everybody :D**


	5. Phone Calls and Lightning

****Well hello people! Here is another chapter of my story, when we last left our favorite teenagers, Aang saw someone named Haru has called Katara, it wouldnt be bad, if his name didnt have a heart by it. Will this turn out to be bad? Who knows. I do :D. I have redone this chapter a couple times, because I really think my own writing sucks haha. Since I don't think i can make it any better, here you go!****

'Who is Haru?' Aang thought, 'And why is he calling Katara at one in the morning?' He felt jealousy seep through his body, why would Katara put a heart next to his name? To stop himself from answering, he put the phone back in her purse and checked his phone. '_1 Missed Call_'. He opened up his phone checked who called. It was a number he didn't recognize, even though it was extremely late in the night, Aang hit '_Call back_' and let it ring.

"Hello?" A voice came over the phone after two rings. The person seemed awake enough, so he didn't feel bad for calling.

"Uh Hello, someone from this number called me earlier," Aang said as he put the clothes under his arm.

"Hey Aang," The voice seemed so familiar now, it sounded so sweet and nice, then he realized who it was.

"On Ji," Aang finally spit out, "What's up?"

"Hide broke up with me," the hurt in her voice was now beginning to show. He never thought she could from her sweet personality to one of a mourning widow.

"I'm really sorry to hear that On Ji, are you okay," Aang asked, wondering why he would be the first one she called.

"Yeah, I just thought I would warn you," On Ji said through her tears.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Whatchu talking bout On Ji?"

"Hide thinks that we had a secret thing because he overheard you and Toph talking in the courtyard today and he is coming after you," with that, On Ji hung up the phone.

Aang's face never changing from its puzzled look, tring to comprehend what just happened. 'The Spirits gave me the most beautiful girl in the world, then gives me a pissed off idiot who thinks I was with his girlfriend…' Aang angrily fumed in his head, '…Is this any way to treat your Avatar?'

He walks back to the room and opens to find Katara waiting in bed for him, "Well someone took their time," Katara joked as Aang set their clothes down in a chair in the corner of the room, she noticed the sad look on Aang's face, "Are you okay Aang? Is it because we are sleeping in the same bed? I can just go to another room."

"No, it's not Katara," Aang softly smiled, "That call I got while we were all in the hot tub, was from one of my friends, On Ji, her boyfriend broke up with her because he thinks her and I were secretly together."

There was silence for a little bit, "Did you like her?" Katara quietly said, fearing the answer she was thinking.

"No," Aang quickly responded, "Why? Are you jealous Katara?" Aang crawled into bed with her and had a giant grin on his face.

"What? No, no, I'm not jealous," Katara quickly turned away, "I'm just making sure what I'm getting into before we start dating, Air Head." Katara stuck her tongue out at him, mimicking Toph's nickname for the shaggy haired boy.

"No need to worry Katara," Aang laid next to Katara, facing her as she looking into his eyes. "I need to ask you something Katara and please don't get mad…but who is Haru?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "How do you know about Haru, Aang?"

Aang broke eye contact with the beautiful mocha colored girl, "When I went downstairs to get our clothes, your phone started ringing, and I checked to see who it was and it said '_Haru_' and had a heart by it."

"Now you seem like the jealous one here Aang," Katara replied, "Haru is one of my friend's back in Canada, he was an earth bender, and extremely gay."

The weight of worry left Aang's shoulders when he heard that, "Oh okay."

"'_Don't worry Aang_,'" Katara's copied Aang's voice as he gave out a slight chuckle.

"Okay, I'm sorry Katara, I just met you today, I shouldn't be acting like a 6 month jealous boyfriend," Aang apologized and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I thought I was the one who was moving fast," Katara joked.

"Since we finally have sometime alone, tell me more about yourself Katara," Aang leaned his head against his other arm.

"Well, other than me being a master water bender, I use to play softball back in Canada, ever since my mom taught me how to play…" Katara got quiet and her face got serious," …she died when Sokka and I turned 13, her heart just…stopped, the doctors had no clue how it happened, she just…died. I was completely crushed, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I was a shell of my old self. But my dad and Sokka helped me through it and never showed their real feelings, but I knew they were as bad as I was. Eventually we all made it through it as a family and became closer…" Tears poured down her face as Aang held her close.

"Katara," Aang finally whispered out when Katara had stopped sobbing, "That's something I wouldn't suspect you to tell me already…but I'm glad you did, I lost my mother too… she died while giving birth to me…" Aang trailed off as Katara wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aang, it has to be hard to grow up without a mom," Katara laid her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her chestnut hair. "Aang, why do you think we are at this point even though we met today?"

Aang thought about that for a moment, she had a point, at the beginning of the day, she was the new girl looking for someone to call a friend, but now she was the girl in nothing but her underwear laying her head against his chest. Could she not be the only one who was rushing things?

"Maybe it's because we are so comfortable with each other already, or we are a couple of hormonal teenagers that are speeding things by because we are just living life, or maybe even we are part of a different world that is being written by a horrible writer that likes making us look stupid," Aang told her as he still stroked her hair.

"Wait, what was the last one?" Katara asked as she turned up towards his face.

"Hormonal teenagers?" Aang asked her.

"No, the…never mind," she sat her back down on his chest.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the first day of school, Sokka and Suki had started going out, not caring who was talking about them. Sokka had joined the football and had become the star quarterback, taking some of the judging and gossip off of Suki. Toph and Ty Lee had stayed the same, spending their days at school and their nights at Toph's. Aang and Katara got closer as the days progressed, between the time of hiding from Zuko and Hide. He and Katara spent time after school in the park talking about each other's lives, dreams and passions, well except for the part about Aang being the Avatar. Life was great for the gang as they met once again in the courtyard before school.<p>

"Sup Mofos!" Toph nearly shouted as her and Ty Lee joined the already talkative group.

"Why are you talking that way Toph," Sokka asked as Suki giggled.

"Toph believes she's black now," Ty Lee sighed as she sat down on the bench by the pond.

"Why's that?" Katara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she said, and I quote, 'Whenever I put my arm up to my eyes, all I see is black'," Everyone laughed until they fell on the ground as Ty Lee shook her head. "Sometimes, I'm ashamed of her."

"Aw, come on Ty," Toph pulled her in a hug, "You know you love me."

"AANG!" A voice interrupted the good mood of the group, Aang turned to see Zuko and Hide both coming after him. "Looks like you finally came out of hiding weakling," Zuko pounded his fist into his hand to intimidate him. "Hide and I here are here to teach you a lesson."

"I didn't even do anything to Hide, he thinks I'm secretly in a relationship with his ex-girlfriend and you're just mad I got finally fought back against you," Aang stood up, "I'm tired of running now, let's finish this."

"You're not alone," Sokka said as he stood up next to Aang and got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to help this asshole out, fine, more asses to kick," Hide laughed as he stood in his stance.

"I was going to say you should stay out of this, but never mind, you take Hide, since you both are none benders," Both boys started towards the other two before Katara stopped them.

"Are you sure you want to do this you two? What if you get hurt?" Katara worriedly asked, mostly worried about Aang.

Aang smiled, "We got this," he quickly winked at Katara as he turned.

Sokka ran towards Hide and threw a punch towards his face and fell quickly knocking him out, "Wow…that was uneventful."

Aang bent an air current pulling Zuko's feet from under him. Zuko quickly blasted his flames behind his back to get him back to his feet then shot a fireball towards Aang. He quickly dispersed the ball of fire; he started a tornado and sent it towards Zuko. The prince sent flames into the tornado, which shortened the size, but increased the danger. Zuko shot back the mini flaming tornado back towards Aang, like a sick game of Air Hockey. Each time one of them would send it back to one another, it increased in air and fire. Aang then got an idea, once he hit the tornado; he watched Zuko get ready to hit it back, and then quickly earth bended a small Zuko's foot slightly to the side, making him lose balance. The tornado blasted Zuko back to the other side of the courtyard, landing on his stomach.

Everyone cheered and Sokka patted Aang on the back, "Good job man, I wish I could have had a challenge like you did," Sokka wiped off the blood from Hide on his pants.

"Thanks man, it was no problem…" Aang was cut off by the sound of the crackling of lightning. He turned around to see Zuko point his fingers at him as lightning danced around his finger tips.

"You're not getting out of this that easy, Airhead!" Zuko shot the lightning towards Aang. Everyone watched in horror as it came barreling towards the air bender. It caught everyone surprised as Aang stuck his arm out and caught the lightning through his fingers. He brought both arms toward the center of his body and shot out his other arm towards the sky and let the lightning disperse in the air.

"NEPHEW!" Mr. Iroh came sprinting down the stairs towards Zuko, who was still stunned that Aang could of deflected his lightning, "You and I need to have a talk," He took Zuko by the arm and dragged him off and then everyone's eyes shot towards Aang. He dropped to one knee and held his chest.

"Aang!" Katara ran towards him and knelt down beside him, "I thought he was going to kill you." Tears starting to form in her eyes, thinking of what could have happened.

"I'm okay Katara," Aang gritted his teeth, "I just kept the lightning in a little bit more than I should of."

Katara got closer to Aang's face, "Don't do that ever again, I would be lost without you." Aang smiled.

Sokka helped Aang up and draped Aang's arm around his shoulder, "Let's get to class man."

All of a sudden a voice went over the intercom in the courtyard, "Will Sokka Aqua and Aang White please report to Principal Zhao's office."

"Well fuck," Sokka muttered as he helped Aang towards the office.

****My God! That story had EVERYTHING!...not really, but it had Katara and Aang getting to know each other, a mini fight scene and me making fun of myself :) So like usual, go ahead and Read and Review, tell me what you think. And I'm trying to get a good kind of sign off for my stories, so I'm gunna make a whole bunch up til it sounds okay, so if you think it's annoying, go ahead and ignore me xD****


	6. Swimming and Confessions

**Hellllllllllllllo Everybody! It's me, apperently a good Fan Fiction writer that people like :D I would like to thank all the people for saying they like my story and keep asking for more and more chapters, which i am happy to quench your thirst of my...story? One small problem, i was going to put in a part that one of the reviewers, Pandalily22(one of the coolest reviews, even though everyone is cool), had given me the idea of, but i promise that will be next chapter! So, continue on with this short chapter :D**

"Thank the spirits you saved us from 3 months of detention Aang," Sokka sat down next to Suki, "I would have had to miss football."

Aang laughed, "Well if there hadn't been so many people who sided with our story, we would have had to spend the time with Zuko." The group had finally settled in Mr. Iroh's class, Sokka had changed all his classes so he could have class with his friends and more importantly Suki.

A middle aged looking woman walked into the room, "Hi I'm Joo Dee, I will be your sub for the day while Mr. Iroh takes care of some personal matters, because Mr. Iroh hasn't left with me anything, you can go ahead and use this as a catch up day," with a fake smile still on her face, she sat down at Mr. Iroh's desk.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, come here for a second," Toph motioned him over as Ty Lee went and sat over by Katara.

"What's up Toph?" Aang sat down and repositioned the white beanie on his head.

"How long have we known each other?" Toph asked as if she had no idea what the answer was.

"Um, I think since the 2nd grade, Toph, you know that," Aang laughed at his friend's silly question.

Toph's face got serious at that moment, "Then why have you never told me you're the Avatar, Aang?" She whispered angrily.

Aang's eyes shot open in surprise, he thought he had been careful, he didn't say anything to make people think he was the Avatar, but then it dawned on him, he forgot Toph was there when he fought Zuko, she had felt it when he earth bent Zuko off balance, the only person who would notice.

He quickly looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, "I'm sorry Toph, but I never told anyone because I was told not to tell anyone anything," He whispered trying to calm down his best friend, "You know if I could tell anyone it would be you."

"Is that where you went off to 6 months? You weren't actually with your uncle?" Toph angrily whispered again, almost turning red.

"Yes, it was, Toph you have to understand, I couldn't tell ANYONE," He told her, "I know I have to tell people sooner or later, but I have to ask my dad when I can."

Toph calmed down a little bit, "Who was your Earth bending teacher?"

Aang paused for a little bit, "Your old bending teacher, Bumi, he is a great guy."

"Bumi? Huh, I'm surprised I didn't know about it then, I love that guy, he brought out my potential to Metal bend," Toph smiled at the memory of her and her old master.

"Toph, are you smiling?" Aang joked as she caught herself smiling.

She punched him in the arm, "Don't get to use to it."

"So can we keep this between us until I can tell people?" Aang whispered, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Aang, I won't even tell Ty Lee," Aang knew she was serious since she didn't call him by the usual nickname, "But if you ever tell anyone I was this nice, I will not be afraid to take you down Mr. Avatar."

Aang smiled, he got and sat down next to Katara who was getting her ear talked off by Ty Lee. He couldn't help but notice, even when she had her polite but incredibly annoyed face, she looked so beautiful. "…and that was the third time I broke a finger," Ty Lee finished her story.

"Wow Ty, I didn't know you could break a finger that way…or that you and Toph had rough sex…" Katara awkwardly replied. She shuddered at the thought of her and Toph together.

"You told her the third broken finger story Ty?" Aang almost died laughing, "We all learned something special that day about Toph that we never wanted to know."

"Aang we talked about this, at least I'm getting some," Toph came over and sat down.

"Miss Bei Fong!" Joo Dee almost shouted, "You shouldn't be using language like that."

Toph turned towards her, "…uuuh huh…, so anyways, back to where we were Twinkle Toes."

Aang's eyes found Katara who looked back at him, "You know Toph, I think I'm good with waiting for the right person or at least in a relationship not like someone I know."

"Hey! It's not my fault that the gym teacher had us shower after class and that Ty Lee and I were the only two left…and she looked extremely nice that day…and-"

"I'm going to stop you there Toph," Aang said as he face palmed, "I'm sure Katara doesn't want to lose anymore of her breakfast."

Toph laughed, then paused and got a mischievous grin on her face, "Why don't you two get together?"

Both Aang and Katara became very silent and blushes spread throughout their faces, thankfully for them the bell rang and they both left the room with lightning speed. "Do you think she is on to us," Katara asked loud enough for Aang to hear, but quiet enough for it to be an A and B conversation.

"Toph is pretty sneaky, it's hard to tell," Aang replied as he leaned against the lockers as Katara grabbed a text book.

Katara sighed as she shut her locker door, "It's getting harder and harder to keep this up, Sokka asked last night who I was texting and wondered if I was texting a secret boyfriend."

"Your brother is such a Meat head," Aang laughed, "He wouldn't even realize we were together if I snuck in his room at night and woke him up to tell him I'm going into your room to make out with you."

Katara giggled, "You're probably right, but seriously Aang, when can we tell people? It's hard to hold myself back when I see how cute you are in that white beanie."

Aang blushed like a little school girl, "Thanks Katara, you still coming to the beach with us after school?"

"Of course," Katara's smile almost broke her face, "I bought a new blue bathing suit last weekend."

"I can't wait until after school," Aang sighed, "Maybe if I air bent the clock in the office forward they would let us go early."

She laughed at him, "Yeah, Aang because since it works in sitcom shows, it's TOTALLY going to work here."

"I just don't want to go to class Katara," Aang whined, "History is so boring." They both stopped in front of the doorway, the hallway was beginning to clear out. When no one was around, Katara leaned up and kissed him.

"Hopefully that will get you through the class," she smiled. They walked into the class as announcements over the intercom began.

* * *

><p>Aang used his air scooter to hover around the beach as everyone set up their towels and coolers. Everyone was happy it was a sunny day so they can relax without having to deal with teachers. After everything was set, everyone started taking off their outer clothes and into their bathing suits that were underneath. Aang's attention was caught on the beautiful chocolate skinned girl with sapphire eyes. Her two piece bathing suit barely covered her body, her top wrapped around her like a tube top and her bottom clung to her for dear life. She started rubbing sun tan lotion on her body; almost as if she knew he was watching. Unfortunately for Aang, he was still on his air scooter and smacked right into a pole and he landed on his back.<p>

"Down goes Air Head!" Sokka yelled as everyone roared with laughter as Aang slowly got up. He rubbed the now red line on his face; he couldn't believe he wasn't paying attention. He went and sat down next to Katara as everyone else went to play out in the shallow water.

"You okay?" She giggled as she laid back to sun tan.

"Yeah, I was just kind of distracted," Aang laughed nervously, he looked down at Katara and noticed the huge grin on her face. "You knew what you were doing didn't you?"

Katara sat up and gave him an innocent look, "By whatever do you mean Aang? I didn't do anything."

"Okay, I've known you long enough to know that when you give me that look and talk like that, you are playing with me," Aang pointed out.

"You know exactly what you have to do to make me stop Aang," She laid down and went back to sun tanning.

Aang sighed, "I'll tell them tonight okay?" He saw her smile and he let her go back to sun tanning as she popped a head phone in.

"Aang are you coming out here or what?" Sokka yelled from the water. Aang stood up and ran towards the water at super air bending speed and jumped high in the air.

"CANNON BALL!" He screamed as he drew his legs up and crashed into the water, creating a wave big enough to splash all four of his friends in the water.

* * *

><p>The Gang had reassembled at Toph's how like their usual Friday night. Toph had ordered pizza as Sokka and Aang played videogames in the TV room. Aang lost and dropped the controller on the couch as Sokka celebrated his tiny victory. Aang sighed and went to grab a soda from the kitchen; he shut the door, which Katara was standing right behind.<p>

Aang jumped, "Holy Spirits Katara! You scared the shit out of me."

Katara was surprised, "Sorry Aang, but I wanted to ask, are you going to tell them soon?"

"Of course, I will do it when everyone his here for dinner," Aang gave her a kiss on the cheek before Toph walked into the room with a pizza in her hand.

"Dinner is served!" Toph announced as she raised the pizza up in the air. Everyone came into the room and grabbed a piece of the pizza and started eating. Aang cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention, but he only got Katara's attention. He cleared his throat louder, "Aang, you should get that checked out so you don't get us sick," Toph said with a mouth full of pizza.

Aang sighed, "I want to say something." He finally got everyone's attention. He got a little bit nervous with everyone paused looking at him. "Well um, there is something important I really want to say…"

"Yeah Aang we got that when you got our attention," Sokka said as he took another big bite of pizza. The rest of the gang went back to eating as Aang and Katara watched them.

Aang got extremely annoyed, "Okay, seriously guys, I need to say something." Sokka and Toph sighed as everyone put down their pizza again.

"Did you finally have that period you have been waiting so long for Aang?" Toph mocked as her and Sokka laughed.

"No Toph, what I wanted to say was-" Aang was interrupted once again.

"That you finally put out for the captain of the football team on Prom night?" Sokka joked as Toph and he laughed again.

"Sokka, _you're_ captain of the football team," Suki reminded her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah…Did you want to say that you-" Sokka was finally silenced by Aang.

"KATARA AND I HAVE BEEN DATING!" Aang shouted out as everyone went silent and Sokka's jaw dropped to the floor.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun, haha, even though this is a short chapter, i just decieded to get the cat out of the bag. I hope you all do realize though I'm talking about the statment above this Author's Note and not about the Avatar thing haha. Why am i focusing on that? It's because I'm a sucker for Kataang and don't really care about him being the Avatar. Well, like usual Read and Review, so i know that people actually are reading this and like it.**


	7. Dares and New Meetings

**Hello everyone! These past couples days have been...well stressfull to save you a long explanation. I've been putting out stories during these times and I feel like I didn't really write the best I could of and for that, i apoligize, I don't like wasting people's time with bad stories, so just for guys, I wrote a long mofoing chapter, with some adult content and stooof like that. I would also like to thank people who like the story, makes me feel better knowing my story isn't shit. So on with the story!**

"What do you mean you're dating my sister?" Sokka was the first to break the silence. Aang left the room for a second and came back with a white board. He started writing on it and turned it around to read: '**Katara and I have been dating**'.

"Well this part right here," Aang underlined '**Katara and I**', "means myself and your sister, you know, the girl sitting next to me and this," Aang underlined '**dating**', "means what you and Suki have been doing, except the whole sexual touching part."

Katara and Suki blushed as Toph has on the ground laughing incredibly hard. Sokka stood up and his face got red, "You better not be touching my sister in ANY way!"

Aang eyes narrowed, "Sokka, we already had this talk remember? Both Katara and I have been taking this slow."

Sokka lighted up, "Good, because if you were doing my sister, I would have to kill you with the space sword."

"Sokka, what did you and Aang talk about?" Katara asked as she stood up, with a questionable look.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other and back at the steaming girl, "Nothing…nothing at all, let's go get drunk in the hot tub again!"

"I'm game!" Toph finally spoke up as her, Ty Lee, and Suki walked out towards the hot tub as the two boys stayed frozen in place under the hateful gaze of the caramel skinned girl.

"What did Aang mean by what you two talked about Sokka?" Katara's anger slowly rising as the two boys remained silent. Sokka looked at Aang and sighed. He knew he had to come clean or else his sister wouldn't let it go.

"I told Aang on the first day we met that you sometimes…rush into relationships and that if he was just playing with you if would kill him with the sword," Sokka confessed as Katara closed her eyes and put her hand on her face as she took a deep breath.

Katara finally looked back up, "Sokka, go with the others and get…drunk or something, I just don't want to talk to you right now." Sokka scratched the back of his head as he slowly left the room. Aang stood still and quiet as Katara paced the room while covering her face again.

"Katara," Aang whispered, he reached out to grab her and she looked up with him with tears brimming once again.

"You must think I'm some nut or something, having my brother have to warn you about me," She started pacing again.

He stopped her as she shied away from him, "Katara, look at me, I think nothing of the sort. He was just looking out for you and make sure I don't hurt you." She nodded as the tears went away and she finally held him close. "Are you okay Katara? You seem to be kind of…well how do I say this nicely? Um, emotional lately."

"I think is starting to be that time of the month," She admitted as they rocked back in forth in place. He started rubbing her lower. "I am really glad you finally told everyone though."

"Yeah, now I can do this in public," Aang raised Katara's chin up and gave her a breath taking kiss. She would have fainted if Aang didn't continue the kissing her. Moans of pleasure came from Katara as Aang's tongue entered her mouth and Katara's into his. Aang broke the kiss and looked at the beauty still in his arms. She finally opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at him. "Let's go make sure everyone isn't too drunk." He took her hand and they both went outside to see Suki once again topless, but then time she was making out with Ty Lee.

Sokka sat at the corner of the hot tub with his mouth agape, "This…is…the…hottest thing…ever…" Aang and Katara laughed at Sokka who longed to join the two girls.

"Toph, how are you not mad about this?" Aang curiously asked the blind girl who was lounging back with her eyes closed.

Toph chuckled, "Because Twinkle Toes, I dared Suki to do it, I swear she would do anything if you dare them. Plus, both Ty and I know that at the end of the day, she only loves me."

"Seriously Toph, you should be in the girlfriend hall of fame," Sokka said as Ty Lee started kissing Suki's neck.

Aang sat on the edge of the hot tub with Katara leaning on his shoulder, "I can't wait to tell Suki that she did this when she was drunk."

Suki looked over at Aang, "I'm not drunk." Aang's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I just thought since last time Toph dared you…and…well…I'll just shut up now," Aang's face turned red from being caught in such an awkward situation. The two girls finally pulled away from each other and went to their partners.

Ty Lee giggled, "That was fun, but I still Toph is a better kisser." Toph kissed Ty and put her arm around her.

"My girlfriend is so awesome!" Sokka shouted as he leaned back with Suki lying on him. "If there was ever a competition between all our girlfriends's; Suki would win."

Katara interrupted before her brother continued, "We get it Sokka, _you_ think you have the best girlfriend."

"Well would you make out with Toph, Ty, or Suki if one of us dared you and Aang wanted it to happen?" Sokka asked his sister. She turned towards Aang who had a dreamy look on his face thinking about Katara with another girl.

"Of course, why not? We're all friends here," Katara retorted with her hands on her waist, thinking Sokka wouldn't see it coming. Sokka's face almost broke with a grin, she knew she was fucked.

"Make out with Toph then Katara, since '_we are all friends here_'," He mocked his sister. They both glared at each other, neither of them backing down.

"Uh, don't I have a say in this?" Toph stopped the twin's staring contest, "Who says _I _wanted to kiss Sugar Queen?"

Sokka grinned again, "Toph, I triple dog dare you to kiss my sister," he paused for a second, "That sounded incredibly wrong."

"Well you know I don't back down from dares," Toph felt her way over to Katara and sat by her. Toph couldn't see the look of horror that had stricken Katara's face, she didn't think she would actually have to kiss her best friend or better yet in front of her friends, brother and boyfriend. She looked at Aang who was grinning at the thought, knowing he wasn't any help to her right now. Ty Lee seemed okay with it since she grabbed her phone and started taking a video. Sokka just sat there and watched her knowing she didn't have the guts to kiss another girl. Suki…well, she was no hope since no matter what happened with them, she would always lose her top, if she couldn't even keep her top on for more than 5 minutes, how would she help her? She turned towards Toph who was already getting closer and put her hand on Katara's neck to bring her closer. With no way to get out of it, Katara decided she had to go through with it. When she was inches of Toph's lips, her phone rang. Katara nearly shot out of the tub as she rushed to pick up the phone. Everyone groaned as Katara dug through her purse. "Thanks for leaving me hanging here Sugar Queen."

"Sorry it might be my dad," Katara finally got her phone out, she didn't care who it was, but as long as it got her out of this situation. "Hello? Oh hey, how have you been? I haven't seen you since we moved…what? You're here in LA? No way! I want to see you! Tomorrow? No, I'm not doing anything, you can meet," Katara looked at Aang as she paused, "My new boyfriend…okay, see you tomorrow…love you too."

Aang got anger at Katara's last comment, who was she telling that she loved them? Katara got back in the tub next to Aang and everyone was still quiet. Katara was caught off guard as Toph grabbed her face and gave her a kiss. Aang's anger was gone as Katara screamed against Toph's lips in surprise. Toph pulled away and sat down next to Ty Lee, with a smug look on her face.

"I told you, I never back down from a dare," Toph wiped her lips off. Katara was caught in surprise as her brother laughed until he cried. When Katara finally processed what happened, she stared daggers at her brother and bent water into his face.

The tan boy spit out the chlorine water, "Stop using your stupid magic Katara and at least apologize to Suki, you got her wet also," He pointed towards the girl who was spitting water out while she still was laying on Sokka with her chest on his.

Katara laughed, "Well maybe if Suki would keep her top on, she wouldn't have to be on you." Suki blushed at Katara's comment and reached for her top and put it on. "Thank you Suki, no offense but I don't really need to see your boobs every 5 minutes every time we stay at Toph's."

"I thought if I had them, I might as well show them," Suki joked, everyone erupted in laughter.

"So um, Katara, who called you before you and Toph kissed?" Aang was waiting for the right time to ask, but wanted to know.

"Oh, It was Haru, he is visiting here in LA, maybe we can all go to the beach again, he would love to be somewhere warm," Katara drifted off thinking of things they could all do.

Sokka sighed, "Aw man, not Haru. I thought we wouldn't have to see him anymore after we moved, that was the only thing I was happy about when we were moving. He would always be over at the house and we all knew he was gay except Katara, it was so obvious!"

Katara was broken out of her thought process, "It was not obvious at all Sokka! It was surprising to everyone."

Sokka looked at her, "Yeah, because him always coming to talk to me when I was working out and after I got out of the shower wasn't weird or asked me if I have ever thought of other men in a gay way wasn't a clear indication."

"Okay, that is weird, but doesn't automatically make him gay Sokka!" Katara argued with her brother.

"You're just saying that because you use to like him!" Sokka replied. Katara's eyes narrowed as Toph 'oh'ed' in the background.

"Shut up Sokka! I'm going to bed!" Katara stormed into the house and heard a door slam. Everyone was silent as they looked at Sokka, who looked very proud of himself for winning the minor fight.

"Good job Sokka, you just ruined the fun," Suki joked, which earned a couple chuckles from the group.

* * *

><p>"…so I'll meet you at Ember beach then? Good, I'll see you then Haru." Katara ended the phone call as Aang came into the room. She put her phone on the night stand and lay back on the bed. Aang walked into the bathroom and started to wash his face. "So we are all going to meet Haru at the beach tomorrow at 2 Aang."<p>

Aang came in wiping his face with a towel, "Yeah, okay." He threw the towel in hamper, where he usually put his clothes since the group pretty much lived there. He stripped down to his boxers and turned to see Katara eyeing his body. "Katara, you've seen me in swimming trunks, it's not like it's anything new," He laughed as he climbed into bed with her.

"Well, I just like admiring your body," Katara said sweetly as she stripped to a pair of bra and panties giving Aang a chance to get a chance to eye her body. She smiled as she crawled over to Aang and kissed him. They both held each other so closely under the covers; it was as if it was colder than the North Pole in their room.

"I want you to meet my dad tomorrow," Aang whispered as he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair. "He has wanted to meet you since apparently I talk about you a lot."

Katara smiled, "Aw you really talk about me with your dad?" He mumbled a 'mhm' into her hair as he stroked the side of her arm. "What do you say about me Aang?" She turned, much to Aang's disapproval, and looked him in the eyes.

"I tell him that you're sapphire eyes are the most intoxicating thing I have ever seen, your skin is so soft, it should be the definition of soft in the dictionary and that your smile makes my heart beat faster every time I see it," Aang whispered as held her face in his hand. Never had Katara heard someone say such sweet things to her. She kissed Aang with enough passion to spark a fire in between both of them.

"You're so sweet Aang," Katara mumbled into Aang's chest as she started to fall asleep. He smiled, knowing how special he felt just knowing he had that special someone.

* * *

><p>"If you two don't hurry up, Katara is going to miss her date with her other boyfriend," Sokka called out of Suki's car as Aang and Katara walked up the walk way of Aang's house. Katara shot him a silencing glance and turned back towards Aang.<p>

"Are you sure I look okay? I don't want your dad to think I'm a tramp," Katara asked as she glanced at her clothing choice. She wore a red tiny tank top with a matching skirt; she also wore her swim suit underneath.

"You look okay Katara, he will love you." Aang opened up the door and held the door for Katara as she walked in. "Dad? Where are you?" he looked into the kitchen.

"I'm in my office!" his father's voice called. Aang walked up his stairs, pulling Katara behind him. He poked his head into the office to see his father sitting there reading the newspaper. Gyatso looked just like an older version of Aang, with the shaggy hair, grey eyes, but he dressed like a dad of course.

"Hey Dad, this is Katara, my girlfriend," Aang lead Katara into the room, who has extremely nervous as she shook hands with Aang's dad.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Katara nervously said. Aang held her hand as she ended the hand shake.

Gyatso smiled, "It is so nice to meet you too Katara, I have heard so much about you from Aang, he just doesn't stop talking about you." Aang started blushing as Katara giggled. "So where you crazy kids off to today?"

"We are heading off to the beach to meet one of Katara's old friends from Canada," Aang replied, "Speaking of which, we need to go, Katara's brother is really impatient."

He laughed, "Okay, go ahead and get along then you two…wait, actually Aang, could I talk to you about something."

Aang nodded, "Yeah, just go down to the car and tell them I'll be right there Katara." She left and went outside to the car. Aang looked at his father, "What's up Dad?"

"You haven't told her yet have you Aang?" Gyatso asked as he sat against his desk.

Aang shook his head, "No, I remembered what you told me; hopefully this relationship lasts long enough for me to tell her, I don't like hiding it dad."

He put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know son, but we need to keep it on a low profile until you are needed, which most likely won't be for a long time."

"Yeah, it's so hard being the Avatar," Aang sighed knowing the negative effects of his destiny.

"Well we can talk about that later if you want, but I think you shouldn't keep your friends waiting anymore, have a fun time Aang," Gyatso messed up his son's hair.

Aang laughed, "See you later dad." Aang finally made it out of the house with Katara waiting for him outside the car. They both jumped in and the car sped down the street.

* * *

><p>Aang put some of the lotion in his hands and rubbed them together, he gently rubbed the lotion on Katara's back as she watched the rest of the gang make a giant sand castle.<p>

"You know, I thought ever since we moved here, we grew up a lot, with all the drinking and stuff, but when I see Sokka have a fit because he can't make a moat for his sand castle, I change my mind," Katara chuckled as she watched her brother.

Aang laughed also, "You're brother was more childish than this? That's hard to believe." He rubbed lotion on her lower back as she groaned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just cramps, you're actually kind of helping ease the pain," Katara replied as she laid her head down. Aang continued rubbing/massaging Katara when he remembered why they were here.

"So when is Haru suppose to be here?" Aang asked as he applied more pressure as he massaged her back.

"Um," Katara took her phone out of her purse, "He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, he probably got preoccupied with seeing the 'Hollywood' sign or something. Keep going right there, but a little bit harder."

Aang kept massaging her until he heard someone call out, "Katara? You here?" Katara shot up, which sent Aang flying into the sand. He got up and blew the sand from his face to see Katara hugging a ripped guy in pink shorts.

"Haru! It's been so long!" Katara shouted as she jumped up and down holding his arm.

Haru laughed, "Katara, it's been like a month." Katara stopped jumping up and down and realized how long it had actually been.

"Sorry, I totally forgot…Come meet my new boyfriend, Aang!" Katara dragged Haru over to Aang.

"Uh hi, I'm Aang," Aang shook Haru's hand. Aang couldn't believe that this guy was gay; he was any teenage girl's wet dream. His muscular body, his short spiky hair and his voice was deep and man like, if Aang was gay he would want this dude.

"Haru," He replied, he then turned to Katara, "You have a nice selection in men Katara, I can see you haven't change since moving."

Katara giggled, "Neither have you Haru, what have you been up to anyways?" They started walking to where the gang had their stuff.

"Um nothing, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my boyfriend with me," Haru confessed, he looked off towards the parking lot and waved at someone, "Here he comes." A boy started jogging over and Katara looked over to see him.

She gasped, "Jet…"

**Well I just wrote a lot more than usual, but I liked writing more, so i may be just pumping out bigger chapters. I got the Haru idea from Pandalily22, I got permission to use it because i thought it was A WAY better idea than my other, so Thanks Pandalily22 for suggesting that! Read and Review!**


	8. Melon Lords and Next Steps

**How's it going everyone? It's me your kind of favorite/some author you just found, SubDelBub! I know I haven't updated the story in a couple days...thats cuz i would like to write stories that i dont pump out every day and them being moderatly okay. Anyways, I'm happy people like this story and hopefully the future chapters will make you just as happy. Sooooooo, here is the next chapter!**

"Hi Katara," Jet awkwardly said as he sat down next to Haru and took his hand in his. Katara couldn't believe that the guy that dumped her for not letting him in her pants was gay. "Katara, I wanted to come here with Haru and ask for forgiveness about breaking up for you for not giving me sex," Jet apologized to the still silent beauty. Katara thought back to when she was with Jet to see any sign that would show that he was gay.

* * *

><p><em>Jet led Katara to his room and opened the door for her, "Ladies first," Jet said as she walked into his room. Katara looked around the teen's room, he had some rock band posters and…an N'SYNC poster. She looked at his bed and saw it covered in the color yellow. On his bed side table, Men's Fitness magazines…and lotion. <em>

"_Uh Jet, this doesn't seem like a guy's room…and I thought N'SYNC was pretty out of style for years," Katara turned to her new boyfriend, who didn't seem fazed by what she said._

"_I just like them because they are out of main stream, it use to be my sisters but I got it from her, I also think my mom did my bed so, sorry about that," Jet rubbed the back of his head. She sat down on the bed while Jet shut the door. "Have you ever been to third base…?"_

* * *

><p>Katara shuddered at the thought of that day, later that day she broke up with him. The things in his room now made sense now and it was obvious why he was trying to get in her pants now. He was scared of coming out, so he tried to cover it up with hitting on girls on the time and trying to get in their pants so he could lie to himself about his sexual preference. The anger and resentment from his almost sexual assault now disappeared and was replaced with sadness. Being afraid of what he was so much he lied to himself.<p>

"Katara," Aang shook her shoulder, he wiped the tear from her eye that she realized she had shed, "What's wrong?"

Katara saw that Haru and Jet were looking at her still waiting for her to reply, "Oh yeah, thank you Jet. I was just thinking about something else." She looked over at the rest of the gang and saw them still building the sand castle until Sokka's attention was caught on the two boys.

"Jet!" Sokka yelled with while he made a b-line towards him, "I thought I made my point clear when I threw my space sword at you!"

"Sokka, I'm not here to hit on your sister, I'm with Haru," Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"You're gay?" Sokka questioned with a sketchy look. Jet nodded. Sokka was still a little bit skeptical but finally just let it go, "Come on and help us build this giant sand castle…" Sokka walked back to the now one story sandcastle while Haru and Jet followed.

Katara hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down on them, she watched Jet walk over to the castle and sighed. "You okay Katara?" Aang asked as he sat behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just didn't really expect Jet to be gay, I'm just getting use to it," Katara smiled softly.

"Katara…I know you're lying, there is something else," Aang whispered.

Katara sighed once more, "I just find it weird that two of the guys I use to like are gay, especially Jet, who made me rush into a physical relationship and you know how that affected me."

Aang softly kissed her neck, "Well he ruined part of your life, now he is taking a dick up the butt for it."

Katara giggled at his comment, "Yeah Aang, that makes everything so much better." He nuzzled his face into her neck and began kissing again. Katara started full on laughing now, "Aang stop that tickles!"

He stopped and looked over at the sand castle, it was now two stories and fully completed, Toph stood on the top and was bending huge balls of sand at everyone, "HAHAHA I'M THE MELON LORD!" Sokka tried running away but was knocked down by the ball of sand. Everyone laughed as Sokka stuck his head out and spit out even more sand.

"Suki! Don't just stand there, help me!" Sokka cried out as he tried to get himself out of the sand. Suki wiped a tear from her eye and climbed up the castle. She flipped from one platform to another, trying to dodge the sand Toph was still throwing. She finally reached up where Toph was and sat on the edge looking down from the top.

"Toph, could you not hit my boyfriend, I think he might cry," She joked as Toph sent a ball down at Jet nailing him in the head.

Toph sat down by Suki, "No promises, you think I can hit Sugar Queen and Twinkles from here?" Suki eyed the distance from the castle and where the group had set their stuff up.

"I don't think so, but you shouldn't try, they're just spending some time together, they look so cute together," Suki smiled.

Toph started gagging, "That's just gross, but I guess I am happy that Twinkle Toes finally found someone, he'll give Ty and me some more time alone."

Suki looked over to the blind girl as she sat with the wind blowing her hair a little, "Toph, I may never get a chance like this again, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Um, okay, what's up?" Toph was almost afraid to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that you were…well, you know?" Suki asked as Toph caught on with what Suki was asking.

"You mean how I knew I was lesbian?" Toph asked her and Suki nodded, she smiled, it made her feel good to know someone was actually interested in her life. "Well, I just kind of found it out. I didn't really care for the guys in that way, I just liked girls a lot more. Then when I got to high school, my feelings for girls got stronger and I well started experimenting with girls. You would be surprised to know how many girls at our school are lesbian or bi."

"Who is lesbian and bi-sexual at our school?" Suki asked, hoping Toph would open up a little more to her.

"Azula, Zuko's younger sister, is lesbian, she's into domination. Yue, when she isn't talking about how her dad has been to the moon or kissing on dudes, she's making out with girls. Ty and I actually had a three way with her…never again; she's a little bit of an attention whore. And Jin, she's into some naaaassty stuff." Toph told her, much to Suki's disgust of the sexual knowledge.

"I never would have thought any of them would be into girls," Suki said as she watched her boyfriend pull himself out of the sand.

Toph smiled, "Yeah, everyone around here is in touch with their sexuality, like one cheerleader I know." Suki blushed as she knew Toph was talking about her.

"That was only because I was drunk!" Suki shouted as Toph fell on her back laughing. It got quiet as they realized that the rest of the gang were back were their stuff was. "We should go back and join the rest of them 'Melon Lord'."

"Yeah, I want to see Meathead yell at that Jet guy again." Toph joked as they both got down.

"Hey Toph…it was really great having a good talk with you," Suki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime Suki," Toph and her started walking towards the group, "But if you ever tell people about it, I will bend the earth through your head."

Suki laughed, "Okay Toph…so why the name 'Melon Lord'?"

"Well before I got kicked out of my house, I gave my dad some ideas about the show he made…"

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful fall night as the gang sat around the bon fire. Haru and Jet had already left and went back to their hotel before the fire was set. Everyone was silent as the crackling of the fire and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore filled the night. Sokka was cuddled up with Suki, to the left of them was Toph and Ty Lee, both of them on the verge of falling asleep and Aang and Katara on the other side of the fire were staring up at the stars.<p>

"This is amazing," Suki broke the silence as everyone turned towards her.

"What is?" Katara asked.

"Two months ago, I couldn't imagine myself here, with you guys. I would be off in my bitchy and self absorbed life. But I'm here with my 4 closest friends and my boyfriend, having a great Saturday night and I couldn't be happier," Sokka held her closer as everyone paused and reflected on what she said.

"Wow, I never really thought about that," Ty Lee said, "Two months ago I wouldn't have thought of us to be here with you guys either, well except with Toph and Aang."

Aang smiled as he looked at Katara still cuddled up next to him, "I would hate to think about where we would be if Sokka and Katara didn't come down from Canada."

"I can tell you where you would be Aang," Toph interrupted the nice moment, "You would be at your house right now with your left hand as your girlfriend." Everyone laughed until they fell on the sand.

"Toph's got a point," Aang laughed.

"I bet the left hand is better isn't Aang?" Toph joked again as her and Sokka started crying they were laughing so hard. Her joke earned her a heated look from the pissed off water bender.

"Oh yeah Toph?" Katara challenged, "Can a left hand do this?" She climbed on Aang's lap and starting kissing him fiercely. Her tongue entered his mouth with no protest. She started grinding her hips against his, which made Sokka turn from his sister and cover his eyes. Her hands ran up and down his body and she again found his crotch. He almost melted as his girlfriend was heating up their make out session. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I want you." Aang's eyes got wide and she continued to assault his neck with kisses.

"Okay okay Katara," Toph tried to stop the real life porno from starting, "I was only kidding."

"Good," Katara started to get off of Aang's lap before he stopped her.

"Wouldn't be a good idea to move from my lap," Aang whispered and Katara realized what she did to her boyfriend. She repositioned herself in front of Aang, his erection poking her back.

"Wow, I didn't mean to start that," Katara whispered with a slight giggle.

Sokka finally uncovered his eyes, "Katara, I love you and all, but one thing I don't need to see is you dry humping your boyfriend."

"Aw, Sokka, are you jealous? Would you like me to dry hump you?" Suki joked as laughs came from the group.

Sokka was quiet for a second, "Actually, maybe instead of you humping me, could I-"

"And that's when we all decided to go back to Toph's house," Katara interrupted her brother as she picked up her towel and clothes then headed to the car.

* * *

><p>"Aang," Katara whispered in the car. Aang looked down at the blue eyed girl under his arm; she was closer than usual so that no one could hear them.<p>

"Katara," Aang whispered back.

"I was thinking, what if we…well, went a step further than we are now," Katara blushed at what she was asking of Aang.

Aang's eyes got wide, "Uh, Katara, I don't think I'm ready for sex yet," he whispered as quiet as possible when he said _'sex'_

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that far Aang," Her face getting redder by the minute, "I meant like a step or two below that."

"Oooooh," Aang said a little bit too loud, Toph turned towards the sound of his voice.

"What the hell you 'Oh'ing about over there Twinkle Toes?" Toph muttered, making sure she didn't wake up the sleeping form cuddled next to her.

"Nothing, just making sounds to make you ask me why I'm making those noises," Toph's eyes narrowed, knowing Aang was being stupid.

"Okay Twinkles," Toph laid her head back down on Ty Lee's.

Aang looked back down at Katara, "So what kind of things were you thinking about Katara?"

Katara smiled, she took his hand and ran it up her leg, "Things like that," She stifled a moan as Aang's hand was close to her heat. Aang was about to move his hand up when Suki's interrupted them.

"We're here!" Suki's car was now parked in Toph's drive way.

'This is going to be an interesting night' Aang gulped as Katara smiled at him.

**Well wasn't that something? haha, i hope you all like this chapter. Since i have made this story Rated M, i thought i might as well put some M rated stuff into the story now. I won't put up a Lemon yet, put some mini...lime? So, if you don't really like sexual stuffff, then i would advise you not to read next chapter. Any reviews and PMs are welcomed.**


	9. Lime and Dinners

**What it do everybody? As you know, hopefully, this chapter will have a sort of...lime...well a lemony lime...a laughing lemony lime likes licking lollypops...try saying that ten times fast. ANYWAYS haha, if you don't want to read it, don't worry, you don't have to find it, because it starts off with it! Yaaaay. Well I hope this was long enough for the people who asked for some of the chapters to be longer, if not..sorry bout that, and read on!**

Aang closed the door to the room's bathroom. He gazed upon bronze skinned girl that he had only met two weeks ago, now awaiting him under the covers. He smiled as he made his way to the bed with Katara eagerly waiting for him. To set the mood in the room, Katara had lit some candles that she had found that were most likely presents from Toph's mom. Aang crawled up on the bed and kissed his water bending beauty. She pulled Aang deeper into the kiss as if trying to make their bodies' one. Without breaking the kiss Aang got himself under the covers with Katara, realizing she was in nothing but underwear again. He put his muscular body against her toned one. They swapped positions in the heated make out session; Katara straddled Aang for the second time that night.

"I want you to touch me Aang," Katara moaned against his lips. Aang moved his hands up her legs when he stopped. "What's wrong?" She was still panting against him.

"Aren't you…ya know, on your period?" Aang asked as his hands rested on her legs.

"No, not yet, I start in two days, I just get moody and get cramps a couple days before, now please, touch me," Katara was almost begging.

Aang decided not to think about how weird that sounded and his fingers reached her heat and she let out a long moan. He flipped her over on her back and kissed her neck as he rubbed her. She kept moaning his name as he kept rubbing faster and faster. Aang kissed his way down to her breasts and looked up for her approval to take it off. Katara nodded and couldn't get the bra off fast enough. Aang gazed at his prize. Her beautiful and flawless D-cup breasts were now in front of him. Beads of sweat were now forming all over Katara's body, as she was under Aang still moaning for him. He kissed Katara on the mouth before turning his attention to her breasts. He kissed one and rubbed the other. He rubbed her womanhood as faster now and Katara was lost in the ecstasy Aang had her in.

"I'm gunna…I'm gunna," Katara started to moan out. Then Aang got adventurous, he took the hand he was rubbing her heat with, pulled down her panties and stuck two fingers in her. Her eyes shot open and nearly screamed from her earth shattering orgasm, Aang crushed his lips to hers as she still has riding her orgasm. He started slowly working his fingers in and out of her as she finally came down. "That…was…amazing," Katara stuttered out finally, Aang kissed her again then worked down to her neck. Katara was still in a haze from her orgasm to realize that Aang was starting to get her there again. Aang decided it was time again for more adventuring and heated up his fingers with fire bending, not enough to burn her, but to increase her pleasure tenfold. She was too busy being hit with a wave of pleasure to notice the trick Aang used. "Oh Spirits Aang!" Katara moaned out again, she grabbed onto Aang's shoulder trying not to let the pleasure over take her, but couldn't and came once again. Her juices ran down his fingers again and Katara cried out. She laid back and tried to catch her breath.

"Want to go again Kat?" Aang playfully asked Katara who looked like she just ran a marathon. She shook her head as she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Aang cursed, he should have known Katara's screams would have woken someone. He got out of bed and put on his shorts, unfortunately one big problem was making it a problem to actually not draw attention to him. He walked over to the door and opened the door and poked his head out.

"Oh hey Ty, what's up?" Aang asked, trying to play it cool.

"Hey Aang, um, could we talk for a little bit," Ty Lee was only in her bra and panties, which didn't help Aang in any way at all. But she was Toph's girlfriend and his girlfriend was nearly out cold on their bed, so they both had problems.

"Uh yeah, give me just like one minute, I'll be right back," Aang quietly shut the door and went over to the bed. Her quickly covered Katara's naked and sweaty form and put her bra and panties in the hamper. He opened a window to let out the smell of sex. He looked down at his manhood that was still eagerly waiting its release. Aang went into the bathroom and threw some cold water on himself and thought of baseball. It brought him down enough so it wasn't noticeable. He ran back to the door and let in Ty Lee; she walked to the seat in front of the bed and sighed.

"What's going on Ty?" Aang asked his usually optimistic friend.

Ty Lee looked up at Aang, "I came to ask for some advice Aang, Toph said you give out really great advice."

Aang frowned, he never knew Ty Lee to have a big enough problem to come talk to him about it, but he was always happy to help. "Tell me what's going on Ty?"

"Well the problem is, I don't know who I am," Ty Lee muttered out. Aang's eye brow rose at Ty Lee's statement.

"What do you mean Ty? You're Ty Lee." Aang sat down by Ty Lee as he quickly looked at Katara, who seemed to be fully out of it.

"I had 6 sisters that are identical to me Aang, the only thing that differs me from my sisters is that I'm bi, I want to know who exactly I am, not who I am like." Ty Lee had tears streaming down her face. Aang pulled her into a hug and let her bawl her eyes out. When she finally quieted enough, Aang pulled away and looked at her.

"I know who you are Ty. You the girl who is in love with my best friend. You're the girl who makes everyone's day brighter because you are so optimistic. You are the girl who Toph would do anything for, which is saying something. You are Ty Lee, the girlfriend, the best friend, and the glue that holds us altogether." Aang finished his little speech.

Ty Lee smiled, "Thanks Aang, that really helps," She hugged the shirtless man and laid her face against it. Aang got extremely uncomfortable with the position since she was Toph's girlfriend and his girlfriend was in the bed, 3 feet away. Aang stood them both up and broke the hug.

"Anytime Ty, now I think it's time for you to go back to bed, I'm sure Toph is wondering where you got off to," Aang joked as the half naked girl smiled and nodded as she walked to the door.

Just before she shut the door, Ty Lee poked her head through the door, "Oh Aang."

"Yeah?" Aang hoped she wasn't going to say anything about him sounding like the Avatar.

Ty Lee smiled sweetly, "Tell Katara to use a pillow to moan into next time, Toph's and my room is right next to yours." With that she was gone. Aang's face got extremely red; he knew someone had to hear the wailing water bender. He put out the candles with his air bending and got under the covers of the bed. He smiled when he saw Katara's face highlighted by the moonlight. He kissed the top of her head as he cuddled with her. It was about that time that he remembered that Katara was fully naked under the covers. He tried to ignore the lack of clothing on his girlfriend as he put his arm around her.

Katara stirred, "Who was that?" she mumbled out. She was obviously still half asleep.

"It was Ty Lee, we just had a little talk, now go back to sleep," he said. She turned around so she was now facing him and cuddled closer.

"Why is it colder than usual in here?" She asked as she finally got comfortable.

Aang smirked, "It's because you're naked Kat."

"Oh," she whispered out, then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The gang was extremely excited. Halloween had finally come on a warm Friday, which meant, everyone at school was a loud to come to school in a costume. Sokka and Suki dressed as Zombie cheerleader and football player, Toph dressed up in a cape and a fake melon on her head and Ty Lee dressed in a circus performer's costume. Aang dressed as a ninja while Katara dressed as a pirate.<p>

Toph, Ty Lee, Katara and Aang were walking to Toph's house as usual. They would have gotten a ride with Suki and Sokka, but they were nowhere to be found. While the group walked in silence Aang was on his air scooter going around them laughing like a twelve year old again. Katara laughed at him while Toph got annoyed by every time he pasted her. She finally earth bent a wall in front of him and he smashed right into it.

"Ow," Aang said as he removed his mask and rubbed his head. He air bent himself up and started walking with them.

Katara took his hand, "You okay Aang?" He nodded as he rubbed his head. "Toph, you could of just asked Aang stop instead of making him run into a wall."

Toph laughed, "Katara, I see it like this, I tell him to stop, he will do it another time. If I bend a wall in front of him and he hits it, he doesn't do it around me ever again." Katara stuck her tongue out at the blind girl, even though she knew Toph couldn't see her. They continued walking until a car pulled up beside them.

"You kiddies need a ride?" Sokka poked his head out of Suki's car. Everyone got in and Suki sped off.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked the couple as Suki went around a corner.

Suki thanked the spirits they couldn't see her blush because she was paying attention to the road, "We got…preoccupied, why don't one of you guys have a car? I told you guys I'm not always around."

"I would, but I always forget my glasses when I go driving," Toph joked.

"I have my license, but I just don't have a car," Aang said as Suki took another turn. "I think my dad may get me a used one for Christmas."

"Good, I don't want to have to always drive you guys around," Suki joked as everyone laughed.

Sokka looked back at Toph's costume, "Toph, I got to ask, if you really hate your dad's show, why do you wear a costume that references the show?"

"Every time the episode with that reference or buys this costume that they happen to be selling now, I get paid," Toph explained while picking wax out of her ear, "How do you think I get the money to feed you bottomless pit? Or get the money to buy the newest videogames?"

"I've always wondered how you paid for that…" Sokka drifted off into thought as the car pulled into Toph's driveway.

"So who is ready for Zuko's party tonight?" Toph asked going into the house.

Aang paused, "Zuko's? We are going to a party…at Zuko's house?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes, I know you don't like him…but free drinks!" Toph cheered.

Aang just stared at her until she got quiet, "Fine." He dropped his back pack off by the door and texted his dad, the usual thing the gang did when they arrived at Toph's house. Once he got the okay from his dad and a 'have a good time', he sat down with the gang in the TV room. "When is the party?"

"Well it starts at 8, but since we want to sneak into Zuko's without being noticed, we should get there around 8:45," Ty Lee answered for her girlfriend as she flipped through the TV. Aang sighed, knowing they had hours until they would sneak into Zuko's party.

Katara came into the room and put her phone away, "Sokka, Dad said we had to come over for a little bit before we stay over here tonight."

"Aw man!" Sokka whined out, "Why do we have to go home? Dad knows all we do here is just hang out, is he going to have that talk to us about safe sex again?"

"No," Katara stared at her brother, "He wants to meet Suki and Aang."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this make up isn't coming off! I don't want to look like an emo in front of your father Sokka," Suki looked at her face in the rearview mirror.<p>

Sokka held his girlfriends hand that was on the shifter, "It will be okay Suki, my Dad won't mind, he knows that we both wore face paint for our costumes." Aang and Suki had ran back home to get good dress clothes and look presentable for the Aqua twin's father.

Katara looked at her boyfriend who was looking out the window, "What's wrong Aang?"

He was pulled out of the conversation he was having with himself in his head, "I'm just kind of nervous, meeting your father and all…"

Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "As long as you aren't beating me or anything, I know he will love you." Sokka gave out directions to Suki as she sped through the streets.

"This is it," Sokka pointed at a blue house as Suki slid to a stop in front of the house. Aang jumped out of the car and kissed the ground, thanking the Spirits he was still alive. He stood up and looked at the house. It was a regular two story just like his, except it was blue and had giant ponds in front of each side of the walking path.

The door opened to show a big man, he was at least 6'7, and had a small beard. He looked like a older version of Sokka. The gang walked up the path as the man warm grin eased Aang's nerves. "You must be Aang," The man stuck his hand out towards Aang.

Aang shook the man's hand, "Yes, I am, you must Katara's dad." He smiled as he pulled his hand back.

"Call me Hakoda, Aang," Hakoda patted him on the back as Katara and him walked in. "You must be the girl Sokka hasn't stopped talking about." He shook Suki's hand.

Suki laughed, "Hi Mr. Aqua, I'm Suki." Suki walked in and Sokka came up beside his dad, Sokka grinned while his Dad gave him a thumb up. Aang and Suki sat on the couch as Katara and Sokka ran upstairs quickly to change out of their costumes and into something nice.

"So…" Aang hesitated, "Chief Hakoda, you have a really nice house." Aang looked at the pictures of Aqua family and pictures of Mr. Aqua getting awards.

Hakoda smiled, "Thank you Aang, Katara helped pick the house; I'm not very good at design kinds of things ever since my wife passed away."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that," Suki said for the both of them. Hakoda sat on a white loveseat.

"It's okay. It's been 5 years," Hakoda saddened, "I still miss her every day though."

Suki frowned, "That can't be easy on anyone Mr. Aqua." Katara and Sokka came down the stairs, stopping their conversation. Katara dressed in a beautiful purple dress and Sokka was in a red collared shirt and black pants.

"Let's eat!" Sokka almost yelled as he sat at the dinner table.

***1 hour and 3 plates of food for Sokka later***

"Then I said, who _you_ calling a pig?" Hakoda exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious, Chief Hakoda!" Aang laughed again at his joke. Hakoda patted Aang on the back.

"Thank you Aang," Hakoda smiled, "Well you kids probably want to get out of here, so I'll let you go. I'm on call downtown tonight, you kids stay out of trouble."

"We'll be fine dad," Katara said as her and Sokka went up stairs to change back into their costumes.

"This has been really fun Mr. Aqua," Suki cheerfully thanked her host.

Hakoda smiled, "You guys can come over anytime. It really has been fun meeting you two."

"Same here Chief Hakoda," Aang smiled as he shook hands with Hakoda once again as the twins made their way downstairs.

"See you later dad!" Katara was half way out of the door when Hakoda put his hand on her shoulder. Everyone had gone to the car, so him and Katara were alone.

"Don't let that one go Katara, he is a great guy. Tell Sokka the same about Suki; I'm really proud that you two found great boyfriends and girlfriends," Hakoda hugged his daughter who was happy her father approved of both Aang and Suki.

Katara went out to the car to see Sokka in the driver's seat and Suki in the passenger. Katara got in and as soon the door closed, Sokka sped off towards Toph's. "Sokka, you are as worse as Suki is," Katara said as she strapped herself in.

Suki was already putting on her face makeup, "Oh Katara, just relax, none of us has crashed, we're good."

Katara turned towards Aang and was silent as she saw he wasn't wearing any clothes. Even though she has seen him in only his boxers many times before, she still found herself acting like a little school girl. She would have let the lust for her boyfriend take over if it hadn't been for the seatbelt and her friends in the car. Aang put on his costume and turned towards her.

"You good Kat?" he asked as she stopped gazing at him.

"Yeah," Katara blushed, the car pulled up alongside Toph's sidewalk where Toph and Ty Lee were waiting.

Toph smirked, "You all ready to crash a party?"

***banging head against the wall* Well i think that kind of sucked, but then again i actually don't like half the chapters i write haha, so your opinion is the only way i know my writing sucks. I really wanted to get in Zuko's party in this chapter, but i thought i might want to get this part out tonight so it doesnt sound like im rambling on and on. So, Review or PM me about thoughts, suggestions or if you want to tell me that teenagers shouldnt be doing this stuff(haha).**


	10. Parties and Secrets

**Hello all! I have brought presents for everybody for Christmas!...wait, nevermind, I meant i brought you a new chapter of Four Elements High :D. For the reviewers who told me i rushed the last chapter...sorry about that, i knew that it was rushed, but i did want to give you guys a new chapter. And the only reviewer that says that it wasnt rushed...thank you :D even though it was. Well hopefully this chapter is better ;D**

Aang stood in the corner of the room, trying to blend in. The gang has successfully snuck into Zuko's party without him noticing. Zuko's house was at least twice as large as Toph's. Zuko's dad, Ozai, apparently had no idea what sticking out like a sore thumb meant because he had the house painted flame red and the trim gold. It looked more like a royal palace than a three story mansion. Aang took a sip of the soda in his hand and laughed at the thought. He couldn't recognize half the people in the crowd, mostly because they were all in costume. Finally he spotted a friendly face making its way through the crowd towards him.

"This party sucks, everyone just keeps hitting on me," Katara leaned against her boyfriend, "They always use the same pick up line 'Hey give me some of that booty'."

Aang laughed, "Booty."

Katara giggled at him, "I have the most immature boyfriend ever."

"Yeah, but at least I make up for it in many ways," Aang pointed out as he threw away his empty can.

Katara smiled and moved her lips toward his ear, "Want to make up for it now?" Katara whispered in his ear seductively.

Aang's eyes got wide, "Katara, we're at a party, I can't do _that _here. What if we get caught?"

Katara started rubbing his chest through his costume, "Come on Aangy, you know you want some 'booty'."

He looked around and saw the giant set of stairs that most likely led to the bedrooms, "Fine Katara, but try not to make too much noise this time, I swear your brother almost caught us last week." Aang pulled up the mouth cover on his mask so no one, mostly Zuko, would notice that it was him. They climbed up the long stairs until they came to a hall of red doors. Aang knocked on one which the occupant shouted that someone was in there. After five doors of occupied rooms, Aang knocked on one that no one answered. He opened the door to see a couple going at it. The woman was on top riding the man like a wild animal, Aang was going to shut the door until he recognized the couple.

"Sokka, Suki, come on," Aang shouted as he closed his eyes and the couple realized that someone was in the room, "It's called locking the door."

Suki covered herself up as Sokka pulled the covers over him, "Why didn't you knock?" Sokka shouted.

"We did! You two were apparently too busy," Katara said as she had her face turned, "That's just gross."

"Wait," Suki silenced them, "Why are you two up here? The party is downstairs."

Aang smiled, "No reason, bye!" He shut the door as he heard Sokka protesting as they continued on looking for rooms. They finally found one by the end of the hall and went in. It looked just like Sokka and Suki's room but it was nice and clean. The bed was big enough for four people and the room had a view of the still incoming people for the party. Aang took off his mask as he looked down at the incoming people. He could see Zuko was now outside welcoming the incoming people with his sister Azula. He laughed at how it took Zuko this long to realize he should be out welcoming people instead of letting anyone just come in. An obvious older man tried getting in, but Zuko stopped him and turned him away. "Okay, let's make this quick Kat; we don't want to have your brother looking for…" Aang stopped as he turned around and saw Katara in nothing but her pirate hat and boots. Her nude body was nothing new to Aang, but no matter how many times he saw it, he lusted for her as much as he did the first time he saw her naked.

"How about you come and claim my seven seas," Katara crawled on the bed seductively while turning her head back to look at Aang. She laid back on the bed and waited for him.

Aang stripped off his costume, "I will as long as you don't use anymore Pirate innuendos." Aang held himself over her with his arms and placed soft kisses on Katara's neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He made his way down to her chest and kissed each breast softly. He made his way back up to her face and lightly kissed her lips. When she tried to increase the passion of the kiss Aang would pull back then kiss her on the lips lightly again.

"Aang stop teasing me," Katara whined.

Aang smiled, "Would you rather me get you there in a few seconds or to you want to enjoy the ride Kat?" His hands roamed up and down her body and reached her breasts and started massaging them.

Katara bit her lip, "Aang," she moaned out. He kissed her fiercely, letting her get what she wanted. He started moving down her and took her nipple in his mouth making her moan his name again. He did the same with the other nipple, giving the water bender goose bumps all over her body. Aang grinned and went down in between her legs. Aang had no idea what he was doing; he had only heard stories of how to do it from Toph. He gave it a try and licked inside her folds. Katara's back arched high and moaned from the contact. He stuck his fingers in her and kept licking around until his tongue found the nub on top of her slit. She was panting harder as he kept pumping in her with his fingers and licking her. She finally came and coated his fingers. Aang pulled them out and gave it a taste.

"Huh," Aang crawled back up by the panting Katara, "Tastes sweet. Katara, I swear you come so fast and easy."

"Shut up," She smiled as she sat up, "Now it's your turn." She pulled down Aang's boxers and pulled out his rock hard erection. She sat in between his legs on her knees and licked her lips. Aang nearly came at the sight of his girlfriend holding his penis and smiling. "It's really big Aang," Katara said as she started stroking him. Aang closed his eyes and moaned as she stroked it faster. Aang was surprised as he felt his member go from being stroked to being in something warm and wet. He opened his eyes to find that Katara had taken him in her mouth. She was half way down his 9 inches then she went back up. She pulled it out with a pop, "I don't think I can get it all the way down." She put it back in her mouth and got another inch in and swirled her tongue on his head. Aang pulled off her hat and ran with fingers through her hair.

"Oh Katara," Aang moaned as she got another inch. Katara looked up at her boyfriend as she increased her pace. She could tell he was getting close to cumming so as she came back up; she took the whole penis in her mouth and down her throat. Aang grabbed on the bed sheet and nearly tore them as he came down her throat. He finally relaxed and finally stopped cumming as Katara inched up and up off of him; cleaning it at the same time. She let the still stiff phallus out of her mouth as she swallowed everything he gave her.

"Not as bad as I thought it would taste," Katara cuddled next to Aang, both of them enjoying the silence between them. Aang kissed Katara, realizing none of them had washing their mouths after taking in each other's fluids. They both pulled away wiping their mouths.

"Let's not ever forget that we need to at least drink something after we do something like that again," Aang ran to the bathroom and washed out his mouth. Katara bent some of the running water into her mouth and spit it out in the sink.

"Agreed," Katara said as she wiped her mouth, "I need a shower, I'm all sticky."

Aang laughed and opened the shower door, "Mind if I join?"

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara came down the big stairs and went back to the corner they were previously standing in. Sokka and Suki found their way over to the couple and stood by them.<p>

"You forget what you saw in the room and I forget to tell my dad you took my sister up to a room at a party, deal?" Sokka whispered to Aang. He nodded and they both shook hands.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Suki asked looking at her boyfriend, "You two dealing drugs or something?"

Sokka took a sip from his soda, "Nothing honey, just asking how the party is going. Wait, where is Toph and Ty?"

"Where do you think Sokka? There are more than 20 rooms here," Aang laughed. A boy walked up to Katara and started hitting on her.

"Permission to come aboard captain?" The boy looked her up and down with a grin.

Aang cut in, "Permission denied, _I'm _the captain of this boat." He stared down the boy as he tried the same.

"How about you let the girl decide huh?" The boy puffed out his chest to look bigger.

"Hahn, that's my sister," Sokka said to the boy, "Now go back to the baseball kids over there and plan how to lose another season."

Hahn turned red and threw a punch at Sokka that was caught by Aang. He twisted Hahn's arm behind his back, turned him around and kicked him down. Everyone separated around the group as Hahn got back up.

"I'm going to fuck you up!" Hahn jumped up and ran towards Aang with his fist cocked back. Aang didn't move a muscle as he came at him. In a blink of an eye, Aang jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him through a table of drinks.

"Whoa guys, no fighting at the party," Zuko came to stop and saw Aang standing there, "What the hell are you doing here weakling?" Zuko fire bent him through another table and through the sliding glass window and landed in Zuko's pool.

"MY CABAGES!" Someone in the crowd of people shouted. Zuko walked over the path of destruction he laid and walked out to the pool. Aang slowly crawled out of the pool only to get flame kicked over it and landed on the other side of the pool. Zuko used his fire bending to chain him to the ground.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she came out and barely dodged a fire ball.

"Stay out of this peasant, it's between me and him," Zuko shouted. Zuko stood over Aang as he tried to pull himself up. Aang couldn't air bend himself up, he was trapped. He couldn't do any other type of bending without being caught by Zuko.

"I'm fucked," Aang mumbled. He could see Zuko's rage in the moonlight. Zuko was about to strike Aang as Katara interrupted again.

"Let my boyfriend go!" Katara shouted. She was closer to the pool so she could water bend just in case.

Zuko smirked, "What can you do? I'm a master fire bender, possibly the strongest in the world. I am also the prince of our nation, you can do nothing child." Zuko raised his hand to strike Aang once more. Aang clenched his eyes in anticipation for the hit; he just hoped the mark Zuko would leave wouldn't be too bad. But the hit never came; Aang opened one of his eyes to see Zuko frozen in place. Zuko looked around trying to move, but couldn't. Aang looked over to see Katara in a bending form.

"I said, leave him alone Zuko," Katara angrily said as she held him in place. She made Zuko walk into the pool and she froze him to the neck. Katara started to walk over to Aang, but was hit down from behind.

Azula stood behind the falling water bender, "Filthy peasant whore, you will not lay a hand on royalty and get away with it." Azula created a fire dagger and went for Katara's throat. Aang stared in horror as he watched his girlfriend fall and was about to be killed by Azula. He knew what he had to do, Aang's eyes lit up as he broke through the flame chains, getting Azula's attention. He floated up and pointed at the princess.

"Princess Azula, you have wronged innocent and made them suffer, now it is your time to suffer," Aang's voice didn't sound the same; it was as if hundreds of other voices merged with his. Aang bent water at the princess and froze her upside down to the mansion. He then created a weak fire ball and burnt her hair off. Azula cried in anger and rage as the Avatar made a fool out of her. Aang then bent an earth muffle on her mouth.

Aang lowered to the ground and realized everyone was staring at him. Whispers and mumbling had begun about Aang being the Avatar. He ran over and helped Katara up, who was still speechless. "Suki, get the car started, I think it's time we left." Sokka and Suki started off towards the car with Aang and Katara in tow. Toph and Ty Lee came downstairs with messy hair.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Toph asked as the group rapidly came towards her, the party goers staring at them as they left.

"Just turn and leave Toph, we need to leave," Suki said as they went through the door.

Toph sighed as her and Ty Lee caught up to the speed of the group, "Did Zuko find us out?"

"Yeah, then we found out Aang was the Avatar," Suki replied as they all got into the car. Toph face palmed as Ty Lee's jaw dropped.

"You told them Twinkle Toes? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret," Suki had finally sped off from the party, the farther away from them the better.

"Wait, you knew that Aang was the Avatar Toph?" Ty Lee nearly shouted.

"Yeah," Toph said nonchalantly, "I felt him earth bend in his fight with Zuko at school."

Ty Lee almost choked her girlfriend, "Why did you tell us! Mostly why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to spread Aang's secret around, he didn't even want me to know," Toph answered, Ty Lee knew that Toph was serious since she used Aang's actual name.

"Katara," Aang lightly shook his girlfriend, who was in a trance like state, "Are you okay?"

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "I think she's still in shock Aang, just give her a little bit of time."

Suki parked the car in the driveway of Toph's house and everyone got out. It was a silent walk up the path for the gang. They went in and everyone sat on the couch in the TV room. Katara and Aang sat together on a couch while Suki, Toph and Ty Lee sat on another couch. Sokka was still standing and pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Now Aang," Sokka finally broke the silence, "I'm not saying you have to, but it would be greatly appreciated if you…" Sokka was cut off by his sister who finally spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything about being the Avatar, Aang?" Katara quietly spoke.

**End seemed bad *bleh* but there it is, my tenth chapter of my first fan fiction, im proud i actually made it this far, I think i may make another fan fic while making this one. If i do make another one, what pair should i go with? Leave your answer in a review! (I'm not doing Zutara...im sorry, but i think it's kind of gross, i may start a story Zutara, but it would quickly change)**


	11. Announcements and Dinner plans

**How's it going everyone? After I asked people what story i should do next...Sliver588 was the only one who suggested a pairing for me, I made a story already and the pairing is...KAATANG! (Big Surprise, i know right?) As always, I really appreciate the reviews. As long as i know someone out there likes this story, i will continue until I feel like putting a good ending to this, so without further ado... :D**

Aang was silent for a little bit, "My dad didn't want me telling anyone because he didn't want people to freak out and start bothering my family and friends."

Everyone was silent, "You could have told us Aang, we would have kept the secret," Sokka said breaking the silence. "We know you have only known Katara, Suki and I as friends for almost 2 months, but we wouldn't tell anyone."

Aang sighed, "I know Sokka, no one was supposed to know, Toph just found out because I wasn't thinking." Aang stopped for a second the rub his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb. "I think I may have move away now, I can't have you guys being bothered by reports and everyone else because of me."

"No Aang!" Katara pleaded, making her second statement in the conversation. "I don't want you to go."

"It's okay Aang," Ty Lee said, "We are your friends. We will stick around with you no matter what happens." Aang looked as his friends and they all nodded in agreement.

Aang took Katara's hand, "Well I still have to tell my dad about this, hopefully he will agree with you guys. I might as well tell him in person instead of text." Aang got up.

"I'll go with you," Katara said, she stood up with him and they left Toph's house. They walked in silence down the silent street. The kids trick or treating had gone home already, so it was just them. "So, how does it feel to be the strongest man in the world Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled, "It's not special. It got old after awhile…how does it feel_ dating_ the strongest man in the world?"

She laughed, "Well look who is letting it start getting to their head." She held Aang's arm closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder, "That's what I was kind of freaked out about; I've been dating the Avatar. It's not something I would have thought I would be doing when we started going out."

"Do you think it changes anything between us Katara?" He asked, wishing he didn't shed light on something that shouldn't have been brought up.

"No, nothing between us, I just now know that now every girl is going to be wanting you," Katara smiled. Aang pulled his arm from Katara's and put it around her shoulders.

"You liked me before you knew I was Avatar Aang, I would choose you over every girl in the world," He kissed her on the head. They had finally made it to Aang's house; it was dark in every window except Gyatso's office. Aang opened the door and shut it after Katara came in. They went up the stairs and Aang poked his head into the room.

"…reporting live from the house of King Ozai. During a Halloween party, The Avatar made an appearance, revealing himself as local high school senior, Aang…" The TV cut off and Gyatso put down the remote.

"Aang, I know you're here," Gyatso called his son over, whom slowly walked in with Katara. He turned around in his chair, facing him. "I thought we talked about this Aang," Gyatso sighed, "People can't know about you being the Avatar."

"Dad, Azula was about to kill Katara, Zuko had me held down with fire chains, no one was going to stop her, I had to do something," Aang replied, hoping his dad would understand. He looked at his son and covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh of frustration.

He rubbed his eyes before he spoke again, "Well, we now have no privacy here in this town, he have to move."

"But Dad, can't we just please stay here," Aang tried stopping his dad.

"I'm sorry Aang, but we need to go some place where we won't be bothered by everyone and their bullshit questions," His dad said walking out of the room. That was the first time Aang had heard his dad curse.

Aang followed his dad, with Katara following close behind. His dad had already started packing. "Dad, please just stop. What if I do a statement to the public and answer whatever questions they have so they will leave us alone?"

Gyatso stopped packing, he looked at them, "If you do that and we don't have the media parking on our lawn waiting for any statement they can get, we will stay here."

"Thank you Dad," Aang hugged Gyatso tightly, "This whole Avatar thing won't be too big of a deal."

* * *

><p>"This Avatar deal <em>really is<em> a big deal," Aang mumbled to Katara, everyone in town was at there waiting for the Avatar to talk. Marriage proposals were yelled, outrageous wishes were pleaded and challenges being set to see if he was really actually tough.

Aang walked up to a podium that was set up and everyone went quiet, he cleared his throat, "Uh hi everyone, I'm here to answer questions and concerns you may have. I will only answer questions being asked of me and my Avatar duties by the public today and not on the street when I don't want to be bothered. My family and friends will not answer anything either, so if I'm at least allowed one demand, please let it be leave me and my family and friends alone." Aang waiting for anyone interrupting, but no one did, "Okay, I will take the silence as you agree to what I demanded. Now I will take questions." Everyone erupted all at once trying to get their questions answered first. Aang pointed towards a girl in front, "Okay, you first."

"Marry me Aang!" the girl yelled, as all girls screamed for him. Now he knew what that gay vampire guy felt.

Aang blushed, "I'm sorry, not only am I not ready for that kind of commitment, I have a girlfriend," He motioned for Katara to step up with him, "This is my girlfriend Katara." Half the girls 'awed' the cute couple while the other half were sad that the Avatar was already taken.

Aang pointed out a man in the crowd, "Why haven't you come out and told us you were the Avatar sooner?"

"Because there hasn't been any world problems that I have been need for and didn't need attention drawn to myself for no reason," Aang answered and possibly knocked out another bunch of people's questions. Aang pointed to another man standing in the crowd.

"How do we know you're the Avatar and not just faking?" The man yelled and a couple 'YEAH!'s followed. Aang earth bent him into the ground up to his knees. "…never mind…" the man quietly said.

"Anyone else?" Aang asked as the crowd erupted again. "Okay," he pointed towards another person.

"What's your religion?" The man asked. Aang gave him a confused look.

"What am I? The King? Who cares what religion I am? It won't change how I do my duties." Aang replied and picked a girl out of the crowd.

"So how long do you think it will be when you dump that girl?" She asked. He held back Katara who was about to water whip her.

"Hopefully we will be together for a long time, I'm sorry if anyone is wanted a relationship with me, but I don't plan on dumping Katara soon," Aang said into the mic and got more disappointed girls. He picked another girl, even though he knew it was probably a bad idea.

"So are you Team Edward of team Jacob?" She asked as girls chanted their favorite team.

"Um, I'm Team Zombie, I'm hoping in the next book, they come in and eat them both," Aang bluntly said as all the girls grew quiet. "Now can I get some actual questions or am I going to get more pointless ones?"

Someone in the front raised their hand, "Do you think M. Night Shyamalan will make a movie about you?"

Aang sighed, "If he does, it will be shitty and will pronounce my name wrong. Since I can tell you are all out of serious questions, I'll just be on my way." Aang took Katara by the hand as everyone starting yelling again asking questions.

* * *

><p>Hakoda sat down in his recliner and turned on the TV. Katara was lying against the arm of the couch with Aang lying on her, his head in her lap and Katara running her hands through his hair. He was incredibly annoyed from the questions from the town.<p>

Hakoda had turned the channel to the news that was showing Aang's public statement. It showed Aang earth bending the man up to his knees. Hakoda roared in laughter and rewound and watched it again.

"Aang, that is the most hilarious thing I have seen an Avatar do," Hakoda wiped his tears of laughter away. "Roku use to not like to joke around that much, mostly because I saw him when he was in his older years." The scene then turned to Aang talking about his relationship with Katara. "Oh, well looks like Katara has some competition."

"Dad!" Katara nearly shouted as Aang silently laughed.

"Like I said today, I don't see myself with anyone but Katara right now Mr. Aqua," Aang said earning a kiss from Katara.

Hakoda smiled, "I always knew you were a good kid Aang, I'm glad you are the one dating my daughter and not that Jet kid, I never liked him. I wonder what ever happened to him."

Aang smiled, "Let's just say, he got the shaft." Aang and Katara both laughed as Hakoda didn't understand the inside joke.

"Jet's gay Dad," Katara informed Hakoda, who just nodded still confused. Then it hit him after awhile then he laughed.

"You know Aang, I never got to do that 'What are your intentions with my daughter' speech yet," Hakoda joked as Aang smiled.

"Well I don't think the 'I'm not afraid to go back to jail' and 'I'll hunt you down' part of that conversation will work really well," They all laughed as Suki and Sokka came into the room.

"What are you all laughing about?" Sokka asked, him and Suki sat down on the love seat.

Hakoda got up, "Aang made a joke about the father/new boyfriend talk, I'm going to grab a drink; anyone need anything?" Everybody shook their head as he walked into the kitchen. Aang looked over at the couple and noticed Suki was staring at them.

"Uh, Suki are you okay?" Aang asked, freaked out by the way she was looking at him. She shook her head out of a trance.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just kind of zoning out there," Suki replied tearing her eyes off of the Avatar and laying back in Sokka's arm. Hakoda came out with a beer and sat back on the recliner.

"Are you all heading over to Toph's tonight," He asked and took a drink of his beer.

"No," Katara resumed running her hands through Aang's hair, "We decided to give her a break from us for a night."

Hakoda laughed, "You all going to stay here tonight then?"

Sokka's eyebrow rose, "You would let us all stay here? Aang with Katara and Suki with me?"

Hakoda shrugged his shoulders, "What's the worst you could do here? Have sex? As long as you aren't keeping me up or I hear the noises, I don't care."

"Really Dad?" Katara asked, skeptical of her father, "You would really let us stay in the same room?"

"Yeah Katara," Hakoda repeated, "I'd rather know where you guys were and know you weren't doing drugs or anything like that. I arrest so many teenagers now. They're always getting in trouble with DUI's and selling illegal drugs. It's nice to know that I didn't fail as a parent."

Katara softly smiled, "Don't worry Dad, you did a great job parenting us, Sokka is the star quarterback of our high school and he is dating the head cheerleader. I am excelling in school and also dating the Avatar, there is no way you failed as a parent."

"Thanks Katara, you have no idea how much that means to me," Hakoda smiled at his daughter.

Sokka interrupted, "Well I think you're a great Dad too Dad!"

"You don't have to compete with your sister Sokka, you know I love you both," Everyone laughed. "How about we make some dinner soon, we can have a nice family dinner."

"That would be nice," Katara said as she got up behind Aang, who whined since he was so comfortable. Everyone got up and went the kitchen, Aang and Suki the last ones in the living room. Suki grabbed Aang's sleeve and pulled him around the corner. Before Aang could say anything, Suki forced her lips against his. Aang's eyes shot wide open and pushed Suki away from him and she tried to do it again.

"Suki! What are you doing?" Aang angrily whispered as Suki finally stopped trying to kiss him.

Suki's eyes filled with lust for him, "I want you, make me yours Avatar."

**Holy shit! What is Suki doing?...you'll find out soon enough :D So anyways, after you review or do whatever you do after this story, please head on over to my page and check out my new story, "Guilty Feelings", it's my old movie idea i had. It's another Modern Day, because I like me some MD because if i mess up one little part in it, i don't want people Flaming me haha, so hopefully you'll like the other story.**


	12. Heartbreaks and IM's

**Hello again people! I'm here giving you another chapter to my story to please you all :D Btw, you all might find it might be a little fast for stuff and rushing in the relationship, but hey, its a fan fiction, and that is how im writing it :P Hopefully you all don't mind it, and on with the story!**

"Suki, we can't do this!" Aang pried Suki's roaming hands off of him, "What about Sokka? What about my _GIRLFRIEND_?"

"They don't matter, I must fulfill my duty of carrying the Avatar's baby, to _pleasure_ and _please_ him," Suki whispered seductively. Aang kept her at an arm's length.

"Will you stop?" He said pushed her away, "Why are you calling me the Avatar and what duty are you talking about?" Her eyes filled more and more with lust for the air bender.

Suki inched closer and closer to him, "Am I displeasing the Avatar?" She grabbed Aang's hand and rubbed it against her cheek, "All I want to do is please you."

"Aang, Suki? You two coming in here for dinner?" Katara called from the kitchen. Aang yanked his hand away from her. He started walking towards the kitchen when Suki grabbed him again. Before Suki could kiss him again, he put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He focused as he cleared her mind of everything from the past couple minutes and was blasted back as he finished. She slumped against the wall and he ran into the kitchen.

"Katara, I need you…I mean, I need to talk to you," Aang quickly changed what he said when he realized how bad that sounded. Hakoda and Sokka laughed as Katara got up.

Katara came up to Aang, "What's wrong Aang?" He moved a little bit to show a groaning semi conscious Suki still lying against the wall. "What the hell did you do?" She whispered angrily.

"We need to go somewhere and talk about it," Aang whispered quickly.

Katara looked back at her dad and brother, "We'll be right back guys." Katara and Aang left the room as Sokka and Hakoda laughed.

"Use protection you two!" Sokka joked as father and son laughed. They both wiped their eyes as the laughed died down. "…Did we just let Katara take Aang up to her room alone and suggest they do it?"

Hakoda was silent as he thought about it, "I think we just did…please make sure the door is cracked." Sokka shot up and followed the couple but ran into his downed girlfriend.

"Oh Spirits, Suki!"

* * *

><p>Katara shut the room to her door. Aang looked around the light blue room. She had softball trophies and pictures of her around her room. He sat on her white fluffy bed as she sat down next to him.<p>

"What's going on Aang? Why was Suki passed out on the floor?" Katara asked.

"She came on to me Katara," He whispered, just in case someone could hear them.

Katara looked at him strangely, "She came on to you…so you knocked her out? I guess I will think twice before I do that."

"Katara, she said she wanted to 'please' me and 'pleasure' me," He whispered, hoping Katara would realize how serious he was.

"Well I'm pissed that she is hitting on my boyfriend, but really knock a girl out for wanting to pleasure you Aang?" she asked, still trying to figure out the rest of the details.

He sighed deeply, "Katara, she told me she wanted to carry my child and kept on calling me by 'The Avatar' instead of my actual name. I had to clear her mind so she wouldn't try to hop on me."

"You can clear people's minds Aang?" She asked, totally forgetting the other parts of the conversation.

"Yeah, I can, but that's beside the point Kat, I really think we have a problem here." Aang pleaded with her.

Katara sat there for a moment, "Well I'm going to have a talk with her for hitting on my boyfriend, but don't say anything in front of Sokka, he will just freak out."

"Okay," They both stood up. He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and they both fell on the bed. Katara wrapped her arms and legs around the air bender as he kissed her neck.

"Aang," she whispered, "We have to get to dinner and I need to talk to Suki." He stopped and sighed. He pulled them both up and gave her one final kiss.

"Until next time," He laughed. They both came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Everyone looked at them as they walked in. Suki eyed Aang as they stood there, making the awkwardness in the room climb.

Katara looked at Suki, "Hey Suki, could we talk?" She tore her eyes from Aang and nodded. Katara walked out of the room and Suki followed her, winking as she walked by Aang. He sat down with the two meat eating men. Hakoda wiped his face with a napkin and swallowed his mouth full as Aang poked at his meat.

"Aang, I think we do actually have to talk about you dating my daughter," Hakoda said, putting down his food. Sokka tried to secretly reach for it but his dad slapped his hand away. "Even though we do joke around about it, but I want to know, are you having unprotected sex with my daughter?" Aang's face got incredible red. He was debating if he would rather be in this situation or being in the middle of the Katara and Suki talk.

"N-no sir, I am not," Aang stuttered out, "If I was having…sex with you daughter I would be protected."

"Good Aang, I know you are the Avatar and everything, but I don't want my daughter getting hurt or even become pregnant in high school," Hakoda continued.

Aang smiled at the worrying father, "Don't worry Chief Hakoda, I will treat your daughter like she deserves to get treated, like a princess."

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Katara yelled from outside.

Aang paused, "Now that was just bad timing." They all ran outside to see Katara had frozen Suki to the ground.

"I WILL CURBSTOMP YOUR CHEERLEADING ASS!" Katara screamed, Aang grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as she was kicking and screaming for him to let go.

Sokka tried to pull his girlfriend down, "Katara? Why did you freeze my girlfriend to the wall?"

"That bitch called me a common whore and told me she would carry Aang's child!" Katara was still trying to get out of Aang's grasp.

"What?" Sokka yelled. He turned towards Suki, who was staring at Aang with lust.

Suki's arm broke the ice, "He will be mine!" She had gotten crazier than before.

"Suki," Sokka was hurt, "How could you do this to me?" Suki didn't seem to have noticed her boyfriend as she still tried to get to Aang. "Aang…defrost her," Sokka barely said.

"But Sokka-"

"Just…do it Aang," He said even weaker. He let her down and she tried going to Aang. Sokka stopped her, "Get out of here Suki; I never want to see you again." She seemed to ignore him.

"Suki," Aang shouted, she stopped, "If you want to please me, get the hell out of here." Suki looked at Aang and bowed and winked at him. Then she went to her car and drove off. Aang let down Katara since she finally calmed down.

"I'll just go back inside, food is ready when you guys are," Hakoda said, as he went inside.

Everything was silent, as the tears of Sokka ran down his face. "Why…" he finally asked.

"Why what Sokka?" Katara asked, as she came closer to her brother.

Sokka turned around towards Aang, anger and hurt in his eyes, "WHY DOES SHE WANT YOU?"

"Sokka, I don't know, I had nothing to do with it!" Aang said, trying not to start anything.

"IS THAT WHY SHE SAID SHE WANTED YOU AANG?" He screamed at him again, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE TOO? I LOST THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS TO YOU!"

Aang was silent, he didn't want to say anything he would regret to his friend, "I'm sorry Sokka…"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY SORRYS, GET OUT OF HERE AVATAR, AND LEAVE ME AND MY SISTER ALONE!" He shoved Aang back.

"Sokka!" Katara started, but Aang rose up his hand.

"No Katara, don't," Aang said silently, "I'll leave…I'm sorry to have ruined your lives." Aang started walking off.

"Aang…" Katara cried as Sokka held her back. Aang got on his air scooter and took off, a few tears escaped his eyes as he made his way down the street.

* * *

><p>Aang sat down in the middle of his room and sat in Lotus position. He started breathing in and out slowly and his arrows and eyes lit up. He was now above his body with Avatar Roku sitting across from him.<p>

"_Aang, how nice to see you again,_" Roku spoke.

Aang bowed to his other self, "Hello Roku, I need to ask you a question. My secret of being the Avatar came out, then my friend's girlfriend started coming on to me and calls me by the Avatar and wanting to carry my baby."

Roku nodded, "_I see what your problem is, have you found a mate yet, Aang_?"

"Um, you mean a wife or girlfriend? Well I had a girlfriend…but her brother told me never to see her again, why do you ask Roku?" He wondered what he was getting at.

"_Aang, the reason why this has never been a problem with past Avatars is because we had all married our mates before everyone had found out about us being Avatars_," He explained. "_Privileges of being in countries with arranged marriages. But I digress, like how I was meant to be with Ta Min, You, Aang, are meant to be with Katara_."

"Katara and I?" Aang asked, "We are meant to be with each other?"

"_Yes Aang, the Spirits have made Katara's and your path one. You two will be together throughout your life as mates or husband and wife, if you want to be technical about it_," Roku tried making his speech a little easier for Aang to understand.

"Well it's good to know that Katara and I will be together, but why because people found out about me being the Avatar, would make Suki come after me Roku?" Aang asked again.

"_That's where this speech gets a little bit…odd_," Roku shifted in his position, "_Every girl in the world, excluding your mate Katara, will try to mate with you so you will be with them in the bonds of marriage, if that happens with anyone except Katara, the bond between you two will cease to exist and will make your life spiral into a misery_."

Aang scratched his head, "So how do I end this? Katara and I are still in High School, we can't get married."

"_Well when the past Avatar's were together with our mates, we were bonded with our mates before we told everyone we were the Avatar, like I said before…. Aang, to end the madness of girls coming after you, you must fully bond yourself with Katara_," Roku finally said and disappeared. Aang went back down to his body and opened his eyes.

"I have to have sex with Katara?" He muttered.

* * *

><p><em>TwinkleToes100 has logged on<em>

_Waterwarriorgirl has requested a chat!_

_*Welcome to Chat*_

_Waterwarriorgirl: Aang! I'm so sorry for what my brother did, please don't be mad! :(_

_TwinkleToes100: its okay Kat, I know Sokka was just hurting, how's he doing anyways?_

_Waterwarriorgirl: He's in his room crying right now, have you found out why Suki tried that on you yet?_

_TwinkleToes100: Uh…yeah, apparently because my secret got out and don't have 'mate' every girl is suppose to lust after me and rope me into marriage._

_Waterwarriorgirl: Wow…that's…weird. But you have me, doesn't that count?_

_TwinkleToes100: Well…kind of…_

_Waterwarriorgirl: What do you mean kind of Aang?_

_TwinkleToes100: Well, I found about that we are going to be married later in life because our paths are bound together._

_Waterwarriorgirl: :D :D :D Yaaay! You are really my soul mate Aang? :D_

_TwinkleToes100: Haha, yeah Katara, but since we aren't married or have a family, that won't stop the girls._

_Waterwarriorgirl: So…we have to get married?...I don't mean to be a downer Aang, but even if we are soul mates, I can't marry you right now._

_TwinkleToes100: No Katara, umm…we have to have sex…"_

_Waterwarriorgirl: …_

_TwinkleToes100: Katara?_

_Waterwarriorgirl: Okay, I get it now, you're just messing with me! You got me good Aang, but seriously, how do we get those girls to leave you alone?_

_TwinkleToes100: I'm serious Katara, Avatar Roku told me that's what we have to do._

_Waterwarriorgirl: You're not just trying to get into my pants?_

_TwinkleToes100: No Katara, I'm not trying to get into your pants. I'm the Avatar, why would I stoop so low to lie to you?_

_Waterwarriorgirl: Fine Aang, we will do this, but if the girls keep coming after you, let's just say that I will castrate you with my water bending._

_TwinkleToes100: Thanks? Lol. But sense we have only been in a relationship for a little bit, we should wait until you are actually ready._

_Waterwarriorgirl: You think you can hold back the girls until then? And keep me from killing any of them for hitting on you?_

_TwinkleToes100: I would walk to the end of the earth for you Kat ;)_

_Waterwarriorgirl: Aww, Aang you're so sweet._

_TwinkleToes100: I'm going to get to bed Kat, I'll see you Monday :)_

_Waterwarriorgirl: Good night Aang *Kisses*_

_TwinkleToes100: Good Night Kat._

**Well that's all i got for you today. Sorry, i would write more in the story and here, but I'm not really feeling it right now ya know? Hopefully i will get out of this rut by tomorrow and make a better chapter for you all. If haven't already, check out my new, confusing, story i put up, "Guilty Feelings", I think i will right another chapter for that tomorrow that isnt confusing :P**


	13. Secret Agents and Apologies

**Sorry all, no witty things to say today. I literally am fresh out of them. I am happy about this chapter though, so it's a big change for me as a writer i guess? haha. So i hope this chapter fills that void you have when you are in bed, before you go to sleep saying, "Huh, that Fan Fiction writer should put out another chapter." Enjoy!**

Aang poked his head out of the bush and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He quickly shot out of the bush into another one. "Ow!" He shouted, "Thorns in my butt!" He pulled out the unwanted and literal pain in his butt. He air bent himself up into a tree and hung upside down to look to see if anyone was following. No one was even around. He dropped down and ran for Katara's house. The pond in front of Katara's house rose up into a shape of a stair case and froze. He quickly ran up it and knocked on Katara's window. As soon as the window opened, Aang jumped through and unfreezing the ice staircase. He shut the window and turned around to see Katara only in jeans and a blue bra.

"Hey Aang," She kissed him on the cheek, "Playing secret agent man or just making sure my dad doesn't know you're here?"

Aang smiled as he jumped onto her bed, "Secret Agent man still, I nearly got stripped yesterday at the mall." Aang shuddered at the memory. He was at the music store with the set up headphones blaring. All of a sudden there was a draft below his belt; he looked down to see himself in only a pair of boxers. Mai had pulled down his pants and now was going for his boxers. He pulled up his pants and tried running for it. Aang had forgotten that his headphones were still on and it yanked him back to the ground. Mai mounted him and stared rubbing his chest. Aang quickly earth bend a shell between the two of them and escaping underground while Mai was left wondering where he went.

Katara laid back on the bed with Aang, "I really do appreciate putting up with this Aang until I'm ready, not many guys would do this just ordinary girl."

He turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand, "Well you aren't any ordinary girl Katara, you are the most beautiful, interesting and genuinely nice girl I have ever met…also being the Avatar's mate doesn't hurt."

"Aw, you're so sweet Aang," She kissed him and got up, "I guess I should get ready for school."

Aang air bent himself to his feet, "Thank the Spirits we have every class together Katara, it will be nice being around a normal girl that doesn't want to jump my bones."

Katara looked at Aang through the mirror as she applied a little bit of make-up, "If I didn't know the situation as good as I do, that would really sound like you are really full of yourself."

"Anyways," Aang changed the subject, "How's Sokka doing? Has he forgiven me yet?"

Katara rummaged her closet for a top, "Well yes and no."

"What do you mean Kat?"

"He is sorry for yelling at you Suki dumping him," She pulled shirt over her head and looked in the mirror, "Does this look good?"

"Katara…"

She laughed, "I'm just kidding Aang, but he has not forgiven you."

Aang sighed covering his face with his hands, "Why hasn't he forgiven me yet Katara?"

"Simple," she said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder, "It is not him that has to do the forgiving Mr. Avatar." There was a knock on the door just then. "Huh, and I thought perfect timing only happened in movies." She opened the door to a waiting Sokka.

"You ready Ka…Hey Aang," Sokka rubbed the back on his neck awkwardly; "I didn't know you would be here."

Aang walked over to Sokka, "Don't say anything more man, I'm sorry for what happened and you know I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Sokka smiled softly, thanking the Spirits for not having to have the awkward apology, "I'm sorry too Aang. We cool?" Sokka extended his fist toward the Avatar.

Aang bumped his fist, "Of course man and I plan on making everything normal…well soon enough."

They all started walking down the stairs, "Well why not just fix everything now? What's stopping you?" Sokka asked curiously.

Katara softly giggled as Aang blushed, "Let's just say, something's can't be rushed and other things need to wait to get…Hey, look at the time, we really need to go." They passed through the living room, where Hakoda was sitting reading the newspaper. Hakoda looked passed his paper and saw the three teens.

"Aang, when did you get here? You didn't spend the night here did you?" Hakoda joked as Katara covered her face in embarrassment.

"Actually sir," Aang straightened up and took off his beanie, "I had to sneak through your daughters window this morning to hid from any of the girls still chasing me. I hope that is alright and not crossing any boundaries…sir."

"No problem at all Aang," Hakoda stood up, "Sokka, Katara, you two can go ahead towards school; I need to have a quick word with Aang here." The twins both nodded and left the house. "So Aang, I heard about what Avatar Roku said about you and my daughter."

Aang's face got strawberry red, "Uh, yes sir. I hope you don't think I'm using my Avatar duties and powers to take advantage of your daughter."

Hakoda patted him on the shoulder, "No, of course not Aang. I know you would never take advantage of my daughter in any way. I just wanted to tell you I look forward to having a son-in-law, especially one that's the Avatar!" Aang let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course sir…_that's what you meant_," Aang whispered softly enough for Hakoda not hear him.

"But there is one thing, I was wondering if you could bring your parents over here for Thanksgiving dinner, if that is alright," Hakoda said as they walked to the door.

Aang smiled, "Of course sir, I'll ask my dad tonight."

"Good, and Aang," Hakoda said as he started opening the door, "I really hope my daughter doesn't bother you too much." Hakoda laughed loudly as he slapped him on the back.

Aang winced at the stinging sensation, "Of course not sir, your daughter is the nicest girl ever and she wouldn't bother anyone."

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF BITCH BEFORE I TALK YOUR FUCKING EAR OFF ABOUT **MY **BOYFRIEND?" Katara screamed as Aang winced.

"But your daughter as some horrible timing…it's like she knows what I'm saying," Aang said as he rushed out the door. He caught up to Katara still screaming at some girl who was now on the ground. Aang recognized her as soon as he caught up with Katara. It was On Ji. She was dressed in a revealing blood red dress that was barely holding in her butt and breasts. Aang's eyes diverted away as she attempted to get up but everyone got an eye full of her panties.

"Hello there," Sokka said walking away from the situation. Aang pulled the still cursing water bender away from the hormonal driven girl.

"Avatar, please make me yours," On Ji shouted behind them trying to catch up in high heels. Aang looked back to see her gaining on them. He bent his air scooter and pulled Katara onto his lap as they shot off. As they passed Sokka, Aang grabbed Sokka by his back pack and pulled him with them.

Katara scream joyfully at the ride as Sokka screamed in pain as he bounced off the ground. "Aaaang *thud* Wwwhhhhy *thud* Meeeeeee *thud* Iiii saaaiiid *thud* Iiii waaaaas *thud* Sssoooooorrryy *thud*" They had finally made it to school; Aang had stopped in the forest by the school so no one would see them. Sokka was on the ground quietly crying, "I think I have road rash."

"Sorry about that Sokka, but Katara was already on my lap and I had no room for you." Aang apologized as Katara looked at her hair in her compact mirror.

Katara groaned, "Aw man, my hair is all messed up."

"Uh Katara, it looks perfectly fine." Aang looked at his girlfriend as she tried to 'unmess' her hair.

Sokka stood up and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, lesson one about girls, what he think is okay, is judgment day for them." Aang laughed as Katara gave him the evil eye.

She reached into her back pack and grabbed out a light blue beanie. She pulled it over her head and checked her hair, "Better. Aang, now I look like you." She smiled and hooked her arm with his. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Sometimes Kat, like now, wouldn't be a good idea. But you look incredibly cute." He said, pulling a pair of aviators out and put them on. "Hopefully these will help now make me look like…well me."

"Well now that you guys are done being lovey dovey," Sokka acted like he gagging at the two of them, "We should get to class." He walked ahead of them as slowed down.

"You know Katara, no matter how many of these girls throw themselves at me," Aang started, "You will always be my forever girl."

Katara stared at him, "Aang, you are so lucky that I like you so much and that I will ignore that. That was really lame," She laughed.

"Yeah, that sounded so much better in my head." The two blended in with a group of guys into the school. Aang and Katara shrunk down in the group as a mob of girls were looking for Aang. They separated from the group and went into Mr. Iroh's class. "Oh no," Aang whispered as they went to their seats.

"What Aang?" she whispered back, they both sat in their seats in the back.

"I forgot I sat by Toph and Ty Lee," he said rubbing his stormy eyes.

Katara sighed, "Oh no, I wonder how that's going to turn out." As if on cue the two girls came into the class holding hands. They didn't seem any different than when they saw them on Friday. Both of them sat down by Aang and got their school stuff out. Aang held onto Katara, waiting for them to go after him, but it never came. Toph turned towards Aang and 'stared' at him.

"What Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Aang eased up a little bit, "No, but do you feel any different…about…you know…me?" He hoped by asking it wouldn't trigger her into lusting after him.

"Um no? What do you mean feel different?" She asked as her feet rested on her desk.

Aang looked over at Ty Lee, "How about you Ty? You feel anything different about me?"

Ty Lee's mouth twisted and her eyes went up, "Uh, actually, I have thought what it would be like to be with you, but no, just usual. Why do you ask Aang?"

Aang looked back at Katara and she shrugged her shoulders. He turned back towards the two girls and told them everything that happened. Toph nodded at parts as she actually thought about Aang's problem. When he finished Mr. Iroh had walked in and set his bag down.

"Hello class, I hope you had a happy Halloween. I have some good news for you all, because I totally forgot to make up a lesson plan, we are going to have another relaxed day…also I'm going to make some tea if anyone wants some," Mr. Iroh laughed as he fire bended a little fire beneath his tea pot. Once everyone got up and started talking, Toph gave her point on the situation.

"Maybe it is because Ty and I are lesbian Aang, I don't like dick," Toph lightly joked.

Aang pondered this, "What about Ty, I thought she was bi?"

"Well actually Aang," Ty Lee cut in, "I like girls a lot more than I like guys, like 99 to 1."

Aang rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, so I guess I'm saved with lesbian girls. Unfortunately, one of them is really pissed off at me since I froze her to her house then burned her hair off. At least I don't have to feel so alone anymore. Thank you for being lesbian Toph." Aang hugged his friend.

"Um, okay Aang? That was possibly the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me…" Toph shrugged Aang off her. Toph's attention was brought to the other side of the room, "Aang, those girls in the corner are looking at you."

Aang looked over where Toph has pointing. Every girl except Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee were on the other side of the room looking at Aang, looking like prowling tigers. "Well I think it's safe to say that's the scariest thing I've ever seen," Aang shivered as he saw one of the girls lick their lips. A hand rested on Aang's shoulder and he pulled out of it, "DON'T RAPE ME!" He turned around to see Zuko.

"I need to talk to you…Aang," Zuko muttered out, Aang was surprised because that was pretty much the only time Zuko called him by his name.

Aang squinted his eyes at him; he still didn't trust the prince, "Why should I trust you Zuko?" The three girls around Aang readied themselves just in case something was going to happen. Zuko looked up towards his uncle, who only nodded at him.

Zuko pulled up a chair by Aang, "Since I know you don't trust me, I'll do this by your friends." Zuko leaned in closer to Aang, "I wanted to apologize to you for the way I have treated you throughout high school…then trying to kill you…and calling your girlfriend a peasant."

"You're just saying this because Aang is the Avatar aren't you Sparky?" Toph asked, trying to see what Zuko was up to.

"Well, I won't lie, it's part of it…wait, Sparky?" He questioned looking at her; he shook his head and looked back at Aang, "Anyways, after what happened at my party, my uncle sat me down and had a talk with me, he told me the path I'm heading down is a path that doesn't end good for me or anyone. He said that I need to change my path, which includes helping the Avatar."

"Wait, so your path is suppose to help me?" Aang was skeptical of the fire prince.

"Yes Aang, it's not like I can lie about this Aang, I have nothing to gain out of getting trust and doing something to you. I know it will take you awhile to forgive me or even never forgive me about the things I've done, but I would really like to start a friendship and fulfill my destiny to help you Aang," Zuko stood up and bowed towards Aang then walked away.

"Wow Twinkle's, ever since everyone found out that you were the Avatar, everyone has been treating you a lot better," Toph said and punched him in the arm.

Aang softly smiled and grabbed onto Katara's hand, "That's what I was afraid of Toph…that's what I was afraid of…"

* * *

><p>Aang picked at his lunch as every girl in the lunch room were staring at him, somehow they were able to stay in their seats. Katara put her hand on his leg and he looked up at her. He gave her a soft smile.<p>

"Aang, what's wrong? Is it still the girls after you?" she asked, hoping she could at least help her boyfriend.

He shook his head, "No Katara, not really, I just wish people didn't know that I was the Avatar. I don't like being treated like Royalty now."

"But Aang," Katara gripped his leg a little bit tighter, "If you didn't use your powers, you wouldn't of saved me."

"That was the only good part about letting my secret go. You're the only person who still treats me the same," Aang put his hand over hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"You know, I love you sis and Aang, you're my best friend, but I don't need to see any of that," Sokka said in between shoveling food into his mouth.

Toph laughed, "You know you're just jealous Meathead." Everyone went silent and looked down at their plates, "Sorry Sokka…I forgot."

"It's okay Toph." Sokka put down his fork, losing his appetite as he was reminded of the cheerleader who was actually staring at Aang.

Aang put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sokka, I will get everything back to normal as soon as possible. I know she will be coming back for you man."

He looked up at his friend, "Thanks Aang, you know, you never told me how you are going to fix this situation." Aang's eyes got wide, cursing himself for forgetting that Sokka wouldn't forget. Before Aang got to open his mouth there was an extreme silence through the lunch room as every girl not at their table all stood up and once.

"LET'S MAKE HIM OURS!" One of the girls shouted and everyone made their way towards Aang.

"Well I would explain now Sokka, but I think if I don't high tail it, I'm going to get raped." Aang quickly said, kissed Katara on the cheek and earth bent a hole then jumped in. "See ya in claaaaaaaassssss" He shouted as the hole closed up.

**For all of you that might question it, Toph and Ty Lee are not effected cuz they're lesbian, nothing against lesbians but i dont see them fucking alot of guys. So that means all lesbians are out of the picture, Azula, half of Yue, and Jin. I may add them later, but who knows. Well now I'm off to write the second chapter of "Guilty Feelings"!**


	14. Advantages and Deals

**Not only do i keep forgetting to say i dont own Avatar, which i don't, i keep uploading the chapters without fixing them and doing my AN, sorry about that haha. So, people have been liking my second story, 'Guilty Feelings', which makes me happy since it was failed movie idea and it started off all confusing...also im pretty sure i said i would make whatever the second Katara say, would be in italics...and i didnt do it haha. But anyways, enjoy this new chapter, i have a basic idea of how I'm gunna end this one, which won't be for a while, then i am going to make a sequel if people ask for it, (So pretty much tell me now haha), On with the story!**

"…and that's my essay on Madam Fussy britches," Toph finished reading her essay. Katara sunk down in her chair lower, pulling her beanie over her face while only the guys in the room clapped. The girls were still fixated on Aang. Toph sat down with a grin on her face.

"Did you really have to make that WHOLE essay about me Toph? And how I, and I quote, 'love me some Avatar in my mouth'?" Katara said as a group of guys were laughing in the corner.

"Hey, I was talking about his tongue, it's your fault if you took it that way Sugar Queen, get your mind out of the gutter…and Aang's penis out of your mouth," Toph joked, earning her a water whip hitting her in the back of the head, slamming her head into the desk. "Worth it," she mumbled into the dent in the desk she made with her head.

Katara grinned at her revenge, "I think you are taking advantage of this class Toph, just because the teacher has no clue what we are even saying, doesn't mean you should make a 5 page essay about me."

"What else was I suppose to do? I couldn't think of anything funnier," Toph replied, her face still in the dent of her desk. "By the way, I think my face is stuck in the desk…" The bell rang and everyone got up and started to leave, girls watching Aang as they left the room.

"Um, Aang, will you stay behind for a second," The teacher said, as she sat on her desk.

"Help me Kat," Aang whispered as she got up.

Katara kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right outside the door Aang, just run if she gets too…frisky." Katara and Toph laughed as they left the room behind Ty Lee. Aang walked up towards the teacher's desk as she opened up her shirt a little more and pulled at her tiny skirt.

"How you would like some '_extra credit_' Aang?" The teacher asked as she undid the bun in her hair, letting her blonde locks down and around her face.

Aang winced at the double entendre, "Actually Mrs. Anderson, I don't think I need it, don't I have the highest grade in the class right now?"

She got off the table, "Just call me Kathy, Avatar…and it's Miss Anderson," She traced her fingers on his chest, "Are you sure you don't want to try an _oral assignment_?" Aang almost gagged.

"Uh no, contrary to popular belief…Kathy…I'm not 'Hot for Teacher'." He took her hand off of him and started to walk out.

She lunged at him from behind, but Aang moved the right, and she landed on her face. He exited the room quickly, grabbing Katara by the hand and ran out, "See you tomorrow Miss Anderson," Katara shouted as they made their way down the hall. Katara grinned as they walked to their next class. Aang glanced over at her.

"What are you grinning about Kat?" Aang asked smiling.

"How did it go Aang?" Her grin getting even wider. He looked back at her, he could see in her eyes she knew everything.

Aang quickly dodged another girl leaping for him, "You know exactly how it went. I thought you hated every girl doing this Kat, now it seems like you take joy out of it."

A girl jumped from the lockers and Aang stopped them as she landed, and stepped over her, "Number one, nice catch there, I thought she would have had you. Number two, I find it funny because I know no one will be able to get you, get you all nice and ready to go, then rape you."

"Speaking about getting nice and ready," Aang said as they made it into their next class, "We should start planning our special night together." They sat down, Aang against the wall and Katara leaning up against him.

Katara blushed, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that…when do you want to do it Aang?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as she giggled, "It's up to you Katara, remember? We will do it when you are ready."

"I'm ready Aang," Katara played with her hair, "We could go do it in the bathroom right now for all I care."

"Wow Kat," Aang said, "That just makes it loads more special. You want to put a bag over my head to make it even more special?"

Katara laughed, "You know I'm only kidding Aang…what about this weekend? We could do at my house? Light some candles, play some mood music, all that kind of stuff."

"Sure Kat, whatever you want to do," He kissed the top of her head, "I was going to suggest some speed metal and just hump like rabbits, but that's better." Katara hit him in the shoulder as he laughed, "Aw come on, you know I was kidding…kind of."

"You have really come out of your shell since I've met you Aang," Katara said as she stretched out in his lap, "That really nervous kid I met on my first day wouldn't be saying things like this or holding me against him."

Aang smiled at the thought of how he was before Katara, "You mean when the only thing that would touch me was my hand?" Katara laughed softly. "Do you know why I'm not longer that kid Katara?" Katara looked up at him and shook her head. "It's because you brought me out of the shell I was in. The same girl who on the first day I met, nearly made me melt in my seat with you oh so dirty flirting, then I ended up sleeping in the same bed, in nothing but my underwear with that same day. Also, the same girl who I can proudly say is my girlfriend, who also according to the spirits I will one day marry."

Katara smiled, "You really know how to make a girl feel special don't ya Avatar?" Aang sighed.

"Not you too Katara, you know that bothers the crap out of me," Aang shifted to get more comfortable. Katara reached up and kissed him on the nose.

"Is all forgiven?" She asked, he nodded and started to close his eyes, "Don't fall asleep Aang, we have class."

"I'm not going to fall asleep Katara, plus this is such an easy class, I'm sure I won't miss anything important," Aang replied as he closed his eyes.

Katara sat back up right in her chair, "Well I'm going to pay attention Aang, like a good student." He smiled and put one of his legs into her lap. "Aang, I'm not your footrest."

"Please Katara, you are so comfortable, I'll even give you the puppies eyes if you let me," Aang begged and started working his magic.

She sighed, "Fine, just don't expect me to take notes for you." Aang smiled as he pulled his beanie down over his eyes and took a nap.

* * *

><p>Aang climbed into bed after long day. He got caught sleeping in class, so the teacher asked him what the answer was to the hardest question he had, but was thrown off when Aang answered quickly. Everyone laughed as the teacher was shown up by him and he continued class without disturbing Aang. After school, Suki led a group of girls to try to catch Aang, but couldn't catch him as he air scootered away, leaving the annoyed Katara and depressed Sokka with a whole bunch of Avatar fan girls. He had texted Katara apologizing for having to ditch her and Sokka and promising her he would make it up to her. When he stretched out under his covers, he was about to fall asleep, there a taping on his window.<p>

"Damn it, I hope it's not another stalker," Aang got out of bed and slowly walked over to the window, ready for whatever what on the other side. He threw open the curtains, ready to air bend whoever it was off his porch roof, only to find a smiling Katara. He opened his window and leaned down to kiss her. "You scared the crap out of me Kat, what are you doing here?"

He moved over to let her into the room; once she got in she rubbed her arms trying to get warm. "Man, it is freezing out there. Well I was just strolling through the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." She took off her long coat, revealing her fuzzy penguin pajama bottoms and a thin purple tank top.

"Yeah," Aang laughed as he closed his window, "Because I know that you like to stroll around in cold ass weather in pajama bottoms and a tank top," He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. He looked down, "and apparently no bra, why are you really here?"

"You know why," Katara jumped in the bed and shoes, then got under the covers, "You _owe _me remember?" She took off her bottoms and threw them out of the bed. Aang crawled into bed with and cuddled up with her facing him.

Aang started kissing her on the neck, "So what do I owe you Kat?" Katara put her leg around him and pulled him closer to her and closer to her heat.

"What do you think I want Aang?" Katara kissed him and brought his hand down below the covers. She rubbed his hand against her, letting out a moan as Aang heated up his hands. She threw her hands around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. As he rubbed her faster, she let out longer moans and whimpers. "Faster…please," She whispered out, as he rubbed so fast, her panties would have caught fire if they weren't almost soaked with her juices.

Aang smiled as his girlfriend writhed in ecstasy from his touch, "You are so easy to get off Katara." He lowered her shirt to expose her breasts and took one of them in his hand. Lowering his head towards the other breast, he licked around her nipple, earning a back breaking arch from Katara. Continuing with the other breast Katara's breathing increased faster, getting closer to her orgasm.

"I'm gunna cum Aang," Katara dug her nails into his back, almost drawing blood.

Aang leaned in next to her ear, "I love you Katara," He whispered. That let the loose the flood gates as Katara let out a long moan. Aang kissed Katara, quieting her moan so it wasn't too loud. Her juices not only soaked her panties again, but soaked Aang's hand and left a huge wet spot on his bed. Aang silently laughed and water bent her juices into a giant sphere. He walked over to the window and bent it out the window. "Wow Kat, I didn't know your vagina knew how to water bend." Katara was still breathing hard on the bed, almost drenched in sweat.

"What…what did you say?" She stuttered out, she tried sitting up, but couldn't do it.

He shut the window and came back to the bed, "I said I didn't know your vagina knew how to water bend."

She shook her head, "N-no, I meant before that…and fuck you for the last comment." He laughed as he cuddled up face to face with her once again.

He pulled her top over her breasts, "You mean when I said that I love you?" She nodded her head, still catching her breathe. "Well, I love you Katara. I know it might be early to tell you this, but I do. I find it impossible to not fall in love with you. You're so beautiful…I get lost in your eyes and-"

Katara cut him off with her lips, "I love you too Aang…" He pulled her back into the kiss. Then something unexpected happened, Katara started to cry.

He got worried and wiped her tears, "What's wrong Kat? Are you okay?"

She looked at him, with her watery blues, "Yeah…you just made me the happiest girl in the world Aang."

He 'awed' as he cuddled with her, she laid her head on his chest. "So were you planning on staying over Kat or was this social visit?" He joked as she looked up at him.

"Smooth move, Criminal…you just ruined the mood," Katara laid her head back down, "I was just going to stay over here for a little bit, then go, but I can see I'm not wanted." She got up and tried for the window, but used his bending to bring her back to the bed.

Aang smiled as she sat up, "Benefits of Air Bending. I was just making sure you didn't get into too much trouble for coming to see me."

Katara mounted his lap and kissed him, "Even if it would mean being grounded for a year, I would come and see you Aang." He started kissing her neck again, making Katara giggle. "You know Aang, before you try to start Round 2 before I have to go, I should remind you that you didn't get any chance in Round 1." She grabbed his shaft making him moan.

"Well if you insist Katara," Aang kissed her on the lips before she started kissing down his chest.

* * *

><p>Katara yawned as she leaned against Aang's shoulder. Mr. Iroh had 'forgotten' again to make a lesson plan, so it was just another free period. The group just sat around as all the guys in the room just joked around and the girls again stared at Aang. Each time Aang and Katara had messed around, the girls seemed lessen their lust for the Avatar, he had only been attacked by one girl today, so it was already a good day for Aang.<p>

"Why are you tired Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, messing around with Ty Lee's pony tail.

She yawned again, "Long night I guess." She closed her eyes and tried to nap.

"I'm guessing that essay I made was right then, someone had a good night with the Avatar last night," Toph joked as Katara used her foot to raise the front end of Toph's chair up, making her fall back. Toph grabbed a hold of anything close to her to stop her from falling…Ty Lee's ponytail. Ty Lee shrieked as she was pulled down by her hair and fell on top of Toph.

"Ow…" Ty Lee groaned as she rubbed her head.

The blind girl helped her girlfriend up and they both sat back down, "Yeah, tip over the blind girl, that's cool… but it was still worth it."

"Toph, if Katara was with Aang last night, I'm pretty sure I would have known if my own sister sneaked out of the house last night," Sokka said leaning back in his chair.

"But Sokka, I did sneak out last night," Katara informed her brother.

"WHAT?" Sokka fell back in his chair.

Mr. Iroh stood up, "Are you okay Sokka?"

"Yeah…" Sokka said, still lying on the ground. Mr. Iroh laughed as he sat back down and poured himself more tea.

"I wanted to see Aang, Sokka." Katara told her brother as she closed her eyes again.

Sokka set back up in his chair, "You could have waited until this morning, well hopefully you two didn't…do it yet."

"They couldn't have," Ty Lee said, acting as if the statement was obvious, "If they did do it, the girls would stop coming after Aang."

Toph covered her lover's mouth, "Uh Ty…bad time to bring that up." Sokka's jaw had dropped.

"That's how you will stop the girls from coming after you and get me Suki back?" Sokka angrily whispered.

Aang scratched the back of his head, "hehe, yeah…"

"Then do my sister already," Sokka replied, still mad, "I would like my girlfriend back."

"I'm pretty sure that was the first time in the history of anything that a guy has asked his best friend to have sex with his sister," Ty Lee joked. Everyone except Sokka laughed, he was trying with all his might to not laugh.

"Sokka, we would of done it earlier, but Aang was a gentleman and agreed to do it when I am ready," Katara told him, "Also, not that it's any of your business, we are going to… do it, this weekend."

"Okay, Aang, for the love of the Spirits, bang my sister already, I want my girlfriend back," Sokka nearly begged him.

Katara glared at her brother, "Thanks Sokka…"

Aang laughed, "Sokka, I promise you, by next week, Suki will be begging you for forgiveness, which you must accept. But we need to do these on Katara's terms, it's her virginity and she has the choice of who she gives it to."

Katara smiled, "See? Gentleman."

"Speaking of forgiveness," Toph said as Zuko walked over to the gang.

"So have you thought about it Aang," Zuko asked kneeling by the Avatar. Aang nodded and patted Katara on the shoulder, signifying her to sit back up.

He stood up, "Mr. Iroh, would you mind if Zuko and I stepped out for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead Aang, don't take too long now, I'm going to boil up a new pot of tea soon," Mr. Iroh let out a laugh as the two left the room.

Aang walked a little bit and turned a corner with Zuko following him. He stopped and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Zuko, you have told me that you want to make amends and follow the path of right and help me with my duties. If you are to break this deal I am about to make with you, not only will I come after you, I will make sure when you have passed on to the Spirit World, that your afterlife is a living hell, do I make myself clear?" Zuko nodded. "You also understand that by taking this path that not only will you be trusted to help keep me out of danger, that I will do the same for you." Again, Zuko nodded. "Good, now, I must give you the ceremonial tattoo, to show that you are a personal friend of mine and whoever attacks you, will pay the price."

Zuko finally spoke, "A Tattoo? But none of your other friends have tattoos Aang?"

Aang finally broke his serious face and laughed, "I can't keep a straight face. I'm just messing, I just wanted to see how far you would have gone. Good to have you on our side Zuko." Aang stuck out his hand.

Zuko smiled and shook his hand, "It's good to burying the hatchet between us Aang." They started walking back towards class and Zuko stopped, "Wait, what about everyone else? I think they are probably hate, especially Katara."

Aang smiled, "Don't worry Zuko, everyone comes around eventually."

**God Katara is a slut...not really haha, i love that gal. She makes me smile :D Anyways, i hope you like the chapter, like always i am going to do another chapter for my second story because people have asked for more.**


	15. Fatalities and Amusements

**What's up everyone? I'm back...kinda, again, i really don't have a smart ass thing to say, but if you don't read my second story i should explain why i am a little bit late on this. I accidently dropped a drink on my laptop keyboard, fucking it up, then i but it in a bag of rice...yeah, i said bag of rice...and it soaked up everything and now it's fixed. So i finished up my other chapter and did this one...soo yaaay haha. Btw, I don't own anything, Avatar or the game i'm going to bring up in this chapter. So, on with the chapter :D**

Aang snuggled deeper and sighed finally getting comfortable. He almost fell asleep, but Zuko's voice caught his attention. "No way Sokka, Call of Duty is way better than Halo!" Zuko argued as he they both played 'Mortal Kombat'.

"Oh really?" Sokka challenged, "Well take this," Sokka's character jumped kicked Zuko's in the head, draining the rest of his health. '_FINISH HIM!_' the game said. "I am going to enjoy this," Sokka laughed. He hit a series of buttons and his character ripped out Zuko's character's spine out with the skull still attached through his stomach, froze him and bashed the frozen body, making it burst into pieces.

"Ah man!" Zuko groaned as Sokka boasted. "Add insult to injury Sokka. That was a great job though man, I give you props."

Sokka sat back down, "Thanks man, you weren't so bad yourself, rematch?"

"Of course man, just let me pick a better guy, maybe one with a better spine," Zuko laughed as they started up again.

Aang opened his eyes, "Guys, be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep, and I'm really comfortable."

Sokka looked back at Aang, "Would you stop sleeping on my sister's boobs Aang?"

He smiled, "Nah, they're REALLY comfortable…plus she's my girlfriend and lets me do it."

Katara pulled her beanie from her face, "Aang's right, shut up you two, we're sleeping." She rested her head back down. Ty Lee and Toph walked into the room and sat down on the love seat. The gang was at their usual hang out afterschool. Zuko was surprised to see that Toph lived by herself in such a big house, even though it was smaller than his. He also wondered why Toph had TVs when she was blind and how she could play videogames, but ignored it after she kicked his ass in any game they played.

"Wow Sokka, how did you get good at this game so fast?" Ty Lee asked, sitting on Toph's lap.

Sokka's ego was further boosted, "Its skill Ty, nothing more. BOO YAH! Round one goes to Sokka!"

"I will show you a real life Sub-Zero if you don't shut the hell up Sokka," Katara said, as she lifted part of her beanie off her eye.

"Whatever Katara-" Katara water bent the drinks around the table and froze the top half of Sokka. Everyone laughed as Zuko finally beat Sokka.

"Yes! I finally won!" Zuko cheered.

Katara eyed the fire bending prince, "Hey Flamer, unless you want the same, be quiet." Zuko got immediately quiet and went back to the one sided game.

Ty Lee chuckled, "So Zuko, how do you like being part of the group so far?"

Zuko kept playing the game, "I like it, it's a lot better than hanging around stupid people all day, plus you guys are incredible funny…also not being an asshole to Aang is a plus. I don't feel like such a dark person anymore."

"I could tell," Ty Lee cheerily said, "Your aura has gotten a lot brighter."

He gave her an 'okay, I think you might be crazy' look and went back to playing the game with a laugh. "Okay, time to unfreeze Sokka." Zuko placed his hand against the ice and melted it away. Sokka's head was first to be freed and he finally got a fresh breathe of air.

"Damn it Katara! I could of-" Aang used the water that the ice melted into to go over his mouth.

Aang raised his head, "If you could leave that part of him frozen; that would be great." Sokka shot him a death glare as he picked up his controller.

"I'm bored…We should go to the amusement park!" Toph exclaimed. Ty Lee clapped happily at the idea.

Zuko shot her a glance, "On a weekday? Not to be a Debbie downer here, but it's kind of hard to have fun knowing that we have to go back to school the next day."

"Come on Zuko!" Ty Lee begged the fire bender, "We'll have so much fun!" Sokka mumbled in agreement as he continued to try to pry off the ice.

"Katara, Aang? What about you two?" Zuko asked the sleeping couple.

Aang yawned, "Yeah, but give us like…ten minutes."

Toph groaned and stood up, "Come on Kataang, we're leaving, Zuko you're driving."

Katara raised her beanie from her face, "Kataang?"

Zuko put down his controller, "_I'm_ driving?"

"Well Sugar Queen, you two are pretty much together so much you are one person, hence the name and Zuko, duh you're driving, you're the only one with the car, did you want me to drive?" Toph walked out of the room as Ty Lee followed.

Aang sat up and stretched, "Well she has a point there Katara. By the way, your boob is incredibly comfortable."

Katara blushed, "Thanks Aang, let's go before Toph leaves without us." They both left, leaving Zuko and Sokka still in the room, playing games.

"Seriously? Why do I have to drive!" Zuko shouted.

* * *

><p>The gang finally made it to the Sun Rise Amusement park, since it was a school day, it was deserted. Even though it was late fall, the park was still open and running. They all got their tickets and went inside where they were treated to the best sight in the world. No Lines. They cheered as Toph and Ty Lee went to the rides, Aang and Katara to the go-carts and Zuko and Sokka to the mini games.<p>

**Toph and Ty Lee**

The two lovers got on the Haunted House ride and slowly went through the curtain and inside.

"Toph, why are we going on this ride? You can't see the things popping out," Ty Lee jumped as a vampire popped out at them.

She smirked, "The same reason we go and see scary movies Ty…because you get scared and hold on to me." Ty Lee smiled, but jumped and grabbed onto Toph as a wail came out from the darkness. The ride went fast around the corner as fake zombies popped out down the hallway. Toph laughed as her girlfriend clung to her like wet clothes. The car took another turn to be met by a door, once they went through it opened up to a laboratory. To the left of them was a fake body attached to a table with a doctor pulling an electric switch, lighting up the room with blue lights. All of a sudden the ride stopped. The blue light still flickered. Ty Lee looked around, hoping the ride would continue, the faster they got out of there the better. She started shaking, but Toph put her arm around her. "It's okay Ty, it's only a ride."

Ty Lee shook her head, "There is something going on Toph, I don't think this is part of the ride." Something caught Ty Lee's eye. The doctor started to move. She clung to Toph as the doctor went over to the table and undid the ties on the monster, both of them walking towards the cars. "Toph…people are coming towards us," Ty Lee said in a rushed whisper.

Toph was still staring forward, "Who are you guys?" The monster had started shedding of its clothes as did the doctor.

"You two will not get in the way us birthing the Avatar's babies," the doctor shouted.

"Well if it isn't On Ji, who is that with you?" Toph got out of the car and cracked her knuckles.

The monster chuckled, "What's it to ya?"

"Suki…" Toph got down in her stance as the two girls prepared themselves.

Toph shot two waves at them, both of them diving out of the way. As if they were in sync with each other, the both rolled towards Toph, pushing off their hands and shooting towards the blind girl. She smirked and shot up two pillars of earth, hitting them both in the back. On Ji rolled off the pillar as Suki fell off of it holding her back. On Ji started back flipping towards Toph and tried to roundhouse kick her. Toph blocked her with her forearm grabbed a hold of her leg. She spun her around and slammed her into the cars. She shrieked in pain as she hit the ground. The Blind girl used her earth bending to shoot On Ji out of the ride, breaking through the wall and allowing the bright sun to shine into the dark room. Ty Lee squinted her eyes as the sun assaulted her as Toph went over to Suki.

"I know you're playing possum you Kyoshi bitch," Toph yelled as Suki rolled backwards and stood up.

She cracked her back, "I guess you are smarter than I thought you were rug muncher." Toph's rage built up.

"I know you aren't in the right state of mind right now Suki…but fuck you!" Toph kicked up a rock and flipped in the air and kicked it at her. Suki dodged it easily.

"Wow, I guess I now know that lesbian actually do suck and not just eat pussy," She teased the blind girl again.

Toph made a body of armor with rocks, "Now you're going to get cunt!" She charged the cheerleader assaulting her with punches and kicks, all being dodged. Toph's anger fueled her as jumped off the table and brought her leg around to kick Suki. She bent backwards, dodging Toph and gave her a kick to the temple. Knocked unconscious, Toph hit the ground with a thud and her armor falling around her. Suki smiled, she started to pick up the petite earth bender, but her arms just gave up. She tried raising her arms up again, they just wouldn't work. Then one of her legs gave out and she fell on her side. Ty Lee picked Toph up and slung her arm over her shoulder.

"Forgot I could block chi didn't you?" Ty Lee spat, they went through the hole Toph had created while Suki tried to stand up.

**Aang and Katara**

The go-cart track was huge. The track had a giant pond in the middle and several bridges over it. Katara's eyes lit up at the sight as Aang paid for them both. Katara went over by the cars and looked over the track, it was three lanes wide and was raised up from the pond and grass. Aang walked over to Katara.

"So we have a choice Kat, we can share a cart or get separate ones," Aang smiled.

Katara turned towards him, "I want to share one." Aang chose a white cart and they both buckled in. "It's so beautiful Aang."

"Yes you are," Katara looked at him.

"Wow Aang…that was incredible cheesy," Katara kissed him, "But thank you."

The man who ran the go-carts came out, "Okay, you guys would usually get 5 laps on the track, but since you are the Avatar…and no one is here, you can go as much as you can. Just try not to fuck up the track."

Aang grinned as he slammed his foot on the gas and sent them rocketing down the track. Katara screamed with joy as Aang turned the first corner and launching off of the ramp like bridge, getting some good airtime. She grabbed on to Aang as they landed. He drifted around the turn and shot down the long strip of track going across the track. Katara looked down at the water as Aang got in the right most lane.

"Wow, the water is so beautiful Aang!" She screamed over the wind rushing at them.

"I would look Katara, but I might crash the cart!" He screamed back at her. "But check this out." Aang sent a current of air below their cart, making them flip and landing backwards while he drove in reverse. Katara laughed as Aang tried driving backwards on the track at the fast speed. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Aang looked where they started and saw the other two carts had started to move. "It looks like the rest them decided to join us." He slowed down so his friends could catch up with them. As they got closer, Aang saw that it wasn't his friends. "That's not them, we have to get going." Aang flipped them back over and sped off once again.

"Who is it Aang?" Katara shouted as Aang slammed the gas pedal once again.

"Mai and Jun," He yelled back as the two carts got closer behind him.

They both drove up other both sides of them, "We will satisfy the Avatar once you're out of the way whore!" Jun cried. They drove over another bridge.

Katara looked around them, "Aang, shoot up the cart when I say so!" Aang nodded, "Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!" Aang shot their cart up into the air and Katara bent the water from the pond up onto the track and flooded it. She then froze the water, freezing the other carts with it. As they landed, they saw Mai jump from her cart and on to theirs. She started to choke Katara.

"You can never please the Avatar!" She shrieked in her ear. Katara pulled at Mai's hands trying to get at least a gasp of air.

"Aang," Katara choked out, "Help…" Aang looked at them and back at the road.

"Hold on Kat," Aang, in one fluid motion, slammed on the brakes and threw his arm in front of Katara holding her back. Mai flew over the cart as the back of the cart started lifting off the ground. "Oh no!" Aang yelled. The cart was about to flip over but Aang air bent the front end, flipping the cart over Mai and landing on the wheels. Aang sped off again, leaving both girls on the bridge. "Are you okay Katara?" Aang asked his still quiet girlfriend.

"Aang, we seriously need to take care of this…I can't have my life being risked anymore," Katara said. Aang stopped the cart.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Katara…I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay away from me for a while."

Katara kissed him, "No Aang, I meant we need to 'take care of this' faster than we said. Plus, you need me to solve this problem." Aang drove the cart again parked at the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride man, we only needed the one lap," Aang took Katara by the hand and ran off the track.

**Sokka and Zuko**

Sokka threw the basket ball at the hoop, "Damn this game! This is why I play football."

Zuko laughed, "That's because you shoot the basketball like it's a football Sokka, here." He took the basketball from Sokka and shot it right into the hoop. "See? Nothing but net." The attendant at the game handed him a stuffed bear. Sokka started to leave, when he saw his favorite game.

"Oh Spirits! Look Zuko, it's a test your strength game!" Sokka shouted and ran over to try.

Zuko covered his face, "You know that all you get is a inflatable hammer right Sokka?"

"Who doesn't like inflatable hammer's Zuko?" Sokka picked up the over sized real hammer. Zuko shrugged and Sokka turned back around to the game. He rubbed his hands together and gripped the hammer. Sokka raised the hammer and slammed it down, only to have the bell raise up half way. His jaw dropped as Zuko fell over laughing.

"You think its easy Zuko? You try!" Sokka dropped the hammer at Zuko's feet. He wiped a tear and picked up the hammer. The hammer went up and slammed down, raising the bell all the way hitting the top. Zuko took his hammer and lifted the stunned Sokka's jaw.

"You'll catch flies that way Sokka," He laughed. They both started to head towards another game, but two girls stood in their way. "Uh, hey Meng…Smellerbee…what's up?"

Smellerbee's eyes squinted, "You must not get in our way of getting to the Avatar, you must be taken out." Meng jumped at Sokka as Zuko and Smellerbee started to circle each other. Zuko tossed the inflatable hammer to the side as Smellerbee attacked him with a jump kick. He dodged and sent a fire ball at her. Sokka started to crawl away from Meng who was trying to hyper extend his knee, he grabbed the hammer and started hitting her on the head with it.

Zuko saw him in between his punches and kicks with the deranged girl, "Sokka? What the hell are you doing?"

He kept hitting her, "I don't hit girls. This is all I can do!" Meng grabbed the hammer away from him and was about to break his leg when she was blasted by Aang. "Thank the Spirits Aang. Your fan girls are attacking us!" Katara was now carrying Toph as Ty Lee blocked Smellerbee's chi, leaving her on the ground. Sokka got up as they all ran for the exit. Once they got out, Zuko opened the door for Katara to put Toph in and they all filed in. He started the car and they sped out of the parking lot, nearly hitting another car.

"What the hell is happening!" Sokka shouted.

Aang finally put on his seat belt, "It seems like the girls were trying to take us all out so they could get to me."

"Okay Aang, even though I am really optimistic, I think we are going to be in real trouble if you don't have sex with Katara," Ty Lee said as she tried waking up Toph.

Zuko stopped concentrating on the road, "Wait, what does Aang having sex with Katara have to do with this situation?"

Sokka sighed, "We forgot to tell Zuko, we'll tell you later, just get to Toph's house." He turned around in his seat, "Guys, I'm begging you, I know I am the older brother and not suppose to say this, but please Aang, have sex with my sister soon."

Katara looked at her brother, then to Aang, "Fine Sokka…when we get back to Toph's…we will have sex."

***Gasp* A Lemon next chapter? I can't believe it! *Foams at the mouth and falls down* Okay, so if you don't like lemons, i would suggest skipping next chapter. But i guess if you didn't like them, you wouldn't be reading this..**


	16. Lemons and Tranquility

**Well howdy guys and gals! I hope you didn't suffer without my chapter of Fan Fiction (I really don't think anyone would haha) But anyways, it's time for what i promised i would give you...some sweet Kataang loving. Again, if you havn't read my other story, then you wouldn't know that I tried a wack at a lemon on that story. No one complained, so i took that as a good one...kinda haha. Also, i dont own a thing, except the plot, and if you don't like lemons, skip until you see the first break mark. Enjoy!**

The group filed out of Zuko's car as Aang and Katara still sat in their seats. It was dead silent as the Toph's front door shut, leaving them all alone. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Are you sure you want to do this Katara?" Aang whispered out. She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "You know I love you right?" She nodded again. Aang unbuckled his seat belt, "Are you ready Kat?"

"Yeah," She slowly unbuckled and got out. They both went up the walk way and went inside. Sokka and Zuko were both over Toph, putting an icepack on the side of her head. The couple slowly climbed the stairs to the room they stayed in when they stayed at Toph's. Aang opened the door for Katara and they both were surprised by what they found. The room was dimly lit by candles with a red aura in the room and slow jazz music played in the back ground.

"I guess Ty Lee set this up for us," Aang said, he looked over to his girlfriend, "I guess we should…"

She nodded and kissed him, they both started undress. Katara's heart was pounding out of her chest as she laid in her bra and panties on the giant bed. Aang hovered over her and kissed her softly.

Aang leaned down next to her ear, "Are you ready Katara?" All the heat in her body went straight between her legs as his breathe tickled her ear. She bit her lip and nodded. Aang took off her underwear as Katara's eyes met his. She turned away as the cold air erected her nipples. Aang used his water bending to make his fingers cold and ran it down her body. Katara shuddered and goose bumps popped up along her body then heated his fingers up and rubbed against her folds. Katara bit her lip to suppress her moan. Aang assaulted her neck with kisses and entered two fingers into Katara. She held his head in place against her neck as she whimpered his name. Aang started pumping his fingers faster and faster, causing Katara to almost clamp her legs and crush his hand.

"Please more Aang…" She whispered as he kissed lower on her body. He thrust his fingers deeper and harder into the brunette. She grabbed on to his wrist and slammed his fingers into her and hitting her spot. Her walls closed on him and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her legs relaxed around his hand and he took his fingers out, covered in her juices.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded and pulled his underwear down, his thick erection popped out. He got into between her legs and positioned himself at her slit. Aang leaned down and kissed Katara, "I'm going to put it in, okay?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Katara nodded and clenched her eyes shut. Aang was about to put it in, "Shit…"

Katara opened one eye, "Already?"

Aang gave her a pissed off look, "No…I don't have a condom." He got up and stuck his head out the door. "SOKKA!" He yelled down the hall. Sokka came running down the hallway.

"What Aang? What happened?" Sokka was scared, trying to look into the door that Aang was blocking with his head.

"Do you…uh, have a condom?" He asked awkwardly.

Sokka ran into his room and came back out with a condom in hand. "Here you go man, ribbed for her pleasure. Now go in there and pound my sister."

Aang shook his head, "You are the weirdest brother ever Sokka."

"Yeah, but I want my girlfriend back…I miss her," Sokka got sad.

"Well I would say something reassuring right now, but I need to take care of this," Aang shut the door and came back over to the bed. He tore the packaging off and slipped on the condom. "Okay, sorry about that." Aang pushed his tip into Katara. She grunted at the intrusion. He went deeper until he hit something. Her barrier. "Katara, are you ready for this?" Aang asked.

"Y-yeah," Katara stuttered. She bit her lip as he pushed through her barrier.

"It's okay," Aang whispered as a tear came from Katara's eye and blood came out around his length. Aang kissed her on the lips, trying to ease the pain he caused. Her walls finally expanded to him. She bucked her hips, urging him to continue. Aang pulled out and slid himself slowly into her again. Her soft moans could be heard as Aang inched deeper into her. He was now fully buried deep into her and never wanted to leave the safe haven of Katara. But he pulled out again and slid back into her.

"Aang…" She moaned, Aang started to pick up pace. Katara moved her hips against his, the two lovers now moving in sync. Aang had now created a fast pace, thrusting deep inside Katara and back out again. Katara had wrapped her arms and legs around Aang calling his name over and over.

"Katara…I'm going to cum soon…" He breathed out. Katara's eyes shot open.

"No, not yet," Katara took him out of her. She flipped around and was on her hands and knees. He positioned behind her and Katara placed him back inside herself. Aang thrusted into her, getting deeper at the angle. Katara moaned as Aang filled her up once again, loving the feeling of it as if he was the missing piece in her. She massaged her breasts and Aang thrusted faster into her and ran his hand over her clit. They were at incredibly fast pace, moaning each other's name and sweat dripping off each other. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck, slamming into once again.

"I'm close," Katara shouted, her walls starting to close around Aang. He sped up his thrusts and rubbed her faster.

"Come with me Katara," He moaned out and they both orgasmed together. Katara slumped down, her arms not being able to hold her up anymore; Aang fell over, lying on her tired body. She kissed Aang as they both laid there.

"That was amazing Aang," Katara breathed out, "Even though I am incredible sore now, I think you pounded me too hard."

Aang smiled, "I'm sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment. By the way, did I ever tell you how beautiful you look naked and under me?"

Katara giggled, "No Aang, but thank you." Katara leaned against the head of the bed and slowed her breathing, "Hopefully everything goes back to normal now."

Aang took the condom off his deflating erection and threw it the trash, "Yeah, now you will be the only one asking for me to be inside of," he joked.

"Speaking of, you want to go again?" Katara asked seductively, crawling towards him. Aang looked down at his length.

"Not for awhile Katara, I wasn't expecting having sex today, so I'm going to need some time," Aang leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Katara sat, disappointed, "Well poo, I wanted to go again."

Aang laughed, "I promise Katara, one of these times we do it again, I'll treat you to seconds or extremely long firsts, how's that?"

She smiled, "Sounds good to me, you better keep that promise." Katara climbed off the bed and started redress as Aang did. Before they exited the room, Aang passionately kissed Katara against the wall.

He pulled away, "I love you Katara and I always will."

"I love you too Aang."

* * *

><p>The couple descended down the stairs to the T.V room, where quiet chatter stopped as they came into the room.<p>

"So…is it done?" Toph asked, she held the icepack to her head.

Aang scratched the back of his head, "Uh yeah…we did."

"FINALLY!" Sokka yelled and cheered, "I can have my girlfriend back!"

They both sat down, Katara bit back a yelp of pain, she was still sore, "We don't know that Sokka, maybe it will take awhile to come in to-" Katara was interrupted by a Katy Perry ringtone. Sokka took his phone out of his pocket.

"What? She has some real good music…shut up!" He answered it, "Hello? Whoa calm down…calm down…stop crying I can't understand you…just...Suki…just come over at Toph's…it's okay…just come over." He shut his phone, "Haha!"

Aang smiled and leaned his head against hers, "Just another day of being the Avatar."

"Oh, by the way Sokka, I'm going to kick your girlfriend's ass when she gets here," Toph said sitting up and taking the ice pack off.

Sokka frowned, "Why Toph?"

"Not only did she kick me in the temple, that bitch called me a rug muncher!" Toph shouted.

"You know she didn't mean it and Toph…well you do have oral sex with a girl," Sokka tried to say lightly.

Toph blew a hair out of her face, "So what if I do? That isn't a rug, Ty Lee waxes."

Aang cringed, he didn't really didn't need to know anymore about the two girls then he already did.

"Come on Toph, please forgive her, I will do anything," Sokka nearly begged.

Toph tapped her finger on her chin, "Hmmm, you know Sokka, I'm feeling pretty generous today, you have to be my servant this weekend."

His jaw dropped, "That's being generous?"

"Hey," Toph pointed, Ty Lee moved her hand until she pointed at Sokka, "I just won't let her in the house."

Sokka finally just gave up and sighed, "Thank you Toph." Toph nodded and the group finally relaxed. It was cut short by a screeching of tires and someone slamming their door.

"That would be for you Meathead," Toph mumbled as the door was almost rocked off its hinges as someone continuously pounded on it. Sokka got up and opened the door, Suki jumped into his arms and started bawling once again.

"I'm so sorry Sokka!" She cried into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and shut the door with his foot. "I have no idea what came over me Sokka, please forgive me!"

He brought her over to the couch and sat them both down then started to stroke her hair as she kept crying. "Suki," Sokka said calmly. She looked up at him with her puffy red eyes as tears poured down her cheeks. "It's okay, I forgive you." She began to smile and wiped her eyes.

"Re-really Sokka? Even though I went after Aang for some weird reason?" Suki asked.

"And kicked me in the head, you bitch!" Toph added in. Sokka shot her a look. "Sokka, I know you're trying to give me a look, but I'm blind." Everyone started to laugh, even Suki laughed as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Toph….I really don't know what came over me," Suki whispered as everyone got quiet again.

"It's not your fault Suki…it's mine," Aang finally said. She looked at him strangely.

"How can it be your fault Aang?" Suki asked.

"Well, when people found out about me being the Avatar, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell people until I was married to my 'mate', Katara. Pretty much when updated to our generation, it means I had to have sex with Katara. Because we weren't joined, it made you and almost every other girl try to…well, have sex with me." Aang explained.

Suki nodded slowly, "Wait, what about Toph and Ty?"

"We're lesbian Suki, even when we were suppose to like Aang, he just seems his usual…eh," Ty Lee told her. Suki silently 'oh' as Aang started to continue again.

"So anyways, you and the others kept coming after me and today was pretty much the last straw. You injured Toph, Mai nearly killed Katara and Meng almost broke Sokka's leg. We came back here and…well took care of business and that's why you are here now," Aang finished.

Katara nodded, "Also that is why you shouldn't be sorry, it's not your fault you tried to fuck my boyfriend." She put a little anger on the last part.

"Well I do want to still apologize, well not to Zuko, no offense but I didn't really hurt you directly. Ty Lee and Toph, I'm sorry I attacked you both. Aang and Katara, I want to apologize to trying to rape Aang. Sokka," She looked up at him, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Aang stood and helped Katara up, "Well we are out of here; it's getting late."

"You coming home tonight Sokka?" Katara asked as they headed for the door.

Sokka shook his head, "No, I think Suki and I are going to stay here tonight, if it's okay with Suki and Toph…and probably not be at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, suuuuure Sokka. You can totally stay here without telling me," Toph said as she narrowed her eyes. Everyone laughed as Aang and Katara said their goodbyes and left.

"Thank the Spirits no more girls are coming after you Aang, it makes everything a lot easier," Katara sang out, embracing the power of the moonlight.

Aang smiled and took his girlfriend by the hand, "How would you like to spend a night with the Avatar?"

She giggled, "I've spent many nights with you Aang, but tonight is probably not a goodnight, we have school tomorrow."

"Come on Katara, you know you want to," He pulled her in closer, "I'm not saying we do it tonight, I just want to spend the night with you." Katara kept walking without looking at him and glanced at him as he gave her a silly smile.

"Fine Aang, but about your dad? Won't he get mad that I'm staying in your room with on AND on a school night?" She asked as he was already dancing around and forgetting what Katara was saying.

"Katara, I'm the Avatar," Aang smiled, "My dad has more things to worry about then my future wife staying in the same bed as me."

Katara grinned, "Huh, I like the sound of that Aang, the future Mrs. Aang White. But anyways, I need to go and get my stuff from my house."

He smiled and created his air scooter. He reached his hand out, "Well your chariot Mrs. White." She hopped into his lap and gave him a kiss as they shot off towards her house.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara both soaked in the hot bath relaxing. Because of Aang's Fire Bending, he kept the water a hot temperature. Katara had the back of her head lying in the crook of Aang's neck. "This is exactly what I needed Aang," Katara softly whispered, waking Aang from his trance like state.<p>

"Glad I can please you Katara, by the way, this is extremely hard to keep myself down with your body against mine," He laughed; she lifted her right leg slightly and looked down.

She lowered her leg and head back down and closed her eyes, "I'm not _that _good looking Aang, plus, you don't need to keep yourself down, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Katara, you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, I'm truly surprised I had enough strength," Aang said as he sighed. "But if you insist on me not trying…"

Katara's eye opened as she felt something smooth go in between her legs, "Wow Aang, that didn't take you long."

"I told you Kat, but I'm going to get out of the bath, I want to make up the bed before you get out," Aang moved to the side and let Katara down easily on the bottom of the tub.

"Aw come on Aang, you should stay longer…and not point at me," She joked as he covered his bottom half with a towel, "Now it looks like your pitching a tent," He sighed and took it off and water bent the water off of him.

Aang put on his underwear and shorts, "I'll be in the other room if you need me comedian." He opened his bathroom door and started making his bed.

"Why do you need to make the bed when we can just stay in that tent you already pitched Aang?" Katara called from the bathroom.

"Ha…ha Katara," He faked laughed as he finished the bed. A beep came from his computer. He sat down in his chair to see he had a new IM.

_KyoshiCheerleader1: Hey Aang_

_TwinkleToes100: Uh, Hey Suki, what's up?_

_KyoshiCheerleader1: I just wanted to thank you again for having sex with Katara to turn me back to normal._

_TwinkleToes100: Yeah, no problem?_

_KyoshiCheerleader1: Well I wanted to give you a thank you, come by Toph's house tomorrow after school and I will give it to you._

_TwinkleToes100: …uh Suki, please don't tell me it's what I think it is…_

_KyoshiCheerleader1: Ha, ha Aang, no it's not, if you don't think I am myself, I can even let Sokka give it to you._

_TwinkleToes100: I'm just making sure haha, I'll be there after school, night Suki._

_KyoshiCheerleader1: Good Night Aang._

He turned off his monitor and got up to see Katara naked on his bed. He smiled stupidly as he looked over her beautiful bronze body. Her long hair covered her breasts and her leg was positioned so that he couldn't see her womanhood.

"How long have you wanted a naked, ready and willing girl to be on your bed Aang," She seductively asked.

He gulped, "You have no idea…but I thought you didn't even want to have sex tonight."

She smiled, "Maybe I changed my mind." Katara got under Aang's covers, "Now come on Avatar, show me why you are the most powerful person in the world."

**Oh My Spirits! What will happen now that everything is back to normal? What does Suki want to give Aang? Will the relationship between Aang and Katara strengthen or dwindle? Find out on the next episode of Dra-...i mean, Review, tell me whats happening, if you liked it, if you hated it, or even if you want to tell me how your day was, i really don't mind haha.**


	17. Reports and Worries

He awoke as the sun rays hit him in the face through the window. Slowly he stretched but realized there was something else in the bed. Aang opened his eye and realized that Katara was in bed with him. He checked the clock; they had 2 hours until they had to meet up with the gang at school. As not to disturb Katara, he crawled out of bed and went for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped down then climbed in. The rushing hot water felt great as he washed his hair. Unknown to Aang, the door had slowly opened and closed. He felt arms surround him and he nearly jumped twenty feet.

"Oh Spirits Katara, you scared the shit out of me," He turned around and was welcomed to her nude form. Katara started to kiss his body and felt him harden.

"Want to have a quickie before school Aang?" Katara asked seductively as she grabbed on to his penis.

His breathing quickened, "Did you bring a condom?" She pulled a condom from behind her ear, like an adult magic trick. "I would encourage you to pick up magic tricks, but I'm sure kids wouldn't like your tricks." She got on her knees and slipped the condom on him and got back up. He passionately kissed her against the shower doors, his member going rubbing in between her legs. She moaned against his lips.

"Fuck me Aang, please," Katara groaned.

"Well Miss Aqua, don't you have dirty mouth, plus we have two hours until we have to be at school," Aang laughed as he kept torturing the water bender. She raised her leg and wrapped it around his hip, trying to bring him inside her. She moaned again feeling him rub against her clit.

"P-please A-ang…I neeeeed y-you inside me," Katara moaned as Aang kissed her neck. He picked up her other leg and drove himself inside her. She yelped as he filled her up once again. "Harder Aang," She whispered as he slammed into her at a slow pace, but hard. The shower door sounded like it was going to break as Aang thrusted into Katara over and over. As Aang picked up speed going inside the tight girl, she moaned louder as she fell over the edge. When she came down from her orgasm, Aang was still going at a fast and hard pace; it was almost a blur watching him sheathed himself in and out. "You…are…way…to…good…at…this," She groaned in between thrusts. He gripped her ass, getting a better grip and thrusted even deeper and harder. Katara moaned in pleasure at the pain and pleasure she was receiving. Before she could get her second orgasm, Aang stopped. He set her down, set her face first against the door and entered her. Katara gripped the door as Aang picked up his pace once again.

"Do you want more Katara?" Aang asked in a breathless whisper, she shuddered into another orgasm and her arms gave out, her face now against the shower door. He brought her over to the little seat in the shower and mounted her on his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder as she finally came down once again.

"Please more…" She begged. He started thrusting back into her and Katara started to move her hips in sync with him. She kept whimpering his name as she rubbed herself. Katara was almost about to fall into unconsciousness from exhaustion, but Aang kissed her fiercely and deepened it. She started to lean backwards and Aang followed her, setting her down slowly on the porcelain. He put her legs up on his shoulders, getting a better angle and drove into her. His eyes started to glow as he went faster and faster, making Katara moan madly and toss and turn her head as she couldn't stand the pleasure he was giving her. They both groaned loudly as they both orgasmed together once again. The water rushed over their bodies and he assaulted her with kisses again.

"How was that Kat?" He asked kissing her breast.

She moaned, "I think I had like 100 orgasms at once…and maybe have a broken pelvis…"

Aang's face got red, "Sorry about that, I got kind lost in the moment there." He pulled himself out of her and took of the used condom and threw it away.

Aang picked Katara up and sat her on the seat and proceeded to wash himself. Katara watched as he washed himself and took in the sight of him. The abs, his toned butt, and monstrous calves and thighs. The soap and water made his body look even better as he slowly washed his whole body. "Have I ever told you how nice of a body you have Aang?" Katara said, still a little hazy from the pounding she had just taken.

He smiled as he washed the soap from his body, "No Katara, you haven't have I ever told you that you have the body of a goddess?"

Katara scoffed, "Uh huh, yeah, okay Aang. Spirits Aang, you always got to one up me don't you?"

"It doesn't hurt that it's the truth, even though you might not like it, I love everything about your body. It adds to the already wonderful personality and intelligence that makes me love you," Aang said switching places with Katara so she could wash.

"Again, you one up me again Aang," Katara laughed as she ran shampoo through her hair. Aang got up and grabbed the bar of soap. He started to soap her up from behind and she turned towards him. "I can clean myself up Aang. I've been doing it for some years now." She smiled as the rubbed the suds over her body.

He put the bar back down and used the soap on his hands to clean her, "I just like to help, it's my duties as the Avatar, remember?"

"Well you got me there," She pulled him in for another kiss and let the soap run down her body.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara sat down in class and were welcomed to no attention from anyone. "Thank the Spirits that the girls aren't coming after you anymore, we can finally relax and not have to look over our shoulders every five minutes," Katara sighed as she sat down. Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki all came into the room and sat down by the two. "Sokka, I thought you and Suki weren't coming to school today."<p>

"Yeah, we weren't, but Toph said we couldn't," Sokka sadly reported.

Aang laughed, "Toph, why wouldn't you let them stay at your house?"

"Sokka already eats like there's no tomorrow, so imagine him when he has been having sex all night…plus he broke my bed," Toph punched Sokka in the arm.

He rubbed his arm, "It's not my fault! It had to have already been half broken Toph, Suki and I only have sex like…3 times."

Katara covered ears, "I don't need to know that Sokka, if you keep talking about you and Suki doing it, I'll tell you about Aang and I."

"For the love of the Spirits, don't," Sokka nearly begged his twin.

"Anyways, did you tell Dad where we were last night?" She asked.

Sokka nodded, "Yeah, he was cool with us not coming home last night, but asked that we could give him a head's up earlier."

"Good," Katara looked around the group, "Uh, where is Zuko?"

"Last time I saw him he was talking with Jin, they seem to really like each other, maybe another couple in our group!" Ty Lee exclaimed and clapped.

"I thought Jin was…you know…" Suki wondered, looking at Toph.

Toph laughed, "I said she was into some weird stuff, not that she was fully lesbian."

"Well…what things are we talking about?" Suki got in closer to the blind girl.

Toph pretended to look around, acting like she was making sure no one was around to hear them. She whispered into Suki's ear. Her eyes started to widen the more she heard more and more about the interest of the Prince. She pulled away and Suki stared in disbelief.

"What did she say Suki?" Katara asked her.

Suki turned towards Katara, "She said things that…that I can't repeat without asking the Spirits for forgiveness. Let's just say that Zuko will be a very happy and then confused man." Everyone laughed and Mr. Iroh walked in.

"Okay class, I finally got around to make a lesson plan, you all will pair up with an another person and will read a book, then do a project on it," Mr. Iroh read off his sheet of paper, everyone groaned again, "I do have good news though, no essays until the project is done AND you get to pick partners!" Zuko and Jin both walked into class, everyone stared at them. "Well everyone gets to choose except my nephew and Miss Chance, you two will be partners for the project. Now if you two don't mind, could you take your seats?"

"Sorry Uncle," He muttered as he sat down.

Mr. Iroh nodded at his nephew, "Now class, you may take the rest of the period picking your partners, go down to the library to get your books and make sure you check in with me to see if the book is okay."

Everyone got up and started picking their partners. Aang looked over at Katara, "Hey Kat, want to be my partner?"

She playfully thought it over, "I don't know Aang. My boyfriend might not like that."

He grinned, "Oh really? Who is your boyfriend? I think I can take him."

"Well he is the Avatar, I think you would have to be pretty powerful," She joked. "Of course I will be your partner."

They both stood up and started walking towards the library, "What book are we going to read Katara?"

"What about '_The Color Purple_'? I heard it's a really great book," She suggested, hoping Aang would agree.

He shook his head, "I don't know Katara, that doesn't sound like an interesting book."

Katara thought of some way to get Aang to read the book, "Well…there are lesbians in the book."

Aang stopped, "Really?" She nodded. He thought about it for a second and shook his head again, "No Katara, we could just go to Toph's house to watch lesbians…even if it makes me cringe thinking about Toph naked."

"What if I said I am going to withheld sex from you Aang?" She threatened. He looked at her in a disbelieving expression. Katara sighed, "Damn it, you know I wouldn't be able to last more than a week."

He laughed, "Fine, we will read the book, because I love you." She smiled brightly and jumped onto his back.

"Off to the Library Aang!" She called as he grabbed on to her legs and ran towards the Library. They stopped in front of the double doors of the Library, he opened the door for her and both filed in. It was the biggest library Katara had ever seen. It was at least two stories and had books everywhere. There were kids on their laptops and reading books everywhere. They walked in the silence and grabbed their books. Placing their books on the check out desk, Katara looked up at the librarian, who was a giant owl.

"Names please?" The owl asked.

"Uh… Katara Aqua and Aang White," Katara stuttered out, looking in amazement at the owl scanning their books.

The librarian handed them back the books, "Okay, they are due in one month." She ripped her eyes away from the giant bird and walked out with Aang.

"Aang? Why is a giant owl the librarian?" She asked the calm boy.

He chuckled, "I have no clue, it has been here since my freshmen year. I've gotten use to it by now; I probably should have warned you."

"Yeah, probably Aang," Katara said. They walked in as the rest of the gang left to get their books. Aang walked up to Mr. Iroh's desk.

"Katara and I are going to read '_The Color Purple_' Mr. Iroh," He told the teacher as he wrote down their names and book title.

Mr. Iroh looked up, "Okay Aang, the project will be due before Thanksgiving break, giving you lots of time."

"Thank you Mr. Iroh," Aang slightly bowed and walked back to the desk. "We have until the day before Thanksgiving break for our project."

"Great," Katara said as she flipped through the book, "by the way, did you ask your Dad about coming over to our house for Thanksgiving yet?"

He slapped his head, "Damn it, I totally forgot, I'll ask him tonight."

Katara smiled and shook her head, "You better or it might be a little bit weird asking him twenty minutes before you have to be over."

"Trust me Katara I will, I promise," Aang said confidently, putting his book in his backpack.

"Whatever you say Aang."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll talk to you later Dad, bye," Aang hung up his phone and rejoined his friends at the lunch table.<p>

"So Zuko, what's up with you and Jin?" Toph asked, tossing a tater tot up into the air and catching it in her mouth. Everyone was quiet and stared at her, "What?" she asked, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do that."

"Usually it does Toph," Katara said for the rest of them.

"I spent almost every waking moment with you Toph and I'm starting to think you aren't blind," Ty Lee joked.

Toph just placed the tater tot in her mouth, "_Anyways_, back to what I asked Zuko…"

"What about Jin and I, Toph?" Zuko asked, poking at his food.

She slapped her forehead, "Are you two a thing now or what?"

"I don't know Toph, I haven't been really thinking of that," Zuko sighed.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Aang asked, concerned for his newest friend.

He kept quiet for a second; he looked over at Aang, "My father has been freaking out at Azula and I lately. He's making her seem as nice as Katara. The stresses of the job are getting to him; I think he might be planning something big…"

"How big are we talking here?" Aang leaned in more, trying to keep the conversation at the table.

Zuko leaned in towards the group, "Like Power Hungry maniac big. We may be facing wars, massacres or even global dictatorship."

Katara gasped, "Do you think your dad would even do that?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I can hear him muttering in his study about all these things. I don't know what I should do. I can't stand up to him, he's the king. That would be betraying our nation."

Aang nodded as he thought about the situation, "Well if he starts making rash and obviously horrible decisions, he will be dethroned. But if no one does anything and lets this go on, I will step in and do my job."

"Thanks Aang, really takes a load off my mind," Zuko said, he returned to poking at his food.

Everyone was silent as they ate their lunch. "So is that a yes or no on Jin?" Toph finally said. Ty Lee smacked her on the shoulder. She turned towards Ty Lee and rubbed her arm. "I was only kidding."

Aang got up and put his dirty tray in the kitchen. He turned around to see Suki standing right behind him. "My Spirits, you and Katara are the sneakiest girls on the planet," He held his chest.

"Sorry Aang, we just need to talk," She grabbed him by the hand and took him through the kitchen's exit to the courtyard. Aang was dragged into a small, tight hallway, where he was inches from the cheerleader.

"Wow," Aang was starting to blush, "This isn't weird or anything." Suki kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, now I thought I fixed this situation, I don't think Katara would like me being here."

She laughed, "I was thanking you Aang. If you hadn't done what you did-"

"More like _who._"

"I'm trying to thank you here," Suki said, shutting Aang up, "Anyways, I am happy with Sokka. But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Aang relaxed, "Okay, what's up? Wait…you aren't pregnant or you?"

Her eyes shot open, "No! Would you just wait for me to tell you?" He pretended to zip his lips closed. She reached into her backpack and pulled out an old metal fan. "This fan has been passed down in my family since my great grandma used it in battle. It is my most prized possession and still practice with it to this day."

"Wow Suki, that is really awesome. I don't want to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with me?" He asked, wondering where she was going with this.

Suki opened up the fan, showing a symbol, engraved on the middle, "It belonged to Avatar Kyoshi, your past life Aang."

"So that makes you kind of related to me?" Aang asked, Suki nodded, "That's going to make Katara and I's wedding _really_ awkward."

"Wait, you and Katara are already planning on getting married?" Suki exclaimed, nearly shattering Aang's ear drum.

He rubbed his ear, "Suki, I'm the Avatar, I've been told by Avatar Roku that Katara is my mate, that's how we fixed this whole situation, remember?"

"Oh, but how is that going to make the wedding awkward?" She asked.

"Since I'm related to you, kind of, we are going to marry into the same family," Aang slapped his hand over mouth and Suki's eyes widen.

Her level of excitement rose, "You mean Sokka…and…I…?" Aang nodded slowly. She squealed happily and jumped up and down.

"I need to just keep my mouth shut about things…" Aang muttered as Suki finally stopped jumping up and down.

"When are we going to get married? How many kids? What gender? Will I be a good mother?" She shot millions of questions at the Avatar.

He put a hand over her mouth, "Suki, I don't know, when I talk to Avatar Roku, I unintentionally find out a little bits of the future."

"What else do you know about the future?" She asked, putting the fan back in her backpack and both of them walked out of the hallway.

Aang looked up, as if trying to look into his own brain for the answer, "Um, after we graduate from here, we are going to Ba Sing Se University together, the wedding stuff and for some reason I know that Justin Bieber will stop being popular when he is older."

She laughed, "Okay, but hey keep me posted on the Sokka thing." She ran over to the group who had just walked out of the lunchroom. Suki jumped into Sokka's arms kissing him, Katara gave them a weird look as she walked by them.

"Hey Aang, where did you and Suki go?" She asked as he put his arm around her.

"We just had a little talk about some stuff," He explained as they walked with the group, "Oh. My Dad said that we can make it to Thanksgiving."

Katara smiled, "Thank you for making the effort to ask honey."

"Anything for you Katara," He kissed her on the cheek, looking forward to the upcoming holiday.

**Okay, so first off, i gave Aang that little power to see somethings into the future, not only because i thought it was funny, but because i will be using it in later chapters. Also the thing with Zuko will continue and we will see what happens. Also, i know that some of you are thinking, "Wow, this chapter was FUCKING BORING!", that's because I am putting a little down time while the ending plot starts to thicken. So please hold on while i try to make shit happen! haha, Also thank you for the reviews, especially the one from 'diana', it made me smile. I do love all your guy's review though, it helps me and when people leave me a shit ton of them, it adds an extra "Great fucking day" into my smile. Anyways, Review and do whatever haha.**


	18. FootballGames and Homecomings

**Hi everybody! It's me that one guy who types this story for you that is very sleepy! This one took me a couple days because I've been extremely tired lately, don't know why. I may be in a rut in writing right now or something, i enjoy writing for this series, but i always think that I'm just going on and on, boring the shit out you of all. But according to the reviews i get, i don't, so it makes my day better :D. So feel free to tell me how you feel, any guess's of what you think is going to happen, btw more on what is going to be happening in this chapter. Warning: More sexual stuuuuuffff, and also i dont own Avatar, or else i would a shit ton of moneyz, On with the story :)**

Katara started to shake from the cold. She brought her coat closer to her body as Aang did the same with her. A feeling of warmth started to surround her as Aang rubbed the side of her shoulder. Even though Katara lived in this kind of weather before, she had gotten use to the usually warm Californian weather. It was the homecoming game for the football team and the gang decided to support Sokka. The game hadn't even reached half time and the Kyoshi Warriors were in the lead against their rival school, the Badgers.

"This sucks, we all know who is going to win, can we just go to the dance already? I want to get it over with so we can all go drink!" Toph exclaimed, a few heads turning towards her, wondering why she would say that so loud.

Katara shushed the blind girl, "Toph, be quiet, you don't want the teachers to hear you."

She scoffed, "Yeah, because the teachers are going to bust into my house and steal all my booze. Also I wouldn't complain if it wasn't so damn cold."

"How about this Toph?" Aang closed his eyes and used his fire bending to radiate heat around himself and the three. Toph and Ty Lee smiled as they opened up their jackets, letting the heat warm them.

Katara looked up at her boyfriend, "Why didn't you just do that earlier Aang?"

He smiled, "I had to make an excuse for you to hold on to me."

Katara sighed, "You are so corny Aang, plus, I'm warm and I'm still holding on to you."

"Well now you took the funny part out of the joke," Aang jokingly complained. The crowd cheered as the home team scored again.

"40 Yard Throw from #1 Sokka Aqua to Receiver 'The Duke'!" The announcer yelled as the cheerleaders did back flips, celebrating the massacre of a game. The team lined up on the line, Sokka still being on the field. He hiked it and quickly jumped over the line into the end zone. "Thanks to Aqua, the Kyoshi Warriors are leading the game with an outstanding lead of 92-0. That will end our first half, while the teams go back to the locker rooms; please enjoy the half time show from the marching band."

"And we get to the boring part of the game," Toph mumbled.

Aang leaned forward and turned towards her, "Toph…shouldn't everything be boring, you're blind…"

"Hey, I can feel through the metal and ground, I can tell what's…kind of going on," Toph shot back, "But I don't understand what's so important about a band the just moves while playing music."

Ty Lee patted her girlfriend's hand, "Come on Toffee, be nice. It's important to me that we spend time together in places where we aren't just making out all the time."

Katara and Aang looked at each other and started snickering, "Toffee?" Toph earth bent a hole in the bleachers, making them both fall through.

"Okay Ty, if it's important to you," Toph mumbled, Aang bent Katara and himself back up to their original spots, shooting daggers at her. "I don't know how many I have to tell people, if you shoot me looks, remember I am blind." She waved her hand in front of her face with a giant fake smile on her face.

Two guys who were smoking behind the four were completely freaked out. "Dude," one of the guys whispered to the other. "What is up with these guys?"

"I have no clue…one second the two girls were talking about making out and then the other two fell through the bleachers," He looked the joint they shared, "I think we may need to lay off this stuff…" He put out the joint below his foot and both of them got up and left.

Katara noticed them both leave, "Thank the Spirits they left, they were smoking weed the whole time." All of them sat there as the marching band played for what seemed like hours, trying to add new music into their routines. They played anything that would be on a pop radio station, which was hard to figure out what song because the band sucked. Even the parents booed their kids while they played. Katara looked up at Aang who was starting to nod off a little bit. "Hey Aang, want to go fool around below the bleachers?"

He turned his attention to her, "Katara, we literally mess around twice a day…at a minimum, why would you want to go down there and mess around?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I just want to."

"You are the horniest girl on the planet Katara, we will later okay? Doing this at a football game with people around isn't such a good idea," Aang chuckled.

Katara sighed in defeat, "But Toph and Ty Lee are doing it." He looked over at the two girls kissing as Toph's hand went up Ty Lee's shirt.

"Well we aren't lesbians Katara…and plus no one is watching them, there are still a couple girls that still want to be my girlfriend staring at us," He pointed to some of the girls who were wearing 'Avatar Aang' shirts.

"Come on Aang…" She began to whine and pulled on his arm.

He rubbed his eyes, "How about this…" He leaned down and gave her a heated kiss. Her mind went blank and nothing around her mattered anymore. His tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers. Aang pulled away and Katara seemed frozen in place.

"Wow…" She breathlessly said, enjoying the sensation she still felt. "I think that made it worse…I want you more now." Katara started to pout.

Aang looked around them, everyone had their eyes glued on the game. The Badgers kicked off to the Warriors, the kick returner had already run past half the other team. The fans were cheering loud as ever. "You owe me Katara," He whispered into her ear. He put his hand down her pants and shot a quick warm air current into her, causing her to orgasm instantly. Katara's loud moan was stifled as she screamed into his chest and the crowd cheering as the Warriors scored again. Sokka ran it in for the two point conversion.

"Aqua has broken at least 3 school records by bring the Kyoshi Warriors to 100-0!" The announcer yelled. As Sokka went back to the sideline, he kissed Suki; earning them whistles and cheering.

Katara finally recovered from the orgasm Aang gave her, she gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you Aang. How do you know all these tricks?"

He smiled, "You just got to know the tricks of your bending abilities Katara, isn't that right Toph?"

"Of course, it's called being a good bender Sugar Queen," Toph smirked, Katara's eyes narrowed. "Aang, I totally forgot, want to have a bending battle?"

Aang's eyes widened, "Uh Toph, not here, and I don't know if we should be even doing that…"

Katara stopped her boyfriend, "He will battle you Toph, my boyfriend will totally beat you."

"Oh really Madam Fussy Britches? Okay, let's go over to the practice field." Toph stood up, pulling Ty Lee with her walking down the aisle and down the bleachers. Katara looked back to Aang who had a hand over his maroon face, shaking his head.

"What's wrong Aang? I know you can totally beat her in a bending battle, you're the Avatar for crying out loud." Katara put her hand on his shoulder, leaned down and tried to look him in the face.

He looked up, "Katara, she meant what we just did as a bending battle. Toph and I use our bending powers to pleasure you and Ty Lee." Katara's eyes shot open.

"Oh no…" was all Katara could say. Aang stood up and grabbed Katara's hand leading her down the bleachers. "Is there any way we could get out of this, I didn't even know that's what she meant." Katara whispered as they made their way down the stairs.

"You know that Toph will never let it go Katara," Aang whispered back, they walked behind the Warrior's bench, Sokka turned around and saw the couple walking past.

Sokka waved at them, "Hey guys, where you going? The game isn't over." They stopped, looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well we are going to go meet Toph and Ty over at the practice field; we are going to…mess around…" Katara said, Aang turned to look at Katara and gave her a look.

"Oh, cool, don't have too much fun before the dance, Suki and I might want to join in," Sokka laughed as Aang cringed at the thought.

Katara laughed nervously with her brother, "I don't know Sokka, it's kind of a bender thing."

Sokka scratched his head, "I don't know Katara, I think Suki and I could compete with you guys." Aang gagged wishing he had not heard that.

"Well good luck with the rest of the game Sokka, we will see you at the dance," Aang pulled Katara with him towards the practice field. "That wasn't awkward…or disgusting…" Aang sarcastically said. They made it on the field and heard some quiet moaning. Toph and Ty Lee had already started and didn't seem to notice anything around them. Aang put a finger in front of his mouth, signifying Katara to be quiet as laid closely near the couple. Toph laid the final kiss on Ty Lee and turned towards Aang and Katara. "Wow Toph, you sure did beat us. That was a great match."

Aang and Katara stood up and Katara pretended to button her pants up. "Want a rematch?" Toph asked, smirking.

"No…no Toph, we are good," Katara replied. They left the two lovers on the field. "Sorry about that Aang, I shouldn't have just agreed to Toph's challenge…"

"It's okay Katara, you didn't know," Aang pulled her into a hug.

She started kissing him on the neck, "What if I make it up to you? Maybe _I _can take care of _you_?" Katara quickly pulled Aang under the large bleachers.

"Katara, come on, we have all tonight to mess around, I promise we will have sex tonight," Aang tried to stop Katara as undid his pants, still kissing his neck.

Her hand slithered into his pants and grabbed his length, "Come on Aang, I want my treat." Her hand slowly stroking him and he moaned. "Do you want more Aang?" He nodded as her pace picked up. Katara got on her knees and pulled his manhood out. "Wow, even when it's cold you are still huge." She stroked him faster and swirled her tongue around his engorged head. He whispered her name and leaned against one of the beams under the bleachers.

"Spirits Katara, I love you so much…" Aang moaned, as Katara took more of Aang in her mouth. She looked up at him as her head bobbed back and forth and worked her hands over him. Katara pulled him out of her mouth and kissed the tip. Standing up, she kissed him on the cheek. "Please don't leave me hanging Katara," Aang whined.

"Is the almighty Avatar begging?" Katara asked playfully. She ran a finger across his shaft, it jumped at her touch.

Aang looked at her, "Come on Katara, I always let you finish and then some..."

She smiled, "I'm only kidding honey." Katara stood behind him and grabbed Aang with both her hands. Aang's breathing picked up as Katara stroked him faster than ever.

"I'm going to cum Katara," Aang whispered out, Katara stroked him as hard as possible as Aang shot off onto the ground, leaving long white trails. He sighed out, finally being able to let out the pressure. Pulling up with underwear and pants he turned around and kissed Katara. "Why do you insist on messing with me?"

She shrugged, "Because I can, plus you love me too much to get mad." Aang sighed.

"Spirits Damn it…you're right," He grabbed her hand as they walked out from under the bleachers. They looked at the field just in time to see Sokka being carried off the field by the crowd, celebrating the win. "We should probably get ready for the dance then."

Katara nodded, "What about Toph and Ty? Should we tell them?"

He felt the vibrations in the earth, "Um, unless you want to see them going at it…no." They both walked off laughing.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours at the dance, Aang and Katara had been slow dancing for the past 20 minutes. Sokka and Suki had won Homecoming King and Queen, boosting Sokka's already giant ego. Toph and Ty Lee had already gone home and waited for the group to come over so the real party could start. Zuko and Jin were the only ones from the group on the dance floor with the couple. Katara laid her head on Aang's shoulder as the slowly moved from side to side.<p>

"Aang," Zuko broke the silence between the two, Katara seemed to be asleep, Aang was mostly moving her now.

"What's up Zuko?" Aang whispered as he continued to 'dance' with the water bender.

He looked around and came in closer, "I think we may need to deal with my dad…"

"What do you mean Zuko?" He stopped moving, but Katara seemed to stir a little bit. He continued dancing to keep her from waking up.

"My Dad is going to announce all out war on other countries, he is trying to rule everything," He quietly exclaimed. Aang's face turned white.

Aang got closer to Zuko, "When is he going to announce this war?"

"By the end of summer, when a comet is suppose to come into view, he thinks that the fire benders gain power from the comet." Zuko paused, anger in his voice, "We have to stop him Aang, I can't have anyone else hurt by my father."

"He will be overthrown if he even tries to start a pointless war, won't he?" Aang asked, hoping it was an easily solved problem.

Zuko looked down and shook his head, "No, he has a plan to get everyone on his side. My father has planned to plan fake attacks against us and say it was them who had started the war."

"Well I'll just stop him now, so that he doesn't even start anything," He suggested.

"Can't be done Aang, if you do away with my dad with no proof, they will think the Avatar has gone insane, we need proof." Zuko replied, Aang silently cursed.

He thought for a little bit, "Can you sneak into his room and possibly get some proof then?"

"No can do, he locks all his documents in a cabinet in his room or office. He keeps both keys around his neck at all times and he's a very light sleeper." Zuko sighed.

Aang tried to think of any other plan, anything that would get any sort clue to prove the corruption of the King. "Man…I wish there was a way we could get him before this horrible plan comes alive, but he have no proof…I'll have to take out your dad. I don't know how I will stop all those fake terrorists…"

"I will help," Zuko offered, "Maybe even the others will help too."

He shook his head, "No Zuko, I would never forgive myself if any of you got hurt when it's my duty to make sure the world is safe."

"Aang," Katara said, lifting her head from his shoulder, "I want to help you, so does Zuko, we can help save the world."

"No Katara," Aang started getting angry, "I won't have anyone I love hurt, especially you Katara…" He held her face in between his hands, "I would be lost without you."

She softly kissed him, "We will be fine Aang, if you don't let us help, I don't want to see the world backing you up against a wall, I want to be there with you."

Zuko put his hand on his shoulder, "And I want to be there too Aang."

"Give me some time to think about it okay, I don't want to think of that until we make sure everything is set in stone." Aang explained as Katara laced her fingers with his.

Zuko smiled softly, "You have 9 months Aang, but please be quicker in your decision than that, we need time to train if we will join you."

"I will Zuko," Aang said, "Let's go over to Toph's for the 'real party', we can talk to them about this." Zuko nodded and went back to Jin.

"Where are Sokka and Suki?" Katara yawned out as she took off her high heels.

Aang shrugged, "Most likely at Toph's by now, I know after they won King and Queen, they were all over each other." He leaned down and let Katara climb on his back, carrying her so she didn't have to walk on her tender feet. They walked by Zuko and Jin who were still talking.

"You coming over to Toph's Jin?" Katara asked, her high heels dangling from her fingers.

"Uh sure, that would be great," Jin's face lit up.

Zuko sighed, "I was actually just about to ask her that…we'll see you guys there."

It was silent as Aang carried Katara to Toph's house. Katara was worried about him as he walked without the usual bounce in his step. "Aang, what are you thinking about?" Katara asked. He remained silent; she wondered if he even heard her. "Aang?"

"I don't know if I should let you guys join me," Aang said, looking off into the darkness of the black night. "We are suppose to grow old together Katara, have kids, watch our grand children run around playing…but what if one of us dies…I couldn't live without you." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Not to mention everyone else, not only would I feel the grief from losing a close friend, I would be the most hated Avatar for letting someone do my job."

She leaned over and kissed his tear stained cheek, "Aang, there is no way you will lose me or anyone else defending the nation. Zuko, Toph, and I are master benders, we have been trained and we know what we are doing. Sokka, Suki and Ty know how to fight, and fight well. We will be fine, I swear to you. What can I say that will let us fight with you Aang?"

He stopped walking then. Aang set her down and turned to her. "Promise after college, you will marry me."

* * *

><p>Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Toph sat in the hot tub, each of them had a glass of vodka, sitting in the silence. Katara, Suki, Jin and Ty Lee had all gone to bed; all of them drunk off their ass's and passed out. Aang and Zuko had explained to Sokka and Toph about the war situation, both of them growing uneasy thinking about the possible massacre the war could cause. No one said a word as the alcohol numbed the worrying pain.<p>

Sokka swished the vodka in his glass when Toph finally spoke up, "I'm in Aang, I want to help."

"Toph, I'm still trying to decide whether or not you guys should even be included, I don't even want Katara helping," Aang started.

Sokka looked up to Aang, "If my sister is going to be fighting, I want to fight also, I may not be a bender, but I can fight."

Aang finally just sighed, "Fine…all you guys can fight with me, but I face the king alone, I just need you guys to take out the fake terrorists and find proof that they are under the King's pay roll."

"We won't let you down Twinkle Toes," Toph raised her glass up in the air, Sokka moved her arm into the middle.

"I still need to talk to Roku about everything, so hopefully I can find out some more from the Spirits about what will happen." Aang sipped his vodka.

Toph reached for another bottle of vodka and grabbed it. She set it on the side of the hot tub, "Now, let's lighten up the mood a little bit, we're going to play a little game called 'I never'. Does everyone know the rules?" all the guys nodded and filled up their glasses with the new bottle of vodka. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Zuko volunteered, "Umm, I never had sex in the shower." Everyone but Zuko took a drink. "Wow, I am the only person here that hasn't; I need to get on that." The group laughed.

"Maybe Jin will let you," Toph joked, "Okay Twinkle Toes, it's your turn."

"I never have had a three way," Aang said, only Toph took a drink.

She laughed, "Am I seriously the only here that has had one…Spirits you guys…Sokka, go for it."

"I never have done anything sexual underneath the bleachers," Sokka laughed at his own suggestion. Toph and Aang took a sip. His jaw dropped, "Aang! What are you doing with my sister?"

"Don't ask what you don't want to know Sokka," Zuko chuckled.

**Well there you have it, Aang must stop the King before Summer's End...when a COMET is coming...doesn't that just sound fimilar...well I'm going to end this last AN because I am going to go to bed and think about awesome plots and new stories, so have a good day/night/afternoon/ year/day/whatev :D**


	19. Hangovers and New Info

**Hi you guys and gals! I hope you are all having a good day, i know i am. With the news i hope you guys know about, since you are on the internet, i hope you did see the front page of every news or homepage on the internet. I won't get into it because I'm not here to talk political stuff. Some of you might like what happened and some of you might not, so lets just leave everything at the door and relax to deal with what you are here for, my A:TLA story :D Now i don't own anything that has a brand name in this or the show or movie. I hope this chapter makes y'all happy and ill see you at the bottom of the page.**

It was a lazy day at Toph's house. The girls had massive hangovers, so all the lights were off and the blinds were closed. Aang and Zuko were playing War as Sokka sat and watched. "I can't tell if you beat me or it's a war, it's too dark in here," Aang whispered. Sokka leaned in and looked at the cards.

"From what I see, it looks like Zuko won," Sokka whispered back, Zuko took both cards and placed them on the bottom of his deck. They both placed their cards down once again. "War," Sokka quietly announced. Aang and Zuko laid down 3 cards, flipping the last one over.

Zuko smiled, "I win again." He took all the cards. Aang looked down, he had no more cards.

"This is just ridiculous," He quietly laughed. "Let's play something else. I'm going to have no self esteem if I keep getting beaten by Zuko."

Sokka smiled, "Well what do you want to do Aang? We can't play video games because I think Toph would bend us through a window."

"Want to play more 'I never'?" He asked.

The tan boy shook his head, "No way, I don't need to find out what you and my sister have been doing."

Zuko began to shuffle the cards, "Come on Sokka, you know you want to play, its fun."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll go get the vodka."

"Whoa Sokka, it's a little too early to be drinking hard alcohol, maybe like a couple of sodas?" Aang suggested. Sokka shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen and brought out 3 sodas. Aang and Zuko grabbed one and opened it quietly.

"If I find out you got someone pregnant or anything, I will have to kill you Aang," Sokka pointed at him, everyone chuckled.

"Don't ask if you don't want to find out Sokka," Aang told him. "Okay, I'll go first, um…I have never tried anal sex." All eyes went to Sokka when his sip could be heard.

He looked at both boys who were staring at him, "What? It slipped."

"Yeah Sokka, because you slipped in, then out, then in again," Zuko joked. "It's your turn man."

Sokka sighed, "I have never gotten head." Zuko and Aang took a sip.

Aang looked at his future brother in law, "Really Sokka? How have you never gotten oral?"

"What can I say? Vaginal seems a lot better," he said.

Zuko laughed again, "This game is fun and unfortunately informative. Guess it's my turn, I have never gone streaking." No one took a drink. "Huh, I guess I don't get to feel left out this round."

"Well I've had no chance to go streaking," Sokka said, "Katara and I lived in Canada for most of our lives, you know how cold it is up there?"

Zuko sat his soda down, "No, I wouldn't know really how cold a place is, I'm a fire bender remember?"

"Well it is extremely cold at night, so it would be a very bad idea to go streaking unless you want literal blue balls." All three boys laughed and began to forget about their little game.

Aang stood up, "Well I'm going to talk to Roku…hopefully he has an idea of what we can do."

"Good luck Aang, hope he has some good news for us," Zuko said. Aang crept upstairs to Katara and his room. He slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Katara was on the bed with a washcloth on her forehead and eyes, her hair everywhere around her. He smiled and walked over to her side of the bed.

Aang kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Hopefully I can save this world for us honey." He sat in lotus position on the end of the bed and closed his glowing eyes. The spirit of Aang rose from his body and rose up into the sky. He stopped on a cloud where Avatar Roku was reading a newspaper.

The old man lowered the newspaper, "_Aang, what are you doing here?_"

"I've been told that Zuko's father, King Ozai, is going to start an all out war, trying to take over the world, I need your guidance Roku, I need any information you have for me," Aang told Roku. He set down the newspaper and stroked his beard.

"_I was hoping you wouldn't find that out until at least 3 months before, but unfortunately you had to find out now. You seem to already know what to do young Avatar, you are going to have to take out the king Aang, it is what is necessary to fulfill the prophecy,_" Roku explained to him.

Aang's expression darkened, "Why would I need to find out 3 months before? That wouldn't give me nearly enough time. What prophecy are you talking about Roku? And what about my friends? They wish to fight with me, but I don't want any of them getting hurt."

"_Aang, the reason you were suppose to find out later is because you will worry about the fight. Even though we know you can take out the King, you might over think this and fail, so we thought it would be better if you didn't know. So please, do not over think this Aang, just stay calm about this and I will come to you the 3 month before the day. Also, I cannot tell you about the prophecy yet, all I can tell you is 'The scarred one must be king to bring peace and stop the war'," _Roku started to float away.

"Roku wait!" Aang shouted, stopping the fire bender, "What about my friends? You never told me about them."

He floated down back towards Aang, "_I can't tell you much but…_"

* * *

><p>Zuko was playing videogames with the sound all the way down while Sokka watched with Suki curled up by him. She still had a hangover but wanted to be with Sokka. Aang quietly walked down the stairs and sat by Zuko.<p>

He paused the game, "So what did you learn Aang?

"Yeah…Roku knew that I was supposed to fight your father but wasn't going to tell me until 3 months before. Also, he told me 'The scarred one must be king to bring peace and stop the war'," Aang quietly told the prince.

"What do you mean 'The scarred one'?" Zuko asked. "Neither Azula or I have scars…my father has no other children so how can someone take the throne?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't know Zuko, Roku wouldn't tell me anything else. All we have to do right now is train; Roku doesn't want me worrying about it and to over think this."

"So did you find out what we are going to be doing?" Sokka whispered over the now snoring Suki.

Aang looked over at him, "Yeah, I found out that there will be 3 planned attacks, one here, one in Texas and one Florida…so we would have to split up. We can talk about who is going where later, but hopefully the attacks are too bad."

"We got it covered Aang, don't worry," Sokka nonchalantly waved it off.

"Guys, stop yelling," Suki mumbled, turning over on her back, her head in Sokka's lap.

Zuko chuckled, "Suki, we aren't yelling."

"Why don't you guys have hangovers?" She asked, "You all drank like two fifth's of vodka last night."

Sokka looked down at his girlfriend, "Suki…that was you girls last night, Aang, Zuko and I shared like half a fifth."

"Well do me a favor honey, get me some pain killers so I can get rid of this headache," Suki asked. Like a well trained dog, Sokka was already off getting Suki her pain killers.

Aang chuckled, seeing his friend shoot off like that. "So Aang," Zuko continued, "What else did Roku say?"

His face turned serious and he looked down towards the ground, "Well I asked him if all my friends would be okay and Roku said you guys will be okay, maybe even getting out with some minor injuries."

Zuko smiled, "Well that is good isn't it Aang?"

"Yeah…but…I might not make it…" He revealed, still looking at the ground. The fire bender's jaw dropped.

"What did you say Aang?" Suki lifted her head up.

Aang looked up at the hung over cheerleader, "I said I might not make it Suki, don't tell anyone." She nodded her head. It didn't even seem to faze her, hopefully she would realize it later.

Zuko scooted over closer to Aang, "What do you mean Aang? You're the Avatar, you can beat my dad."

"Yeah, I know, Roku thinks I can easily take out the king," Aang said, a tear went down his cheek, "But something else might happen…I don't know what, but I have to be extra careful. Don't tell Katara, all she will do is worry and she will want to be there. I can't risk her losing her life too…"

Zuko silently nodded. Sokka came down the stairs with pills in his hand. He gave them to Suki, who popped them in her mouth and drank some of his soda. "Ah, that's better. I can already feel it working."

"So what's going on Aang?" Sokka asked, sitting down next to Suki.

Zuko looked awkwardly towards the Avatar, "We were just talking about what we should do today, since the rest of the girls don't seem to be alive."

Everyone laughed, "Do you think anyone of them will ever drink again?" Sokka joked.

Zuko picked up the game controller and unpaused his game, "I don't know about Jin and Katara, but I do think Toph won't let it stop her from drinking again." They heard someone coming down the stairs; Aang looked over at and saw it was Toph. Zuko paused the game again, "Well speak of the dirt devil…"

"If I didn't have such a headache right now, I would kill you," Toph groaned, sitting down next to Aang and put her head on his shoulder. "Aang, you're my best friend right?"

Aang looked at her skeptical, wondering what she was getting at, "Yeah? We have been for years now."

"Then why did you let me drink that much?" She asked. Toph had now curled up underneath his arm, loving the warmth he was putting off.

"Uh, sorry I thought that was Ty's job…and why are you so…touchy feely right now?" Aang wondered, she had never been this way before.

"I'm cold, my head hurts, and I'm hung over…just give me a break," Toph mumbled, Sokka mouthed 'pain pills?' to Aang, which he nodded. Sokka ran up the stairs once again, but slowed down when he remembered the other girls were still asleep.

Aang got up really quickly, which made Toph groan in disapproval. He ran into the kitchen and came back out with 5 Gatorades and sat them on the table. Sitting back down by Toph, he handed her one. "Drink this Toph, it will help, same with you Suki." Toph opened up the drink and drank down half of it.

"Oh Spirits, that was good," Toph said and nuzzled her head into his chest. Sokka came back with the pills and eyed the blind girl, then Aang. He gave him an 'I have no clue' look. He laughed and handed Aang the pills, which he gave to Toph.

Aang gave her the drink again, "Here you go Toph, this will help your head." She downed the rest of the drink with the pills and fell asleep against Aang.

"I thought Toph didn't like guys, but I guess you're in luck Aang," Sokka joked making Suki laugh.

Aang turned toward him, "You do realize that I'm your sister's boyfriend right?"

His face dropped, "Oh yeah…shut up Aang." Suki laughed even harder at Aang's joke. Sokka picked up her drink and handed to her, "Here drink up."

The fire bender had been playing the game once again, Aang and Sokka watched him as Toph and Suki had both fallen asleep against them. Sokka was the happiest man on earth while Aang felt awkward with his best friend and other best friend's girlfriend lying against him as if she was his. He tried moving slowly away from her, but she had an iron grip on his shirt. As everything got to be quiet, hung over girl number 3 came down the stairs, it was Jin. She only had on dark green bra and panties on. Realizing there were other people other than Zuko downstairs, she quickly covered herself up with her hands.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was down here," Jin apologized and tried to go up stairs.

Aang chuckled, "Jin, it's okay, we are all friends here, you don't have anything to worry about. The first night we hung out with Suki, she took her top off and made out with Ty, this isn't weird to us."

"Thank you Avatar," She bowed to him and quickly ran over to Zuko and covered herself up in the blanket by him.

"You don't have to call me Avatar, Jin," Aang smiled, "Just call me Aang." He tossed a Gatorade her way, which Zuko caught without looking away from the screen.

He handed to the now covered Jin, "Here you go, Aang says it will help you feel better, do you need any pain pills?"

Jin smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm good Zuko." She gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I got really drunk last night guys, I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself."

"Don't worry Jin, you didn't make too much of a fool out of yourself," Sokka eased her worry, "You just told Zuko that you wanted to go out with him." Zuko's eyes went wide and slowly turned his head towards Sokka with a pissed off look. Jin sighed and dropped her face into her hands. Sokka gave Zuko a quick wink and a smile. The Prince shook his head and went back to his game.

Jin lifted her head back up, "I can't believe I said that last night, I hope you don't think I'm some crazy person now Zuko, I've just liked you for the longest time now and-"

Zuko stopped her, "Jin, I like you too."

"Really?" Jin asked, with a giant smile on her face. Zuko nodded. Jin jumped up and kissed him. She squealed with joy and hugged with again. Zuko silently thanked Sokka, the tan boy took a little bow.

Aang grinned seeing the new couple, "If our group gets any bigger, I think Toph might run out of rooms for us all."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka replied, "Toph's house is HUGE, we would all need at least 5 other relationships to even get close."

"If you get another girlfriend, I will kill you Sokka," Suki mumbled.

He smiled, "Come on Suki, maybe we could get another person in the bedroom, maybe Yue?" His gaze looked off as he thought of the steamy experience.

"Um no Sokka, how about we get a guy, maybe The Duke," Suki joked.

Sokka's face dropped, "Never mind."

* * *

><p><em>He fell from the sky as the lightning went through the floating man. Tears ran down her face as she watched him fall towards the ground. She broke free from her bonds and ran towards him. Her pace increased when she heard the sickening thud of him hitting the ground. She fell to her knees and cradled his head. Tears started to fall on his face as she cried. The pain tore through her, shattering her heart as his eyes slowly started to close.<em>

"_No, no, no, please don't do this to me," She whispered through the tears, "You can't leave me here without you, please don't go. I love you."_

_His mouth opened, "I…love…y-you." With those final words, his head slumped and his heart had stopped._

_She screamed and cried as if her heart was pieced back together and ripped out of her. "PLEASE DON'T DIE AANG!" Katara beat on his chest, hoping it would bring him back. She felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_He's dead Katara," A voice told her._

"_No!" She cried out, "He would never leave me." Katara wiped the tears from her eyes, but when she looked again, Aang was gone and she was alone in the dark. She completely broke down now, beating the ground out of pain, anger, and sadness. "AANG!"_

Katara shot up from her dream, sweat seemed to be pouring down from her face. She held her hand to her chest as her lungs and heart tried to keep up, both working in overdrive. The hangover she had earlier had completely gone away now, even though that wasn't on her mind at the moment. As the adrenaline stopped coursing through her, she ran her hands in her long chocolate hair. "I'm never drinking that much ever again." Katara pulled on a tank top and shorts to cover herself and went downstairs.

As she came down the stairs, she saw everyone except Ty Lee. Sokka was sitting with Suki laying on him asleep. Zuko was playing games while Jin sat and watched and Aang was sitting with Toph curled up against him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the blind girl under her boyfriend's arm. Her jealousy was starting to take over. Toph was with Ty and Aang was hers, so why were they cuddled up like a couple. Also why hadn't anyone stopped them? They just sat there like they didn't care if Aang was with someone else. Her foot hit the last step and Aang's attention turned towards her. His smile melted away all the jealousy she just had and warmed her up.

"Hey Kat, I hope you slept okay, there is some Gatorade here for your hangover," Aang told her. She walked over and grabbed one and sat on the other side of Aang. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss that made her toes curl.

She smiled happily, but remembered the petite earth bender, "Uh Aang, why is Toph curled up with you?"

He looked down at Toph, "I don't know, she just came down here and curled up next to me, when I asked her why, she just told me it was because I was warm. She has been asleep ever since."

"As long as she didn't make any moves on you or vice versa, I'm okay with it," Katara kissed Aang on the cheek and watched Zuko start playing games.

"Well Katara, you totally missed it," Sokka said, "They started having sex right there on the couch, you know, because Toph is totally straight and doesn't have a girlfriend or anything."

Katara looked at her brother, "Hey Sokka, could you move a little bit to the left for a second?" He narrowed his eyes, but moved over to the left. Katara bent the water from her drink up and shot it out at him in the shape of a brick. It knocked him in the head and he cried in pain. "Shut up Sokka."

Zuko sighed, "Damn, I keep dying on this level."

"Here," Katara called, Zuko threw her the controller. She restarted the level and beat in a minute. The prince dropped his head as she threw the controller back. "All you have to do is redirect the rockets back at them with the special moves," Katara explained to him.

Aang smiled, "That's my girlfriend."

**Did Katara have a dream of what might happen? Who knows!...oh wait, i do, and maybe some of you, but it is not set in stone, for now, its just a dream ;). Btw, if you don't know because you only read your favorite stories that get updated, i created a third story, called 'Avatar Outbreak' a zombie story just for kicks and giggles. For some of you, like one of my reviewers, you will be displeased because they do not bend in the story. In my opinion, i think the powers wouldn't make the story good, because it would be like 'Oh no Zombies, *Toph earth bends the shit out of them* Oh thank god, The End'. So that is usually my reasoning, but i do have good news for you people that don't like non-bending, my next story with have bending, so there is that :D**


	20. Early Mornings and Bruises

**Welcome back to the story everyone! I hope you all had a fun couple of days in between my uploads, I'm starting to slow down since i have to keep up with this story and write for my other story. I find it funny because when i write a chapter for this story, I really can't wait until i type for the other. But anyways, I would like to warn you all that there is a tiny bit of girlxgirl at the end. It's not enough to say its a lime but its just a thing that happens haha. All the pairs will be the same though, don't worry. So i will let you all get on with the story and i will see you at the bottom :D**

Aang stretched his arms as he yawned. It had been a very long night for the Avatar. School had just gotten out for Thanksgiving break and tomorrow was the day he had to go with his dad over to Katara's house. He was hoping it would all go over smoothly with their parents. Katara's dad and his dad were both pretty laid back kind of guys, so he didn't really think there would be too much of a problem between them. The warm figure between his arms started to move. Aang smiled when he saw Katara shift in her sleep and now had he face buried in his chest. She yawned a little bit and snuggled into him. The two had had sex five times the night before, she had nearly passed out after three times, but still asked for more. He still couldn't believe he had enough stamina to do go all night; it was as if he found a reserve of stamina inside of himself. There was a silent knock on the door. He quietly sighed, "One second." It was as if he couldn't get a second of peace with Katara. Aang slowly got up and moved Katara's hands off him. She moaned in displeasure, reaching for him. Smiling, he kissed her on the forehead and put on some shorts. Aang cracked open the door to see Jin, standing there in a silk green robe. He knew exactly what she was here for, seeing as she was a new addition to the group, her advice time with him was bound to come. "What's going on Jin?"

She closed her robe up a little more, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything Avatar-"

He sighed, "Jin, please, we know each other; you can just call me Aang. Calling me Avatar just makes our friendship seem a little bit, unfamiliar."

"Sorry Aang, I keep forgetting…I wanted to know if you could help me…and Zuko," She hesitating saying his name.

"Of course, umm, let's take this somewhere else though," Aang opened up the door more, showing his exposed chest; Jin blushed furiously and looked away. "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I can go put on a shirt."

Jin shook her head, "No…it's okay, let's just go to Zuko's room. He is there waiting for us." She started off down the hallway, trying to forget the rock hard muscles she had just seen. They pasted by Sokka and Suki's room, Aang heard a moan and sped up, hoping he didn't hear more. Jin went into Zuko's room and he followed. Aang nearly busted out laughing when he saw Zuko. His hands were tied to the head board and he wore a blue mask on his face.

"Don't say a thing Aang…" Zuko angrily muttered as Jin sat on the bed. She untied his hands and Zuko took off the mask.

"What do you guys need me for? I'm sure you two want to get back to whatever you were doing…" Aang joked. He dodged a fire ball from the prince and Jin hit him on the shoulder.

"We need…help…our relationship has just turned into sex…we both want to have a more meaningful relationship, could you help us Aang?" Jin asked. Aang looked at both of them; he could see the pleading in both their eyes.

Aang sat down, "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Jin smiled softly, "Well first, we never really talk about our feelings. Zuko doesn't like opening up and I feel like I would be bothering him with my life. Sometimes I just feel like he doesn't even want to be near me sometimes."

"Okay, what about you Zuko? Tell me what you think," Aang motioned to Zuko.

"Well pretty much what she said is everything that is wrong; I can't open up to her," Zuko told them, "After living my life, I really don't want to repeat it by telling it." Aang nodded.

"Well I see what the problem here is and you two also see it. We have to get Zuko to open up and your relationship will be back on track." He sat up a little more in his chair. "Zuko, describe Jin to me."

Zuko gave Aang a weird look, "Uh Aang, you know what-"

"Juuuuuuuust tell me," Aang interrupted, hoping to quicken this process.

He looked at his girlfriend, "She beautiful…her smile lightens my day, she is funny, I couldn't imagine not being with her." Jin started tearing up, but tears of joy. She hugged Zuko and kissed him.

"Okay, Jin, tell me about Zuko," The Avatar told her.

"He is the most wonderful guy I have ever met, I like everything he likes, his personality isn't even the greatest thing about him and it still shines out," She stared into his eyes, his hands in hers.

Aang smiled at the two, "So you two care for each other very much and don't seem to want to end your time with each other, am I correct?" They both nodded in agreement, "Then you don't need my help, Zuko, you need to just take the leap and realize that if you open yourself up to Jin, everything will be okay." He stood up and went towards the door. Aang opened the door, but turned around, "Oh by the way, what's up with the blue mask?"

"Like I told Sokka, Aang," Zuko stood up and went to the door, "Don't ask what you don't want to know." The door shut in Aang's face, he laughed at the thought as he walked back down the hall.

* * *

><p>Back in Aang and Katara's room, Aang took his position again, holding Katara as they both slept. Katara started to stir and the rays of the burning sun hit her eyes. "Aang." She whispered, he didn't move. Katara shook him a little, "Aang."<p>

He opened one of his eyes, "Katara…"

"What time is it?" she asked. He gave her an annoyed look and closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep again. "Aaaaaang," Katara whined, shaking him. "Please check for me."

"You're so lucky I love you or I would…never mind, even if you weren't my girlfriend I would still do it," Aang sighed sadly, knowing that he was such a push over. He should be called a doormat instead of the Avatar. He rolled over and looked at his phone. "It's about 11:30, oh I have a text…huh, apparently I have to go home…an hour ago." Aang dialed his father's number and waited for him to pick up. Katara rolled over and started kissing him on the neck. "Katara stop…how do you still want more? We had sex five times last night…oh hey dad…no I didn't just call to gloat about how long I can have sex…no you don't have to tell me about your college days and how they called you 'White lightning'…so do you need me home?...you sure?...okay, whatever you say dad…yes dad, I am making sure that we are protected…okay, I'll see you tonight, bye." He put his phone down and looked back at the smiling tan girl, "Thanks for that Katara…"

Katara leaned in and kissed him, "So you don't have to go home?" He shook his head. "Oh good, well I'm going to take a shower." She hopped off the bed and swayed her hips all the way to the bathroom door. He wasn't going to let her get away with what she did without punishment. Aang air bent himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Katara had just taken off her panties, leaving her completely naked. He quickly sent a heated blast of air into her folds. Her knees buckled as she grabbed on to the sink. Her juices ran down her legs as she tried to stand up.

"Okay, that was unfair," Katara tried to sound angry, but couldn't stay mad at his childlike grin. He stripped down and got into the shower. She got in the shower behind him and rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her hands around him. The hot water splashed over them. Katara's hand went down his stomach and grabbed him. He almost let out a yelp, she started to stroke him.

A smirk came across his face, "You know, I am going to win this right?"

"What's make you say that Avatar?" Katara teased him and made her strokes longer and harder. "I think I'm in control here more than you are." Aang grabbed her hand off of his member, twirled her around him like a ballerina, now he has behind her, holding her body against his. "H-how did you do that?"

Aang started kissing and nibbling on her neck, making her head go back and quiet moans escaped from her mouth, "I'm the Avatar, I'm just that good." He took her breasts in his hands and started massaging them.

"Oh Spirits Aang," She moaned out, holding his head to her neck. His penis went between her legs and rubbed her clit. Aang had already brought her close to her second orgasm and he hadn't even entered her once yet. "We can't have sex today, Aang, we have stuff to do today, if we go again, I may need a wheelchair."

Aang chuckled, "It's not my fault, you started it. But here, let me just finish what I started." He drove his fingers into her, hitting her spot. She opened her mouth to yell, but nothing came out. Aang held her up as she leaned back on him, riding the massive waves of pleasure. She finally came down and she elbowed him in the chest.

"Damn it Aang, would you stop doing that? You're going to make me go into a pleasure coma," Katara joked. She grabbed the shampoo and put a good amount of it in her hand and went to work.

Aang started to wash his hair, "I'm so happy that I don't have such long hair, I couldn't stand having to wash it every day."

"Like it would matter, you would still wear your beanie over your hair," Katara ran her hair under the water, getting all the soap out. Aang grabbed the body soap and started washing his body, Katara doing the same.

"I don't know what it is," Aang started, "But every time I see you naked, it's as if I'm seeing you naked for the first time all over again." She smiled as she stood under the water, the suds sliding down her smooth body. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Katara?" She smiled and shook her head. "I love you so much, that I would literally give anything to feel your loving embrace, I would even give up being the Avatar for you Kat."

Katara wiped a tear, "Oh Aang." She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Toph slid down her banister, but slipped off the end and landed on her butt. Katara looked at the blind girl from the couch as Toph slowly slid across the floor with a dumb founded look on her face. "Toph, you might want not do things that require you to see," Katara suggested.<p>

She got up and rubbed her butt where she landed, "I think I broke my ass."

"I don't think you can break your ass Toph, maybe bruise your tail bone, but not break it," Katara informed her small friend.

"Can you check it for me?" Toph innocently asked. Katara's awkwardness level rose so high, NASA had already sent Katara offers on making her awkwardness level an astronaut.

Katara shifted in her seat, "I don't know about that Toph, maybe ask Ty, it would be a little less…I don't know, weird."

The blind girl limped closer to her, "Please Katara, Ty is still asleep and I can't walk up the stairs. I would yell for her but everyone would wake up. I'm only asking you to make sure I didn't do too much damage."

The obvious answer in Katara's mind was screaming no. But Toph was her best friend; even though she was uncomfortable with the girl since she kissed her, it didn't mean she couldn't help her. She pushed her awkwardness aside. "Come here Toph." Toph limped over to her as she edged herself to the end of the couch. She stood right in front of Katara and bent over and pulled down her pajama bottoms. Her jade and lacy panties covered up most of her rear, but Katara could see a little bit of purple on her left leg. "Um, Toph, I'm going to need to take off your underwear."

"Well I kind of figured that Sugar Queen, just hurry up," Toph asked. Katara hooked her fingers on the sides of Toph's underwear and pulled them down. She tried not to laugh because there was a huge purple mark from top to bottom on Toph's left cheek. "So what's the diagnosis?"

Katara stared at it a little closer, "You have a contusion that is causing some discoloration over the left side of your butt."

"In English please."

"You have a giant bruise on your ass Toph, but that's I can tell from now," Katara told her. She slowly moved her left cheek up, Toph grunted from the pain, and saw more bruising near her folds. "Wow, you really injured yourself Toph. Just tell me what hurts." Katara softly pushed against the top part of her thigh, Toph nodded her head. Pushing again on the inside of her leg, Toph nodded. Katara wasn't paying attention where she was pushing and pushed on her womanhood. Toph stifled her moan, "How about here?"

"Y-yes," Toph whispered about. Katara took that as it hurt instead of pleasure. She moved her hand and pushed again, realizing her mistake when her fingers were knuckle deep into her. Toph moaned loudly and Katara instantly pulled her fingers out.

"Who wants e…" Aang came out with a pan of scrambled eggs, to see Katara pull her wet fingers from the earth bender who was bent over with a bruise on her butt. "What the…"

"Aang, this isn't what it looks like!" Katara nearly shouted, Toph pulled up her underwear and pants. "Toph fell of the banister and hurt her butt, I was helping her, but when I was checking to see if anything was hurt worse, I accidently stuck my fingers in her…"

Toph scratched the back of her neck, "In my defense, I didn't ask her to finger me, she just did it."

"Toph! Shut up!"

"I'm not the one who was found with my fingers in another girl!"

"It was an accident!"

"Who accidently fingers someone?"

"I was looking to see if you were in pain, I wasn't looking down there!"

"ENOUGH!" Aang silenced both of them. He walked back in to the kitchen and sat the pan down. The sound of rushing water came out of the kitchen.

Toph leaned over to Katara, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but let's not do anything to piss him off anymore," Katara whispered back to her. Aang came back into the room with a bowl of water. "Aang, please don't be mad, it seriously was an accident."

"Katara," Aang stopped her from rambling on, "It's seriously okay, I just want to try something out right now, Toph let's see the bruise again."

Toph shook her head, "Oh hell no, I don't want to know what kinky things you are thinking up Avatar. My ass, water and you wanting to try something out don't mix."

Aang sighed, "Just drop them Toph, if you don't you will have to find a way to sit down on one butt cheek." She sighed, bent back over and pulled down her pants and underwear again.

"If you stick your fingers in me too, I will make sure you are buried in a tomb…alive," Toph said as Aang and Katara sat behind her.

"Okay Katara, you have heard of being able to heal with water right?" Aang asked, putting the bowl of water on the table. She nodded her head, but wondering where he was going with this. "Even though it is really rare to do this, I want to see if you can do it."

She looked at him funny, "What makes you think that I would be able to it Aang? Like you said, it is a rare ability."

He smiled, "I believe in you, that's how I know." She knew something was up, but she went along with it. Katara bent the water out of the bowl and surrounded her hands.

"Well, here goes nothing," She said as she brought her hands closer to Toph's butt.

"Wow Katara, that's exactly what I want to hear when you're trying to fix me," Toph mumbled. Katara started to focus and her hands started to glow.

"Oh Spirits! It's working!" Katara exclaimed. The bruise rapidly disappeared from her cheek until it looked good as new.

Someone started coming down the stairs, everyone froze. "What the hell…" Ty Lee drifted off as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're healing her, don't worry." Aang said as Katara put the dirty water back in the bowl. Toph pulled up her bottoms and poked her butt.

"Well it feels better," Toph said. Ty Lee came down the stairs and gave her a kiss.

She watched Aang take the bowl back into the kitchen, "Why were you bottomless in front of other people Toph?" Ty Lee asked.

"I slid down the banister and fell on my butt, Katara used her new found healing powers to heal me," Toph purposely left out the other part of the story, as not to bring more embarrassment to the situation. Aang came back at sat down next to Katara.

Katara finally got the nerve to ask, "Aang, how did you know that I had healing powers?" He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"It could be that we are so connected I just knew, or that because you want to be a doctor," Aang suggested, Katara's eyes narrowed, "…or because I saw it in one of my visions of the future."

***gasp* Another filler? Damn me and not thinking this through haha. Next chapter will be thanksgiving for the gang, but it will still spring here. Hopefully i can move this on enough to where you guys and gals are banging your heads against a hard surface waiting for me to get to the damn point. anyways, as i ramble on, i hope you all review, because it rocks to know that people are thinking 'I love this story, MOAR!'. I seriously think that is one of the reviews haha. Also, if you want, leave a comment saying something like, who is your favorite character. So, i am going to start typing my other story! see ya :D**


	21. Pies and Thanks

**Oh Osh Mosh Bagosh, my stories is old enough to go to a bar! I wouldn't of thought that i would have made my story this long and still be liked. On my other story, i said i was going to take a break on writting because I am getting run down and stuffff like that. Weirdly enough, i didn't mean that haha. I just had a shitty day that day, I was forced, yes, i said forced, to go to my school's Prom. The reason i didn't really want to go...is cuz half my school likes music whores dance to, so it isnt fun haha. ANYWAYS enough about my life, I'm sure you didn't want to hear it, sorry bout that. I'll let you all go to the story, and ill see you on the bottom of the page. :D**

A knock came on the door, signifying the guests had arrived. He adjusted his tie making sure he looked nice. Hakoda opened the door and greeted Aang and his father. "Ah, Mr. White, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Hakoda greeted Gyatso with a hand shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Chief Hakoda, I have heard so much about you and your wonderful kids," Gyatso replied.

Hakoda smiled, "Please come in," He shook hands with Aang, "Nice to see you again Aang, you should come by more often. Katara never stops talking about you."

"Daaaaaaad!" Katara whined from the kitchen, making all three of the men laugh.

"I'm sure my Dad feels the same way whenever I'm home," Aang joked, Hakoda patted him on the back as Aang and his father walked in and Hakoda shut the door.

Gyatso looked around the living room, "You have a nice home here Hakoda, it is so…I don't know…um warm and inviting."

"Thank you Gyatso, but it was Katara that helped design the house," Hakoda told him, "Sorry, I would continue our chat but I need to go back to the turkey." As Hakoda entered, Katara exited the kitchen with an apron on and a little bit of flour on her cheek.

She looked at her brother who was stretched out on the couch with a bowl of chips on his stomach, "Sure Sokka, just sit there while we all do work and Aang and his Dad just stand here." Katara went up and kissed Aang, then turned towards his dad. "It's nice to see you again Mr. White."

Gyatso nodded his head towards her, "Like-wise Katara, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Pretty good, just been dealing with school…and the impending trouble this summer," Katara whispered the last part, they hadn't told her dad, just in case he wouldn't let them fight.

He nodded, "Well Aang has trained enough to deal with whatever this world has to throw at him and I know the rest of you can keep your own against anyone else."

"Thanks Mr. White, well I have to go put the pies into the oven. Aang, I made your favorite," Katara smiled.

Aang kissed her, "Thank you Katara." She skipped off to the kitchen. Once she left, Gyatso leaned in to his son.

"What kind of pie is she making Aang?" He asked.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue…I don't even think I have a favorite pie." He looked over at the couch where Sokka was still lying on the couch. "Sokka, why aren't you helping Katara or your dad?"

"Well I was, but they said something about me complaining too much about how I couldn't wait until Suki got here," Sokka tossed a chip up and caught it in his mouth.

"Suki is coming to dinner?"

He nodded, "Yeah, her parents are in Hawaii again, she would be there too, but wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Isn't Suki that girl that-" Gyatso was interrupted by Aang.

"That was under that spell type thing and didn't do anything bad…" Aang finished.

Sokka nodded, not even really paying attention, "Yeah, that's her." As if on cue, a knock came on the door and Sokka shot off the couch and opened the door. "Suki!" He cheered and picked her up in a hug.

"Sokka," She choked out, "Can't…breathe." He apologized and put her back down. Suki took a deep breath, "What's up with you? I hadn't even been away from you more than a day."

"Can't I just miss you?" He asked. Suki smiled and kissed him on the lips. She then noticed that Aang was also in the room.

She closed the door behind her, "Hey Aang, this must be your dad," Suki reached for a hand shake, "Hi, I'm Sokka's girlfriend, Suki."

Gyatso shook her hand, "Hello, I am Gyatso, I have heard a lot about you Suki."

Her eyes widened at what he said, she chuckled awkwardly, "Oh really? I hope nothing bad."

He smiled, "No no, Aang has told me how great of a friend you are and that you are a nice girl."

"Well your son is a great guy, he's the best guy friend anyone could ask for," Suki told Aang's father as she hugged Aang.

Sokka wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's been fun, but Suki and I are going upstairs, we will be back for dinner." They both ran upstairs, Suki giggling as Sokka chased her up.

"They're going upstairs to…" Gyatso started, Aang nodded, "Kids these days…I hope you and Katara aren't like that."

Aang shook his head, "No Dad, we aren't sex crazed like those two…also by the way, it probably isn't a good idea to bring up the Suki tried to sleep with me while she and everyone else were lusting after me."

They both sat on the couch, "Sorry about that, I kind of spaced there a little bit. Also I was trying to make more conversation, Sokka doesn't really talk much does he?"

"Only when he knows Suki is coming over," Aang joked.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saying grace Suki," Hakoda said, he handed plates down the row of the table. Katara and Aang sat on the left side of the table, Sokka and Suki on the other, and Hakoda and Gyatso sat on the ends of the table. "It is great that we can all be here for this holiday, being surrounded by family and friends. I would gladly do this again next year and the years coming with you all. To family." Hakoda raised up his glass.<p>

"To family," Everyone echoed back. The dinner table turned into a crowded restaurant, everyone loudly talking to each other and shoveling down food (mostly Sokka and Hakoda). Aang finished his plate and took it into the kitchen. He heard light footsteps behind him, guessing it was Katara. Once he put his plate in the sink, he turned around to kiss her, but saw Suki instead.

Aang stopped immediately, "Oh, sorry Suki, I thought you were Katara."

She chuckled, "Yeah, because of my skin color, I usually get mixed up with her…"

"I meant…never mind," He sighed. Katara walked in and smiled at him.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked. Putting her dirty plate with the others in the sink.

Suki stood beside Katara as they both looked at Aang, "Well Mr. Avatar here thought I was you for a second and was about to kiss me."

"Oh really now?" Katara laughed, "I think you are going as blind as Toph is Aang." He groaned at the misunderstanding as Suki laughed and went back into the dining room. She sat up on the counter and pulled Aang by the shirt over to her. "Oh come on Aang, it's only a joke, we both know that even you can make some mistakes."

He brought himself closer to her and put his arms around her waist then rested is head on her shoulder. "I know, it's just…you girls are so frustrating sometimes."

She kissed him on the neck, "Relax Aang, do you want some dessert?"

"Not now Kat, we're in the kitchen and my dad is here," Aang mumbled into her neck as she continued to kiss his.

Katara smacked him on the shoulder, "I meant pie Aang, plus you know it's that time of the month."

Aang groaned, "Damn it, I forgot…I was looking forward to us getting together tonight. Kissing your body…hearing your moan…our bodies becoming like one…"

She looked down between them, "It looks like you're working yourself up there Aang. Unfortunately you're going to be taking care of yourself tonight." Aang leaned in and kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. He brought his hands down to her waist again as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues circled each other and Katara put her arms around his neck. It was like they were a new couple again, their first day together was brought to their memories as if it were just yesterday. Aang finally broke away from the kiss, almost out of air.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You know that I love you with all my heart right Katara?" She nodded, "I could never imagine my life without you…and I look forward to the day I can call you my wife."

Katara smiled and softly kissed him, "I feel the same way Aang…but you would be my husband." He laughed at her little joke. "So do you want some pie or not Aang?" Aang nodded, she got down from the counter and grabbed a knife to cut it and sighed. "Really guys? How could you eat half a pie and still have that much food?"

"Sorry!" Hakoda and Sokka shouted from the dining room. She sighed and cut Aang a piece.

"Thank you Kat," She handed the piece on a plate to him. He grabbed a fork off of the plate he had used before and took a bite. It was incredibly delicious cherry pie. Even though he didn't have a favorite pie before, he had one now. "This is…the most delicious pie I've ever had Katara, what did you put in this?" He asked with a mouth full, enjoying the taste.

Katara cut out a piece for her, "I made it from my mom's old recipe. I told you I would make your favorite."

"But Katara," Aang stopped eating, "I never told you I liked any type of pie…nor have I had this before."

"Remember how you have your 'power to know the future'?" She asked, Aang nodded, "Let's just say, I have my own type of powers to know what you're going to like." He kissed her and the taste of cherry pie overwhelmed their mouth.

He took another bite of his pie, "It really sucks that your dad and brother ate most of this pie, I really liked it."

"Don't worry," She said. Katara walked over to the stove and took off the paper towels covering 5 pies, "I made more."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Katara and how perfect you are?" He smiled.

Katara licked her cherry flavored lips, "It wouldn't hurt if you told me more often."

* * *

><p>Even though it was late fall in L.A, it was still a beautiful warm night as the sun started to set over the city. From the view of the balcony, no one could see as the beautiful girl leaned against the door's frame, naked, watching the sunset. The yellow sky shined off her smooth skin as her breasts heaved up and down each time she breathed. Her hair still up in a small pony tail, her bangs framing her beautiful face. Zuko walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, below her breasts, pushing them up more. He kissed her exposed shoulder up to her neck. She turned around in his arms and softly kissed his lips.<p>

"The view is absolutely beautiful Zuko," Jin told him, she would have covered her nakedness up in front of the prince, but felt comfortable due to him also being in the nude.

He nodded, "I told you it was great…I'm sorry about dinner tonight, my father is…kind of going insane."

"It's okay Zuko," She reassured him, "I guess it's an honor to be called a 'cock sucking whore' by the king."

Zuko grimaced at the thought of dinner, "Again, I really am sorry about that, is there any way I can make it up to you Jin?"

Jin put a finger to her chin and thought, "No, I think our hour love making made up for it all. Seriously Zuko, I have had worse things said to me…my family isn't the best people either." Zuko felt his heart break for this girl. He had finally opened up to someone that he cared about and was now just learning the hard ships she had to go through. His heart told him that he needed to do something for her, to help her out and save her from the dark future that her life might go. Zuko leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you trust me Jin," He asked in a whisper.

She looked into his golden eyes, "Of course I do Zuko."

"Whenever you can, you will be staying away from that house," He told her, "Either you are staying here or Toph's. I don't want you being hurt by anyone for no reason ever again. I promise by the end of the summer, you won't have to worry about a thing again."

Jin looked at him, "How can you promise that Zuko? You can't be there every second of my life to protect me from things like that."

He debated on filling her in on the plan or not. There was no reason not to trust Jin. It wasn't like if she found out about it, she would run out and tell people. She was part of the group and deserved to know. If he was going to save her from the pain at home, he was going to have to trust her like she trusted him. "Okay Jin, I'm going to tell you a secret that we must keep in our group, no telling anyone or else there will be horrible repercussions." He pulled them both into the room and shut the doors. Zuko went to his bedroom door and looked outside, but there was no one.

"Okay Zuko, I won't tell anyone, just please tell me what's going on," Jin was worried for the prince.

He sat down next to her, "Okay, well my father plans on taking over the world and rule over everyone. It's up to Aang to stop him, but the rest of us are going to stop planned and fake terrorist attacks. We will take out my father and apparently 'the scarred one' will rule with peace. I'm still trying to figure who it will be, but anything is better than my father at this point. But once he is gone, with us still being a royal family, we will still be treated as if we were ruling. I want you to be with us Jin…"

She stared at him with disbelief; it was a lot for her take in. Jin had the chance to live like royalty with the boy she loved, what wasn't good about this situation. But then she thought about what had to happen to do it. Zuko and her new friends were going to have to put life and limb on the line to help save the world. "Of course I will stay with you Zuko, but how sure are you of surviving this? I mean, I would be devastated if anything happened to you or the rest of the group."

"I promise that I will come back to you Jin, no matter what," Zuko smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Gyatso and Hakoda both drank some whiskey as they watched Aang and Katara from the dining room. Diner had been over for a couple hours now. Sokka and Suki were both asleep on the couch, while Aang had Katara lying on top of him while they watched T.V. "Man, they grow up so fast don't they?" Hakoda joked, both men chuckling slightly.<p>

Gyatso took a sip, "Oh yeah they do. I still remember the first day of preschool like it was yesterday. Sometimes I wish it could go back to being that simple, you know?"

"Of course I do, it was so much easier dealing with Katara and Sokka," Hakoda smiled, "Now I have to worry about what happens to them if I die while on the job. I can't imagine what you have to go through though Gyatso, having to raise your kid who is the Avatar. Your parenting must be the greatest on the planet with how he turned out."

He laughed, "I don't know about that, but thank you Hakoda, you raised your kids perfectly, with their father being a police officer and everything, I guess it would be hard not to be a perfect child." They both laughed. "But raising Aang was challenging, after the death of his mother, it was hard to be both parents for him, then I found out that he is the Avatar…it was a very hard concept to get my head wrapped around. But we found a way, I'm just happy that he can find a great girl for him, I figured it would be hard finding the perfect girl for him since every girl would throw themselves at him."

Katara lifted her head off of Aang's chest, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing honey," Hakoda told her, "Just how happy we are that you two met each other…and how you're probably annoying the hell out of Aang right now." All three of the men laughed as Katara pouted.

"Don't worry Mr. Aqua, Katara couldn't annoy me at all, it's like she is the most perfect girl," Aang told him, he looked down at Katara. "Huh, she didn't yell anything that would totally prove what I said wrong." Hakoda roared in laughter as Aang laughed.

"What do you mean Aang?" Katara asked.

He wiped his eye, "Remember Chapter 12 and 13?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What?" Her phone started to vibrate, taking her out of the confusing conversation. Katara got up and took the phone call in another room.

Gyatso put his drink down, "Well I think it's time for me to start heading home, are you going to stay here Aang?"

He nodded, "Yeah, for a little bit, well as long as it is okay with Mr. Aqua."

"Of course Aang, I love having you here."

Aang tossed his father his coat, "Thanks Aang, don't bother Hakoda too much now."

"I won't dad, I'll see you at home," He hugged his father good bye. Gyatso left the house and Aang shut the door behind him.

Hakoda finished the rest of his drink and put both cups that he and Gyatso used in the sink. "Well I think I am going to hit the hay, could you tell Katara that it is her and Sokka's turn to do the dishes tonight Aang?"

"Sure thing Mr. Aqua, good night," Aang shook his hand and Hakoda nodded towards him and climbed up the stairs. He went into the kitchen and decided to do the dishes for the twins for them. Aang got the dish soap out and started running the water. He bent it up and threw the soap into the water, then air bent the dishes up into the water. After they were clean, he let the dirty water go down the drain and air bent the dishes try and stacked them neatly on the counter. "Well that was easy enough."

Katara walked into kitchen, "Whoa Aang, did you do the dishes?" He nodded, "I was gone for like 5 minutes, how could you get them all done so fast?"

"Bending of course," He told her and put the dishes away in her cabinet, "Haven't you done them like this before?"

"No, I haven't…" She sighed into her hands, "How did I not ever think of that?"

Aang hugged Katara, "It's okay Katara…at least you know now. Since you and Sokka were supposed to do the dishes, do you want to go to my house tonight?"

"Of course I do!" She said, "Just let me go get my stuff." Katara started to leave, but Aang stopped her.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but who called?" He asked.

"It was Haru," Katara told him, "He was wishing me a Happy Thanksgiving…and to tell my 'hot' boyfriend that he said hi."

He chuckled slightly, "That's not weird..."

* * *

><p>Azula walked down the red hallways, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. She reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the golden trimmed door. "Come in," The voice inside called. She opened the door enough to fit her body through and then closed it quietly. Azula walked towards her father and got on one knee and bowed her head. "What can I do for you Azula?"<p>

"My brother and that peasant were talking, they spoke of treason against you father, I thought I should warn you." She explained to her father.

Ozai smiled and laughed, "I already know of the prince's treachery Azula, but it doesn't worry me."

Azula looked up towards her father, "But, Father…shouldn't we strike him down now? He and the Avatar are going to stop your plan."

He stood up and paced in front of her, "Azula, your brother is of no threat, hell, how about you stop him for me? You will find out what your brother's place is in this plan and take care of him. The Avatar is of no threat either, he is only a kid, I could take care of him with one arm tided behind my back. Even if he does have any upper hand, everyone will think he is crazy for attacking the king and he will be killed. Better yet Azula, take care of your brother tomorrow if that will ease your mind."

"Thank you Father," Azula bowed once again, "I will not let you down."

Ozai walked up to his daughter and helped her up, "I know you won't, once this plan goes through, I will let you run this nation while I rule the world. There will be no stopping us once Sozen's Comet comes and helps us defeat the world!"

**My plan is coming together now *Rubbing my hands together and evil laughing*. I won't speed over 6 months, don't worry, but i will need to make go by faster or the story will become a real snoozle-fest. Christmas for the gang will becoming soon, if not the chapter after next, then the one after that, and it is still spring time here...so i will need to get in the cold and festive mind set haha. So, feel free to Review, it really helps make the story get written faster. Also, i would like to thank the reviewers...everytime i read one, it makes me laugh. Also, if you want to, add in your answer in your review to this question: "What's your favorite pairing, that isnt Zutara, that isnt in the show?" (ex: Tokka)**


	22. Sunbathing and Olympics

**This is seriously the longest chapter i have written, i know, you are all amazed...somehow. This is the part where i would usually make a long ass Author's Note, bore you to death and make everyone totally skip it. But, i don't feel like making a long thing here, since i have stuff to do so i can keep having free time to more of this for you guys :D So it's a win win, see you at the bottom ;D**

Katara dried her hair with her towel and ran her hand through it. She wrapped it around her nude body and walked out of the bathroom. "Oh Aang for Spirits sake," She groaned. Aang was sitting on their bed eating her pie out of the pie tin. "It's called a plate and if you keep eating all the pie, you are going to gain weight."

He swallowed the last bite, "Don't make your pie so delicious. Plus, I'm not going to get fat."

"All you have been eating is pie Aang, how can you not get fat?" Katara asked. She walked over to her bag and grabbed her clothes out of her bag.

"I have a high metabolism. Tell you what," Aang put down the pie tin on his night table. "I'll exercise today, to lose this 'weight' I may gain."

She smiled, "Good." Katara pulled off the towel and started to put on her underwear. Aang started whistling at her, "Oh shut up." Once she got them on, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "I think I may need to lose some weight."

Aang came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "No you don't, you're perfect the way you are." He started tickling her stomach.

"HAHA Aang! Stop!" She giggled, trying to get out of his grasp, "Stop tickling my fat!"

He stopped and held her again, "Katara, what you call fat, I call you being healthy. I don't like way too skinny girls anyways."

Katara laughed and turned towards him, "Oh so if I lose weight, you might dump me?"

"Yep, sorry to say," Aang joked, "The Avatar has standards Katara, you can't be too skinny."

She playfully hit him, "It wouldn't hurt if I lost a little fat in my stomach, plus all the other weight is either in my boobs or ass."

"Please don't lose that either," The shaggy haired boy grabbed her butt and rested his head on her boobs.

"Come on Aang, we're going over to Toph's today," Katara tried prying him off her, but to no avail. He started kissing her breasts, "Aaaaaang, stop, we are already late, I promise we will mess around some other time. It's sad when _I_ don't want to have sex Aang."

Aang let go, "Fine, get dressed before I lose control of myself." She laughed and went back into the bathroom, Aang put on his matching white beanie and hoodie. He opened the door and his dad was standing there. "Whoa, kind of scared me there Dad, what's up?"

"Uh, you have mail…at 9 in the morning," Gyatso handed him a letter. Aang opened the letter and pulled out what was inside. His jaw dropped. "What is it Aang?"

He turned the paper around and it was Gyatso's turn to drop his jaw, "They are paying me for my Avatar duties…$60,000 a year." Aang started to read the letter, "Apparently all the nations give a little to pay, as long as I do my duties and I get compensated for it. Also, because the Economy is so good, my pay is so high…"

"Wow," his father let out. "Aang, what are you going to do with $5000 dollars a month?"

Aang scratched is head, "I think I will add half to the college fund you set up and the rest in the bank."

Gyatso smiled and gave his son a one arm hug, "You have really grown up son. Now I know you are really ready for what I got you."

His eyebrow rose, "What do you mean Dad?" Gyatso motioned him to follow him downstairs. Aang was still wondering what his dad meant as he got off the last step. His dad opened the door and out in front of the house was a White 2011 Dodge Charger. Gyatso handed him the keys. "Oh Spirits! Thanks Dad! How did you get that?"

"I was saving up for your birthday in May, but I already made enough, so…Happy Early Birthday," Gyatso patted him on the back. Aang hugged his dad and thanked him hundreds of times. "You've earned it Aang, don't worry. Just be careful when you're out on the road."

"I will Dad, thank you again," Aang repeated again. Katara came down the stairs, she wore her blue beanie, sky blue tank top and baggy jeans.

Gyatso greeted her, "Good morning Katara, you look…a little blue today."

Katara chuckled, "Thank you, I thought I would match just for the fun of it." Aang took her hand in his.

"Well I'll see you later Dad, we're going over to Toph's house today," He started to walk out but Gyatso held him back.

His father leaned in, "Make sure you take that check to the bank later today, you don't want to be caring that all around town."

"Dad, I'm the Avatar…who is going to mug me?" Aang joked. Gyatso just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Aang and Katara started walking down the path.

Katara looked at the new mustang in front of the house, "Hey Aang, whose car is that?"

Aang smiled, a plan started to brew in his head, "I don't know…but I got an idea." He acted like he was checking to make sure no one saw them. Katara followed him as he quickly ran and ducked down a little bit.

"Aang," Katara whispered, "What are we doing?"

"We are going to take this car of course," He secretly took the key out of his pocket and hid it in his hand. Aang looked around again and acted like he was picking the lock of the car. The lock popped up and he smiled, "Get in Kat, come on."

She quickly slipped in and ducked down even though the windows were tinted, "Oh Spirits Aang! Why are we stealing a car, isn't this against you being the Avatar?" Aang started the car and floored it down the street. He started laughing and Katara just stared at him. "Why are you laughing Aang? We just stole a car!"

"Katara," Aang said between laughs, "This is my new car, my Dad just got it for me."

Katara repeatedly hit him on the shoulder, "Damn you Aang! I thought we really stole this car!"

"If you thought I stole this car, why did you get in…and how would I of started the car?" Aang laughed.

"Shut up," Katara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hand on her leg, "Don't pout Katara, you know I'm only kidding. I also have some good news for us."

She looked up, "What?"

"The Royal Government is giving me money for my Avatar duties," Aang happily reported.

"But you haven't done anything as the Avatar," Katara reminded him.

"Well what is there to do really? We are in a time of peace right now, there is little, if any, crime going on and your dad takes care of it," Aang told her, "The only problem is Zuko's dad." He pulled up in Toph's drive way and they both got out.

Katara came around to his side and leaned on the car, "I just find it's weird that they are already paying you, but I'm happy for you."

He took her hand, "Thank you Kat," They walked up the path and Aang opened the door for Katara. No one was inside. "Hello?" Aang called into the weirdly empty house.

"We're all out back," Toph shouted.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Katara said, and ran up the stairs. Aang walked out of the sliding glass door and saw Zuko and Sokka standing there dumb founded.

Aang waved his hand in front of their faces, "You guys okay?" Sokka pointed towards the lawn and Aang's jaw dropped. Toph, Ty Lee, Jin and Suki were all out in the lawn, on towels sunbathing…naked. "What…the…" Both of the guys nodded. "Why is it that every time I come over, something like this happens…?"

"I don't know," Zuko muttered, "But I regret not joining this group earlier."

Sokka nodded his head in agreement, "Zuko, don't get mad…but I have nothing but good things to say about how Jin looks…"

"Thanks man, same with Suki," They fist bumped each other without looking away from the naked girls.

Aang shook his head, "You guys are just messed up." He walked back into the house and almost crashed into Katara.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" She asked, trying to look past Aang's shoulder.

"The girls are out there sunbathing naked while Sokka and Zuko are watching them," He explained.

Katara nodded her head and her face got really serious, "They look better than me, don't they?"

"No Katara, why would you ask that?" Aang was surprised at her reaction.

She didn't seem to hear him and started pacing around a little bit, "I always knew Suki had a better body…I'll show her…" Katara took off her top and walked outside. "Hey Jin, make some room." Sokka walked in a couple seconds later, pulling Zuko by the ear.

"No one is staring at my sister," Sokka grumbled as Zuko held his ear.

"You could have just said that instead of pulling my ear Sokka," Zuko almost yelled at him.

Aang laughed at them, "You guys want to work out while the girls are sun bathing? We need to get in top condition for this summer."

"You got a point there Aang," Sokka said, "Though the beginning did sound extremely homo erotic. Where does Toph have her equipment?"

* * *

><p>The bright light illuminated the huge gym. There was at least five of every machine in the room. Around the machines and equipment was a running track. Sokka and Zuko stared in amazement at the huge room. "How can this be part of Toph's house? It's like a full gym in here."<p>

"No clue, that's what I asked when I first saw this room," Aang said, he walked over to a treadmill and started running. Sokka and Zuko went to the weight bench, Sokka lifted while Zuko spotted him. After an hour, Aang turned off the treadmill and had sweat pouring down his face. "Spirits…I use to be able to run more than that and not even sweat."

Sokka laughed as he wiped her forehead with a towel, "Katara's pies will do that to you, it's like one piece will just slow you down."

Zuko's eyes went wide, "Dude that's your sister!"

"I meant actual pie you sick minded idiot," Sokka punched the Prince in the arm.

"Besides…that pie is a whole lot better than the pastry," Aang chuckled.

Sokka plugged his ears, "Aang! Don't tell me that!"

"Would it make you feel better if you talked about how you and Suki are doing?" He asked.

The tan boy smiled, "Yes, it would. The sex is great!"

Aang laughed, "Good, now that _that_ is out of the way, I need to ask you something Sokka."

"What's up Aang?" He asked as Zuko started doing Leg Extensions.

The shaggy haired boy look towards the door to make sure no one was listening, "Today, I told Katara about the girls sun bathing and she got…extremely jealous and went out to join them for some reason." Sokka nodded his head, understanding Aang's dilemma.

"Remember the event that shall not be mentioned?" Sokka asked him. Aang nodded, "Katara still has some jealous feelings left over since then. Did she happen to mention my girlfriend?" Again, Aang nodded, "Then it's that, just give it until like Christmas Aang, what might make it quicker is be extremely affectionate with my sister, show her that she's your one and only girl."

Aang was taken by surprise, "Wow Sokka, thanks for the advice."

"Just don't get her pregnant or I will be forced to kill you," Sokka added.

"That's the Sokka we know," Zuko chuckled, doing his last set. "You guys want to have a friendly competition?"

Aang smiled, "What kind of competition are we talking about Zuko?"

"How about, who can do the most hand stand push-ups?" He suggested, both boys agreed. Zuko and Sokka both got into hand stand position while Aang used his air bending to back flip and land in position. "Show off."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, never again," Suki stated as her, Jin and Katara walked back into the house. Toph followed with Ty Lee behind her.<p>

Toph was laughing, "Come on Suki, it was just a joke."

Suki stopped and turned around, "Since when did a joke consist of you trying to fuck all of us."

"Whoa," The blind girl put her hands up, "Number one, I joked that I was saying that we would have a orgy, Number two, you guys were naked in my backyard, it's like putting a piece of meat in front of Meat Head."

Ty Lee nodded, "She does have a point there girls, she actually never acted on trying to have sex with you."

It was silent in the living room as the stand-off continued. The girls realized that the guys weren't there, "Hey, where are the guys?" Jin asked.

Toph put a hand on the wall and closed her sightless eyes. "They're in the Gym." They all ran up to Toph's Gym and saw the guys still doing hand stand push-ups. "Hey Three Muske-Dumbasses, what are you doing?"

"We are having a competition to see who can do the most push-ups like this," Sokka grunted out, all three of them stopped to see the now clothed girls. The boys had taken off their shirts and now it was the girls turn to stare.

Katara smiled, "Well I got an idea, let's have 'The Boyfriend Olympics'!"

"What's 'The Boyfriend Olympics'?" Jin asked.

"We come up with some events for them to do and who-ever wins, has the strongest boyfriend," The water bender explained.

Suki turned towards her, "Don't you think that would be a little unfair since your boyfriend is the Avatar?"

"Well if your boyfriend isn't good enough to compete with Aang…" Katara challenged. The tension between the two increased. Both the girls looked at each other, narrowing their eyes.

The cheerleader was the first to speak after the silence, "Fine, Sokka's in."

"Thanks for the nomination…" Sokka sarcastically remarked, still upside down.

Katara turned towards the lesbian couple, "And to make it fun, how about Toph or Ty Lee joins in?"

"Last time I checked Sugar Queen, neither Ty nor I are boys," Toph stated.

"Think of it this way, if one of you wins, not only would beat the Avatar, it would show that you are better than boys at being boys," She suggested.

The blind girl put a finger to her chin, "Hmmm, sounds interesting, I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Katara flipped through her notebook, "So it's a deadlock between everyone, this last event will decide who the winner is."<p>

Toph popped her back, "What's the next event Sugar Queen?"

"Let's use the most common battle for dominance…fighting," Suki said. "Aang faces Zuko, Toph faces Sokka and the winners from both fight the other and we will have a winner."

Sokka groaned, "But they all bend, I don't stand a chance…I still swear in the running challenge Toph bent a hole into the ground and made me fall…"

"That's an outrageous accusation Sokka…" Toph pointed at him, "I bent that hole to stop Sparky." Zuko narrowed his eyes as he turned towards Toph.

"Toph, you and Sokka fight first," Katara told them. They both walked to a cleared out spot. Sokka went over to his bag and pulled out his sword.

He smiled, "If you get to bend, I get to use my Space Sword."

Toph put her hands to the ground and pulled out some of the concrete in the form of a sword, "I'll make it fare for you Snoozles. I'll use a sword too." Sokka charged at her, but didn't remember that Toph had made a hole in the floor when she made the sword. He tripped and hit the floor. The blind bender smiled and walked over to him and stuck her sword in his face. "That was too easy."

Sokka stood back up, "Give me another chance. That was totally unfair."

"Fine," Toph said, she readied herself again. Sokka swung at her legs, but she jumped out of the way in time. She swept his legs, pulling them out from under him and struck him in the stomach, slamming him into the ground. Toph put the sword back into the ground and bent it so it looked as good as new. "That was easy."

Suki groaned as Ty Lee cheered. "Okay, now it's Aang and Zuko," Katara announced. Sokka crawled out of the way as Aang and Zuko walked over.

Zuko chucked a fire ball at Aang, which he dodged and sent a wave of air back at him. It only pushed him back a couple feet. The fire bender made two flame daggers and attacked. Aang dodged each strike with lightning fast reflexes. Zuko he used a flame kick, but Aang caught his leg and flipped him over. The anger and frustration of Zuko was at an all time high, even though they were friends now, Zuko wasn't use to people showing him up this easy. He did a front flip and caught Aang of guard with a big fire blast, sending the young boy flying across the Gym and into a wall mirror. The girls gasped, hoping Aang was okay. He got up slowly, shards of glass poking out of his skin.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, trying to get up to help him, but Ty Lee held her back and shook her head.

Zuko made his way over as Aang pulled out the biggest piece of glass, "Now this is a fight," Aang stated confidently. He jumped off the wall and gave a round house kick to Zuko's face, making him flip over one of the weight benches. Hands had to be kept on each of the fighter's girlfriend to stop them from rushing over. The prince stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Toph," Zuko shouted to the blind girl, not looking away from Aang, "Whatever damage we do to your house, I'll make sure you will get compensated for."

Aang smiled, "Better yet, let's make this a tougher fight, Toph joins in and whoever is left standing wins."

Katara piped up, "Uh, I think this is starting to get a little out of hands guys."

"Nonsense Katara," Toph chimed in, she stood up and started stretching, "Everything will be okay." The blind girl walked over to them, making sure she didn't step in the broken glass. "By the way, don't worry about the mirror. It's pretty useless to me." She ran and jumped down and kicked Zuko in the back of the knee, it buckled under him and he hit his head on the weight bench.

"Toph, are you trying to kill him?" Jin shouted. Zuko was still on the ground, but he still seemed alive, shaking his head a little bit. Toph sent 3 walls of concrete at Aang; he broke through them and sent a wave back at her. She split it like the red sea as Aang ran towards her and attempted a fire kick. The walls came back and captured Aang in the ribs. Zuko got up and attempted to hit her in the back of the head with a fire ball but lifted some earth up capturing his arm. He tried with the other hand, but that one was also caught. Toph lowered both to the ground, bringing him to his knees. She bent with her foot, sending a tiny column of earth, smacking him in the forehead successfully knocking him out.

Katara winced as his head fell to the ground, "Zuko is out…" Toph let his hands go and Jin ran over and dragged him out of the way.

"Just you and me Twinkles…" She turned back towards Aang, but he was gone. "Where did he..." Aang appeared behind her and bent a wave at her, sending Toph through the wall.

"Aang, what the hell?" Ty Lee shouted. She rushed over to the hole in the wall. Aang walked over and looked down to see Toph standing there.

She cracked her knuckles, "You going to get down her Twinkle Toes or you afraid of me after that cheap shot." He jumped down, not even wincing when he landed. She bent a column, projecting him back at the house; unfortunately for Aang the house had no give. Aang grunted as he hit the ground. "That's pay back." He got back up and used his air bending to blow off the hot tub cover. Using his water bending, he took the water out and hit Toph with it, sending her and the wave up in the air. He froze the water, leaving Toph up in the air, kicking and trying to get free. "Get me down from here Twinkle Toes."

"Do you give up?" He shouted. She stopped kicking and sighed.

"Yes…" Toph muttered. Aang brought her down lightly and put the water back into the hot tub. She stood up and wrung the water out her clothes. "You could of taken the water out of my clothes."

Aang scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about that." He took the water out of her clothes and back in the tub. Toph started to walk away, but Aang stopped her and gave her a hug.

"Uh Aang," Toph said, getting a little bit awkward, "What are you doing? If this is your way of telling me you like me, it's a little late."

He shook his head, "No Toph…I'm sorry if I hurt you, I kind of got carried away…"

She wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay Twinkles…" The girls came down to see what was going on, Toph pushed him away, "Well that was a great battle, maybe we can do it again sometime." She started walking back in the house with Ty Lee in tow.

"But Toph," Ty Lee shouted after her, "They totally destroyed the house!"

"Zuko said he's paying," Toph laughed as they both entered the house. Katara came over to Aang and hit him in the shoulder, right where one of the shards had cut him. He inhaled sharply and held his arm.

"Aang," Katara angrily whispered, "What were you thinking? You could of killed both of them!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Katara, everyone is okay. I wouldn't have done anything if I thought I was going to kill them." She turned from him and started to walk away. Aang stopped her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She stared wiping her eyes, "I just don't like it when you get hurt, it worries me."

Aang smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Aw Katara, don't worry about me and I thought you were more worried about Zuko and Toph."

"Not as much as you Aang," Katara whimpered, "I keep thinking what you said, what if we lose one another? Something minor like this could end up with one of us in the hospital or possibly in the morgue."

He chuckled, "If I was in any real danger, I would of stopped it or went into Avatar State and if you were in danger there is no way anyone would of laid a finger on you. No one here is in danger." A scream caught their attention. It was Zuko. Aang let go of her, "Stay here Katara." He air bent himself up to the hole in the wall to see a person in black standing over him. Aang sent an air blast, knocking the figure off to see Zuko holding his bleeding face. "Who are you!" He yelled. The gold eyes behind the gi narrowed at him. "It's you…" Aang was silenced as the figure flame kicked him out of the hole, he landed on the ground where Katara was still standing.

"Aang, Oh Spirits no…" Katara held his head in her lap. The figure went back to Zuko, but stopped when someone else entered the room.

A sword pointed at her, "You get out of here before I kill you," Sokka sternly told the figure. It ran over to the hole in the wall and used fire bending as a jet out of the house. Jin ran into the room and saw her battered boyfriend. "Suki, get the car started, we need to get Zuko to the hospital."

"Can't Katara heal him?" Jin asked as she wept over Zuko.

Sokka thought about it, "That's a better idea." He ran over to the hole in the wall and saw her in hysterics over Aang. "Back to the old plan…and someone is going to have to help me get Aang into the car."

**Well that incredible blows, now doesnt it? The Avatar and Prince are out of commision, will anything happen?...most likely not haha. By the way, i would to mention a interesting review, Silver588(I spelt it right this time :D), the review gave me a great idea for a next story, so my next story will be deticated to Silver588 because of the great idea. Another question for you guys before i go, What is your honest opinion of the Avatar Movie? yay or nah?**


	23. Fillers and Awkwardness

_Aang sent an air blast, knocking the figure off to see Zuko holding his bleeding face. "Who are you!" He yelled. The gold eyes behind the gi narrowed at him. It was Azula. "It's you…" Aang was silenced as the figure flame kicked him out of the hole. He fell towards the hard ground. Aang could hear a faint voice calling his name as he continuously fell, he was now surrounded by darkness. "Aang," the voice called out again. A light appeared above him, he stretched his hand trying to reach it, but it got smaller and smaller. _

He screamed and sat up in the bed. An I.V was attached to his arm and tubes all around him. Aang shook his head and started pulling wires out, trying to get up. "Aang," He felt a soft hand on his, Katara was sitting next to the bed, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Aang pulled her by the hand, bringing her into his arms. As he held her, Aang looked around the room. It looked like a luxury apartment, there was a big screen T.V on the other wall, his bed was a king size for Spirits sake. Katara pulled away and started placing soft kisses on his face. "I was so worried about you Aang," She whispered between kisses, "When you hit your head, I thought the worst."

Aang finally stopped her, he put his hands on her face and kissed her, "Katara, I shouldn't even be here, I'm completely fine, I was just caught off guard." He pulled out the I.V and got out of the king bed. A doctor walked into the room with a clip board.

"Whoa there," He said, trying to stop the Avatar from getting up, "Your Highness, please stop, you need to rest."

Aang chuckled, "I'm fine…and please don't call me your Highness, that's just weird."

The doctor bowed to him, "I'm sorry Avatar, but you have suffered a concussion, we still don't know if anything else is injured."

"Fine, but I want to see Zuko," Aang demanded. The doctor was about to protest but Aang stood up anyways. He stumbled a little bit, but Katara put his arm around her shoulders and she helped him.

"Please Avatar, you shouldn't be up right now," The doctor reasoned, but Aang waved him off. Outside the room looked like a normal hospital, creepy dull lights and rushing nurses. The doctor was hurrying behind them, "Avatar, you need to go back to your room, you don't want to injure yourself further."

He turned back around towards the doctor, "As the Avatar, you must follow what I say, and what I say is I want to see the Prince, now are you going to do as I say or am I going to have you fired." The doctor lowered his head and apologized, he led the way to Zuko's room. They both followed him and Aang leaned his head closer to Katara, "I really hate using the Avatar card. It makes me sound like a pompous ass."

Katara smiled, "It gets things done at least. But after this, we are going straight back to your bed."

"But Katara, I'm perfectly fine," Aang whined, "Plus I'm sure Gyatso is worried sick."

She shook her head, "He isn't, Sokka called him for me, he said he would see you when you got out."

"My dad isn't even going to come see me?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Aang's the Avatar, he will be fine and if I showed up and worried, he would just be mad.'" Katara explained.

Aang laughed, "Damn he's right." They finally got to Zuko's room. There were flowers, balloons and cards everywhere. Jin and the rest of the gang were sitting in the room. Zuko was sitting up in his bed, a smile on his face and a bandage on his eye. Strangely enough, everyone seemed to be in a good and happy mood. He leaned back to Katara again, "How long have I been out?"

"Only for a couple hours, why do you ask?" She asked, they made their way into the room, Zuko saw them and he sat up more.

"Aang!" Zuko welcomed him, "Welcome to my humble abode! Feel free to have a drink and as much food as much as you wish. Then pull up a seat and join our festivities!"

"That's why I asked," Aang whispered to Katara, he smiled at the Prince, "Sure Zuko, I'll just sit down."

Toph wiped her eye, "This is the funniest Zuko has ever been."

"After they healed as much as they can of Zuko's eye, he was in a lot of pain. So they gave him incredible strong pain meds…side effects include being completely out of it," Katara whispered back to Aang. They both sat down on one of the couches, Aang gritted his teeth as he sat. Zuko's room was exactly like Aang's except the Royal Seal was above the bed.

Jin got up and sat on the side of the bed, "Okay Zuko, it's time for you to go back to sleep." He started to lie back in the bed as Jin sat up next to him. Zuko rested his head on her lap and instantly fell asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling Aang?" Sokka asked, he had his arm around Suki shoulders and had a smoothie in his other hand.

"I'm good, but I have to ask, what happened?" He asked.

Sokka took another drink, "Well, someone or something burned Zuko's eye, they were trying to kill him, then you went up there and got kicked out, falling at least a story, and smacked your head against the ground."

"Then why do my ribs hurt?" Aang rubbed his side that was still aching.

Toph chuckled, "Because I smashed them remember?"

"Oh yeah," Aang remembered, "But I think I know who did this to us, it was…Azula." He saw the girl walk into the room. Everyone turned toward her.

She smirked as all the attention was turned to her, "Well if it isn't the party crashers, the whore and the Avatar who burned off all my hair, what are you all doing here?"

"We are here for the same reason you are Azula," Suki said, "To make sure Zuko is okay."

"Wasn't my brother almost about to kill one of you?" She jokingly asked, "Why would he even want you here?"

Jin scowled at the girl, "What do you want Azula?"

"Oh the peasant whore thinks she can speak to royalty like I was at your level," Azula spat at her, "I'm here to make sure Zuzu is…_fine_."

Katara stood up, "He's _fine_, you can obviously see that, now please Azula, _leave_."

Azula came face to face with the Water Bender, "I would, but this is more of a _family_ outing." Ozai walked through the door, Aang's heartbeat rose to an all time high, seeing the man he would have to defeat at the end of summer. Ozai noticed Aang in the corner, he wasn't going to confront the Avatar that he knew, giving him an advantage.

"Why is my son's head on the lap of that, _woman_?" The King asked his daughter.

Azula smirked, "Maybe the hospital has run out of pillows and they had to hire the village whore."

Everyone was silent, wanting to end the both of the master Fire Bender's lives. Ozai pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Now to get to the other reason I am here, which one of you are _Toph_ Bei Fong?"

The blind girl raised her hand, "That would be me King."

He walked over to Toph and started writing out a check, "This is for the damage to your house, I was told that my son said that he would pay for the damage he did to the house while fighting…The Avatar."

Ty Lee took the check for Toph, "Thank you King," Toph muttered out. The awkward silence was killing the King. He quickly left with his daughter in tow. Once they shut the door, Toph let a sigh of relief, "Man that was totally awkward…"

"Well," Katara stood up, pulling Aang up with her, "It's time to get 'Mr. Avatar' back to his bed. He needs to rest."

Aang groaned, "But I'm feeling fine Katara, I should get out of the hospital today and make room for someone who actually is hurt."

"You're hurt Aang, you are going to rest," Katara sternly pulled him.

The Gang started laughing, "Good Night Twinkle Toes, we will be in later to tuck you in," Toph joked, making everyone laugh harder. Aang flipped Toph off as Katara helped him out the door. Ty Lee leaned over to Toph and whispered in her ear. "Oh, screw you too Aang!"

Aang laughed as he walked out the door, but held his ribs with his spare arm. "_Oh yeah Katara, I'm perfectly fine_," Katara mocked in a fake Aang voice.

"I'm the Avatar Katara. I'm not supposed to be in the hospital for just a fall," Aang explained, "How would people feel if the person who is to keep them all safe was injured by a kick?"

She chuckled a little, "Would you like to be known as the injured Avatar or the Avatar that was fixed up and strong enough to beat the best?"

He smiled and kissed the top of Katara's head, "As long as I have the greatest Water Bending healer, I think I will be fine." She opened the door for him and led him to the bed. Katara pulled open the covers and sat Aang down in the bed. Another doctor walked in as Aang got settled.

"Well it looks like our run away patient has come back…and Miss Aqua, I'm glad that you have finally recovered," He said, as he put Aang's chart in the slot at the end of the bed.

Aang looked over at Katara and then back to the doctor, "What do you mean she has finally recovered doctor?"

"Miss Aqua was locked in the bathroom crying, Miss Bei Fong tried and successfully talked her out. You were getting your scans done and she was in hysterics," The doctor explained, "Now, your scans have come back, you have suffered a minor concussion as you may know, bruised ribs, and you also had some deep cuts for a type of glass, we have pulled all we can find out."

He nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

"Please," He waved his hand, laughing at the formality, "call me Dr. Jeong."

"Thank you Dr. Jeong," Aang smiled, he left the room leaving the two. He turned towards Katara, who was looking around the room and trying to act casual.

She stood up, "Well, I guess I should go get something to eat and let you rest." The Water Bender tried rushing out of the room, but Aang used his Air Bending and shut the door. Katara sighed and turned back towards him.

He used his Air Bending one more time, pulling her to him and landed right next to him on the bed, "Katara, why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"Because Aang…you know I can't deal with another death…" She mumbled and pulled her legs up to her chin. "And you're unconscious body flew towards me right after you told me that everything would be okay and that if you were really hurt that you who fix it, but you just laid there…it was like with my Mother…you just laid there as if you were dead…" He laid her head on his chest and stroked her hair as she started to tear up.

Aang kissed her on the head, "I'm sorry Katara…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Tell me how much you love me…"

He smiled, "I love you so much that not even death can keep me from you Katara…I love you so much, that Toph would be jealous that our relationship is stronger than hers…"

Katara snuggled into Aang more, "I'm so glad you're okay Aang."

He remembered what Roku had told him before, that he might not make it, "Katara, I need you to do something for me…it's really important and you must keep this promise to me…"

She looked up towards him, "What is it Aang?"

"If…this ever happens again, where I seem to be down and out…you need to promise you can't break down…I'll need all the help I can get…no matter what," He told her. "You can't break down. You'll need to be strong for the both of us. Can you promise me that?"

"But Aang-"

He interrupted her, "Please Katara…just promise me."

Katara finally nodded, "I promise Aang, but I thought you said that not even death could keep you away…"

Aang smiled sadly and raised her face with his hand, "Sometimes it takes our love to save us…" He paused for a second, remembering more of Roku's words. _The Scarred One_. He got up, scaring Katara at the sudden movement.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She asked, getting off the bed, "You need to rest, I promise we can leave tomorrow."

He put his arm around Katara again, "We need to go see Zuko, I just realized what the prophecy means…" They made their way to the door.

"Tell me what's going on Aang, you're starting to worry me again," She said as they made their way down the hallway.

He sighed, "I'll tell you when we get to Zuko." The group was still in their seats and Jin stroking Zuko's head.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, get enough sleep?" Toph asked sarcastically. He looked around the outside of the room and shut the door. "You okay? Did you see a ghost or something?"

He limped over to Zuko as Katara and the rest of them just stared at him. Aang sat on the side of the bed and shook Zuko, "Zuko, wake up, come on Zuko."

"What's going on Aang? Zuko needs to get some rest. He took a lot of trauma to his eye," Jin told him, but Aang ignored her and shook him more. Zuko opened his right eye and looked around for a second before his eye focused on Aang.

He rubbed his eye, "Aang? What do you want? The drugs just wore off, dammit…"

"Zuko," Aang grabbed the sides of the Prince's head, "Do you remember the prophecy that Roku told me? The one about who would rule the nation after…" He leaned in, "we took your father down?"

He nodded, "Yeah Aang, but what about it?"

"_You're_ the Scarred One Zuko, the mark that Azula made on your eye is defiantly going to scar, it makes sense now," Aang explained, everyone around them gasped, taking in what Aang had said.

Zuko was silent, "Wait, so Azula did this to me?" Aang nodded, "But she doesn't know that I know?" He nodded again, Zuko thought for a second, "So I will be King once we take down my father?"

"Exactly, you are the one who is supposed to bring peace to the world Zuko," Aang told him.

Zuko smiled at the thought and looked at Jin, who was smiling back at him, "I can't wait to rid this world of my father's rule."

* * *

><p>The steady beep of the monitor kept him awake; the light breathing in the chair didn't help either. He felt too energized to fall asleep, with the recent discoveries and long day. There was a lot on his mind. His phone vibrated, indicating he received a new message:<p>

_It's just one night Aang, I'll see you tomorrow. Plus we don't have to pay anything, apparently the medical bills were already paid._

Aang smiled, he texted him back:

_Haha, it's not like we could of paid the bill or anything…I still need to cash my check, but I'll see you in the morning dad, love ya._

He sighed and set his phone on the bedside table. Aang laid down in the bed, being careful not to pull out his I.V. After five minutes, he didn't feel anymore tired. He turned his head and saw an empty gum wrapper on the table, Aang picked it up and tossed it in the air and used his Air Bending to keep pushing it back up when it came back down. His soft chuckles from being amused rang through the room. A soft groan caught his attention and the wrapper hit him in the eye. "Ow," He whispered, "Damn gum wrappers being so sharp…" Aang turned his head towards Katara who was mumbling in her sleep and restlessly moving.

"No Aang…" She mumbled, "Don't leave me…" Katara started the thrash around in the seat. He got up and started shaking her.

"Katara, wake up," He whispered. She finally opened her eyes and grabbed onto Aang. Her breathing was out of control as she held onto Aang as if he was the only way she would survive. "It was a bad dream Katara."

Her heart rate finally slowed down, as Aang sat back in the bed, Katara stopped him. "Can I lay with you for a while Aang? The dream kind of…scared me a little bit." He nodded. She crawled into the soft bed with him. Aang pulled her closer to him and his beeping increased. Katara smiled and turned towards him. She moved away from him and the beeping slowed down, she moved closer to him, nose to nose and the beeping increased. "You are still so cute Aang," She kissed him softly on the lips. He took off the wrist sensor and quickly put it on Katara's wrist.

"Well let's how you do," He teased, her heartbeat was normal now, Aang got closer to her and kissed her on the nose, the beeping increased. He backed away a bit and the heartbeat went back to normal. Aang scooted back and kissed her on the lips, the beeping went so fast, neither of them were sure if it would break or not. The door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in.

She looked at the two, Aang was cuddled behind Katara, both seemed to be asleep. The nurse sighed, "Oh young love." The beeping of the heart monitor was quicker than usual, but the nurse ignored it. "Why did they put a heart monitor on him? It's pointless." She walked over to Aang's side of the bed and took off the censor. Unplugging the heart monitor, she looked at the couple again and smiled. The nurse wheeled out the monitor and quietly shut the door. Aang opened his eye a little bit, making sure the nurse had left.

"Coast is clear Kat," He whispered, Katara turned back around and faced him. "So, what was that dream about that you were having." She looked down, breaking their eye contact. "You don't want to talk about it?" He asked, she nodded, "Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." His ribs started to hurt again, he reached over and pushed the button to get another dose of morphine. "Katara, I want to go somewhere this summer, just you and I before everything starts."

She looked up at him, "What did you have in mind Aang?"

"With the extra money I can save, we will take a trip to Ember Island or something," He suggested.

Katara smiled, "That sounds so great Aang…but we don't need to go to anywhere special, I just want to lay with you for the rest of my life, your presence is the greatest thing to me."

Aang smiled, "Okay, maybe we can take a trip some other time…Good night Katara."

"Good night Aang," Katara cuddled into Aang's chest and they both fell asleep, the worries of the day washed away.

**You know the usual plan, if you would, please review, Question of the Chapter: Why do you like the Kataang pairing so much? Even though it is my favorite pairing and you are all here most likely because you like the pairing too, i just want to know just for kicks.**


	24. Presents and Snow Trips

**Hey everybody, it's been awhile since i updated, it's mostly because I have been stressing because i am going to be graduating here in a little bit. So college stufffff and tests and shit like that have been taking up my time. Even though i am having some trouble with life, writing really helps take my mind off it. Here i go again telling my boring life to you all, but go ahead and start reading, ill see you down at the bottom :D**

Katara hung up a stocking and smiled. It would be her first Christmas with Aang and family. The tree was decorated so well, the actual tree could barely be seen through the lights and ornaments. Presents wrapped around the bottom of the tree, they almost didn't fit because there was so much presents. Aang and Gyatso would be on there was soon, so Katara went to the kitchen to make sure her boyfriend's favorite treat was still available. She walked in as Sokka was about to dig into one of the many pies. "Sokka!" She yelled, stopping the quarterback, he turned his head slowly towards her and put on an innocent smile, "I made enough for everyone to have one whole tin and you're trying to eat other people's pies?"

Sokka's smile turned into a grin that went ear to ear, "I was just…checking to make sure they're okay."

"I'll freeze your balls if you eat any of those pies before it's time to eat them," She pointed a threatening finger at him, "Then you'll have another case of blue balls to complain about." He backed away with his hands in the air and ran past her. Katara walked over and counted the pies, "Sokka!"

Sokka returned to the room, his head hanging low. He pulled a pie from under his shirt and gave it back to Katara, "Sorry."

She handed it back to him, "You know what? Keep it. I don't want anyone eating something that has been against your body."

"Suki might like it-"

"Shut it, go eat your tagged pie and stay in the living room, you aren't getting any more pie until February," Katara told him, she put some paper towels, covering the pastries. The sound of Hakoda coming down the stairs brought the twins out of the kitchen. He had more presents in his hands and put them beside the tree. "Dad, I think we have enough presents now."

Hakoda gave out a laugh, "Says you Katara, most of these are from you." It was true; Katara had a problem with Christmas shopping. Not only had she bought presents for Sokka and her father, there were about 5 presents for Aang and Gyatso.

"Well maybe I like giving…and if you eat any of the pies before Aang and his father get here, so help me Dad," Katara pointed the same threatening finger her father.

"Maybe you should be the cop, not me," He laughed, "Relax Katara, they should be here any second." At that second, the doorbell rang, "It's like he is magic with that." He opened the door, letting the two inside, both of them carrying presents.

Hakoda and Gyatso greeted each other as Aang got a hug from Katara and he kissed her on the lips. "Hey honey, how have you been?"

"Good," Aang grinned, "I finally got you the perfect present."

Katara's face lit up, "Really? What did you get me?"

"Can't tell you yet, you'll see it later."

Sokka stood up and put his arm around Aang's shoulders, "Good to see you Aang, and Mr. White. I hope you guys are up for an Aqua Family Tradition!"

Aang's eye brows furrowed, "What is the tradition Sokka?"

"We watch, 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'!"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Aang said, "I really liked that movie…before Sokka starting crying when the Grinch started stealing presents."<p>

Sokka sniffed, "It was a sad movie."

"Sokka, it's the Jim Carrey version, it is suppose to be a family comedy," Katara pointed out.

"Present time!" He shot up and went for the tree. Hakoda grabbed onto Sokka's shirt and he ran in place until he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere.

Hakoda set his son down, "Come on Sokka, relax, let's have Katara go first." Katara smiled as her dad handed her the first present.

"It's from me," Sokka proudly announced, earning a laugh from both of Aang and his father. Katara tore off the paper and opened the box. "It's a water pouch, so you can have water where ever you go."

She hugged her brother, "Thank you so much Sokka." Hakoda grabbed another present and handed it to Sokka. He opened it up and it was a new sheath. "I thought you might want another one since the one you have is getting really old."

Katara got up and picked up two presents for the others. She handed one to Gyatso and the other to Aang. Gyatso opened up his, "A 6 month free membership to a Spa?"

"Yeah, Aang told me how stressful your work has been lately and I thought that you might want sometime at a relaxing spa," She told him.

Gyatso smiled, "Thank you Katara, I really think I need this." Aang opened his up. It was a new white beanie with an air symbol sewn into the front.

Aang gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Kat, I really needed another. Did you sow this ancient air symbol in this?" She nodded happily, "Wow, that is really amazing Katara."

Hakoda grabbed another and was about to give it away before he read it, "Oh, it's for me," He chuckled lightly. He carefully took off the paper and opened the box; it was a new black Desert Eagle. "Sokka, what have I told you about asking Grandma to buy guns for you?"

"This doesn't count Dad," Sokka tried to fight his case. "It's for you this time, not for me."

Hakoda put his arm around his son, "I'll let it go this time Sokka because I have wanted a Desert Eagle to show up the guys at the range."

Aang picked up the presents behind him and gave them both to the twins, "Here you two go." Sokka opened up his present, there was a blue tunic inside. "It's an old tunic from the old Water Tribe back in 1700's, it belonged to a great warrior and I thought you might want it."

"Thanks Aang," Sokka gave him a quick high five as they watched Katara open hers. There was a little note in the box resting on the wrapping paper. 'This isn't your special present' the note said. Katara quickly put the note away, but Sokka saw it. "What did the note say Katara?" He asked.

She pulled it out, "It says, 'Sokka is a nosey girl and should mind his business'," Both father's laughed at the comment as Sokka huffed and crossed his arms. Katara moved the wrapping paper and gasped. It was a blue winter coat and looked like it had been restored, the edge of the hood and bottom of the jacket were made out of wool and a design down the middle. She looked at her father with a glint of hope and he nodded with a smile. Katara jumped at Aang, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much Aang, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Gyatso wondered why she would be so excited for a coat. "Is it a coat that you have been wanting Katara? I don't mean to sound mean or disrespect anything, but why is the coat special?"

"This was my Mom's favorite coat," Katara explained, "She use to wear it all the time when her and my father were together. It got too small for her, so she kept it for me. But Sokka accidently tore it when we were 9, we kept it anyways though. How did you get this repaired Aang?" She asked her boyfriend.

Aang grinned, "When you and Suki went out shopping, I came here and asked your dad what you would want over anything. He showed me the coat and I got together with Toph so we could find the most skilled tailor in L.A. Your dad also gave me a picture of how it use to look and I gave it to the tailor and he made it perfect. I hope you like it because we had it done so we could all go up to the snow tomorrow."

Katara kissed him on the cheek, "I love it Aang, I couldn't have asked for anything else." She grabbed the rest of the two's presents and gave it to them both. Gyatso got a custom black pen with his name engraved into it and Aang got bag of marbles and a blue arrow key lantern. He took the marbles out and used his air bending to make them go into a circle, spinning as fast as possible.

"Check this out," Aang's smile nearly broke his face as everyone chuckled at his trick.

* * *

><p>It had been a long fun night for the couple. It felt as if they were a giant family. Sokka overly happy that he got 5 games, that he hadn't left his room since he got his last game. Katara smiled at her jacket that Aang had repaired and held it close to her body, the smell of her mom was still in it. Aang came into his room to see Katara holding the jacket, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "You know, your mom was beautiful Katara, you look just like her."<p>

She smiled, "My dad tells me that all the time…thank you so much for repairing this Aang, it's like I have her with me at my most favorite time of the year."

Aang sighed, "Of course this is your favorite time, it's because you're a Water Bender."

"No, I meant Sokka and I's birthday…and because I'm a Water Bender," Katara mumbled out the last part.

"Yeah Miss. I'm-so-lucky-because-my-birthday-is-a-couple-days-after-Christmas," Aang laughed.

Katara turned in his arms and laid her coat down on his dresser, "I'm pretty sure that would be one of the longest last names ever."

He nodded. Aang put his forehead to hers, "What do you want to do for your birthday Kat?"

"With all the presents I got and going to the snow tomorrow, I don't really need anything for my birthday…maybe some birthday sex," Katara smiled.

Aang kissed her, "Okay, we will have birthday sex for you, which makes it easier for me. That reminds me, close your eyes. I have your last present." She looked at him funny, but covered her eyes with her hands. He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out her present. "Okay, open your eyes." She looked in awe as she uncovered her eyes. In Aang's hands was a pendent on a ribbon. It had the old water tribe symbol on it and was made out of a blue metal with little diamonds around it. "This is also from your old tribe. I thought I would keep the same type of subject with your presents. It's a betrothal necklace, it's how an Air Bender would make it for a Water Bender. Like the old times, I made it myself, but I used Metal Bending to make it." He was cut off by Katara's lips. She kissed him passionately as she let a single tear of joy fall.

"It's beautiful Aang, will you put it on please," She asked, Katara turned around and moved her hair from her neck. He tied the ribbon on her neck and she looked at it as Aang moved his hands down on her arms. "So this is like an engagement ring?"

He nodded, "Yep, but let's not tell people that yet, I don't want anyone freaking out on us because we have only been together for 4 months."

Katara grinned as she played with the pendent a little, "This is the greatest thing ever Aang, no ordinary guy would ever think about giving us presents that were from our old tribe."

"Well, I'm no ordinary guy," He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him on to his bed as they made out passionately. Aang started lifting up her shirt when 'Firework' started playing. "I hope that's a song to get us in the mood."

She sighed and shook her head. "Hello?" Katara asked impatiently. "Sokka this better be good, I was just about to…yes I have to say that because now you're cutting into my time…wait, what? Fine, we'll be over at the house in 5 minutes." The tan girl put the phone away and got off the bed.

"What did Sokka say Kat?" He asked.

"Zuko said that his dad slipped up, he apparently was yelling at the servants in the house and stormed out of his study. He took off and most likely won't be back for the night. Zuko thinks that we could possible get some information from his study." Katara explained. Aang put on his new beanie and grabbed his keys as she put on her coat and they both left the room.

Aang bounded down the steps quietly, trying not to wake his dad, "I thought Zuko said that his dad always kept this documents locked up."

She opened the door for them both and the cold air made her pull the coat closer to her body, "I think when he stormed out, he must have forgotten to lock everything up. The only problem that stands in our way is Azula."

Aang unlocked his car and they quickly got in as Aang started up the car. "Well hopefully she isn't there. Hold on," He pulled out of the drive way and sped off down the dark cold road. Aang drifted around the corners and drove at least 20 above the speed limit.

"You're starting to scare me Aang, please slow down," Katara pleaded as she held onto Aang's arm and her seat.

He slowed down, "Sorry about that, I was just trying to hurry up so we can get the info before we get caught." They made it to Katara's house. Sokka and Zuko were standing outside waiting. The car stopped in front of them, Aang stuck his head outside of the window, "Hi, um, I'm looking for the Prince and a lowly commoner."

"Oh ha-ha Aang…" Sokka mumbled as they both got into the back seat of the car and headed off towards Zuko's house. "Sorry for interrupting you two, but this is time sensitive information."

"It's okay Sokka," Katara plastered on a fake smile and turned back towards him, "Aang was about to screw me so hard that I wouldn't walk straight for a week."

Both boys groaned, while Aang silently laughed, "Katara, please never say that again, I will give you anything you want, just never ever say that again."

"Sorry Zuko, that was mostly for Sokka."

The car stopped, "So are we going to sneak in? Or what?" Aang asked.

"I live here Aang…we can just walk in the front door. No one is here, Azula is off looking for my father and the servants have turned in for the night." Zuko told him. They all got out and quickly went up the path to the house and inside. The lights still illuminate the foyer of Zuko's house, the wall at the top of the stairs had holes in them. Ozai must have had a real hissy fit.

Zuko led the way up the stairs and towards his father's office, "What set your dad off Zuko?"

He smiled, "I'll give you a guess, it is 18 years old, drives a white car and has the horniest girlfriend on the planet."

"Whoa," Katara said, "I would say second horniest." Aang laughed.

"Why is he throwing a hissy fit over me Zuko?" He asked as Sokka shook his head, mumbling something about him missing the innocent Katara.

The scarred boy shrugged his shoulders, "Probably because his decent into madness has finally caught up with him, add the fact that he must go against the Avatar and sprinkle in the fact that his own daughter can't take me out of the picture."

Sokka chuckled, "That was oddly specific for not knowing Zuko." They made it to the room. Papers were thrown everywhere throughout the room, broken glass from picture frames were on the desk and scorch marks were in the carpet. "Whoa, he really has lost it."

"Make sure you don't move things around too much, we don't want to make it look like we were here," Zuko told them as they looked at the piles of paper. Aang looked at the desk, nothing but pointless papers and glass were there. Katara and Sokka looked around and inside the file cabinets, but had the same luck as Aang. "Over here," The Prince called them all over, in the middle of the room laid a file that had 'Secret Plans'. Zuko flipped over the cover to the file, not moving it from its spot. "My dad isn't too smart when it comes to making names for secret documents." Inside had information that they already knew. The attacks, the plans to control the world and the comet. All their eyes got wide as they read. Ozai knew they were going to try to stop them.

Sokka groaned, "How did they know we were going to attack? It's not like we just put an Ad out in the paper that we were going to attack."

"That's not the only problem…" Aang whispered. He pointed at a certain line on the paper, "He made the attack sooner than we thought."

Zuko looked at Aang's finger, "The first attack is in Florida next weekend…the first of the year. Next one is in Texas, the next weekend and last one is here, the weekend after that…then he plans on executing all out war the following Monday." Everyone's faces dropped, they weren't expecting the attacks being so soon. "An international boat is going to wreck the harbor in Miami and blow it up, a suicide bomber will have enough explosions to blow away The Alamo in Texas and then an assassination attempt will be made on my father here."

Aang nodded, "Katara and you will make the trip out to Florida since it's the longest and it's easier for you two to get there with the money, Toph and Ty Lee will go to Texas and Sokka and Suki will stay here. By the time you two finish the first mission, you go to Texas to back up the girls just in case and then we will all be back up for the wonder couple." They all nodded.

The Prince took out his phone and took a picture of each attack on the maps, "I'll print this out and will have them for us by tomorrow. You guys should get back now, we have an early morning." Zuko closed the folder and they all left the room, he shut the door behind his friends as they went to Aang's car. It was a silent car ride back to Katara and Sokka's house, the new info now started to settle into their minds.

The car pulled into the driveway and Sokka got out, "I'll see you guys in the morning, we can tell the others on the way to the snow." He kissed his sister on the head and shut the door. Aang pulled out and drove off towards his house once again.

"You okay Kat?" He broke the silence. She was snuggled up in the jacket, looking out of the window.

"I really didn't want this to come so soon, I wish we had more time," She muttered. "Not to mention that we haven't spent more than a day away from each other. It's going to be harder since I am going to be worried about you."

Aang's chuckled, taking Katara by surprise, "Everything will be fine Kat, the person who should be worrying is me, but I know you can do it. I'll be a massive train wreck without you Kat." She softly smiled at his joke. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "You're going to be surrounded by your element and if I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't let you go Katara." He swallowed the lump in his throat for lying to Katara, he still hadn't told her what Roku said, but wasn't going to start telling her now.

* * *

><p>For the most part, the trip up to Mt. Baldy was awkward with the news that Zuko broke to the others, but everyone's spirits picked up once the snow came into sight. Once the car was parked, the couples broke off to do their own things, Zuko and Jin went snowboarding, Toph and Ty Lee went inner tubing, Sokka and Suki went Skiing, while Aang and Katara walked around in the snow, watching everyone around them.<p>

They both made their way through the 2 ft snow. Katara felt at home in the cold as she held onto Aang's arm. "I missed this so much Aang, it's so beautiful here." Katara said.

"Good, I wanted this to be a memorable Christmas/Birthday for you," He told her, Aang couldn't help but feel glad at the happy face of Katara. "I guess this also came at a good time also, to help take everyone's mind off of the business at hand."

"Well if you keep bringing it up, no one will forget it," She joked. They stood there and watched Sokka come down the hill, but get one of his skis caught in the snow and catapulted into the ground making Katara giggled. Aang turned her towards him and looked her in the eyes.

He softly kissed her on the nose, "You look incredible cute in your coat Kat."

She blushed, "Thanks Aang…wish I could say the same about you." Katara joked and started to run off.

"I'll get you for that Katara!" He playfully yelled and started running after her. Both of them were laughing as Aang got closer and closer to her. Using his air bending, Aang shot himself at Katara, tackling her into a big pile of snow. She giggled as kissed her on the cheek. "I win."

**I changed the War time! HAHAHAHAHA Bet no one expected that...i hope. I found it easier so you all don't fall asleep with all the fillers haha. QOTS: Do you think Aang looked better with hair or just bald?**


	25. First Attacks and Pictures

**Hey everyone! How was your Memorial Day weekend? I'm here to give you another chapter of some of your 'favorite story's'. Now, on my other story, i asked people how good of an idea it would be to make a story were it was a Kat/Aang/Toph. I think everyone who reviewed was up for it, I just need to warn Pandalily22 when i have Taang 'sexy' scenes. So it's up now, it's called 'Sharing is Caring' and i hope you all like it...but wait until after this...because this is what you pretty much came here for...just please see the other story...and review...because it would make me happy...so see you at the bottom :D**

Katara sat on the beach towel, flipping through her magazine. She was wearing her new light blue bikini and black sunglasses that Aang had bought for her. A bored sigh caught her attention. She looked over at Zuko who was sitting watching the waves crash against the shore. "I told you when we left L.A to get something, we have at least 2 hours until they suppose to attack," Katara told him as she lazily flipped through her magazine.

"I didn't think we would arrive so soon," Zuko sighed again, "Plus, I miss Jin."

"I miss Aang, but you don't hear me bitching about it," She joked.

He stretched his arms out and laid back on the sand, "You know, this is the first time you and I have had time to just be alone."

She lowered her sun glasses and looked at him, "What do you mean by that Zuko?"

"I mean like you and I alone, having time to have one of those friend moments," He explained.

She chuckled, "Yeah, Zuko, let's talk about the time you called me a peasant or the time I had to blood bend you so that you wouldn't kill Aang?"

"Oh come on Katara, that was last year," Zuko reasoned with her.

Katara flipped another page, "Actually, it was like 3 months ago and don't make any of those lame 'it was last year' jokes."

He decided to change the subject, seeing he was getting nowhere, "So how are you and Aang doing?"

"Great," The Water Bender lamely replied, "We still love each other, sex is great, no complaining here."

He had finally had enough, "Why are you being so cold with me Katara?"

She turned another page, not even looking up, "You know exactly why Zuko."

"You never seem to act this way when we are with the rest of the group," He brought up.

"That's because when we are with the others, you don't want to spend alone friend time."

He knew he was beat, Zuko stood up and brushed the sand off of him, "I'm going to go grab a drink, do you want something."

She shook her head and continued reading. Zuko walked off towards the store up the beach. Katara's cell phone started to go off and she grabbed it out of her bag. "Hello?"

"Hey Kat, how's Florida?" Aang asked.

She smiled, "Hey baby, it's beautiful here, we should come here when things aren't…well you know."

He laughed, "Of course, where ever you want to go when we have vacation is where we will go."

"I miss you so much Aang, it's hard to be here without you," Katara said, she put down her magazine and was looking towards the ocean. "Being with Zuko isn't helping either."

Katara could hear Aang walking down his stairs, "Aw come on Katara, be nice to him. It's been like 3 months since the party, we need to forgive him."

"I'm not going to forgive him for that Aang."

"Well at least be nice to him Katara," He reasoned, "It must be hard on him being away from Jin."

Katara paused for a second, "Why do you think that Aang?"

"Because Jin came over here at 2 in the morning last night, crying about how much she missed him," He laughed.

"They have been together for less than 2 months," She exclaimed, "How can she be that worried."

Katara heard another voice, "Is it Zuko? How is he? Please tell me he's not hurt! I miss him so much!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "She _spent the night_?"

"Of course she did, I wasn't going to send a crying girl out of my house, how would that of looked?" He reasoned, "Also she passed out on the couch, don't worry Katara, nothing is going on."

"Whatever you say Aang, if I do suspect something is going on…no sex for a month," She warned. Aang's laughing shot out of the phone.

Once he finally finished, he sighed happily, "Yeah Katara, because you could really go a month. Anyways, why would I want anyone else? You are the most beautiful girl in the world, I never run out of things to talk about with you…and like my first point, you love to have sex…my heart is yours Kat, no one else's."

Katara smiled, "You really are the best boyfriend in the world Aang."

"What can I say? I try my best," Aang said nonchalantly. Katara could see Zuko coming back towards her with a soda in hand.

"Hey Aang, put Jin on the phone, I'm sure they would like to talk to each other," Katara told him.

"Katara," Aang chuckled, "They are already on the phone." She turned towards Zuko who had a blue tooth in his ear.

He took a drink of his soda and sat down, "I miss you too Jin, but why did you go over to Aang's house?"

Katara laughed and got up. She strolled along the beach, still talking to Aang. "You can't get rid of me that easily Kat."

"Like I would want to do that Aang," She giggled, "I can't wait to get on the plane to come back, then everything will go back to normal."

"Well once we stop the terrorists…and fight the most powerful man in the world, then everything will be normal," He joked. "So how are the clothes I got you Katara?"

She stepped over a man who was buried to his neck in sand and fast asleep, "I like them, but they seem a bit slutty Aang, it seems if I would even jog, my boobs might pop out."

"Then it's doing what I wanted it to do," Aang laughed on the other side of the phone. "Uh oh."

Katara stopped, "What's wrong Aang?"

"The boat is on the news, they're saying it's a run away, you could probably see it off the coast right now…it's at least an hour and 30 minutes early. Go get get ready, call me when you're done." He told her and hung up. Katara speed walked over to Zuko and picked up her bag.

She grabbed him by the arm and picked him up, "They're early, come on, let's go get changed."

* * *

><p>"It is said that this international boat has been taken over by Middle Eastern Terrorists and has forced the Japanese crew off. Officials said that they cannot get the S.W.A.T team on the boat without the risk of being killed by these highly skilled killers. Even master benders do not want to even come close to this death machine. It leaves us all thinking, where is the Avatar?" The news reporter on T.V was on scene as the boat was barreling through the sea behind her.<p>

"Where am I? I'm on the other side of the country! Do they really expect me to make it there in time to stop a boat?" Aang shouted at the T.V.

Gyatso chuckled, "You know, you could have been there, but you sent Katara and Zuko. Why did you do that by the way?"

"Because I wanted to make sure Zuko's Dad under estimates me, having someone doing my job for me is the perfect way to do that," He explained his plan, "And if anyone asks why I didn't do anything, I can simply explain that I can't know the future and that I'm still in school, I can't simply be able to go places in a instant."

"That's actually a great plan son," Gyatso patted his son on his back, "I'm proud of you."

The father son moment was cut short by Jin, "Oh Spirits, there they are!" On the screen it showed the two dressed in black clothing and masks headed towards the boat. Katara was using her water bending to create a giant wave behind a boat they had and sent them towards the giant black boat.

* * *

><p>They both jumped off the boat and onto the deck of the stolen ship. The 'terrorists' quickly ran out to attack the two, but were quickly taken care of by Zuko. "Come on!" He shouted as they made their way into the ship. Explosives were lined up everywhere as they ascended to the top of the ship. He fire kicked the door opened and the captain turned around at the surprise. Katara took out some water from her pouch and froze him from the neck down. "Where are your orders?"<p>

He spit at the Fire Prince, "I will tell you nothing! My men and I will die with the secret."

Katara got up in his face, "Have you ever have an icicle shoved up your dick? I can make that nightmare become a reality," She looked over at Zuko, "Hold him,"

"Okay okay!" He shouted, "The plans are over on the table, signed by the King himself." Zuko walked over and looked at the papers.

"We're good, let's get the hell out of here."

They both started to leave, "Wait!" the captain yelled, "Who are you…"

Zuko looked around the room and saw a little flower on a book, "Um, we are The White Lotus…BEWARE!" They ran down the stairs when Zuko's phone rang. "Shit."

"What Zuko?" She asked as they made their way onto the deck.

"It's my father," He put the blue tooth into his ear, "Hey Dad, what's up?" They both got into one of the life boats and Katara lowered them down.

"Prince Zuko, where are you right now?" His father asked with a stern voice.

He used his fire to propel them away from the boat while Katara got into a Water Bending stance, "I'm at the movies Dad, my friend's and I went up to Washington to visit Jin's grandparents and they took us to this classic drive in the owners modernized it, it's pretty cool."

"Uh huh, so you are nowhere near Florida, right?" Ozai asked. Katara used her Water Bending to create a giant wave, propelling the giant boat away and out into the sea.

"No Dad, why would I be anywhere near Florida? I hate Florida," He lied, the ship, now at a safe distance, blew up. The heat could be felt from the fire explosion as everyone around them cheered.

"Okay, now that sounded like an explosion Zuko, are you lying to me?" The King demanded.

Both of the young benders jumped out of the boat and ran away from the scene while people around them tried to see who they were, "No Dad, we are watching an action movie, there are usually explosions in them. Why do you think I am in Florida anyways Dad?"

His Dad cleared his throat, knowing that he had no reason to ask his son without informing him he knew that they were going to attack him. But he didn't know they knew about the terrorist attacks. Zuko and Katara had grabbed a cab in the time it took Ozai to think of an answer for his son. "Uh there is a terrorist attack happening in Florida…but it seems that it was foiled," His father said, he had to keep his anger out of his voice, trying not to have his son question why he was mad about it. "Will you just send a picture of where you are…it will…uh put my mind at ease to know you are safe son."

Zuko silently cursed, he looked around the cab and got an idea, "Uh yeah dad, I'll send that to you right away, good bye." He hung up the phone and got out of his black cover clothing, "My Dad needs a picture of where we are to make sure we aren't here."

"How are we going to do that?" Katara asked. "It's not like we can just take a picture of outside, Washington isn't very sunny…"

Zuko got down low in his seat and motioned for her to do the same, he aimed his camera phone at them and they both smiled and even did thumbs up for the camera. Once he took it, he flipped it around and looked at it. "Perfect," He sent the photo to his dad's email and called him back. "Hey Dad, I sent the picture to your email, I hope that puts your mind at rest."

He heard him typing on his keyboard and click the mouse, "Thank you Zuko…I wouldn't want anything…to _harm_ you."

"Uh okay Dad…I'll call you when I get back." Zuko hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief, "You ready to head back home?"

"I thought Aang wanted us to go to Texas and wait for Toph there," She whispered, making sure the cab driver couldn't hear them.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have enough money on me to get us back to L.A and to Texas if Aang would still want us there just in case, but I just thought that we could go back so you could see Aang and I could see Jin."

Katara smiled, "Thanks Zuko…that's really nice of you."

"Anything for a friend."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll see you when you get here, love you too, bye," Aang hung up his phone and sat down on the couch. "So they both are going to head back here instead of going to Texas, they got the orders signed by the King, showing that he ordered the first attack. Everything is starting to look good for us." He turned the T.V back to the news channel to see them still talking about the biggest news of today.<p>

"And now back to our on field correspondent, Steve Johnson, who has an update on the situation. Steve, how's it looking over there?" The news caster asked. It switched to a shot of a man standing there, looking off past the camera, then straightened up and plastered on a fake smile.

"It's going great out here Jon, Water Bender's have been able to help rescue some of the terrorist in the water, so we may get more light on the situation. The only information to be obtained now was about the two mysterious people who had stopped this attack," Steve informed the viewers, "They are said to be part of a group named 'The White Lotus', there is no information on the group yet, but if you have any information, please call us at-" Aang switched the channel.

He sighed and kneaded his eyes with his palms, "Really? They called their group 'The White Lotus'? They couldn't have thought of anything better?"

Gyatso laughed as he poured himself some tea, "I think it's hilarious."

"If I know anything about him, I know Zuko made it up…he really isn't good with coming up with things on the spot," Jin giggled.

A knock on the door got Aang's attention, he got up and answered it. He opening the door to see Ty Lee and Toph. "Can we come in?" Ty Lee asked. Aang let them in, Toph holding onto Ty Lee's arm as she brought them over to the couch. "Hey Mr. White, Hey Jin."

Jin smiled and waved as Gyatso gave them a warm greeting, "Hello Ty Lee and Toph, how have you two been lately?"

"You know, lesbian stuff," Toph said, making everyone laugh. "We just decided to stop by because we heard Madam Fussy Britches and Sparky saved the day."

Aang sat down by the two, "Yep, it was a lot easier than we expected." He looked down at Toph's feet, she had on a new pair of green and black converse. "You got new shoes Toph?"

She lifted her foot up a little, "Yeah, just got them today, Ty Lee said they looked good. They aren't broken in yet so I REALLY can't see at all."

"Like you could see in the first place," Ty Lee joked.

Toph chuckled, "You are so lucky that I love you or I would have to get back at you." She turned her attention back to Aang, "So when do we go meet two in Texas?"

"Actually, they are coming back in a couple hours. They think you two are perfectly fine with holding your own in Texas," He explained, "Is that okay with you two? I can send the two of them with you if you would like."

Ty Lee shook her head, "I think we will be perfectly fine Aang…plus Toph and I did want some alone time together."

"You two have been alone for the past week and a half Ty," Aang laughed, "Why do you two need more alone time?"

Toph shrugged, "We want to try the 'Flamingo' Position."

Aang gagged, "Oh Spirits, I'm going to be sick."

"Make sure you two stretch, it get's hard to hold that position for long," Gyatso pointed out.

"Dad! Why? Just why?" Aang asked in horror.

Jin had to put her two cents in, "Well it matter's who is the actual Flamingo,"

He stood up and covered his ears, "I'm not LISTENING!"

* * *

><p>The quiet cabin was filled with the announcements of the captain, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now reached maximum altitude. Feel free to unbuckle your seat belts and you are now free to move about the cabin. The stewards will be serving snacks and drinks in the next 5 minutes, please enjoy yourselves on Fire Speed Airlines." Katara gave out a relaxing sigh as she unbuckled. The take off wasn't as comfortable as it should have been, but they were up in the air and on their way towards L.A. She looked out of the window to see the beautiful view and she absent mindedly starting fiddling with the betrothal necklace Aang had given her.<p>

"When did he give you that?" Katara turned towards Zuko, who was looking at her necklace.

"It was a Christmas present, he made it himself," She told him, trying not to give too much detail of what the necklace actually meant.

He smiled, "You know, Aang is a really lucky guy Katara."

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you hitting on me Zuko? Because this won't help us start a good friendship."

"No, Katara, I am not trying to hit on you," Zuko assured her, "I just thought I would remind you that you a great person and I am happy that I know you and can at least think you of as friend."

"Thank you Zuko, that's really nice of you to say…maybe our friendship is a little stronger because of this," Katara told him.

Zuko relaxed back in his seat and sighed, "Good to know Katara…by the way, when is the wedding?"

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Wh-what do you mean Zuko?"

He sat back up and pointed towards her necklace, "That right there is a betrothal necklace if I am not mistaken. I know you would know an artifact from your old tribe so that defiantly is a marriage proposal. If anyone would give you one, it would be Aang, so when is the wedding?"

"H-how did you know about the necklace Zuko?" Katara questioned.

"History is my thing," Zuko laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it, you can tell everyone when you are ready."

Katara softly smiled, "Thanks Zuko.

"Anytime Katara," A stewardess walked by and Zuko caught her attention, "Excuse me mam', could I get a soda?"

The stewardess checked in her cart, "Sure sir, you would like a-" She was cut off short when she noticed who she was talking to, "Oh your highness, I'm so sorry we didn't give you service when you got on."

Zuko stopped her and leaned in, "Please don't say anything about me being here, I'm here on low profile…if there is any type of service you need to perform for me, please let it be this, I will be defiantly grateful if you do this for me."

She nodded her head, "Of course your highness, whatever you want, if you want to keep this on the down low, what would you like me to call you?"

"Just Zuko," He smiled.

The stewardess blushed, "Okay your- I mean, Zuko, what would you like to drink?"

He got closer, "Could I get a Coke?"

She took out a coke and handed it him, "There you go…_Zuko_, is there anything else I could get you?" Her hot breath against him.

"Maybe you can give him your virginity?" Katara bluntly said as she was flipping through a magazine.

The girl straightened up, "Oh my Spirits, I'm sorry, I'll-" She was off before she even finished her sentence.

"You shouldn't flirt with other girls when you have a girlfriend Prince Zuko," She laughed as Zuko opened his drink.

Zuko shrugged, "It's not like I was actually hitting on her, I was just using my charm to get something, don't tell me you have never done that." Katara was silent. "That's what I thought."

"I didn't do it when I was with someone at least."

He turned towards her, "Okay, then what did you do?"

"Let's just say in 10th grade I didn't like to do homework, so I got a classmate to do my homework for me by making sexual innuendos by sucking on a lollipop," Katara confessed.

Zuko laughed, "That poor boy."

She coughed, "It wasn't a boy…" Zuko spit out his soda at the recent confession.

* * *

><p>The group stood there at the terminal waiting for Zuko and Katara to get off the plane. Aang, Jin, Ty Lee and Toph stood at the gate, watching others walk out. "Where is Sokka? I thought he would be here for this." Aang asked.<p>

"Um," Ty Lee started, "I think him and Suki said something about unblocking his chi flow, I told him I would help, but Suki said she was perfectly fine with doing it herself."

Toph laughed, "They're talking about boning honey," Ty Lee 'oh'ed, making the small group laugh.

Jin grinned, "There they are!" She pointed at the two, rushing down the walk way. Katara spotted Aang and started running towards him as Zuko caught Jin who jumped in his arms. Aang hugged his girlfriend as she started kissing him.

"Spirits Katara," Aang chuckled, "It has only been a couple hours since we have seen you."

Katara kissed him one last time, "I missed you." She looked over at her friends, Toph held up a sign saying 'Welcome Back!', but it was upside down. "Thank you for the sign Toph, but it's upside down."

"Ah nuts," Toph sighed. The group started to walk out of the terminal, Katara slipped Aang something.

He looked at the paper she gave him, it was the evidence papers, "I hope that's good enough, we took whatever had Ozai's name on it."

"That's perfect Katara," He kissed her on the side of the head. "We are one step closer to taking down Zuko's dad."

Zuko looked back at them, "Yeah Aang, let's announce our plans in the middle of an airport."

He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Zuko…"

**On a side note about this, with the scenes between Katara and Zuko...i want to mention so nobody asks me this...It's only a friendship thing...NO ZUTARA WILL HAPPEN. It's gross and nobody came here to read it. It's kind of like the Southern Raiders episode, it just expanded their friendship. Anyways, please for the love of god review, on this and the other story, i really need to know whether or not i should continue, ive got one confermation that it was good, but i need more. I would like to thank Hachibihorn for the PM's about the story, it totally rocks to get some good feedback.**


	26. More Attacks and Pasts

**Whats up faithfull reviewers of my story? I know a ALOT of you all have been here since day one, i REALLY appericate it, really. Now, just for kicks and giggles, i put the rest of the attacks in this story...yaaaaaaay. Also, after the whole, fighting with Ozai things passes, i will continue the story until they graduate. Then there will be a sequel, like i promised...i think? But yeah, sequel...yeah or nay for everyone. So, on with the story :D**

Toph smacked her head against the window as Ty Lee sang songs from her iPod. From what she heard from the tour guide, they were close to the Alamo. After the week just relaxing at home, Aang had sent them on their way for the second attack. Ozai and Azula hadn't caught on to them yet, there was no proof or any hints they knew about the attacks. All was good…except for having to listen to her girlfriend sing. "_It's Friday…Friday_," Ty Lee sang, finally Toph pulled the ear bud out of her ear.

"Ty, I love you…but for the love of Spirits…stop singing that song…" Toph told her, "I don't know what it is with you and crappy music, but please listen to some Metallica…or something."

Ty Lee paused her music, "Whose Metallica?"

"The band that just ruined our relationship…" Toph muttered under her breath.

"What's that honey?"

Toph shook her head, "Nothing," She handed Ty Lee her iPod, "You'll find them on here, start with the classic, 'Enter Sandman'."

A voice came over the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now arrived to The Alamo, feel free to leave your stuff on the bus, we will be here for an hour, so we will meet here at 3pm." Ty Lee grabbed Toph's hand and led them off the bus, walking towards the monument. Toph still hadn't broken in her shoes much, so her sight was still blinded at the moment.

"What time did Aang say they were going to show up," Ty Lee asked, putting away her music.

The blind girl shrugged her shoulders, "I think he said like 2:30, but whoever it is might show up early like the first attack." In the meantime, Ty Lee went around the Alamo pointed at things and snapping pictures. Toph found it pointless since she couldn't see, but kept her mouth shut and let her have her fun. She took off her shoe and put her socked foot on the smooth ground. Everything seemed clear to her once again as she 'looked' around for anything, she felt a man rushing through the crowds with a briefcase, and a ticking noise was coming from his chest. "Ty Lee," Toph whispered, "Business." They both went into a closet and put on a couple of ski masks. Toph put her hand up against the wall, "Grab him when he passes by the door in 3…2…1." Ty Lee opened the door quickly and pulled the man in, at the same time she blocked his chi, rendering everything from the neck down useless.

He tried to move his body, but failed, "Spirit damn you, why can I not move my body?"

"Because we're ghosts," Ty lee moved her arms around trying to be scary as she made scary noises. Toph 'looked' at her and shook her head.

"We know what you are going to do, give us your orders!" Toph yelled, picking him up by his collar.

He laughed in her face, "Do you think I would give you my orders when I am going to take my own life? There is nothing you can do to make me stop this!"

"I'm guessing this is on a timer system?" She asked, pointing at his beeping chest.

"Of course it is," He said as a matter of fact, wondering why she was asking questions. Toph created a rock knife from the ground and cut off the jacket from his body. She made a giant hole in the ground and dropped it down. There was complete and under silence as they heard it fall. An almost silent thud was heard and Toph closed it up.

She smirked, "Now are you ready to talk?"

"Not even if you tried your hardest," He spat. Toph remembered the briefcase he had.

She nudged her girlfriend and motioned towards the case with her head. While Ty Lee checked it out, Toph went through his coat pockets. By the feel of it, he had on a suit, trying to look as conspicuous probably. "What is it?" She asked Ty Lee, as she pulled out papers.

"Uh, it's a detonator…" Ty Lee muttered, a little bit freaked out how real this situation was getting. "I feel like I'm in that show '24'."

Toph walked over with the papers, "Yeah, if we don't take care of this then our lives will be like the show '24', canceled." She put her hands against the ground. "There are bombs hidden in the displays."

* * *

><p>Aang slowed his breathing as his gaze was on the sun rays peeking through his curtains. Beads of sweat were all over his body. Katara was in a 'sex coma', laying her head on his chest. She had been worried about their friends since they haven't had contact with them since the day before. He had reassured her that Toph and Ty Lee could hold their own, but she kept worrying and talking extremely fast. So the only way Aang could keep her mind off of it was her favorite activity. She had finally found the energy to lift herself up and kiss her boyfriend. "Aang…" She weakly said, "Where did you learn all that new stuff…and all that new found energy?"<p>

"It's called the 'Flamingo'," Aang grinned.

She kissed his chest before laying her head back down, "Why do they call it the Flamingo Aang?"

"Well when we were in the Ballerina and mixed in the Stand and Carry, I raised up my foot and you pushed off of it to get more of a…drilling effect," He laughed, "How I was standing is why they call it a Flamingo."

"How can Toph and Ty Lee do that?" Katara ask, remembering when Aang told her and how much his Dad and Jin scarred him that day.

He chuckled, "Think about it…on second thought, don't."

"Hey Aang?"

"Hmmm?"

Katara started to trace little circles on his chest, "You would love me even we didn't have sex like 5 times a day right?"

He laughed, "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask Katara?" Aang pulled her up to his face, "I've told you many times that I love you no matter what, I feel like a broken record."

She chuckled lightly, "I don't think so Aang…but I need to take a break from sex."

"Okay," Aang simply said.

Katara was confused, "Really? You are really that okay with us just not having sex for a period of time?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah? As long as I am with you, I am happy. Sex was just an added plus to being with you."

She finally smiled, "Thanks for being so understanding Aang, I just want to take a break so that when we have it again, it's just…magical."

Aang kissed her, "Sex with you is always magical Kat, but whatever you want, I'm up for."

"I love you so much Aang," Katara snuggled into his chest. They laid there for a little bit until Katara broke the silence, "Hey Aang."

"Yeah?"

She smiled, "Could we just do it one last time before the break."

"Sure Katara," Aang laughed, he kissed her and went down below the covers. He softly kissed her inner right thigh, teasing her. His kisses finally made it to her sex, he gave it a light lick, making her hips buck at him. "Patience my dear girl."

She groaned, "Please…" Katara lifted her hips up, trying to feel him against her, but he backed away. Aang smiled under the sheets and drove two of his fingers into and took her clit into his mouth. "Oh Aang!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Thud*<strong> "OW!"

"TELL ME!"

***Thud*** "OW!"

"DID YOU HEAR ME? TELL ME!"

***Thud*** "OW!" The terrorist yelled again as Toph continually slammed his head into a rock replica of her fist in the ground.

"TELL ME NOW OR I CONTINUE!" She yelled again, holding up his bloody head.

"Okay! Okay!" He finally gave it, "White Lotus is a good and scary name."

Toph turned towards Ty Lee, "See? I told you I could get him to say it. Now," She stood up and dusted herself off, "We got what we wanted, the papers, the detonator and you don't have any access to any bombs, did we miss anything?"

"Nope, we're good," Ty Lee reported. Toph bent the fist away and him into the ground. "His bomb should explode soon," The building started to shake a little bit and stopped, "Make that now. But now it's time to get got."

"And you made fun of me when I said I was black," Toph muttered. They turned away from him and took off their masks then exited the room. Everyone outside seemed to be a little shaken up from the 'mini earthquake' that happened, but seemed alright. They both started to walk back towards the bus; they had about 2 minutes until the bus would leave. Toph walked over to a guard standing at attention. "Sir," She leaned in towards him, "There was a suspicious man that went into the closet, he left this suitcase, I think it might be a terrorist, I thought I would give it to you because I don't want to be brought to this attention."

He smiled at her, "Thank you ma'am, don't worry, I'll have this taken care of, you have a good day now." They both left and got on the bus, it drove away as the guard made his way to the closet.

* * *

><p>Roku sat and stroked his beard, <em>"I don't understand how we couldn't of known that the King would change his mind so fast, but you seem to being a great job young Avatar."<em>

"Thanks Roku," Aang grinned, "By the way, I found out your prophecy, the King will be Zuko."

"_See? I knew you could do it. Now, how are you feeling about taking down the King Aang?"_ He asked, a cup of tea appearing in his hand.

"I think I could do it Roku, after spending time relaxing and meditating, I feel pretty confident," He reported, "But I don't know about taking another's life…"

The old Avatar nodded as he took another drink of his tea, "_I use to feel the same way Aang, but do you know what changed my mind?_" Aang shook his head, "_I thought about what if I didn't? My family, friends, and the people I have to protect would still be in danger. I couldn't imagine what I would do if they got hurt because of me. Aang, you know this man is completely insane. What if he hurt Katara? I don't mean to be a bummer on your mood, but this is my opinion on the matter_."

Aang nodded silently, "I think I'll do it Roku…I'll kill Zuko's father."

"_I hope things work out for you Aang, I'll be watching over you_." Roku disappeared and Aang came back to his world. He sighed, it was now evening time, the red and orange colors of the sun set came in through the window. Toph and Ty Lee were probably back by now, so he walked down stairs to hear the group laughing and talking. Once he hit the bottom step, Toph's head turned around.

"Hey Twinkle Toes? How's it going?" Toph asked.

He sat down next to Katara, "It's going great, how was your vacation?"

She smiled, "Great got the job done, we tried the Flamingo…but it's not as good as I thought it would be."

"Maybe for you," Katara muttered.

Aang's phone started to ring, it was Zuko. He put in on speaker phone and set it on the table. "What's going on Zuko? You're on speaker."

"Guys, my dad is extremely pissed," He laughed through the phone. "He saw the news. My dad tried to hide his anger, but couldn't hold it. I heard him yelling in his room talking about the 'White Lotus' getting in his way. He can't blame me, because I was at the house. Also since it was said that it was girls were the ones there, it couldn't have been Aang. Everything is perfect."

"We try our best Zuko," Toph was now on her high horse, "Tell me more about how awesome we are."

Zuko chuckled, "Jin and I are on our way, I'll tell you then Toph."

"Okay, see you when you get here Zuko," Aang hung up the phone and stood up, "I'm going to get a drink." He walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge.

Katara came in and sat up on the counter, "So what did Roku say Aang?"

"Well uh," Aang popped open his can, "We talked about how I am going to take care of the King."

She nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Roku wants me to kill him, but I didn't know it I should, taking another human's life seems…iffy to me," He said and took a sip.

"If you don't kill him, what are you going to do?"

He sighed, "Well, he convinced me, that I am going to have to kill him."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "How did he do that?"

"He told me…if I don't take care of him," Aang came closer to her, "It would put my family, my friends, the people I have to protect…and you in danger, I need to make sure there is peace, the way to make peace is to take out the King for good."

"Well as long as you are okay with it Aang, I support this decision," She placed a light kiss on his lips, "Now come on, we need to feed Toph's ego."

* * *

><p>Toph drank a little bit more of her alcohol, her blank stare was towards no one as her and Aang were in the hot tub. Everyone had gone to sleep since it was about 2 in the morning. The sound of the bubbles were the only sound between both of them. Aang poured himself some more and took another drink. He put it down on the table next to the tub and sighed. "What's on your mind Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, still 'looking' straight forward.<p>

"Do you realize how different we are from when we started this year Toph? I was still the average boy that nobody paid attention to, not knowing I was the Avatar. I was nervous, nerdy and wouldn't be able to tell if a girl was hitting on me without someone saying something," Aang told her, "But just because of Katara and Sokka coming to our school, everything changed."

She took another sip, "That's what change is Aang, it happens all the time. Aren't you happy? You have girlfriend who I have heard is beautiful, you're now getting money on the regular so that you don't even need a job. We are so close to bringing this world to peace Aang, we shouldn't be worried about how much we changed, we should be happy about it." Toph downed the rest of her drink, "Top me off Aang." He poured her more alcohol, Toph took another drink and smiled, "Good, now where was I?"

"You were talking about how happy we should be with change," He told her, taking a sip of his drink.

Toph smiled, "Oh yeah. Aang, do you know what I first thought you of you in freshman year Aang?"

Aang chuckled, usually he wouldn't want to hear about it, but being pretty buzzed, he didn't seem to care that much, "No Toph, I don't."

"I thought, he is my friend, not even enjoying what he has out of life, going through the motions, being his nerdy self. I couldn't wait until you could actually experience life, it makes me happy that your happy Aang," She told him, "It may just be the alcohol, but you're like the older brother I never had Aang. You were the first person to accept me for who I was when I came out. Also, you were there when my dad kicked me out…do you remember that Aang?"

He sadly smiled, "Yes, you snuck into my house at 12 am, punched me in the shoulder and cried on my shoulder until the sun came up."

"That was the nicest thing you had ever done for me Aang," Toph for the first time sounded sincere. "But if you didn't change, you wouldn't be the strong big brother like friend that I love."

"Wow Toph, that's really the first time you have said something extremely nice to me…" Aang grinned from ear to ear, "And you're like my tough little sister."

The sliding glass door opened, "What's up you two?" Sokka came out and slid into the hot tub.

"You know, having personal friend time and such, what are you doing up Snoozles?" She asked, having more some more alcohol.

"I can't sleep," He took the bottle and took a big gulp from it, "I am a little bit worried about how Suki and I's attack is going to go."

Aang smiled and patted his friend on the back, "You'll do fine Sokka, when it's time, you'll know what to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

Sokka paced back and forth in the alley, "What are we going to do Suki? They should have made their way here by now."

The girl in black stopped him, "Sokka, if we draw attention to ourselves, we won't be able to get what we need because you're making us look like robbers." He looked down at himself, they were both dressed in black clothing and had ski masks on that have become accustom to the gang.

"You're right Suki, so-" Suki silenced him as the royal family passed by. Azula and Ozai in the front while Zuko walked behind them, he looked into the alley and saw them in place. A man following them started fast walking towards them. Once he passed by the opening of the alley, Suki grabbed him in and smashed his head against the wall. "Damn Suki!" Sokka tried to keep his voice in a whisper, "I don't think you killed him, try again…"

She started searching through his coat, "It worked didn't it?" Suki found his orders and handed them to Sokka. He had a gun in his left pocket, she took it out and quickly took out the bullets and put the magazine back in.

"I don't even know you anymore Suki," Sokka stood there stunned at his girlfriend who seemed to be a C.I.A. operative. She put the gun back in his pocket. Suki took off her black clothing and mask, Sokka decided he should do the same. She pulled out some smelling salts and put it under his nose. The man's eyes fluttered open and both of the teens looked over him. "Sir, are you okay?"

He coughed, "Oh yeah, um…I have to be going," The man quickly stood up and left the alley way.

"Perfect," Suki smiled, she took out her phone and texted Zuko. "Come on, we are going to follow him, they are probably going to do this in a public place, where everyone is going to be."

She started to walk out of the alley way, "I don't even know my girlfriend anymore," Sokka sighed and started following her. After ten minutes of following the family, the assassin started getting closer. Suki started dragging Sokka towards the family, trying to get to them before the assassin did.

Suki threw Sokka into Zuko, making him fall over, "Oh I'm so sorry, my boyfriend is a klutz…oh hey Zuko, what are you doing here?" She helped both of them up. "Hi King, Azula, I'm sorry if we are bothering your day out."

"Yeah, uh huh," Ozai didn't seem to really care as he looked around for the assassin, hoping he would hurry up.

Suki bowed, "We'll just get out of your-"

"It's time to die," The assassin pulled out his gun and pointed it at the King. Suki quickly knocked the gun out of his hand. She kicked the back of his knee, bringing him down and then kneed him in the temple.

Cops around the scene immediately surrounded them, pushing away the civilians around the scene, "How dare you attack the King, lowly assassin," Suki spat at the unconscious man. She picked him up and handed him to the cops.

"Thank you Miss, you just did a great thing for your country," One of the cops said and took him away.

Ozai held back his rage, "Thank you peasant, I will make sure you get compensation for…saving my life. Now if you'll excuse us, it's about time for us to retire home." A car pulled up and the royal family got in, it shot off done the street and was gone in a flash. Suki waved as it disappeared.

"Asshole called me a peasant," Suki muttered. "Let's get back to Toph's. I don't feel like being in the news."

He watched as she walked off again, "Seriously Suki, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Katara laughed at her brother, "You didn't know that Suki has military training?" The group around them couldn't help but join in laughing with Katara. "How long have you two been a couple? I know almost everything about Aang and we have been a couple almost as long as you two."<p>

"Hey, I didn't realize that the school she went to before ours was a military school," Sokka tried to back himself up.

"Sokka, my old school's name was called the Southern California Military School for Trouble Girls," Suki told him.

Everyone roared with laughter again, "Wait, for troubled girls? Suki, you sly minx, what did you do to get sent to a military school?" Sokka asked, trying to change the subject off of him.

"I got in trouble for beating my stupid boyfriend," Suki joked. "What happened was it was freshman year of high school, my friends and I use to shop lift from a local store. They got so much business, they didn't even notice when we took a couple candy bars each month. But unfortunately, I pissed off the wrong group of people, they tipped off the cops and I was charged with theft. After paying the fine, I either had to go to juvenile hall or go to the school. So I went with the school."

"I made out with a criminal!" Ty Lee happily shouted, making everyone laugh again.

**Meanwhile at the Royal House**

Azula painted her red nails as her dad was angrily complaining while going through his papers. Ever since they had gotten home, his guards had been watching over the house with great precautions. Ozai was lucky they agreed to at least give him space in his own house. They surrounded the house as they put cameras and motion sensors. "I just don't get it, who would know of my plans? Zuko and his…_friends_ don't even know of the attacks, they were lucky with the one today."

"Father, have you ever thought they could actually know about the attacks?" Azula asked as she blew on her wet nail.

"It's not possible Azula, the only time they had any free time to go in and check my files is back on Christmas, but Zuko isn't that smart is he?" He asked, looking at his daughter.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe Father, some of the intellect in the family got into Zuko's tiny brain."

Ozai stood up and looked out his window, "You do know what this means right?"

"No Father, what is it?"

"We had everything planned out. That would mean they know that I will be announcing my plans the day after tomorrow," Ozai told her, "I'll just do it another day, they can't stop anything they don't know about. I'll make sure to have some people watching the Avatar, better yet," He went to his calendar, "I'll do it on a school day, he is trapped in that 'prison' and won't be excused, so he cannot stop us."

Azula smiled, "So you are going to take over the world by yourself?"

He shook his head, "No, when I rule the world, I want you by my side Azula, once I fully take over, you will rule this nation…and no one, not even your brother will stop us…"

**I totally forgot to mention the mature sexy stuff didnt i? haha Yes i did. I literally could right now scroll up, put it there...but I'm too lazy. So, to recap some stuff i have been saying, #1 going to go to the Avatar Outbreak Sequel #2 continuing Sharing is Caring, that people somehow like and over course #3 Keeping you all happy with stories.**


	27. Fights and Final Battles

**This took me a long time to write for some reason haha. It may have to do something with being all stressed, but eh, it's finally out. I thought it would be nice of me to do this early today because I am graduating in about, psh, i don't know 7 hours. I have practice in 2, but i dont care, my people need me!...not really, i just take up some of your time. Now, when reading this, there are probably mistakes and things that make no sense, but that's because i am dumb. So anyways, see you at the bottom. :D**

Aang tried to relax by lying his head down in Katara's lap as she played with his hair. Today was the day Ozai was suppose to announce all out war on the countries that had 'attacked' them, but nothing happened. He wondered if he had changed his mind or something had happened to tip the King off about them. They were waiting for Zuko to come over to his house to give him anything he could find out. Katara hummed quietly as Aang tried to think of what to do next. "Wait," He sat up quickly, "What if we just attack and show the evidence that we obtained, showing how crazy he is."

Katara shook her head, "Can't do it Aang, ever since the 'assassination attempt' he has beefed up security at his house. If we even get a foot onto the lawn without Zuko, he will have us killed." Aang silently cursed and put his head back down. "We will have to just wait until Ozai is in public Aang, we can just wait and you need to relax."

"How can I Katara? If I don't stop him, innocent people will die because I wasn't there to stop him?" He asked, started to rub his temples. "Why hasn't he announced anything yet? Ugh, this so…so…"

"Stupid? Annoying? Stressful?" Katara suggested.

He paused, "I think stressful fits."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, "It will be okay Aang, Zuko said he would warn us if or when his father would leave his study and make the announcement." At that moment, Aang's bedroom door opened, the Prince walked and shut the door behind him. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"I could call it news…not really good," Zuko sadly informed them. "But I don't think he is going announce it today, his people aren't at the house and no camera crews are there. They would have been setting up all day if he was going to announce anything. I think Aang can relax for tonight, but keep on your toes."

Aang let out a relaxing sigh, "Thank the Spirits, but why doesn't he just do it today?" The prince shrugged. "I hate your dad."

"Get in line Aang," He laughed, "But could you first sit up, I feel like I'm having a conversation with Katara's crotch."

Katara narrowed her eyes and flipped him off as Aang sat up. "Very funny Zuko."

"I'm only kidding Katara, anyways, Aang pay attention to any actions around you, if my dad is changing the day for the announcement, he is probably onto us. If I even suspect one thing, I'll make sure you're the first to know," He told him, "Now, I have to go, because I told my Dad that I was out getting Chinese food…or like what the Chinese call…food." Zuko opened Aang's window and dove out.

He got up and watched as Zuko rolled out of the dive, "You seriously could have just taken the door Zuko."

Zuko laughed, "It wouldn't be as cool!" He got into his car and sped off down the street.

"That was possible the weirdest thing he has ever done," Katara chuckled as Aang shut the window. "Then again he decided to go out with Jin."

"Ouch, you just burned a Fire Bender, not really a normal thing," Aang joked, he got onto the bed stretching out beside her, "When do you have to go Kat?"

She grinned, "I don't have to go home tonight, I have my school stuff here already, remember?"

"Of course," Aang leaned in and kissed her, "You ready for bed?" Katara nodded. He shut off the lights and pulled her to him. "Good night Katara."

Katara kissed him again, "Good night honey."

* * *

><p>He walked down the stairs to see Katara sitting at the table eating a pop-tart. "You know," He began as he stepped off the bottom step, "It's completely different showering without you."<p>

"I'm sorry Aang, but whenever I see you naked I just…" Katara trailed off, day dreaming with a giant smile on her face. He shook her, "Oh sorry Aang, it's just…hard doing this."

"I told you Katara, you can't even last one day without wanting sex," Aang laughed. He grabbed her other pop-tart from her plate, making her groan. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, hoping he would give it back. Not being able to last long, he placed it back on her plate and kissed the top of her head.

She finally swallowed her bite, "I can so Aang, I haven't even wanted to have sex that much today."

"Uh huh Katara, I love you, but I don't believe you," Aang put two pop-tarts in his toaster, "I bet you right now, if I took my shirt, you would want to have sex."

She scoffed, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around Aang, you couldn't last if I took off my shirt."

Aang grinned, "I have a lot more self control than you Katara, I think I can handle your boobs. I don't think you could stand still if I was even half naked."

"It's easy to just say it Aang," Katara challenged, she started to take off her shirt, "But can the almighty Avatar resist me?" Her blue shirt fell to ground and Aang looked at her. She was wearing her tight blue lacey bra, it was almost as if she knew she was going to have this challenge and picked her tiniest bra. "Oh, it's a little bit chilly in here," She playfully said and crossed her arms under her breasts, bring them up more.

"It'll take a little more than that Katara," Aang smiled, he stripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and took off his pants. He stood there in his boxers that really left nothing to Katara's imagination. A blush crept across her face. She knew that she didn't have longer until it was obvious she was turned on. Gyatso walked down the stairs and heard, "Come on Katara, just touch it, you know you want to."

He pulled a 180 and walked up the stairs, "I think some work before breakfast is a good idea."

Katara bit her lip, trying not to give in. She figured it was time to just go all in. Kicking off her shoes as Aang did, she pulled down her pants and bent over the table, "You know you want this Aang," She said as sexy as possible. Katara turned towards to see him smiling happily, "I'm guessing I win?"

Aang shook his head, "Uh Katara, look at your panties." She looked down to see a wet spot where her fluids came out. "Told you I was right, you are so ready."

"Then take me," She hopped up on the table and spread her legs, "If I'm so ready."

"No Katara, you wanted to wait to make it feel special again and that's exactly what we are going to do," Aang told her, he put his clothes back on. His pop-tarts finally had finished, "Get redressed, we need to get to school." She sighed and got off the table. As she put her clothes back on, Aang bit into his pastry and smiled, enjoying the sweet taste. "Spirits this is good, maybe better than sex." The Water Bender shot him a dirty look. "I'm kidding Kat. You know I enjoy our time when we have sex."

"If you keep saying things like that, that pop-tart will be the only pleasure you're getting from anything else than yourself," She shot back and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her back pack.

Aang laughed, "_Someone_ is sexually frustrated." For the first time in awhile, he saw the angry face of Katara.

"If you know I'm _frustrated_, then don't poke the bear Aang, you might now like what you get," She snarled through her teeth.

His face dropped, "Katara, calm down, I was only kidding. Don't get so angry." That did it.

Her face got beet red, "ANGRY? I'M NOT ANGRY! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME ANGRY! I WOULD MAKE IT OBVIOUS IF I WAS ANGRY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET TURNED ON EASILY? I'M SOOOO SORRY AVATAR THAT I AM NOT PERFECT!"

"Katara, please relax, you know it's nothing like that-" Aang was interrupted again.

"RELAX? I DON'T NEED TO RELAX!" Katara started shouting again, "YOU CAN JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF AANG!" She stormed out the door and slammed it. He sighed, having no clue what he did to set her off. Gyatso tried again to come down stairs, making sure he didn't walk in on anything strange again.

"What happened down here?" He asked, taking Aang's second pastry from him. Aang would have said something, but he was too caught up with what happened.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, I think she got mad because she gets turned on easy and thought I was making fun of her for it."

His father nodded, "Well what exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her to calm down, not to get angry and to relax," He repeated himself.

"There's your problem right there," Gyatso said, "I don't mean to be said bad thing about girls, but girls Katara's age…are…well different. I wouldn't suggest telling them what they should be doing when they get pissed about something, something you just learned the hard way. Give it sometime Aang, she will calm down and apologize."

Aang smiled softly, "Thanks Dad." He looked at his plate then back up at his father, "Where's my other pop-tart?"

"Oh well look at the time," His father looked at his watch, "You're going to be late for school."

* * *

><p>Aang sat off campus at a local café drinking a coffee. He didn't want to see Katara when she was mad at him. This was technically their first huge fight so wanted to give her some space. Even though his dad wouldn't like him skipping class, it wasn't like he was falling behind, all his grades were A+'s. Someone sat down by him, catching his attention. "Aang, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Jin asked, sipping her own coffee.<p>

"I should be asking the same thing," He replied.

She laughed, "Touché. So why are you cutting class?"

"Well, Katara and I got into our first huge fight this morning, I wanted to give her some space," He explained, finishing the last of his coffee and used his Air Bending to shoot it into the garbage. "Why are you cutting?"

She shrugged, "Pretty much because I can, I love the Jasmine Dragon's tea and coffee. Did you know that Mr. Iroh actually owns this place?" Aang shook his head, "His son Lu Ten watches over during the day, but Iroh officially own it." Aang's phone started to buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it.

'_Hey, where are you? Katara is starting to worry and still trying to be mad at the same time…it's possibly the funniest thing on earth –Toph_' Aang double checked the message again. "How the hell can Toph text now?" Aang rhetorically asked.

"Maybe Ty Lee sent it?" Jin offered in her two cents. Aang mentally slapped himself and replied, '_ café. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow._' He set his phone down and sighed. "I'm guessing it wasn't good news?"

Aang chuckled lightly, "Not really good or bad…just…eh." His phone vibrated again. '_She says she wants to talk to you –Toph_.' The phone vibrated again. '_Aang! Get out of class now! My father's men are coming after you, announcement is on today! –Zuko…btw, where's Jin?_' He jumped out of his chair, "Jin, go find Zuko, the _plan_ is happening right now."

She got up and gave him a hug, "Good luck Aang."

* * *

><p>She laid her head on the table and groan. "What do you mean he won't answer?"<p>

"She means, HE…WON'T…ANSWER," Toph replied slowly. Ty Lee handed back Toph's phone to her. "If he texts back, I'll make sure to notify you Sweetness."

Katara started to pout, she really felt bad for flipping out on Aang for no reason. She really wanted to apologize but Aang didn't really want to talk to her. Her head shot up as a group of men busted through the door. "Everyone expect you 5," One of the men pointed at the gang, "may leave." The rest of the class cheered and filed out of the room.

"Can I help you men?" Mr. Iroh stood up and sipped some of his tea.

One of the men pointed at him, "Sit down or we will use force." He put up his hands in defense and sat back down. They turned back towards the teens, "We've been told to watch over you all because you are a threat to the King."

"You do realize that two of us are master benders and the rest of us are trained in fighting, right?" Toph asked.

The first man stepped up, "Is that a threat Shorty?"

Toph stood up while Ty Lee tried to make her sit down, "You wanna go tough guy? I'll mess you up!" She finally got Toph back in her seat.

One of the men looked at the group, "Wait, where is the Avatar and the Prince, they are not here!" He walked over to Katara and picked her up from her seat, "Where are they?"

"I would advise you not to touch the children gentlemen," Mr. Iroh warned them, standing up.

The man put her down and turned to him, "What are you going to do about it old man? You are outnumbered and we have weapons…how could you possible win?"

"Gentlemen, I am the Ozai's brother, Iroh, I would appreciate it if you would treat me as such. Now, I'm sure I can watch over these kids myself."

The men instantly got on one knee, "We are so sorry, we didn't know sir. But our orders were to watch over these kids."

"Tell me brother that I can handle them so they will not ruin my brother's plans, you need to find the Avatar and my nephew, now go!" Iroh ordered them, they all nodded and filed out of the classroom; Iroh shut the door behind them.

Sokka and the rest of them watched with their jaws dropped, "Mr. Iroh…you're related to Ozai…and you are on his side?"

Mr. Iroh laughed, "I am related to him, but I am certainly not on his side. I'm surprised they thought I was serious. Now, I'm guessing that you are all the ones they are calling the 'White Lotus'."

"Uh, yes sir," Sokka answered him.

"Good to know, now where would my nephew and Aang be right now?" Mr. Iroh asked, using his Fire Bending to heat his tea.

"Well, Twinkle Toes is at the café down the block," Toph informed him, "I don't know about Zuko though. Maybe he is at home."

The older man shook his head, "If he were at home, then he wouldn't have sent those men here looking for him."

"Wait," Katara finally said, "Not to be rude or anything, but how do we know that you are on our side? You said it yourself, you are related to Ozai AND you knew of his plan to take over the world."

"I was the one who told Zuko to side with Aang, because I knew since the fall of my brother's plan," He explained. "Now, we should make our way to the announcement, Aang might need our help."

"I'll call him to make sure he gets out of there," Katara said and took out her phone, but Toph stopped her.

"_We'll_ call him," She told her, "He probably doesn't know yet so he probably won't answer for you."

* * *

><p>The white car sped down the street as a couple black cars followed him. His ringtone started to blare over the rushing wind passing by his windows. "Hello?" Aang shouted as he turned another corner.<p>

"Twinkles, where are you?" Toph asked.

"I'm in a high speed chase from a bunch of people who really don't seem to like me," He shouted, "I don't mean to be rude Toph, but can this wait?"

He heard her saying something to someone on the other side of the phone, "Head towards the King's house, he is doing the announcement now."

Aang silently cursed, "On my way there, I just got to lose these guys." He hung up the phone then stuck his hand out the window. Aang used his Air Bending to boost himself away, gaining more distance incredible fast, then bent the ground up in front of them, making the cars flip over. "Why didn't I just do that in the first place?" He looked back in the rear view mirror to see more cars piling up. "Oh, that's why…" Aang drifted around the corner, running some now angry drivers off the road. He had finally hit the suburb part of the town, where Zuko's house was, he could see the media vans parked down the streets, there was no way he was going to be able to find a parking spot. Aang shook his head at the thought, knowing that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment.

Once he got closer to the house, he could see that no one as at the podium in front of the doorway. Aang instantly hit the brakes, making a loud screeching noise, catching everyone's attention. He grabbed the evidence from his passenger seat. The media instantly turned towards him, taking photos as the Avatar got out of his car.

"Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang! Are the rumors of you taking pictures of your penis true?" One of the reporters asked.

He raised one of his eye brows, "Uh…no. I have more important things to do." Aang tried making his way through the big crowd.

"Avatar, what are your comments about the world not needing you because you cannot do your job?" Another reporter asked. He finally made it through the crowd and up to the podium.

The Air bender cleared his throat, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." Everyone was silent. "What the King is about to announce is a whole bunch of bull shit. I have evidence here that shows the attacks that were made against our country were planned by him so that he may institute all out war on the world, trying to rule everything. My team and I found out his plans and they were sent to stop the attacks as well as they could, the only reason I didn't stop them was to not bring suspension to our group. Now-" Aang was interrupted a fire ball flew towards the back of his head. He quickly ducked out of the way, letting it hit the podium.

"How dare you lie to these people!" The King shouted as him and Aang circled each other, "With your false claims, you have gone mad."

Aang held up the papers, "These papers beg to differ." Ozai sent more fire at him, trying to burn the papers, but Aang ducked away again and put the papers in his pocket.

"You can't silence me Ozai," Aang said. He earth bent a pillar behind him, sending the king hurdling towards him. Aang quickly bent another pillar in front of him, sending Ozai up in the air. The flashes of camera went off as Aang used his air bending to shoot himself towards Ozai. The king used his flame jets and flew towards Aang and flame kicked him back down to the ground. He crashed through the house and went through all the floors. He landed near the Air Bender.

He picked him up by his shirt, "I'm not so easily beaten boy." Ozai threw him through the window and landed in the lawn. The King jumped out and got closer to him, he noticed the ground around him had turned dead, but didn't think twice of it. As he was about to grab him again, Aang jumped up and smacked him with a water tentacle, now in an octopus pose. "You cannot beat me with your simple Water Bending."

"Watch me," Aang smirked. He tried to grab Ozai with two of the tentacles, but the just evaporated off of him. He tried again, but with the same result. Ozai round house kicked Aang and he flew into the cars, knocking it over so it lay in the road. Someone slammed on their brakes as the car fell in their way. Aang crawled out of the window he smashed through and spit out some blood. "Is that all you got?"

"You really want to die, don't you Avatar?" Ozai sneered as the reporters got out of his way. "There is a reason why I am the king and not some lowly commoner like you." Aang sent a air blast as him, but Ozai stood his ground and smiled. "I'm stronger than you Avatar." Ozai hit him with another fire blast, making him fly into a house across the street.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Sokka groaned as the traffic hadn't moved a single inch. "By the time we get there, the whole battle will be over."<p>

Mr. Iroh turned towards Katara, "You need to go to him, make sure that Aang is okay. Go now!" She nodded and got out of the car. Katara sprinted down the street towards the house.

"KATARA!" Someone yelled. She looked around, it was Zuko. "Where is Aang?"

"Hopefully fighting your Dad," She yelled back as they continued running. They saw the huge crowd around the house and fought their way through.

Aang was thrown into another car as Ozai just toyed with him, "Come on Avatar, is this all you have?"

"No…" Aang's eyes started to glow. He floated up into the sky as everyone watched in silence.

"Why didn't he just do that earlier?" Someone from the crowd whispered.

"Because the Avatar State is a last resort," Zuko leaned over and told the crowd member. Ozai's smile dropped and lightning started to trace along his fingers. He pointed his fingers at him and shot lightning at him. Aang caught it and sent it right back at Ozai. He jumped out of the way, now realizing that he was now screwed.

Aang smiled, "King Ozai, give up now or face the grim consequences." Ozai made a tiny ball of fire and threw it at Aang. It made a giant explosion as it hit Aang, smoke now almost blocked out the sky. Katara gasped, hoping he was okay, not wanting their fight to be the last thing she ever said to him. The cloud of smoke disappeared as Aang sent a gust of wind away. "You have made your choice." Earth shackles went around his feet and some went up to his wrists. He tried pulling free but couldn't get free. "Because of what you have done to your own people, now you must die." He lowered himself down and was about to strike but stopped. His eyes stopped glowing and he sighed, "I can do it…come on Aang…"

"What's the problem Avatar? Can't man up?" Ozai jeered.

The Air Bender's eyes narrowed, "Now I think I can." Aang raised up in the air, the elements started to surround him. Houses started to shake and even some cars started to tip over. Zuko held onto Katara as the wind currents started pulling her in. He prepared to strike but stopped again. A jolt of lightning shot through his heart. Everyone looked over to see Azula still pointing her fingers from where the lightning had shot out. She was immediately sunk down to her neck in the earth, Katara turned and saw Toph running towards them. She quickly turned around and saw Aang starting to fall out of the air. It was like her dream. Tears ran down her face as she watched him fall towards the ground. She broke free away from Zuko and ran towards him. Her pace increased when she heard the sickening thud of him hitting the ground. She fell to the ground and cradled his head in her lap. Her tears fell onto his face as she continued to cry. His eyes started to close and the pain tore through her heart.

"No, no, no, please don't do this to me," She mirrored her dream, "I'm sorry Aang, I love you, I can't live without you."

His mouth opened, "I…love…y-you Katara." With those final words, his head slumped and his heart had stopped.

She screamed and cried as if her heart was pieced back together and ripped out of her. "PLEASE DON'T DIE AANG!" Katara beat on his chest, hoping it would bring him back. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's dead Katara," Toph told her.

"No!" She cried out, "He would never leave me." Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and then paused. She remembered what Aang had taught her. The Water Bender's hand went over the grass and took the water out. It glowed around her hands and she put it on his wound. Katara focused, trying to bring him back.

The blind girl's eyes went wide, "I feel a pulse."

Katara stopped and looked at Aang, his eyes opening again. He gave her a weak smile, "I knew that would come in handy."

"I thought I was going to lose you," She said through the tears.

Aang leaned up and kissed her, "It's going to take more than a sneak attack to get me…"

**Yay, Aang's alive! I can't believe Katara could save him, i was hoping she could! :D...it's like i knew or something...Okay, well i would like to thank all of you again for reading my stories, it totally rocks to have people that i don't even know say they like my stories, really builds up some self confidence even though im writing a mini story off of someone's idea. Lol, review and do what you do best, be you :D**


	28. Awakenings and Kinks

**Well finally i update, god SDB, what's wrong with you! Haha, anyways, this is the epilogue...just kidding, we have a little more to go o.o, i know you're all going, 'WHEN WILL THIS END?' (Sarcasm) :D. Now, about the reviews, i promise you all...i don't pay Youridea to totally give me praise about how good of a story this is...but i totally would. Also 97chuckles just brought to my attention that they should of known that Aang was the Avatar because he shot back Zuko's lightning in chapter like, 6 or 7...just for the sake of the story, lets just say if you are a good enough bender, you can totally do it. Chuckles also said, 'Flameo, hotman, flameo.'...one of the coolest things someone put in a review lol. Anyways, see you at the bottom. :D**

'_After proof from the Avatar showed that King Ozai had hired men to create fake terrorist attacks on our own country, he went mad and attacked the Avatar, nearly killing him. But as the Avatar went into the Avatar State, he over powered the King, bringing his downfall. As he was about to use the final blow on the King, Princess Azula shot him with lighting. As soon as it happened, it ended. The Princess was bent into the ground and the King was still in binds made by the Avatar. Both members of the royal family have since been put to death, on treason and attempted murder. It has been said that the Avatar is good condition and will be okay in soon, this has been Jun Hunter with GHS News_,'

Aang stretched in the giant bed, but stopped when he felt the pain in his back. "Ugh, I really need to stop waking up like this," He groaned. A hand stopped him from moving more.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head. Don't move too much Aang, you might reopen your wound," Katara said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Is that why I am on my stomach?" He asked. Katara nodded to him, "I am so not use to sleeping like this for an extended period of time, how long have I been out?"

Katara turned off the T.V, "I would have to say, 2 weeks?"

His eyes almost shot out of his head, "2 Weeks! Spirits, what's happened since I've been out?"

"The King and Azula have been killed, kind of depressing…but they deserved it. Zuko will be King as soon as he graduates High School. We already had his little ceremony, they had to totally cut out your part it in, so it saved about an hour. But that is pretty much it, everyone else comes to visit some days, but I've been here every day."

Aang smiled, "I'm surprised you're not freaking out, like hugging me and kissing me now that I'm okay."

"I guess I kind of have gotten use to it…and I hugged and kissed you when you were asleep," Katara muttered out the last part extremely fast. He smiled and pushed himself up, ignoring the slight discomfort. "Aang, why weren't you going to tell me that you were going to be hurt?"

"What do you mean Katara? I had no clue I was going to get hurt," Aang broke eye contact and looked around the room, hoping she would catch his lie.

"I know you're lying Aang" '_Damn it_', "Sokka told me that you knew a long time ago," She told him.

Aang sighed, "Your brother is a blabber mouth."

Katara laughed, "Try living with him Aang, once I started my period he went around telling all the guys that I was riding the red sea and was moody." He laughed but stopped, his ribs starting to hurt. "But seriously Aang, why didn't you tell me…"

"Do you remember the last time we were here Katara? I told you, no matter what, don't break down because I would need all the help I could get?" She nodded, "I couldn't tell you Katara, I mean, I died…but you remember what I taught you and what I told you," He explained.

She stood up, "You still should have told me Aang, I was the only one going around not knowing the Spirits had your number and were going to try to take you away from me. Do you know how long I have been here? I literally have skipped school the whole time you have been here, making sure you were okay."

It took all his energy to get out of the bed and held her hand in his, "Katara, I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't ever do something that I knew would hurt you. I thought it would be for the best, but you were the one who ended being hurt," He kissed her. "It seems like forever since I've done that."

She giggled, "I was thinking the same exact thing…oh I got you a surprise."

"What is it?" He asked.

Katara sat him back down, "You need to close your eyes." He put his hands over his eyes while he heard her shuffling around. "Okay open them." Aang removed his hands from his eyes and his jaw dropped. Her pants were unzipped and she had lowered the top of her panties to reveal a tattoo in the right corner. It was an old blue air bending tattoo that was for master air benders.

"Katara, you got an Air Bending tattoo…for me?" He asked, looking at the little arrow, it was like a map to her pleasure zone. "That's the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me...wait, so this is why you didn't want to have sex for awhile."

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good surprise for you since you got Sokka and I all of that old Water Tribe clothes and jewelry. It hurt like hell though," She looked down and admired her new skin ink. He gently placed a kiss on it.

"I love it Kat, but you do know what it means to get a smaller tattoo like this right?" He asked, hoping he wasn't shedding light on a subject she had no idea she had gotten herself in.

Katara nodded happily, "I know exactly what this means Aang, you're an Air Bending master and I am your 'mate', it's weird that I have to mark myself, but anything to show that I am yours Aang."

Aang grinned, "You could have done that by marrying me Katara, but this is also awesome. Does it still hurt?" She shook her head, "Spirits you are the most amazing girl, do you know that?" He stood back up and kissed her again.

"Hey Katara, is Aang up yet…IS THAT A TATTOO?" Sokka screamed as he saw Aang pull away from her. She pulled up her pants quickly, trying hiding the tiny arrow. "I am so telling Dad that you got one, I've been bugging him about one, but nooooo, 'we don't have enough for tattoo for you Sokka', probably because he was busy paying for yours." Sokka sat down next to the bed with Suki quietly in tow, waiting for the bickering between the twins to stop.

"Sokka, you tell Dad and I'll kill you, I've saved a life, I think that gives me one free 'Take a Brother's life Away' card and I only have one brother…" Katara shot back, "Call Aunt Wu, she has a friend here in the city that gave me a free tattoo, but shut your big mouth."

He put his hands up in fake defensive, "Fine Katara, but if I am not able to get it, Dad is going to find out that you have something clearly indicating the way to your vagina."

"Whatever Sokka, you are so culturally ignorant. Suki, why are you even with my brother? I would find it would be hard to deal with someone who puts what he thinks with inside you," Katara shot an angry glace towards her brother.

"Whoa, don't bring me into this…and by the way, it's great to see that you're okay Aang, you had us all worried. Isn't great that Aang is better, _right_ Sokka?" Suki nudged him in the ribs.

"Uh yeah, it's great that you are fine Aang…and that my sister has made her privates into simple directions to fuck her," Sokka muttered out.

Katara was one step from having steam come out of her ears, "That's it, I'm going to kill you Sokka," She tried to lunge at Sokka, but Aang held her back, ignoring the pain shooting up and down his spine. A painful grunt took Katara out of her berserker mode and she sat him down, "I'm so sorry Aang, you shouldn't have held on to me, please just relax." She tucked him back into bed so he was lying on his stomach and turned back towards her brother, "This isn't over Sokka, where are Toph and Ty?"

"Where do you think Katara?" He shot at his sister, "Phone's on silent, blinds are closed and music is turned to the max, I don't even want to think what they're even _doing_."

"Would you call Zuko and ask him to stop by there before he gets here?" She tried to ask as nicely as possible without calling him bad names. He sighed and got up while going through his phone. After he left the room Katara sighed and shook her head, "He is getting on my last nerve."

Suki softly smiled, "Sibling rivalry isn't always fun. How long does Aang have to stay here for?"

"Not sure, they doctors told me earlier that it matters how he is once he comes out of his coma, hopefully they will let him out by tomorrow," She said, starting to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. "Do you want some morphine honey?" He nodded and she pressed the button on the controller on his side table, his sigh of relief ensured her it worked.

"So what's with the tattoo Katara?"

Katara smiled, "It's an old tattoo that Air Nomads use to get once they became masters, but when the 'mate' of the Air Bending master gets a smaller one placed on the body, it means they are bound to them for life and that you are theirs." She held Aang's hand as he seemed to start to drift back to sleep.

Suki wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the happy couple, "That's so sweet. I wish Sokka would do something romantic like that. But then again, the only thing I really know about my past ancestors is Avatar Kyoshi. There really isn't anything Sokka could get me since my family has a lot of her artifacts."

The conversation ended as soon as Sokka came back into the room, "Zuko said he would stop by on his way here, he is taking care of some quick things now. Apparently Jin is going to be his Queen."

"Really? A little bit fast to between them isn't it?" Suki asked.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, I mean we already know that we are going to get married and so do Aang and Katara, don't you think that's fast? How many relationships from high school really last the tests of time and have successful marriages?"

"How many teenagers take down a conspiracy to take over the world?" Suki challenged. "What's the difference between the love Katara has for Aang that Jin has for Zuko?"

"Katara is a sex addict…" Sokka bluntly said, earning him a shoe to the head. "Ow! Why a shoe?" Katara shrugged.

Suki also hit him in the shoulder, "Will you be nice to your sister and actually answer the question seriously?"

He rubbed the new injury, "Fine, their love is really not different." Sokka tossed back Katara's shoe to her.

"If they want to get married, let them, I think they make a great couple. It's not like either of them would need to work a day in their lives or even go to college, they would be royalty until the day they die," Suki said.

Sokka's phone started to go off. He opened it up and hit the speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Sokka, I am going to kill you," Zuko's voice came out from the speaker, sounding deadly serious.

"You're not the only one to say that," Katara shouted, making Suki chuckle.

He flipped his sister off, "Why are you going to kill me Zuko?"

"Why didn't you tell me that they were having their…_special_ time?" He asked, "You're lucky I'm not Azula, because if she was in my position, she would have you thrown out of the country."

Sokka nervously laughed, "But you aren't going to do it right?" There was a silence on Zuko's side, "Uh Zuko…"

"Just hand the phone to someone else Sokka or I might actually change my mind," Sokka instantly tossed it over to Suki.

"So what's the news _King Zuko_?" Suki asked.

"Oh great, someone as sarcastic," Zuko sighed, making both of the girls laugh, "Anyways, we are on our way to see Aang. How's he doing?"

Suki looked at the lightly snoring teen, "Well, after sleeping for two weeks…he fell back asleep, but I'm sure he will wake up sometime soon."

"Okay, well I should probably get off the phone before I am pulled over or something, bye,"

"See ya Zuko," Suki hung up the phone and tossed it back to Sokka, "You really just want to piss everyone off today don't you?"

"Well it's a change from just pissing you off all the time," Sokka thought out loud. Suki playfully hit him on the shoulder as a doctor walked in.

"Have there been any changes with the Avatar?" The doctor asked, flipping through his chart.

Katara nodded, "Yes, he was woken up, he seems to perfectly fine except from the pain from the wound."

The doctor looked surprised, "Wow, could you please wake him up. I'm just going to look at him." She gently shook him and he raised his head up and looked at her with half lidded eyes and smiled at her. "Mr. White," Aang turned over, wincing at the pain, "I'm sure you remember me, Dr. Jeong, from the last time you were here. Do you remember what happened?" He nodded. "Any problems with breathing? Thinking? Vision? Anything?"

Aang shook his head, "Nope, nothing, the only problem is my back."

Dr. Jeong looked back at his charts and starting writing, "Okay, well we will give you some pain meds and you'll be able to go home tomorrow, no use keeping you here when you seem to be doing fine."

"Thanks Dr. Jeong," Aang smiled as he left. "Oh, where is my Dad?"

"He'll be by later Aang, it's a work day," Katara explained, fluffing up the pillow behind him.

"Spirits Katara, if you do keep babying him, you'll be his mother," Sokka poked fun at his sister.

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Sokka, if you don't stop pissing me off I'm going to tell Suki about that dream where you were saying Yue's name." Sokka's eyes got wide as Suki angrily turned towards him.

"Yue, huh?" Suki said through clenched teeth.

The tan boy wanted to just disappear, "Katara!" Suki picked him up by the collar and dragged him out of the room, "No! I want to liiiiiiiive! Spirits! Aang! Someone, help me-ah!" She finally pulled him enough to make him let go of the door way.

Aang gently laughed as Katara now was started to give him a shoulder massage, "He really actually saying Yue's name in his sleep?"

She shrugged, "I was just kidding, but I guess so," Both of them laughed as Sokka's shouting echoed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank the Spirits, Zuko help me!" Sokka shouted as he was still being dragged through the hallway.<p>

Zuko looked down at Sokka and then up to Suki, "What did he do?"

"He's been having dreams about another girl," She spat, dragging him into a vacant room.

The 'King' laughed, "Why are you dragging him to a vacant room, no witnesses? Because I can just get you pardoned for that."

Suki shook her head, "Nope, I'm going to screw him until he forgets what another girl even looks like."

Both Zuko and Jin laughed. He crouched down, "Well Sokka, I don't think you would want me to interfere if you are going to get lucky."

Terror was still in his eyes, "No…when she's angry…she bites…HARD."

"Good bye King Zuko," Suki plastered on a smile and dragged Sokka all the way through the door and shut it. Sokka's cries got worse as the couple walked away.

"And I thought you were a little wimp," Jin giggled, much to the displeasure of the Fire Bender.

"Jin, the first time we made love you asked if I wanted a gag…and ass less caps…" He mumbled.

She giggled, "Aw come on Zuko, it was a joke, at least Sokka gives S&M a try."

Zuko scoffed, "The only S&M Sokka knows is Sarcasm and Meat. Besides, Suki isn't that freaky in bed like you."

"What? So you don't like that I am adventurous in bed?" Jin asked seriously.

"I think we past adventurous when you asked if I would want another guy to join our bed…while you sat out." Zuko cringed at the thought. She already had had the guy waiting in bed for him.

"So what would be a better experience for you then, _King_ Zuko?"

"I don't know, maybe a night where we light some candles, soft mood music and try missionary?" He suggested.

Jin's eye brows furrowed, "What's missionary?"

"Oh Spirits, save me now," Zuko muttered as they both walked into Aang's room, Katara was behind him on the bed giving him a massage. "Aang, it's good to see you up again man, will you help me solve his argument?"

"Well I am the Avatar and it is my duty to help solve arguments, what can I help you with Zuko?" He asked, sitting up a little bit.

"I want to have normal sex for once and Jin wants to have freaky deaky bisexual, S&M, 'things going to places they don't need to go' sex…I'm okay with some of the stuff, but a lot of it is just messed up," Zuko explained, Jin hid her face, not knowing he would air their dirty laundry to the Avatar. "What should we do?"

"Well I would have to say patience is key, like waiting for people to finish," Toph said as she came through the door. "I heard Twinkle Toes is finally up, which is good because I think Katara was a day away from locking herself in the bathroom like last time."

"Anyways," Zuko a little bit frustrated at the interruption, "What do you think Aang?"

Aang sighed, "Um, why don't you try switching off between regular and that freaky sex that I don't want to know about."

"But he wants to try this thing called missionary, what the hell is that?" Jin asked, figuring since their sex life was already the topic, she might as well get her questions answered. Toph and Ty Lee snickered while Zuko sighed in his hands.

'_This is gonna be a long day_' Aang thought as the couple waited to her his answers.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set and it was dark in the room except for the lamp on the side table and the moon light shining through the windows. Most of the doctors had gone home from the night, so it was quiet in the hospital except for the Avatar's room. Only Katara and Toph were left out of their friends, everyone was either asleep or doing other things. "So then Sokka thought it would be funny to freeze my bra because he thought it would totally get me back for catching him sneak out, but he didn't realize that Dad had unplugged the freezer because we were getting a new one the next day, let's just say my Dad had some questions the next day." Both Aang and Toph laughed at Katara's story.<p>

"Man he is a Meathead, anyways, I should probably get going, it will be my first night free with Ty since the battle," Toph got up and stretched.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay Toph, I haven't seen you walk alone since the beginning of school," Aang asked.

"I'll be fine Air Head," Toph assured him, "I'm the world's greatest earth bender. I'll 'see' you both tomorrow." She made a pointless wave and left the room.

Katara shut the door behind her and turned back to Aang, "Okay Aang, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Aw, come on Katara, can't we just stay up for a little while longer?" He whined like a little kid.

She shook her head, "Nope, you need your rest anyways, the faster you go to sleep, the faster you get out of here tomorrow."

"Fine Mom," He fake pouted.

"I hope you don't think I am your mother or you have some weird fetishes," She crawled into bed with him and turned off the light.

He let out a final sigh as he got comfortable, "Hey Katara, have you noticed that no one has even commented that a visitor is sleeping in the same bed as the patient?"

"Oh the Doctors have commented, said it's probably not a good idea, but not to my face, probably because I was crying."

Aang turned towards her, "You knew I was okay Kat, it just took me a little bit to come back."

"Okay, how about I have Zuko kill me then you can save me, see how you like it," Katara tried turning away, but Aang's arm stopped her.

"Don't be that way Katara, I've told you before, I won't leave you ever, you keep me here with your love."

Katara smiled, "Aang, you silver tongued devil, you always know what to say."

* * *

><p>The couple sat across from each other in silence, the tension between the two was at its breaking point. They had been fighting all day and all night, enough to drive anyone away from them. "So does this mean you want to break up?" Jin asked, trying to come to the solution.<p>

Zuko shook his head, "No, I don't want to break up…I think we need time apart. We seem to not know what we want in this relationship."

"It just sounds like you are dumping me…" Jin angrily replied.

"Jin!...just _stop_, okay? I'm done fighting," He stood up and looked out the window, trying to clear his head.

She got off the bed and huffed, "Fine, I'll just go home."

"No," Zuko turned towards her, "Don't go home, go to Toph's at least, I don't want you having to go back _there_ just because we are having a fight."

Jin tried to hide her smile, but came up short, "You are still that sweet guy I fell in love with…I change my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to stay here until we work it out, I know exactly what I want you know what you want, I have no problem with compromise, also I don't want to spend a night away from you…" Jin came closer to him. "I don't care what we said today anymore, can we just get some sleep?"

He hesitated, but nodded, "Get ready for bed, I'm going to go take a quick shower." Zuko went into his bathroom as Jin crawled up onto the bed and waiting for him. She didn't know what came over her, she should of just done what he said and go to Toph's, but the boyfriend that had been on her nerves all day showed his kindness and made her remember how sweet he was when she had met him. But her sexual fetishes seemed to be getting in the way of both of them. Her last boyfriend had shut her off completely, not wanting to even talk about what kind of stuff she was into. But at least Zuko gave some of them a chance. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with Zuko, even be his Queen, but she also wanted to have a chance to be herself. Like she had told him, she had no problem with compromise, so why had it been so hard to do? She was brought of her thoughts as Zuko came out of the bathroom only in his boxers. "Have I ever told you about the time when I was younger, I wanted to be part of the circus and I made a little tent that I would perform in?"

Jin shook her head, "Wait, let me guess…you juggled?"

His face got a little bit darker, noticing she missed the point, "Yeah…I juggled, but anyways, when I told my dad this, he instantly destroyed it, telling me that there are things that we do and things we don't, being royalty and a circus performer is something we don't. What I am trying to get at is, my dad is an asshole." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Is that really the point of the story?" She asked.

"No, I'm just kidding," He came back at sat with her, "I compromised by doing cool tricks with Fire bending," Zuko created a fire ball in his hand and turned it in a phoenix.

"What does this have to do with us Zuko?"

He made the phoenix fly away, "Like you said, we should compromise. I can deal with all of weird sex, I shouldn't of had made a big deal out of it in the first place…but please…just no guys."

Jin held back the tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you Zuko, I'll try to tone it down on the kinky stuff…we can even try that '_missionary_' thing you were talking about."

Zuko laughed, "Sometimes I worry about you honey…"

**Wow, that fight simply just...disappeared...haha. I know, kind of total bullshit, but i wanted Jin to have more a talkative chapter. Now, hopefully this was good enough for you guys and made up for the long wait. so review like usual, you know it helps :D**


	29. Scams and Spirits

****Hey all! Sorry its been a while. I would have updated yesterday, but FF wouldn't let me upload shit. I also just found out that the website randomly blocked PMs...which a lot of you review through, but i fixed it so feel free to send them again. Now, I'm getting close to the end of the story and there won't really be any action situations. Just thought i would inform ya haha. Well, I'll see you at the bottom ****

_**3 Months After the Incident**_

The white car pulled into the first available spot, the blue headlights turned off as Aang and Katara both got out of the car. He put his backpack around his shoulder and put his other arm around her waist. People stared in awe at the two, the Avatar and his girlfriend who stopped the old King from bringing them to war. He opened up the door for her and they both went inside. Everyone stopped their conversations to see the two walked by. It had been this way ever since Aang came back to school after his injury.

None of the gang had gotten to school yet, so they walked around the hallways, hoping to find some sort of entertainment. Aang was glad that no one was in the hall they turned and saw a flyer tapped on the wall that made him smile. He pulled Katara into his chest and gave her a kiss. She smiled, breaking the kiss. "What was that for?"

"You trust and love me right?" Aang asked, pulling off the flyer from the wall behind her. Katara nodded, wondering where he was going with this. He showed her the flyer, "I think you should join the softball team."

She took the flyer from him and looked at, "I don't know Aang, like I told you…ever since my mom died, I don't think I can be on the field."

"I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do Katara, but from what I've heard from Sokka, you are a really a great player," Aang coaxed her into agreeing.

Katara's eyes narrowed, "This isn't one of those things where you saw the future and you know I am going to do this is it?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No Katara, when I last talked to Roku, the only thing I saw was the birth of our first child."

"And you're just now telling me this Aang!" Katara groaned. She smiled at the thought, "How was it?"

"Wonderful, we name him Tenzin," Aang informed her.

She smiled even harder as she thought about it, "Tenzin…when do we have him?"

"I'll tell you some other time. I shouldn't have even told you about it because now we're off the subject. Please, will you at least try out today?" He begged her.

She looked between Aang and the flyer, "Fine, but you have to be there because if I break down, you have to take me off the field."

Aang gave her a kiss, "You'll be fine. Plus Suki says she is going to try out today."

"Oh really? Did your _secret girlfriend_ tell you that," Katara playfully asked.

"Oh come on, you know that I don't like Suki that way," Aang was completely tired of the jokes.

"Like Suki in what way?" The couple turned around to see Suki standing behind them.

"Nothing, why isn't my brother with you?" Katara quickly changed the subject, Suki had no idea she made jokes about something she secretly sometimes thought was happening. It wasn't that she didn't trust Aang, she was the same around a lot of girls that paid close attention to Aang.

She took out her cell phone, "'Babe, at the golf course with Toph, I'll be there for your try outs, hugs and kisses'."

Katara sighed, "Why the hell are they skipping school to play golf?"

"I think I know…"

* * *

><p>The scruffy chinned man grinned as he paced back in forth at the driving range. "Anyone want to take on the champ? The person who can top me can have all the money in my pocket and my Masters Green Jacket." He looked around at the group of people who just ignored him, knowing they couldn't even come close to hitting near him. "Oh come on, I will even write a check for $2000 AND the money in my pocket." Ever since his decline in popularity in the golfing scene because his gambling addiction, he now hung around local golf courses, out driving the competition for money. It completed his need to golf and feed his addiction. A tiny girl and her tan friend came over to the range. She had a pair of smaller green clubs in her black bag. She didn't seem to know where she was going, if he were to guess, she looked blind. He ignored it and called out for any challengers again. The golfer was surprised when the girl came up to him.<p>

"I'll try your challenge Sir," She innocently answered his call. He had beat a lot of people at this, but to play a little girl who probably couldn't even see? Now that's a new all time low.

He looked down into her eyes, now he knew that she blind. "Um, I don't know. You seemed to be blind ma'am. Also, to play this challenge, you are going to need to put in at least $200."

The girl stuck her hand out while the boy beside her placed a stack of money in her hand, "This should be enough." That was it for him, he took the money and grinned. '_Easiest $200 I've ever made._'

"Now, the challenge is to out drive me, which I say will be hard to do. I'll of course take the first shot," The man set up the ball and took his driver out of his bag. He swung and crushed the ball down the range. It landed near the 300 mark and rolled 15 yards. "Okay, your turn." Toph nodded and blindly reached for her driver from her bag. Sokka set up her ball and led her to fake grass. He raised her arms so the club was by the teed up ball.

"Thank you," She thanked Sokka in her, still, innocent voice. He backed away and gripped the club a little bit tighter. Toph hit the ball with all she had perfectly down the fairway. The man was astonished, he would have thought she wouldn't even hit the first time she swung. Her ball neared his, but rolled incredible fast, right past any ball hit that day. His jaw dropped as she turned to Sokka, "Where did it land?"

He walked over and helped her back to her bag, "You beat him, good job."

Toph 'looked' at the still amazed man, "So I'll take my prize, if that is okay with you sir. Fair is fair." He reluctantly handed over his jacket and money. "Thanks!" Both of the teens sprinted away, leaving the pair of clubs.

"Hey!" The golfer started running after them, "You aren't blind!" He tripped over a piece of earth Toph bent. "Someone get that girl! She just scammed me!" They both jumped into a waiting car and the tires squealed as they car sped down the street.

Both of them laughed as they sat up right, "Man, that guy was pisssssed Toph. Where did you learn to golf like that anyways?"

"I use to golf as a little girl, always had to have a spotter though, or I would be on the course all day feeling around for the ball. But I use to be able to drive the ball pretty far…also doesn't hurt that I used earth bending," She put on her classic smirk as Sokka laughed again. "Thanks again for driving Ty, I would drive but, you know, I don't drive well."

Ty Lee smiled, "No, thank you, I love my new car."

"Yeah, but we probably shouldn't use it as a get-away car anymore, nothing says, 'Hey, let's get caught!' then a pink car with a license plate with your name on it." Sokka suggested. "By the way, hey Toph, can I have that jacket?"

She tossed the jacket to him and started to blindly count her money. "Toph, why did you scam the guy out of money? We have enough money to live wealthy…in the Bahamas," Ty Lee asked, still focused on driving.

"You'll see soon honey," Toph threw the money back to Sokka who was admiring his new jacket. "Hey Meathead, count that for me."

He started going through the bills, "Hey Ty Lee, go down to the pool hall, I think we can get some more money there."

"I can't play pool Snoozles," Toph said, "Maybe if everything was made out of earth I would be able to."

"Well let's just say both of us can't play…or have won 3 tournaments," Sokka grinned.

"To the Pool Hall!"

* * *

><p>Aang sat on the steel bleachers as Katara and the other girls stood on the field listening to the coach explain the try outs. Her eyes roamed over to him, he gave her a reassuring smile as Sokka sat down next to him. "How are they doing? Did Katara and Suki get on the team?"<p>

"Sokka, they just got on the field. Also, you better learn some way to keep me silent on this scamming deal you and Toph are doing," Aang told him, not even looking away from the field.

"Like what Aang? Aren't you like a millionaire?" Sokka questioned. "Can't it be enough that I let you give it to my sister on a regular basis?" He shot him a look. "Okay, sorry. But you know we need the money."

Aang paused for a second, "Wait, do you feel that?" A warm and comforting sensation ran over him.

The tan boy shook his head, "Uh no, what is it Aang?"

"I think a spirit is trying to contact me."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Spirits contact you? What are they using? Texting? Do you have a special ring tone that happens in your head that can tell you when they contact you?"

"I just feel it Sokka, do you want to go to the Spirit World with me?" Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Just put your hand on my shoulder and our Spirits will guide us." Aang got into Lotus Position as Sokka placed his hand on him.

Suki watched the two on the bleachers and nudged Katara a little bit, "What in the hell are Sokka and Aang doing?"

Katara looked towards them, "I have no clue, but if he is thinking of going to the Spirit World while I am here, I am going to kill him." She saw his eyes light up and growled, "That's it, I'm going to kill him."

***In the Spirit World***

Sokka and Aang now sat behind their bodies, the world around now had a blue tint. "Whoa, this is what the Spirit World looks like?" Aang nodded, "I was thinking more of a upbeat attitude to it, but I guess making the world like the first Twilight movie is good too…"

"Avatar, thank you for coming," The two turned around to see an older woman sitting behind them. She had on a white gown and dark brown hair that cascaded onto her shoulders. Aang couldn't help but think she looked so familiar, her tan skin and light blue eyes made it apparent…it was Katara's mother.

Sokka jumped up and brought her into a fierce hug, "Mom! I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much."

Kya gently patted his head as she hugged him back, "I missed you too, Sokka. You've grown up so much since I have seen you." It was silent as the as reunited mother and son hugged. He eventually let go and looked towards Aang, "Thank you for bringing my son with you Avatar, it has made my afterlife just a little bit better."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Aqua," Aang gave her a slight bow.

She was taken back a little bit, "You know who I am?"

Aang smiled softy and nodded, "Uh yes…I am engaged to your daughter."

Sokka's jaw dropped, "When did you get engaged to my sister Aang?"

"Um, when I gave her the betrothal necklace…and when I found out that I am going to marry her in the future…and then again when I asked her," Aang replied nervously.

Kya smiled, "My own daughter is going to marry the Avatar, this is a great honor. Be nice to the Avatar, Sokka. And you have a smudge on your face," She licked her thumb and wiped off the smudge on his cheek.

"Mooooom, stop, you're embarrassing me," Sokka whined but she simply smiled at him.

"No matter what I am still your mom Sokka. Now Avatar-" Aang stopped her.

"You can call me Aang."

She nodded, "Aang, I asked you here because I wanted you to give a message to Katara from me. I thought it was going to be awkward since I didn't know you knew my daughter, but this has worked out perfectly. Please tell her that I will always be with her, she seems to forget that."

"Me too right?" Sokka asked with a hopeful smile.

She softly smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh Sokka…that's why you have your father." He sighed sadly as Aang chuckled, "I'm just kidding honey, I would have been there for you before, but…there is this thing in the Spirit World where you have to, well, stay in a certain place before you can fully roam around."

Sokka raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean Mom?"

"You have to pay your dues before you can be a wondering Spirit," Aang explained for her, "Not every person gets to be a wandering Spirit, or we would be surrounded by Spirits right now." Sokka finally understood and nodded his head. "I'll make sure she knows, but what if she doesn't think I'm telling the truth?"

Kya thought for a moment, "Tell her that she is my little penguin, she would know it was me then."

Aang smiled and nodded, "Okay, well it's been nice meeting you Mrs. Aqua and I hope to see you again soon."

"It was nice meeting you too Aang, please take care of my daughter, she is my everything," Kya pulled him into a hug.

"What about me mom?" Sokka whined.

"You know you are both my everything, but I was just talking to Aang," She leaned over and kissed Sokka on the head. "Now go to her." They both transported back to their bodies and Sokka fell over.

He rubbed his head, "Why did _I_ get shot back?

"It happens the first couple times your Spirit comes back, I'm more use to it now," He explained while helping him up. They looked over to see Katara leaning against the fence with some of the other girls, waiting for their turn. Aang and Sokka walked down behind her, "Katara."

"How was the Spirit World? Good? Because I am still here freaking out," She seethed through her teeth.

Aang wished he could have held her to make her feel better, but the chain link fence was in between them. "Katara, we talked to Mom…" Sokka told her, making Katara and Suki turn towards them both.

"You talked to your mom Sokka? But I thought she was…" Suki trailed off, not wanting to bring up bad feelings.

Sokka nodded, "But she is now a wandering Spirit in the Spirit World. She wants you to know that she is always with you."

Katara wanted to believe him, but it sounded too good to be true, "How do I know you aren't just lying Sokka?"

"She said that you are her little penguin," Aang told her. She froze instantly. Katara wiped the tear forming at her eye and sniffled. "You can do this Katara, your mom is with you, it will be like one of those inspirational movies."

She smiled and nodded, "Katara Aqua. You're up."

* * *

><p>"To Katara and Suki for making the team!" Zuko rose his glass, every joined him and cheered. Ever since Zuko became King, he had been lonely in the house so he usually had everyone over instead of at Toph's house. It wasn't a problem for the blind girl, it saved her money on food since Sokka hadn't raided her fridge in weeks. "So, I forgot to ask, what positions did you two get?"<p>

"Suki got catcher and I am the pitcher," Katara repeated, making everyone burst out laughing, except her and Suki. "Okay, okay. Would you all stop? This is the fifth time you all laughed about this."

"So when you and Twinkles are in bed, do you put on a strap on and go to town on him?" Toph asked, stopping Aang's laughter now.

Katara fake laughed, "Oh you're so funny Toph, no, we don't do that. Unlike Zuko, Jin, Ty Lee and yourself, we just have normal sex." Now Zuko wasn't laughing.

"Okay, that was a cheap shot," Zuko pointed at the water bender.

"Yeah," Jin joined in, "We have normal sex…just not all the time."

Aang stood up, "Okay, that's when I bid you all a good night. Thanks for the dinner Zuko and I'll see you all tomorrow." Katara laughed and got up with him.

"But we don't have school tomorrow, how will we see you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty, hun, we see them every day, it wouldn't matter if we have school or not." Toph assured her. Aang took Katara's hand as they left the mansion.

It was silent as Aang drove down the road. Katara finally looked over to him and asked what she was dying to ask. "How was she?"

"I'm guessing that you mean your mom?" Aang asked, she nodded, "She reminds me of you. I told her that we were going to get married later in life, she said she it was a great honor for her daughter to be with the Avatar. I wish I could have gotten to know her more."

She smiled, "Me too Aang. Do you think I could…well, go with you one time to see her?"

"Of course Katara, as soon as she contacts me again, I'll make sure to bring you along with me."

"What if I'm not around when she contacts you?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed, "When are we not around each other Katara?" He parked his car in his drive way. Aang yawned and stretched as they both got out of the car.

"So do you know why my brother and Toph skipped school today?"

"Yeah," Aang unlocked the door and opened it for her, "But I have to keep it secret from everyone…well keep it a secret if your brother keeps me silent."

Katara jumped on his back as he was going on the stairs, he quietly laughed as he gave her a piggy back ride and try not to wake up Gyatso. "Please Aang, tell me. We can even have sex, in a _different_ way."

"We are not having _different_ sex Katara, I think your butt is cute, but I don't want to have sex with it," Aang told her. He opened his bedroom door and tossed her lightly on the bed making her laugh. After shutting the door, he got on the bed with her and hovered over her while giving her light kisses. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "Well, your brother and Toph are out scamming people."

She pushed him off and looked at him, "They're scamming people? That's wrong Aang, you can't let them do that to people, they're going to get themselves killed. A lot of people don't like to get scammed and about a half of them will actually do something about it." Katara got off the bed, much to Aang's displeasure. She turned on the computer screen and got on the internet.

"Katara, what are you doing?" He asked, getting up and looking at the screen.

"Look at this," She turned the computer screen towards him. "'All over the city a white petite sized girl and her bronze skinned friend have been scamming people. One of the biggest scams was ex PGA tour golfer, Kuei Smith. The girl pretended to be blind and out drove the golfer, taking over $2000 and his green tour jacket. Because he had a verbal agreement with the girl, the police cannot legally take the money or jacket back. The girl has been named 'The Runaway' while her accomplice has been named 'The Wolf' for the wolf tail in his hair. Be sure to watch out for these two before you are scammed.'"

Aang raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you find that so fast…"

"Never mind that, you have to tell them to stop this Aang," Katara turned off the monitor.

"I have as much power over them as you do Katara," He argued, "But I'll try my best okay?"

"Fine," She jumped back on the bed and took off her clothes, "Come on, you going to get in?" Aang didn't need to be told twice and stripped off his clothing and got in with her. He turned off the light from the bed and cuddled closer to her. "Goodnight Aang."

Aang placed his head in the crook of her neck, "Goodnight…Penguin."

Katara seemed to stiffen, "What?"

"I said, 'Goodnight Penguin'?" He seemed to ask innocently, hoping he didn't cross a line.

She smiled, "Now that you talked to my mom you're going to start calling her the same names she used to call me?"

"I like it, I thought it would be a cute couple name," Aang happily replied.

Katara laughed, "Even though it is my mom's name for me…you can call me that too. Good night Aang."

"Good night Penguin," He grinned as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sokka admired himself in his new green jacket while Suki sat on her bed reading her book. He kind of felt bad now for scamming the golfer out of his jacket, but it looked so damn fashionable. "Sokka, would you stop checking yourself out? You been in front of it longer than I have the whole time I've had it." Suki pleaded, putting down her book. He looked one last time before he took off the jacket and placed it on her chair. After crawling into bed with her, he let out a relaxing sigh and closed his eyes. "So are you going to finally tell me why you and Toph are scamming people?"<p>

'_Fuck_,' Sokka cursed in his head. "You're going to have to wait and find out like everyone else who doesn't know." He confidently answering, hoping she would give up on it.

Her eyes narrowed, "You're planning a trip with all that money aren't you?"

"What? How did you know?" Sokka exclaimed.

"My military experience," Suki told him, "…or Ty Lee told me."

"She is such a blabber mouth when her head isn't buried between Toph's legs-"

"Sokka!" She stopped him, "Just because she made you mad doesn't mean you can be that mean." He huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to win against her. She rested her head against his chest, "So why are you planning a trip for?"

Sokka sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Because…I want to do something for the group. I'm the poorest person in the whole group. Toph said she would help me so I can actually feel like I can actually contribute to this group."

Suki's hand gently roamed over his chest, "Sokka, don't say that. You are an equal in the group just like everyone else. It doesn't matter if you have money, it doesn't matter if Aang is the Avatar and it doesn't matter if Zuko is the King, we all contribute to the group with our friendship. Don't you ever forget that."

"Thank you Suki…but I'm still taking everyone on this trip, I already have the money now," Sokka closed his eyes again.

She laughed at her boyfriend's complete ignorance of the serious talk they just had, "Good night honey."

He kissed her on the head, "Night babe."

* * *

><p>Kuei took a puff of his cigar as he threw down his cards, "I'm out, this just doesn't seem to be my day."<p>

"So we've heard," Long Feng joked, putting down his cards, "So, Kuei, what I have heard is that you lost to a little blind girl."

The men around them laughed as Long Feng dealt out the cards again, "She couldn't have been blind or she wouldn't have been able to see the golf ball. That girl scammed me."

"Weird, because I heard that the little girl's name is Toph Bei Fong, one of the members of the White Lotus that stopped Ozai," Long Feng smiled, seeing the dark look grow on Kuei's face, "We all know how much your gains from this game went down since he was killed."

"That damn girl, she has ruined my life," He slammed his fist against the table.

"Now now, Kuei, relax," Long Feng didn't change from his calm demeanor, "I know of a way to get back at her, but…let's just say it is a plan in the works…"

**Hope ya all liked it :D I would leave a longer note, but its time for me to go back to bed, since i was woken up early by my friend haha.**


	30. Prom and Eating Out

**Well _that_ took forever didn't it? Sorry I havn't updated for awhile. I've been watching a anime show called '_Highschool of the Dead_' and I looooooove it. It's such a bad ass show that i had to buy it on iTunes haha. But anyways, I put a couple of Limes in here because i thought it would be fun and schtuff like that. Also, if you all like the Dead Space series, one of the reviewers, ShadowJ95, had made a M rated Story if you all want to check it out, it's good. Now enough plugging in stuff, I'll see y'all at the bottom :D**

"Say Cheese!" Gyatso told them as he took a picture. Aang and Katara smiled and finally relaxed after 30 pictures. "Oh that was a good one," He smiled and put the camera away.

"I got some good ones too," Hakoda happily announced looking through all of his photos. Aang had dressed in a black tuxedo with a white tie, while Katara wore a tight sky blue strapless dress and her hair down on her right shoulder. All the guys had dressed in the same colored tux with different colored ties, Sokka had a blue one and Zuko had a red one. The girls had relatively the same of dresses, Toph and Ty Lee wore short dresses with straps, Toph was in green and Ty Lee in pink. Suki was in green with gold trim on the bottom of her dress and Jin was dressed in red with a silver dragon going up her body.

Aang put the corsage on Katara's wrist and smiled, "You ready to go?" She nodded. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow." He took her by the hand and they walked towards the door.

"I hope you two have fun," Hakoda exclaimed, waving them a good bye. They left and walked down the path to the awaiting Limo.

"I thought they would never let us leave," Katara laughed as he opened the door for her. Loud music started blaring out of the now open car and they both climbed in. "Why is the music so loud?" She yelled.

"It's prom night Sweetness!" Toph yelled over the annoying loud music, "When is there ever an excuse to do this ever again?"

"Uh, that's what college is for Toph," Sokka told her as he turned down the music. "What took you guys so long?"

Katara moved a stray hair behind her ear, "Well maybe if you all didn't take off while Dad was still taking pictures, then you wouldn't have to wonder where we were." They could feel the limo lurch forward as it started towards the event. "Why did we have to rent a limo Toph?"

"Why not?"

"Because we all agreed that we aren't going for the obvious reason…and going for the _other_ reason…" Katara implied, not wanting to divulge further.

"Who doesn't want to get laid in style Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, a giant grin on her face as Katara face palmed.

Her hand dragged down her face, "I didn't say that for a reason Toph…" She felt Aang's hand gently stroke her arm, calming her down.

"Oh, guys, I got my acceptance letter to Ba Sing Se University today," Sokka happily exclaimed. "Unfortunately I'm not sure how I'm going to pay for the tuition…"

She sighed, "Sokka, we have been through this 20 times, I even had Aang explain this to you. Because we stopped Zuko's father, whoever can't pay for college, gets a full ride…that means you…"

"Well saaaaaaaw-re, Miss 'I get a full ride because I'm good at Softball'," Sokka waved his arms in the air.

Suki elbowed him in the ribs, "Have something against Softball players?" He shook his head as fast as he could. "That's what I thought, with Katara and I on the college team, we are going to be champions our freshmen year."

"I don't think they're going to let us play our first year that much Suki," Katara laughed. "But we are the first players in our school's history to be a full ride sports scholarship…almost half way into the season."

"Well have you seen their team this year…it was almost as bad as Sokka's socks," Everyone but Sokka laughed, "Plus, I got some offers from the other universities here, even one in Washington."

"Toph is paying for me," Ty Lee happily exclaimed and held onto Toph's arm even tighter, grinning.

Zuko's eyes got wide, "Really? I don't mean to be the dick here, but what if you two…well, don't make it?"

Toph just smirked, "How do you know Jin and you will stay together?"

He looked at Jin, who mirrored his stare back to him, "Well…we don't know…I just love her."

"Exactly…I don't know if I'm going to be with Ty Lee the rest of my life, but I want to be and so does she, that's all I need," Her words amazed everyone, "Now, who is ready to wasted?"

"That's the Toph we know," Aang laughed, the car stopped and he looked outside, "Well we're here." They group got out of the limo and took deep breath. The Prom was taking place in a lodge in the middle of the woods. The resort was extravagant for a place out in the woods. Prices at the hotel were so high. The school picked it because a majority of the kids couldn't afford to get rooms, except the gang. The theme was Vegas, so slots were lined up by the entrance, catching the eyes of the visiting guests that picked the wrong time for a calm night. Everyone filed in as the music had just started thumping through the lodge.

"Ugh, I hate this song," Katara groaned as they walked into the giant room. There was a DJ booth set up on the right side of the room while there were poker tables on the other side of the room. "Well if they set up a $5 hooker booth in here, it would feel just like Vegas…"

Aang took her aside, "Are you okay Katara? You seem pretty negative tonight."

"I don't want to be here Aang," She whined, "Most of our senior class here are a bunch of douches that wouldn't know good music if appeared on their iPods. Their only thoughts tonight consist of drugging girls to get laid, it's just…eh."

He pulled her into a hug, "You really seem to be against this whole thing, you are a lot different than all other girls," She laughed at his attempt to cheer her up, "I don't want to be here that much either, but I wanted a memory of taking the girl I love to Prom, it's one of the only normal things in my life right now."

Katara smiled, "Okay, I'll stop bringing down your mood. I could try to have a better time…" Aang stood behind and held her waist towards him and swayed slowly to the music while they watched everyone dance around the booth, suggesting songs.

"So when did you start to hate all of our fellow classmates? You're not the kind of person to hate a majority of people Katara?" Aang chuckled.

"Well with us graduating soon…I've been thinking, school is just filled a bunch of immature people that think that everything in life will just be great past this…" Katara sighed.

He rose up her arm, "Well I don't see any cut marks, but you do sound emo Katara," Katara laughed and pulled her arm back, "You do know that everything for us will be great, we don't even need to go to college. We could just live off the money I have, start our family and not even have to deal with anyone else."

She smiled at the thought, "That would be amazing, but I don't think it's time for me to start popping out kids."

"It's only an option Katara, think of it like…an escape plan," He grinned, "Tenzin would be here in 9 months."

Sokka came over to the two, "Are you two going to dance? We just got here and it seems like you guys have been here for hours." Aang shook his head furiously behind Katara and motioned for him to go before Katara answered him. "Oh look, food!" He quickly left the couple, leaving Katara wondering why her brother had a one track mind.

She sighed, "Things are so stressful right now, with us ending High School, going to College, whether or not to go to Medical school…it's all just…eh."

"Well, I'll do something to make you feel better, but first, will you join me in a dance?" Aang held out his hand. Katara smiled and grabbed it and he took her out to the dance floor, in between all of the riled up teens.

The song that was playing finally ended and a slower song came on, "Okay all you teens out there, grab that person who means a lot to you and enjoy this next song." The DJ said into the mic.

Aang pulled her closer to him, both arms around her waist. She put her head in the crook of his neck as they slowly moved from side to side. "Aang? How are you such a great boyfriend?" Katara asked.

"Well being the Avatar helps a little bit," He replied, "I guess it just comes naturally. All I do is try my best to make our days together count, whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"You are so whipped," Katara smiled and kissed him. "But I am really surprised, when we first starting going out, I thought I would be the one…well, you know, the man in the relationship."

He chuckled lightly, "I know what you mean, I wasn't quite expecting myself to be big old macho guy, but I guess it just happens like that sometimes." Aang kissed her on top of her head, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are to me?"

"Many times Aang, but it doesn't hurt for you to continue to tell me," She looked up at him and smiled.

"It should be illegal for you to wear clothes," He joked.

Katara gave him a weird look, "Not what I was expecting, but sweet, I guess…"

"Here, come with me," Aang said as the song ended and took her over to the tables on the other side of the room. He pulled out a seat for her at an empty table. She thanked him and sat down. "Dammit," He cursed as his phone dropped out of his tux and went under the table. "One second." Aang crawled under the black table cloth. Katara sighed, relaxing in the comfy seat, then freezing when she felt a pair of hands on her knees.

"Aang," She whispered, "What are you doing?" Katara saw Suki looking at her, worried why she freaked out, but gave her a soft smile, and she turned back to dance with Sokka.

"I'm making you feel better," He said from under the table, "And you're wearing no panties, that's kinky."

She closed her legs, "Aang get up here and we go to the room, you're not going to eat me out in the middle of our prom." Katara almost let out a moan as she felt him rub her upper thighs, she relaxed her legs just a little and Aang got through. He lifted her a little bit and raised her tight dress up, past her butt and gave her a lick. Her hand clamped down on the table and bit her lip. "A-Aang," She tried to sound serious, "P-please don't d-do this here." His tongue went inside her folds and that was all it took. Katara's other hand went under the table and ran her hand through hair and wrapped her legs around his neck. Aang quickly tongued her clit back and forth as his fingers went inside her. She could feel her eyes started to roll back in her head, but a thud on the table caught her attention.

"You okay Katara?" Zuko asked, Jin sat down by him.

Katara tried to push Aang away, but he continued, "I, uh…I, um, good?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure? Your face is really red and it looks like you're out of breath…and that sentence made no sense…"

"I'm gre-oh Spirits," Katara moaned out, her head dropping to the table.

Jin got up and came to her side, "What's wrong Katara? Do you want to go get some air?" She felt Jin's hands on her arms, getting ready to help her up.

"No!" Katara said a little louder than she wanted it to be, "I just, uh, forgot that I left my window open at home, I'm grea-AAAAAAT," She squealed.

"Ooh kay," Zuko said, suspicious of how she was acting. "Where is Aang? He should probably take you back to the room."

"Oh…he is, uh um, getting something to eat," She tried to keep her voice steady as his fingers made a scissoring motion inside her, sending tingles into her core and getting her closer to the edge.

"Oh so he's eating out?"

Katara's eyes got wide, "What? No, he's getting something from the banquet hall."

Jin nodded slowly, "That's what I meant, is he eating out, like not here…" She looked at Katara a little closely, her face was flushed, she was gripping onto the table, couldn't keep a steady conversation without acting weird and Aang was 'eating'. "Uh, Zuko, let's go dance." He shrugged and got up, taking her hand. Jin gave Katara a wink and a smile as they went on to the dance floor. She would have thanked her but she finally reached her limit and moaned into her arm as the music was turned up and everyone was cheering. Katara could feel the bottom of her dress being pulled down and Aang got out from under the table.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"No!" Katara angrily whispered, "I had to have a conversation with Zuko while my boyfriend is between my legs, giving me oral."

Aang chuckled, "Aw come on Katara. You know I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Fine, how about I make _**you**_ _feel better_," Katara slid under the table.

He chuckled as Katara pulled down his pants, "I feel better already."

* * *

><p>"Oh harder," She moaned as he thrusted into her again. Her long legs wrapped around his waist. He took her left nipple in his mouth and brought his down to cup her butt. "Aang." She breathed out. He shot her a look but continued to thrust into her more. Her moans rang out of the room, but not loud enough to draw any attention to the two.<p>

"Spirits you're so tight," He moaned as her walls didn't have much give against his size. She pulled him out of her and bent over, her face against the wall and put him back inside of her and let out a long moan.

Her nails dragged down the walls as she tried to hold herself up, "Please for the love of the Spirits, don't stop fucking me." At her encouragement, he picked up his pace. The light slap of their flesh was louder than her moans. "Oh, I'm so close Aang, please harder, I want the Avatar's seed inside me." He shoved her away and pulled up his pants.

"That's it! I'm tired of this shit. I am not Aang, nor will I ever be," He put on his shirt and started to button it up.

She groaned, "Please at least finish, I'm incredible close and I know you are." She got up and tried to touch him, but he swatted her hand away. "Come on, don't be a pussy and fuck mine."

"No On Ji, I am not doing this. My hand is a lot better than dealing with this shit." He left the room, making On Ji huff in anger. Ever since the whole incident with Hide and then being madly in love with Aang for a couple weeks, she hadn't been the same. Her mind was cluttered with things that would drive anyone insane. She couldn't get him out of her head and she wanted to be his girlfriend, instead of Katara. On Ji slid back into her dress and fixed her hair.

"You'll be mine soon Aang, that hussy will soon be out of my way," She evilly smiled and walked back to the dance.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," The DJ joked as the Prom came to an end. The students poured out of the room, towards their awaiting limos or cars. But the Gang made their way up towards the higher floors of the lodge.<p>

Aang and Katara shared an elevator ride up towards their room, "You know, I still can't get over how sexy that tattoo is," Aang laughed as Katara looked up at him.

She grabbed both sides of his coat and pulled at it, getting rid of the wrinkles in the coat, "Well I did it for you, so I'm glad you like it." Katara leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The elevator door opened and they went towards their room. "You didn't get anything to extravagant did you Aang?" He opened the door to their room, "Of course you did…"

The room had a giant bed on the opposite wall, the bathroom was to the right of it and a balcony on the other side. "What's wrong? Can't I treat my girlfriend like the Princess she is?" Aang asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Not when you do it all the time," She joked, eyeing two duffle bags on the bed. "Aang? Why are there bags here?"

"Change of clothes Katara," He told her as he started undressing. Aang laid out his coat and pants on a chair next to the bed. "Your bikini is in there, we're going to go meet Zuko and Jin down in the pool in an hour."

"Don't you think that will be a little bit awkward since, well, you ate me out while I had to talk to them?" She asked while he was still undressing.

He shrugged, "I guess. I'll just try not to have sex with you while we're there, it might make things a little bit better for you." Katara seemed to ignore his joke as she looked at his naked form. Even when he wasn't hard, she was still impressed with his size. "Katara?" He asked, "You okay?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah."

Aang smiled, "You really can't help yourself around me when I'm naked can you?"

"I can so," She pouted and turned from him. Katara wiggled out of her dress, leaving her naked as the day she was born…if she was in high heels.

"I won't lie, you look absolutely sexy in nothing but high heels," Aang laughed as he opened his bag and took out his swimming trunks.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Shut up." Katara got out of her heels and felt Aang's nude body against her.

"When was the last time we were naked and took time to enjoy each other?"

"Never."

He laughed, "Exactly, get your bikini on before I forget that we are suppose to go to the pool." Aang put on his white swim trunks.

"You brought the one I had in Florida?" She asked. "I was wondering where it went." Katara put on the bottom and tied the top on. "Either my boobs have gotten bigger or this shrunk."

Aang looked over, "Well I don't know Penguin, but I thank the Spirits for doing it." Katara hit him on the shoulder, "I'm just kidding, now let's go." He grabbed their towels and a room key and they both made their way to the elevator.

"I can't believe their pool is open at midnight," Katara said as they got into the elevator.

"Oh, it's not."

"What do you mean it's not open? Why are we going?" She asked.

He smiled, "Some rules are meant to be broken."

"The almighty Avatar is going to break rules? How extreme of you," Katara laughed as the door opened. Aang poked his head out, no one was at the front counter and the only people who seemed to be up were the ones working in the room where the dance had been, but no one was near the door. He took her by the hand and they walked as fast as possible across the nice marble floor towards the pool. Aang opened up the steam covered door and followed her inside. The room was filled with steam from the hot 7 ft Pool. A few lights on both sides of the pool lit up the water, making it easier for the two to see. He put their stuff down on a chair and jumped into the pool, splashing Katara as he made contact with the water. "Damn it Aang, I would be so mad if the water wasn't so warm," She growled at him as his head broke the surface.

Aang extended his arms towards her, "Jump in." She complied and nearly drown him as she cannon balled right in front of him. Her head came up and smiled. "You cheated, using Water Bending to splash me more."

"You got me," She confessed as she grabbed on to him. He slowly moved around in the water with her in his arms. "What are Zuko and Jin doing?"

"What do you think they are doing?" He asked, not really looking for an answer.

Katara shook her head, trying to get the thought out, "What about Toph and Ty?"

"Probably the same thing and same with your brother and Suki."

"So wait, you're telling me that everyone but us is having sex?" Aang nodded. "Why aren't we having sex? We could just go up to the room and do it. We would be back down here before they would even notice."

Aang looked around and back at her, "Or," He untied the sides of her bottoms, "We can just do it here."

"I don't know Aang, public oral is one thing, but us actually having sex in public, we could get in trouble," Katara held up her bottoms.

He backed her up against the edge of the pool, "Don't worry, no one can see us." Aang lifted her up out of the pool, threw her bottoms to the side and picked up where he started hours before.

Katara threw her head back and moaned, "Aang, just put it in, stop teasing me."

He laughed, sending vibrations into her heat, and making her back arch, "I'm just making sure everything down here has some _natural_ lubricant."

"Fuck me or I'll drown you," He didn't need to be told again. Aang pulled himself up and pushed down his trunks. He guided himself towards her heat but was stopped when they heard the door open. Katara shoved him into the pool and tied the sides of her bikini.

"Aang? Katara?" Zuko asked as he and Jin made their way into the steam.

Aang spit out water, "Over here man." He extended his hands out in front of them and slowly moved them apart, clearing the steam.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Katara asked.

He grinned, "Because that would just ruin the fun." She blushed, thinking about what they were just doing. "So how was your 'private' time King Zuko?"

"Better than you think it would be," Zuko replied, knowing the kind of game Aang was trying to play. "How was yours?"

"Well we came down here after we got changed and nearly did it, but you came in," Katara was about to water whip the living hell out of her boyfriend, until Zuko started laughing.

"Enough joking around," Zuko jumped into the pool, "How does it feel to know that we are graduating soon?"

"Feels great, but then again neither Katara nor I get to be Royalty," Aang joked.

Jin smiled as she took of her robe, she wore a red tube top like bikini and small bottoms, "Well you get to be the Avatar, it's like a step up from Royalty isn't it?"

"Well kind of," Aang thought about it, "When do we need to have that meeting Zuko?"

He shrugged, "I don't find out until I actually take my place as King."

Jin slipped into the water and Zuko pulled her to him, "I can't wait until we are finally King and Queen, no more having to go home and more time with you." She turned and gave him a kiss. "So Katara, are you going to be traveling around with Aang when he is doing his Avatar duties?"

"He won't have to do anything in the near future, the world is at peace right now, no more high tensions between countries or any violence," Zuko assured his soon to be Queen, "They've probably talked this over also, right guys?"

Aang looked down and sighed, "Actually we haven't…"

**Well that's not good, who the hell wrote this...oh yeah. Well there is one more chapter after this, then there will most likely be a sequel because i can't really just have lose ties now can i? So, Review and tell me what you think, tell me something you want to see in the ending chapter, a huge lemon with others, a fight scene, character death, whatever, suggesting something never hurt...but I probably won't write it haha.**


	31. Graduation and Endings

**Welcome to the last chapter of my first story! It's been a long run and I've learned a lot of things since the first chapter...like i should be writing stories that are about 4000 words long instead of about 1500. Now, because it's the last chapter, i have to remind everyone, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Most likely a trilogy...actually, i promise a trilogy. I will explain how that will work down at the bottom. Also, there is a girl on girl lemon in here. So for all of you who do not want to read a girlxgirl lemon, when Katara leaves the bathroom (You'll know what part) Skip down to the break line and that's where it ends. I'll see you at the bottom :D**

Aang sighed as he slowly drove down the packed street. Graduation night had finally arrived and it seemed like everyone in town really wanted to be there. He was thankful that there were no news reporters of anything waiting for him, asking what he was going to do now that he was a high school graduate. But of course there was the problem he had been dealing with for the past 2 months, Katara. Ever since Jin brought up the traveling conversation at Prom night, they weren't the couple they use to be. They fought constantly. It started off with the traveling, then quickly escalated to Katara not wanting to raise their future children on the road and she wanted to follow her dreams. They hadn't had any types of sexual contact with each other since Prom night, which fueled the fire of anger. None of the group wanted to get involved in the situation more than Jin was, so they let them work it out for as long as they needed. They haven't even slept in the same bed for most of their fighting, so it was both a time for space from each other and a torture not being with each other before they fell asleep. He finally was able to pull into the school and parked in the nearest space. Aang got out and grabbed his cap and gown from the back of his car, slamming the door and started walking towards the school. His father had already gotten there before him, Aang decided to get a buzz cut before so he didn't look like a hobo. He threw on his white gown and cap. "Hey Aang!" He turned and saw Toph walking across the parking lot towards him. She had make-up on and it looked like she got her hair done.

"Toph, you look…pretty," Aang tried to find the word without stepping over his friendship boundary or Toph's line of anger.

She moved a stray hair that had been hitting against her face since she had gotten there behind her ear, "So I've been told, will you walk in with me? I was barely able to make you out in these shoes." He took her hand and put it on his arm as they walked towards the school.

"So where is Ty Lee? You two are usually inseparable." He asked.

"I feel like we have had this conversation before," Toph laughed, "She went in with Suki and Jin, they got a little bit tipsy before everything started. They left Sokka, Zuko and I, then they left me, so it's been a fun time trying to find my way around."

He smiled, "You're tough Toph, if you really needed to find your way around you could."

"Toph?" They both turned to see an older man, in his late forties standing there. On the sides of his hair and his moustache there were graying hairs, he was dressed in a grey polo and khakis.

"Oh shit." Aang and Toph whispered.

* * *

><p>Katara fit the cap on her head. Her sienna hair was down on the back of her blue gown. The car door shut and her father fixed his tie. "I can't believe this day has finally come, Kya would be so proud of you." She smiled, feeling the familiar of her mother in her presence. Aang had told her that she would feel a strong tingle feeling in her heart whenever her mother was near. Her mood went back down to its usual gloomy feeling. Aang, her lover, her boyfriend, her mate…the Avatar. It killed her inside to be so distant with him the past couple months. She wished they would just be done fighting. Even though she didn't want to travel with him around the world, helping others. Even though she had no problem with helping people, but she couldn't live a life always traveling, especially raising Tenzin without a normal home. "Come on Katara, we should probably get inside." Hakoda told her. They walked inside and met with chatter from the full hallway. Hakoda pushed their way through all the people. They came to a sign. "Hmm, well I guess this is where we part ways honey." He kissed her on top of her head, "I'm just so proud of you honey."<p>

She smiled softly, "Thank you Dad." He went to the right and she went to the left, towards the back of the auditorium. She saw Jin and Ty Lee talking by the stage entrance. It was obvious that they were drunk. "Girls? Was it really necessary that you had to get drunk before we graduated?"

"Oh don't be a shtick in the mud, Katara," Jin slurred. "We didn't have that much t-to drink."

Ty Lee smiled from ear to ear, "We finisssshed a fifth."

Katara's eyes widened, "How are you two not plastered right now? Finishing a fifth between you two would have you two either puking or passed out."

"We didn't do it b-by ourshhelves, Ssssuki help ush," Jin told her.

"And where is my brother's most likely fucking drunken girlfriend?" They pointed to the prop room. Katara opened the door and walked into the large and completely dark room. She could whispering coming from one of the corners. "Suki? What are you doing?" Katara passed by a rack of clothes and saw something she never wanted to ever see again. Her brother was fucking Suki from behind, both of them were completely naked. "SOKKA!" Katara screamed. He immediately stopped and grabbed his gown.

"Hey sis…what are you doing here?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Get dressed now Sokka! Is that what you were too busy for to at least ride with Dad and I?" Katara yelled. Suki was too drunk to even stop herself from falling on the ground. She sighed and helped her drunk friend put on her gown. "Spirit damn it Sokka, why did you let her get so drunk before we have graduation, we can get as drunk as you guys want when we get to back from whatever the hell you are taking us tonight." Sokka still hadn't told Katara, Zuko or Jin about his plan. After the ceremony he was going to have them pack up for the beach house he had bought for them for 2 months.

"Well, she said if she could finish that bottle with Jin and Ty Lee, she would fuck me, it's been like two days since we've fucked…" Sokka told her as he helped her dress his girlfriend.

Suki drunkenly smiled, "It was great."

Katara shook her head and ignored the two, "Whatever, we have an hour before the ceremony, you need to sober her up…and the other girls for that matter." They helped her up, she had to put an arm around Sokka's shoulder to ever walk, but they made it out of the dark room. Zuko was standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, these two," He pointed at the two drunken girls, "Ran off leaving Sokka, Toph, and I in the parking lot. Sokka and I went after them and we lost Toph."

"You left a blind girl in the parking lot?" Katara screamed. "I don't care how tough Toph is. What if she's in serious trouble?"

"She's probably fine."

* * *

><p>"Dad…" Toph finally spoke. "W-what are you doing here?"<p>

Her father coughed, "Well um, I wanted to see my only daughter graduate…even if I don't agree with her life choices."

Toph 'looked' down at the ground, "I don't know if I want you here Dad…you called me hurtful things…and now before I go to the real world, you're going to act like everything is fine?"

"Toph, I don't expect you to forgive me for what happened, but I still wanted to see you graduate." Her father said. "Oh, hello Aang, I haven't seen you since you and Toph were beginning high school."

Aang gave him a nod. "Whatever Dad," Toph mumbled and started to walk away with Aang.

"Toph." They both turned back towards her father. "If you wouldn't mind…your mother and I would like to reconnect with you…or even get to know your…girlfriend."

She smiled softly, "I'll think about it. Thank you for…trying Dad."

"Well, I'm going to get your mother from the car." Lao awkwardly left the two teenagers.

They started walking towards the entrance, "That was a sweet father and daughter moment," Aang joked, earning him a punch to the arm. "Ow, I was only kidding, I'm happy that you can possibly have a good relationship with your dad now."

"I don't know Aang, what seems too good to be true, usually is," Toph sadly sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

He looked down at her, "Toph Bei Fong, are you really asking me for my opinion?"

"I told you you're like my older brother Aang…so I thought I could ask you something without having to punch you." Toph told him.

Aang smiled, "I say you should try to reconnect with your dad. It seems like he wants to get to know the daughter he kicked out 2 years ago. Even though it looks like it's too good to be true, it's not like he is asking you to put a down payment on a house."

She nodded, "You have a point there, I'll have to talk to Ty Lee about it…after I hunt her down and kill her…" They finally made it into the school and went to where the students were supposed to go. Toph gripped Aang's arm when she heard the group talking. "Point me in the direction of Ty Lee and get out of the way." Aang got behind her and lowered his head to her shoulder. He moved her a little bit left, then a little bit right.

"There you go." Aang watched as Toph shot at her drunken girlfriend, knocking her to the ground.

Ty Lee couldn't help but laugh as Toph shook her by her shoulders, "Are you stupid or something? You left your blind girlfriend, who is in thick soled shoes, in a busy parking lot?"

Sokka and Zuko had to pull the earth bender off her. "Toph, she's too drunk to even remember this, we need to sober these girls up before the ceremony."

Toph broke from their grasp and kicked off her shoes so she could see. She grabbed Ty Lee and Suki by the hair, making both the girls yelp. "I haven't forgotten you both left me also." She told both of the boys and walked towards the girl's bathroom. "Katara, grab the other drunk." Katara obeyed and grabbed onto Jin's arm and followed Toph. Her eye's caught Aang's and time seemed to slow down for the two. It had been a couple days since they had seen each other, but still had fought over the phone. As she passed him, her eyes dropped and continued following Toph. Once Katara got in the bathroom, Toph had already filled up a sink with cold water. She grabbed Ty Lee's cap and tossed it, then shoved her head into the water. Ty Lee's arms flailed around as she tried to get air. "Don't just stand there Sweetness, there are other sinks…"

"Toph are you sure this is going to work? I thought it was just a myth that this would work," Katara started to fill up the other sink and sat Jin down by Suki, who looked like she was seconds from passing out.

"It usually helps Ty sober up a little bit, but not sure on the others," Toph grunted as she still held Ty Lee's head under the water. When she felt her starting to give up she pulled Ty Lee's head up. Ty Lee gasped for air and Toph slapped her hard across the face.

"OW!" Ty Lee screamed as soon as her lungs filled with air once again. Katara bent the cold water out of the sink and hit the other girls in the face with it. Ty Lee backed away from Toph and held her now red cheek.

Toph turned back towards Katara, "Take them back with the boys, make sure they put them in their chairs because they are definitely still drunk." Katara helped the other girls up, Toph looked like she was going to beat the living shit out of Ty Lee, but she didn't want to get in her way. As soon as Katara left, Toph kicked open a stall and went over to Ty Lee and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She stubbornly asked. Toph bent her over the toilet and flipped up her gown. Before Ty Lee could say anything, Toph lifted the dress she was wearing under the gown and pulled down her panties.

"Have anything to say before you receive your punishment?" Toph asked her.

Ty Lee turned her head back to her, "W-what are you g-gunna do?" She felt Toph's fingers trace along her vagina. Ty Lee bit her bottom lip and moved her hips, trying to get Toph's fingers inside her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get what she wanted. "Toph, don't tease me." She groaned.

"Are you going to leave me alone by myself again?" Toph demanded as her fingers stopped. Ty Lee ignored the question and still tried to get her digits inside her. "Well?" She nearly yelled.

"No!" She cried out, "Please, you know I'm a horny drunk." Toph finally gave her what she wanted and shoved her middle and index fingers inside her. Ty Lee moaned happily and arched her back, enjoying the feeling of her lover finally grant her plea. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of Ty Lee and grabbed on to her hair and pulled.

"Do you like being finger fucked like a slut?" She moaned louder in response. She went harder, "Do…you…like…being…finger fucked…like…a…slut?" Toph asked, thrusting her hand into her as hard as possible every time she spoke.

"Yes, I love being finger fucked like a slut!" Ty Lee cried out, "Please, don't stop, I need my release so bad!" Ty Lee's inner thighs and Toph's hand were soaked with her juices as it seemed to pour out. She moved her left leg over Toph's arm and sat on the toilet, putting her legs up against the walls. Ty Lee couldn't help but moan louder as Toph's thrusting seemed to hit the right places. She pulled Toph's face to hers and kissed her fiercely, moving her tongue into her mouth. Toph broke the kiss and Ty Lee's head ended up in the crook of her neck, "I'm…I'm gunna c-cum!" As she leaned back and closed her eyes to feel the greatest orgasm she would ever have…nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Toph pulling her fingers out of her and licking them clean. "Toph, I didn't cum."

She smiled evilly, "I know, that's what you get." Ty Lee almost cried, her fingers went inside her and started working themselves in and out of her incredibly fast.

"I need to cum so bad," Ty Lee groaned, she ran her open hand through her hair and grabbed a handful, as if hold on as she finger grazed her clit.

Toph sighed, "I'm sure if I could see, this would be a sad sight, here." She reached down and took Ty Lee's hand out of her. Toph licked her finger clean as she continued what she left. Ty Lee finally felt her pleasure climb again and almost to finally reach her long awaited orgasm. "I know what will finally get you off," Toph got to her knees and quickly tongued her swollen clit. Ty Lee finally went over the edge and came, pushing Toph's head directly into her heat. She enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy flow through her body. Toph stood up and pulled Ty Lee's panties back up. "You're welcome…even though you don't deserve it." Toph went over to the sink and washed her fingers and face, making sure she didn't smell like sex when she went and graduated. Ty Lee got up and stumbled out of the stall, still a little wobbly. She finally made it over to Toph and leaned against the sink, looking at her.

"Toph," She turned towards her still slightly drunken girlfriend, "I love you." Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her waist and put her head on her shoulder.

Toph smiled and returned the hug, "I love you too, Ty."

* * *

><p>Sokka finally got Suki in her chair. The stage was set up in sections. The whole back half was all of the non-benders. The front half was cut into 4 sections, The Air Benders on the left, then the Water Benders, to the right of them were the Earth Benders and next to them, the Fire Benders. Sokka's seat was next to Suki's, so he could easily watch over her. But he was also left with Ty Lee and Jin, so it didn't look like it would be a fun night. "Stay here Suki. I'll be right back okay?" She muttered something incoherent so he decided to just ignore it. Sokka walked back over to where Zuko was standing against the wall as Jin slept on his shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?"<p>

"I have no clue," Zuko replied, looking at her, "I think the problem is now, are your sister and Aang going to be okay?" They both looked over and saw Aang leaning against the wall as Katara was talking to him. "They still haven't made up."

"It's Aang and Katara we're talking about Zuko, they'll get over this rough patch and be their usual couple selves." Sokka assured him.

Zuko nodded, but was obviously still unsure. "Think about it though, Jin and I fought for so long that one time. I thought we might have broken up. Now Aang and Katara are fighting, they've been at it for _2_ _months_ Sokka, this can't be good. Also if this runs in the group, who is next and how worse could it get?"

"Well Toph and Ty Lee just had a fight there for a second, but I'm pretty sure they're having make-up sex right now…so that means…" Sokka trailed off, Zuko knew exactly what he realized. "Suki and I are next."

"You don't know that Sokka, I could be totally wrong. It could be a coincidence that Aang, Katara, Jin and I have had fights, every relationship has problems." Zuko tried to cheer him up. "If I am right, Toph and Ty Lee's fight might not count and they could have a bigger fight soon. Don't worry about it."

He nodded, they looked back at Aang and Katara and saw Toph and Ty Lee walking back to them. "Someone get me my shoes please and get Ty Lee to a chair…then I need someone to walk me to a chair."

Aang fake bowed to her, "Yes Queen Toph, _anything_ for you." He grabbed her shoes and gave it to her as Sokka came over and took Ty Lee.

"You're lucky we're graduating tonight or I would so beat your ass Twinkle Toes," She grabbed onto Aang's arm and he led the way to the seats. Katara's jealousy rose a little bit seeing another girl on Aang. Even though they were still not happy with each other, she still cared. But Toph was like a little sister to him, that was it.

Katara sat down in her seat that was unfortunately placed next to the Air Benders and was Aang's seat. They had loved the idea back when they picked seats a couple months back, but not it was just bad. Aang sat down in his seat and let out a sigh. Katara looked over at him and he turned to her. "I think I have to solution to our fighting."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations son!" Gyatso gave Aang a one armed hug. "You graduated from high school!" After 3 hours of the ceremony and awkward tension between him and Katara, Aang had received his diploma and finally met his father through all the people in the halls and random people congratulating him.<p>

He smiled, "Thanks Dad, but I think we should probably get back to the house, we can do all the 'this is a great time in your life' talks."

Gyatso smiled, "I don't think we'll be having time for that Aang, I just wanted to say congrats. Your mother would be proud Aang." Aang softly smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now go meet with your friends, I'm sure you guys have something fun planned." His father walked away and Aang stood there a little bit confused. He was pretty sure they weren't doing anything, but Aang shook it off and searched for Sokka and the rest of them. He finally found them at Zuko's car.

"Finally Aang is here, now tell them what you are going to say Meathead," Toph told him.

Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, "Relax Toph, don't get panties in a bunch." She grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers hard. He yelped in pain and held his hand. "Owwwww…fine Toph, I've saved up enough money for us to get a beach house on Ember Island, off the coast of Ember Beach, for two months."

Everyone was surprised, "Two months of Ember Island Sokka?" Zuko asked, "Damn, that must have set you back some."

"Well that's why Toph helped me get money," He smiled, "We all can just meet there tonight, it's the main house on the highest hill there."

"That's the house my father use to take us to…emphasis on the 'use to'," Zuko joked.

Katara hugged her brother, "You're the best brother ever!"

Sokka grinned, "I try my best. But let's all get packed, hopefully we all know where it is."

"Well I can take people in my car and Aang could use his car," Zuko told them.

"I'm riding with Zuko!" Suki called out and grabbed Katara, getting into the back seat of the car. Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances.

Zuko laughed, "Looks like your girlfriend found someone else." He fished his keys out of his pocket, "I'll just drop your sister off at your house then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sokka laughed. The rest of the group walked to Aang's car, narrowly missing stupid drivers trying to get out of the parking lot. They finally reached his car and got in. "Thank the Spirits; I can't wait to get to Ember Island and just relax."

Ty Lee stretched out, putting in legs on Toph's lap, "Me too, then we can party and get drunk!"

"Honey, you don't need to get drunk again," Toph patted her leg, making Sokka and Aang laugh. He turned on the car and attempted to reverse from his spot. "So Twinkles, how are you and Katara doing?"

"We finally found a way to stop fighting, so you guys won't have to be awkward around us anymore." Aang told them as he got in the long line to get out of the parking lot.

Sokka cheered, "More great news! No more fighting! So what did it take for you guys to stop fighting? Are you going to see consoling or something?"

"No, we broke up." Sokka, Toph and Ty Lee's jaws dropped.

**Don't hate me, everything will stay Kataang, no Zutara sneaking in, no Taang, nothing. If you want to know what happens to our two favorite characters, you'll have to wait for the second story, it's going to take place over the two months at Ember Island, then the third story will be Ba Sing Se University. I swear EVERYTHING WILL BE SOLVED. Also, i wanna thank the reviewers and readers since the story first started and the even the ones just reading the story now, it's great to know people actually like what i write, until next time/story...**

**-SubDelBub**


	32. Sequel is OUT!

**How's it going guys? It's what you've all been waiting for, THE SEQUEL TO FOUR ELEMENTS HIGH! *Roars and cheers* Thank you, Thank you. Now, you may be wondering why I'm so slow on updates and all the stuff, well, it's mostly because of work and school, but I won't be stopping until I say I have to. But enough of bummer shit, Go to my Profile, the 'SubjectDeltaBubz' thing in the left corner, and then go to: "F.E.H: Ember Island" and Enjoy!**

**PS: A little trivia fact, I just created the name right now, I had no idea what to call it before haha.**

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
